


Our Differences

by DrippingInInk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of LevixFarlan, A rush of events, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Hugs, I promise, It's not all sad, Levi does cry a lot, Live in the moment, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Nervousness, No Name, Not a slow build, Paranoia, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This story has it's happy chapters, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, anger issues, ereri, jeankasa - Freeform, nuzzles, self-depreciation, snuggles, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrippingInInk/pseuds/DrippingInInk
Summary: Levi always felt a little confused, a little worried, a little anything. Especially because he was put up for adoption at a young age with his sister, but was quickly adopted into a nice family.. or so he thought. Once he started developing feelings for none other than boys, his starts living his life in fear of his parents finding just exactly who he’s having feelings for.[ This fanfiction is posted on Fanfiction.net as well, but I wanted it here too. ]





	1. Quick As a Flash

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a new fanfiction because I was hooked on the idea of this one. Also, I’m going to be working on this as well as my other one, I just need more inspiration to get rid of my writer’s block.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

Some things in life take years to develop. Some a few seconds. For me it was always seconds. I only had seconds. Like when suddenly I woke up and I found myself lying in a different bedroom with a bunch of other noises. I freaked out, not finding my sister and she came to me in a flash. Hugging me, telling me I was going to be alright.

It didn't take long for me to discover our parents had put us up for adoption but that my sister would do whatever it takes to keep us together.

The first week there and I was already meeting people who wanted to take me in. But my sister would always come and tell them it's both of us or nothing. That actually got us to spend more time in the center until I turned six, ready for the first grade and we both got adopted into a nice family.

I sat on my sister's lap the whole ride, her being three years older than me, she still saw me as a baby. I didn't mind, I liked the attention. I looked up at her and smiled. She kissed my head and hugged me.

The first day of school came with problems. I was bullied and didn't make any friends.

Even so, my life froze up until I started seventh grade. My sister started going out with the most gorgeous specimen in the history of the world. His name was Eren. He'd spend all the time at the house. They'd be in her room most of the time. I only had a couple minutes with him every couple weeks or so because she would always capture his attention.

Seeing her with him all the time made me think about myself. Who would I be with in the future? I was twelve with no friends. I followed him around in the house till he stopped me and paid attention to me. I remember our first conversation. He had accidentally tripped me to check if I was following him and I fell to the floor.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't think you were so little, are you- are you following me?" He started to smile. "In your own house?"

"I'm Mikasa's brother,"

"Yeah, I know, she always talks about you."

"Is she saying anything bad?"

"No, she thinks you're adorable and she feels bad that you had to had to go through something so hard at an age so young."

"I'm not young, I'm twelve."

He chuckled. "I'm also not young,"

"You are the same age as Mikasa,"

"Yes,"

"That's three years,"

"Well sort of,"

"So you're fifteen,"

"Mhm,"

I smiled.

"Babe, we gotta go," Mikasa walked down the stairs. She kissed my cheek and walked into the kitchen. Eren looked at me and smiled back. "So you're in seventh?"

"Yes,"

"I'm in my sophomore year,"

"I know."

"Eren," Mikasa came out and ruffled his hair. "Let's go,"

And they took off.

I didn't feel anything for him until the year after. It came like a slap in the face. It happened after the winter dance. Eren dropped off Mikasa and before she walked in they made out next to his car. Of course, staring at them would be weird so I left it alone.

But I dreamt of how it would feel for him to do the exact same thing to me. He was always so nice to me, and he would smile at me, and would talk to me, made me feel that I matter.

He got ripped away from me way too soon. I told my parents that I felt that I liked boys and I got hit, really bad. And every day it would be the same. One sharp hit a day.

Then, Eren and Mikasa started fighting because he was accusing her of cheating. They broke up and I couldn't see him as often.

Soon after that, I met another boy. His name was Farlan. He was in ninth grade at the time. We spent any time we had out of class together. He introduced me to another girl. Her name was Isabel. We all became close friends. I escaped my daily hit every time I went over to her house.

The first time I went over to Isabel's was the first week on freshman year, I was shocked. Eren was there. I gasped and froze. "Isabel, that- that, that's,"

"Oh, he's my brother,"

I stared at him as he walked by. He didn't look at me and it hurt when he didn't look back. Isabel cleared her throat. "Eren,"

"Hm?" He stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Look who is here,"

Eren turned back and coughed. "Holy fuck," He swallowed and came up to me. "Haven't seen you in forever,"

I blushed and nodded. I looked at Isabel and she was already gone. "Eren,"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, sure, where?"

"Anywhere."

He brought me up to his room but I lingered at his door. "I need to tell you something."

"Come,"

It was as if I was pulled by an invisible string, and it brought me to him. "What's up?"

His hands on my arms kept me frozen and the only thing I could do was stare at those lips of his. I know he noticed, and he was silent, and still, not moving so my attention wouldn't be anywhere else. I bit my own and shook my head. "A lot of things have happened,"

"With your sister? Yeah I know,"

"Um, no. I mean with me,"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything to you,"

"I know," I blushed. "Listen, this going to sound weird and you're probably gonna avoid me afterwards, but," My eyes slowly went up to his face. "I like you,"

He looked at me with a blank expression. "Ah," I teared up. "Nothing, it's stupid," I turned away and quickly ran down into Isabel's room. "So! What's next?"

She looked at me. "Levi what happened?"

"Hm? Nothing,"

She gasped. "Levi what happened here?" She gently caressed my neck. Yesterday, my dad whacked me. It was harder than usual because he was already mad. It left a bruise that Mikasa had to covered up with makeup.

"Oh um, well- I was walk-"

"Don't you dare lie to me,"

I sighed and sniffed. "I got hit. No more questions, please."

"Izzy, is Levi in ther-" Eren walked in and stopped. I hugged Isabel. "Yes, he's here. Izzy let me steal him for a moment," He pulled me away gently and closed Isabel's door when we left.

"Eren, you don't need to bother with me. I'm pathetic,"

"You are not pathetic, you're pure and kind. I just want to know when this all started."

My bottom lip stuck out when I started tearing up again and shook my head. "It's weird!"

"I don't care," He smiled. "Just tell me," He pulled me into his room. I wiped my face with my sleeve. "I wanna know,"

"I-I - well, I saw- no-" I took a deep breath. "That night you brought Mikasa home after that winter dance,"

He blinked, looking up as if he was trying to remember, then he nodded. "Yeah, yeah,"

"I just," I blushed really hard and sniffed. "I've always wondered how it would feel like to be kissed the way you kissed my sister that night."

"You like me because you want me to kiss you?"

"No, no," I shook my head. "You're very nice to me and gentle and you always made me smile even when you didn't mean to, even when you weren't talking to me." I bit my lip.

"You- wow." He looked away.

My heart shattered in two. "Like I said, It's weird." I pulled away from him.

He yanked me forward and I closed my eyes, flinching. He stopped and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, risking everything and burying my face in his neck, running my fingers through his hair. I smiled against his skin.

"Levi! Your parents are here to get you!" Isabel called. I froze and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs. "Isabel, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I paused. "Invite me whenever you want, okay?"

"Yes," She giggled. "You like my-"

"House? Yeah, it's fun," I said eyeing her parents.

"Yeah, thanks but I was talking about my-"

"Isabel," I started. She looked at me and when my parents walked in she knew to keep her mouth shut. She squeezed me and kissed my cheek many times and my mom chuckled. "Come on baby you see her tomorrow,"

It was so easy to hug her back just as tightly. Our parents talked for awhile. "Listen Isabel, you can't tell anyone about me. Okay? Keep it between us three and don't tell your parents." I whispered.

"I won't, I promise."

The car ride home was quiet and frightening. Isabel texted me and told me she gave Eren my number. He instantly texted afterwards.

**9:24PM - 11/21**

_Hey, it's me Eren_

I left it open and I didn't respond and only added his number in my contact list. When I got home, I went to my room and opened my chat.

**Eren**

**9:24PM - 11/21**

_Listen, I'm sorry_

**Eren**

**9:25PM - 11/21**

_Please answer, I feel terrible and confused_

**Eren**

**9:25PM - 11/21**

_Why haven't you said anything before?_

**Eren**

**9:25PM - 11/21**

_Levi_

**Eren**

**9:26PM - 11/21**

_Please answer me_

**Eren**

**9:26PM - 11/21**

_I know I made you cry and I might have hurt your feelings but that was never my intention, I just didn't think that you would feel that way about me. Please, Levi talk to me. You're a good person and you don't need to be crying all the time. If you don't answer me now, I'll just ask you about this at school. I'll show you how important you are, you're not pathetic._

I tapped in a quick response.

**9:42PM - 11/21**

_You're only being like this because I'm tiny and weak and if I hadn't cried you wouldn't pay attention to me._

**Eren**

**9:42PM - 11/21**

_Why would you say that?_

**9:42PM - 11/21**

_I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. It's just, I'm scared. I shouldn't have told you, I'm a nuisance._

He left me on read and didn't respond afterwards. Mikasa came into my room. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "How was Izzy's?"

"It was nice,"

She raised an eyebrow. "You smell like cologne,"

"Ah, well, Farlan-"

"Nope," She flicked me in the head. "To me you don't lie, ever. It's Eren's,"

I blushed slightly and looked down. "I have nothing to say,"

"Oh please, I know you got a thing. You look at him as if he is prettiest star in the sky."

"Shh," I swallowed nervously. Mikasa nodded. "Don't worry, they're downstairs in their room with the door closed." Then she smiled. "So?"

"I don't want to say anything."

"Why not? I think this is cute."

"That I like your ex?"

She giggled. "Yeah, so tell me. Why do you have his cologne all over you?"

"I hugged him." My eyes filled with tears from embarrassment. "I ran my fingers through his hair and had my lips touch his neck,"

"How did he react to that?"

"He just hugged me back. But Mikasa?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do, I also like Farlan."

"You're allowed to experience feelings for a lot of people since you're not dating anyone."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really cheat on Eren?"

"No, I just- someone else simply caught my attention."

"How could anyone catch your attention other than Eren?" The moment I finished the sentence I gasped and covered my mouth. Mikasa started to smile. I quickly went to get changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and hid underneath the covers. "Forget I said anything,"

"Nope, we must talk." She got into my bed as well, as she was dressed to sleep anyways. I turned my light off and didn't say anything. She poked my cheek. "Speak,"

"Who is this guy?"

"His name is Jean,"

"I'm sorry," I turned the light on and sat up. "You mean to tell me you stop liking Eren for Jean Kirstein?"

"Well yeah,"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because Eren is crazy and stresses me out. He's reckless and doesn't think before he acts. Jean is calm and more relaxed."

"Fine,"

"I'm having him over tomorrow,"

I turned the light off again. "Okay, now sleep,"

"No, you still need to talk."

"I've already spoken,"

"Levi," She whined.

"Shush,"

She poked me many times in the side till I huffed. "What is it?"

"Tell me about Farlan,"

"He's in a grade above me, blond, tall."

"Have you two kissed?"

"Well, I mean- I guess,"

"What's that mean?"

I blushed furiously and in the darkness she couldn't see. Farlan and I would get kind of intimate at the end of every other week. When the bell would ring for dismissal, he'd take me to the back of the library. No one really goes there and it doesn't even have a camera installed. The librarian knows though, she knows why we go there and she's sworn to secrecy.

Farlan would start with a few soft nuzzles to my nose, then to my neck. He'd unbutton my shirt and start kissing my collarbones. He'd suck and bite but not hard enough to leave any marks and he'd go up to my neck with open kisses and I always had to keep my moans in check, we were in a library after all. Then he'd pull back and fix my shirt. I had to tuck it back in every time because he always pulled it out to touch my skin underneath. He'd smile and ask me if I was okay, and I would nod. I would always tease and kiss around his lips, and sometimes just half of it. And he'd always get grumpy with me, I would smile. Farlan would quickly get over it and chuckled. He pulled me closer by the waist and pressed his forehead to mine. He knew I wanted to wait for it, despite being given other kisses.

He also knew I liked Eren as well, and he respected that. I told him that when I was ready, I would tell Eren how much I liked him.

Farlan thinks the same way as Mikasa, I'm allowed to like different people. I'm not 'together' with anyone.

"Just not on the lips."

"Naughty,"

I giggled and closed my eyes. I woke up and Mikasa was still there. "Hey, get up," I shook her.

She shot up. "What time is it?"

"Six,"

"Oh okay," She got out of bed calmly and went into her room. I got dressed, made my bed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, slipped my sweater on, and went downstairs. No one else was downstairs so I went up to Mikasa's room.

"Mikasa, Mom and Dad aren't awake yet."

"They aren't here," She said as she applied mascara.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my cute brother, I'm totally sure they left last night."

"Where are they going?"

"Celebrating their anniversary for the next two weeks."

I nodded and went downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. I turned on my phone and I didn't get anything from Eren. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad, but then again it was for the best.

Someone knocked on the door, so I opened it a little bit. It was Jean. "Hey,"

"Why are you here so early?"

"I'm taking you to school,"

"Okay," I let him in. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"My sister is upstairs,"

"Am I allowed up?"

I nodded and went back to my cereal. Isabel started texting me.

**IzzyBel**

**6:30AM - 11/22**

_r u ok_

**IzzyBel**

**6:30AM - 11/22**

_what did u say to my brother, he's been pissed all morning._

I swallowed and didn't answer. Farlan also texted me.

**The Holy TooFar Lan XD**

**6:32AM - 11/22**

_Levi how are you feeling? Isabel told me you were crying yesterday when you went to her house. If anything I'm here for you okay?_

I patiently waited for Jean and Mikasa. The car ride was quiet. For me at least. I walked out of the car, out of the parking lot, into the school, looking down at my shoes. I couldn't find Isabel or Farlan so I sat underneath a set of stairs across from the band room. It was nice to hear the students play freely.

"Where does he usually sit?"

"Eren don't bother him," Isabel's voice came from around the corner.

There was a silence. "Isabel, just get ready for class, okay?"

"Whatever." I saw her legs pass by. Eren stood right in front of me, then all of sudden he crouched down, looking right at me. "I saw you and I needed my sister away."

I swallowed and moved so he could sit. He sat really close to me and looked at me. "We need to talk,"

"There's nothing left to say,"

"There's a lot left to cover,"

"Listen if you're just going to end up hurting my feelings I suggest you don't waste your time."

"I'm not, I wanna get to know you more. It's my last year of high school."

"Don't say that to me," I whispered. I knew this was most likely the last year I get to see him, I always admired him from afar, not wanting to him leave sooner than he was because of me. "Besides, why even try, it's not like we'd be anything."

"You're cute you know? And confusing, damn, you had me go to bed all irritated."

"I'm sorry things didn't go your way. And I'm not cute, I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen this year."

"Excited?"

"Indifferent,"

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you like my sister as well?"

"No,"

"So just me?"

"Yeah,"

He leaned in and I squeaked in my throat and burned up everywhere. I closed my eyes and pulled him softly by the hair. "Don't toy with my feelings Eren,"

He pulled away. "I know your parents are homophobic and they hit you because of it."

"Who told you?"

"Mikasa,"

"When?"

"A long time ago,"

I looked at his lips again, how tempting such a thing could be. "What are you doing Eren?" I asked.

"Indulging,"

"What are you getting from this? I'm the one who likes you,"

His eyes opened. "Are you pushing me away?"

"I'd never,"

He smiled and I blushed again. "Listen, I don't deal with heartbreak easily so please stop leading me on,"

"I'll move when you get your hands out of my hair,"

I gasped and quickly pulled away, not noticing both of my hands were in his hair. I blushed and moved away. My phone buzzed. It was Farlan.

**The Holy TooFar Lan XD**

**7:10AM - 11/22**

_Where are you?_

"Who's that?"

"My friend,"

"It's Farlan right? Isn't he like your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm single."

"Interesting,"

"Don't say those things."

"Why?"

"Because they'll make me imagine impossible things,"

Eren just looked at me and Farlan ran passed us. He came back and looked under the steps. "I found you," He smiled. Completely ignoring Eren, he moved next to me. "Izzy kept me up because of you,"

I huffed. "What's the bill this time?"

"Your phone charger."

"For the whole day?"

"Yeah,"

I huffed and reached into my bag. Isabel popped up. "Thought you could hide from me?"

We all shifted around to make space for her. "I'm gonna need that too."

"Do you not charge your phone before you come?"

"No? Who does that. I rage till two in the morning."

"Busted," Eren said. Isabel pursed her lips. "I didn't notice you there."

"I'm the biggest one out of the four of us."

"Yeah? And? What?"

Eren smiled.

"Levi, accompany me to the cafeteria."

"No, it's raining."

"Fine, everyone get off your asses and come to the cafeteria with me." She had a mischievous look in her eye. She knew very well why I didn't want to leave. Farlan helped Isabel not get wet on the way and Eren and I lingered back. "You don't have to come,"

"I know you want me to," Eren smiled.

"Don't do that to me. I feel like you're just going to keep making fun of me. I genuinely like you, okay? God," I blushed, a little annoyed.

"I'm not making fun of you. I want to get to know you better,"

"Only because I said I liked you, it's just a stupid crush that I have, okay? Don't waste your time."

Eren scoffed. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go then," And he turned away and walked off. I pulled my hoodie over my head and I made way to the cafeteria. I didn't realize I was crying till I entered and Isabel attacked me. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I only make mistakes. This is normal. Now, I'm going to buy a muffin." I walked towards the line and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and paid for it. I sat down and ate it in silence. Isabel and Farlan joined me. "Come on, what happened? Where's my brother?"

"He left," I looked at her.

She just looked at me. Farlan tilted my face to look at him. "It's okay, you don't need to cry," He nuzzled me. I smiled slightly. Isabel coughed. "Guys I hate third wheeling,"

Farlan kissed my temple and moved away. "Okay, we need to do something today after school."

"Yes, we should step in every single puddle on our way home." Isabel suggested.

"How about something that won't get us dirty?"

"Um, you're fourteen, you need to live a little. Especially since your parents aren't home,"

"How do you know about that?"

"They told my parents and I heard. We should totally do everything before-"

Farlan's hand trailed up my leg and I squeaked, interrupting Isabel. She looked at Farlan and kicked him. "Hands. On the table. Now."

He huffed and folded them together. I blushed and finished eating. "Okay, but, also, I need to be out of the house. I'm sure Mikasa would appreciate it if I gave her some time with Jean."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, those two are a thing. Okay, well, you could always come to mine. I don't trust Farlan, he clearly can't keep his hands off of you here in school, he'll definitely be worse at his house."

"He's been to my house before," He rested his head on my arm.

"Yes, but alone? No," Isabel crossed her arms.

Farlan looked at me. He started to lean in again till Mikasa came through and squeezed between us. "Sorry to break up this incredibly gay scene, but I need my little brother." She chuckled and gave Farlan a kiss to his cheek. He pursed his lips and nodded. She pulled me off the table and sat me somewhere else with her and Jean. "Hey man,"

"Hi," I waved.

"Can you do something for me?" Jean asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you go into my locker and pull out the red binder and hand it to the History teacher?"

"Why are you sending me?"

"Cause if I do it myself I'll get killed, please? I wouldn't ask for any other reason. I wouldn't just send you to do things for me just cause I'm too lazy."

"Okay, okay, fine."

"My locker combination is Mikasa's birthday and the number is 017,"

"Okay," I left and went upstairs to the seniors building. I regretted coming because everyone was so tall and big. I found the locker quite easily and unlocked it. 0-2-1-0. It popped open. I took a few moments to look around. There were a couple pictures of him with the school's baseball team, with Mikasa, and some of just her. I smiled. I pulled out the red binder that has 'HISTOIRE' in big bold letters on the front. I closed the locker and walked forward again. I was stopped by a blond boy. "Excuse me, did you get lost? You're on the wrong side of the building. No freshman has class over here in the morning."

"I'm just here to deliver this," I looked down.

"Isn't that Mikasa's brother?" Connie asked. I knew him, he was everywhere. He knew everyone. The blond looked back at me. "Oh yeah, they look alike."

"They really don't," A blonde girl walked by and scoffed. I looked up at her and then at the boy. "I need to go," I moved away and walked a bit faster. I knocked on the classroom door and it was opened by Sasha. "Hey Levi, oh, is that Jean's binder? He's always forgetting to turn that in,"

I nodded. "I know," I walked in and politely pushed through the students who were in front of the teacher. She looked at me. "Hello Mr. Ackerman, what can I do for you?" She smiled. Her name was Mrs. Brzenska, she found me adorable and she always helped me understand.

"I need to give this to you," I handed her the red binder. She saw it and rolled her eyes. "Saved his ass, thank you Levi."

"You're welcome."

She squeezed my cheek before I walked out.

"Armin!" Eren's voice called.

"Busy,"

"You literally can kiss her in class like you do everyday, come here now."

"Piss off, talk to me when you get whatever is up your ass out."

"Oh fuck you,"

"I'm not interested."

"Guys, guys. Stop that there's a freshman around."

"What's a freshman doing on this side of the school?"

"He had Jean's history binder,"

That's when I knew I should have left but he saw me as he came to the door. I swallowed and looked him down. He was so pretty...

I shook my head and quickly walked out of the building. I walked straight to class but Isabel and Farlan were already waiting for me. Farlan cupped my face and kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled and Isabel gave an exasperated sigh. "Guys,"

"I'll see you in fourth period okay?" He nuzzled my nose. I giggled and nodded. I walked into the classroom. "Are you secretly against-"

"No, I'm only joking! I promise. I think it's cute, I just feel like a third wheeler."

"Fine, I'll tell him to tone it down."

"That'll kill him,"

"He'll grow accustomed to it," I smiled.

When class began, I couldn't stop thinking about how I had probably offended Eren. I felt terrible and I covered my face whenever I thought about how his expression changed. I wanted to take it back but I also was too afraid to go up and say anything to him. It even lasted during fourth period. I was practically dead and Farlan worried over me so much. I didn't even eat lunch because of it. I was stressing out so much and I didn't see him after that. Until the dismissal bell rang, after I changed my shoes out with my brown rain boots and my dark green raincoat, and Isabel ran at me. "You look like you got your soul sucked out of you, what happened?"

"I'm fine,"

"Liar," She poked me in the stomach. "Speak. Speak. Speak. Speak. Speak. Speak. Speak." A got poked with every word.

"Izzy, stop poking people, that hurts." Eren smacked her hand down. He looked at me and I glanced at him. Isabel slowly walked away and left us. "Levi,"

"Eren, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to say that to you. I'm just scared of getting rejected, please don't be mad at me. I know I might have been a bit rude but God, Eren please don't be upset with me, I'm really really sorry."

"Hey, hey, it's okay, don't worry." He smiled at me. "Calm down,"

"Was I too intense?"

"No,"

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable yesterday?"

"At what time?"

"Everything, my confession, me crying in front of you, when I hugged you.." I trailed off and looked down.

"Nope,"

I smiled slightly but I couldn't help but feel a little bit upset. I wanted something more. My heart beat faster and I looked at those pretty green jewels on his face. "Listen, it's my last year here, so don't push me away okay?"

"Am I your last project?"

"Don't think of it as that. I want to get to know you better, no, not because you like me... well, okay, yeah because of that. I think you're cute,"

"That doesn't really make me feel any better,"

"I'm taking you home by the way," He smiled. I gasped silently and Jean's hand clasped on his shoulder. "Yep, and he's gonna make sure you get home in one piece,"

Eren nodded. "Yep, cause his girlfriend can't do it herself,"

My heart sunk. "Well, like," I teared up. "I can always go home on on my own, if- if it's too much."

"Look what you did, you bastard." Jean tsked and shook his head. Eren shoved him off and leaned forward to wipe my tears. "Don't cry," He stood me up and we walked off. He wrapped an arm around my neck as we left campus, Isabel followed us quietly and I felt Farlan's eyes on us.

I stomped in a puddle cause I was mad at got us all wet. Eren jumped away, shocked. Isabel burst out laughing. "Oh big brother, you blew his fuse."

Even Farlan started to smile. He took this chance to separate me from him. "I thought you said you didn't want to stomp in any puddles."

"That was an accident."

We walked faster to get farther away. "Is he hurting you?" He whispered.

"No," I took a pause. "He wants to get more involved with me,"

"Are you asking me to step down now,"

"I'm asking you not to grow jealous cause you know I like him and I've been waiting for this moment."

"I know, I know," He chuckled. "Okay, fine by me. If anything, I'm here for you,"

"I know," I turned to look at him and I kissed his lips lightly. It was a simply touch, barely. Farlan smiled. "You are going to make me go insane,"

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." I frowned. Farlan cupped my face and stopped us. "I'm not complaining,"

I didn't say anything and stepped in another puddle. I continued to only step in puddles till we stopped at Farlan's house. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead goodbye before waving at Isabel. She then walked up to me. "You two are so dramatic,"

"It's gonna stop anyways." I kicked a pebble.

"Why?"

"I told him to stop,"

"Why?"

"So I could focus on your brother,"

"Wow," She giggled. "And what did he say,"

"He was fine with it. He was actually kind of glad about it, I think he just wants to help me."

"Of course he does, he doesn't care if it's him you want, he wants to see you smile. I think that's why he's attracted to you,"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's attracted to all of me,"

"Oh yes, he's definitely Levi-sexual."

"Quite," I smiled. She giggled and stepped in a puddle. Eren came up behind us. "What do you guys have in mind to eat?"

"Whatever Levi wants to eat is good,"

"Whatever Isabel wants to eat is good," We answered at the same time. We looked at him with sheepish smiles. Eren looked amused. "Okay, fine, I'm ordering pizza. What kind do you guys want?"

"Pepperoni," I said.

"Mushroom," She said.

I'll get both,"

"Don't you have practice today?" Isabel asked.

"No he doesn't, that's on Tuesdays and Fridays." I answered without thinking. I blushed and walked away quickly. Eren came after me and pulled my hoodie off. I looked at him and he looked down at me. "Do you come to my games?"

"Every single one of them,"

He smiled at chuckled. "Do you come to practice?"

"Sometimes,"

We walked into his community and soon we were inside his house. I hung up my raincoat and Isabel got to ordering pizza. I carefully took my boots off and changed my socks. I left my book bag in Isabel's room as well as my sweater. I used her hairdryer and pretty soon I was all set. I was going to go back downstairs but I saw Eren take his shirt off. I think he knew I was watching him, because he did it slowly, exposing his torso, that deliciously tan skin. He looked back, and I didn't care that he saw me standing there. He beckoned me inside and my legs moved on their own. He smiled at me and sat at the edge of his bed. I shuddered, suddenly very jealous of my sister. She used to have this. I don't think I'll ever be as lucky as her, this, this was beautiful. "My sister didn't cheat on you," I blurted out.

"What?"

"She just left you because you're crazy and reckless." I gently touched his collarbones with my fingers.

He didn't say anything to that, he just, all too quickly, pulled me into his lap. I giggled uncontrollably. "You won't ever believe it but I have thought about being this close to you."

"W-what? When?"

"A few times actually,"

"Why?"

"Have you realized that puberty is doing nothing but wonders to you?"

"Eren, it's time you get glasses, you obviously can't see."

"Don't be like that," He chuckled. He took my hands and placed them at his neck. I bit my lip.

"Don't you think this is weird?"

"Why would this be weird?" He dragged his finger over my eyebrow.

"Because you were with my sister,"

"It'd be weird if I had sex with her, but I never did. We only kissed,"

"But wouldn't you feel weird knowing you got both of us to like you?"

"Nope, I feel proud."

My hands trailed down his body and back up again. I smiled, his body was so warm and his skin was so soft. "Is this your natural color?"

"Yeah,"

I dared to rest my head on his shoulder. "Would you mind if I came to see you practice tomorrow?"

"Why are you suddenly asking permission?"

"I don't want to be intrusive." I leaned back. He pressed his forehead against mine and my breath caught in my throat. "You're never intrusive,"

* * *

 “Okay, we are watching a movie, on the couch, now, if you two are going to be on top of each other, do it downstairs where I'm not left alone."

We had been talking for the last two hours, the pizza had just arrived since it was raining. He was lying down on his pillows and I was lying down on him, and I told him everything about me since day one of my memory. What I remember about my biological parents, my favorite birthdays, my school experiences, how I felt during my time spent at the adoption center, how I felt going into middle school, how I feel about my current parents, everything. He listened to everything I had to say, and while I talked he would toy with my hair and brushed it to the side gently and repeatedly with his fingers.

We looked at Isabel and then at each other. Isabel huffed. "Guys!"

"Why don't you watch here?"

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong that you don't want to leave this bedroom?"

"No," I sat up.

"I'll be back in two minutes." She left. A few moments later Eren let out his breath. I looked down at him. "What?"

"Um, please get off,"

I didn't have time to feel hurt because I looked down and saw exactly where I was positioned. My face heated up and I rolled off. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"I'm really sor-"

"Hey, it's okay, really."

"Put a shirt on, Eren." Isabel walked in with three boxes of pizza and two bottles of orange soda. Eren huffed and put on a blue t-shirt. "Happy?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, now, horror."

"Piss off,"

"Levi do you mind?" Isabel asked. I shook my head. Ha! I lied, I totally care! "We are eating first." I nodded.

I ate four slices of pizza while Eren ate five and Isabel as well. It got me to eat the fifth slice. We left the rest for later and Isabel started to play something on Netflix. She turned off the lights and we got under the covers. I didn't pay attention to the screen. I was creeped out the moment she put it on. I gently snuggled against him. He slowly moved his hand and placed mine at the hem of his shirt. The movie was blocked out when I spread my fingers against his abdominal muscles. I moved it up to his chest and felt his heart beat. I smiled slightly but I jumped when I heard a gun shot and screaming.

"Liar," Isabel snickered. I buried my face in his shirt.

"Come on you're going to traumatize him,"

"Too bad," Isabel scoffed. "Besides, he's not even watching. He's too busy feeling you up."

I shot up. "Excuse you? I am not feeling your older brother up!"

"I saw you!"

"You're obviously blind!"

"Okay, Levi, whatever you say," She smiled and leaned back.

"You two need to stop fighting," Eren sighed.

"Oh shush, you liked it."

"He didn't feel me up. You think I would allow that?"

"Ya,"

"Wrong."

A loud knock sounded from downstairs and I gasped. "I can't take it, turn off the movie."

"So boring Levi,"

Someone came running up the stairs and I hid behind Eren. They came into the room and I closed my eyes. The lights flickered on. "Where's Levi," Jean voice made me so relieved. I popped up behind Eren's arm. "God, man, where's your phone?"

"Dead, Farlan has my charger."

"You're killing your sister okay? Go outside and let her see you, she thinks something bad happened to you."

I slowly walked out of the room and went downstairs. I opened the door and Mikasa's arms wrapped themselves around me. "Oh my baby brother, are you okay? I haven't heard from you. Have you eaten? Are you feeling alright? Tell me something please."

I looked at her. She was worried and she must've cried a little. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, yeah I ate, and yeah I'm feeling alright. My phone is dead."

Mikasa went to the car and pulled out her extra charger that she kept in the car. "Here, charge it up. Text me every now and then so I know you're alive,"

I nodded and she kissed my cheeks repeated. "My baby," She kissed my head. "You can't do this to me okay?"

"I'm sorry Mikasa, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You keep forgetting I worry about you more than our parents do,"

I shrugged. "It's okay, they don't like me anyways," I said with a chuckle. Then it died away and I went silent. They don't like me anymore because of the gender I like. Tears filled my eyes. "Why was I born this way? Why couldn't I have been normal? If I was, maybe they would stop hitting me."

Mikasa hugged me tightly and I cried against her. I so badly wanted to be loved. My sister cares so much for me. But I also wanted to be noticed by other people. Be someone's center of attention, just me, only me. Eren stepped out. "Is he okay?"

"He's getting there," Mikasa kissed my hair. "Do you want to come home, Levi?"

I thought about it, but I wanted to stay with Eren. "No,"

"Okay," She squeezed me. "If anything, call me. I'll come get you,"

I pulled away and nodded. "Okay,"

"Take care of him please," She said to Eren.

"I will," He said and I walked over to him.

"Be careful with what you do, okay? Be mindful of my brother,"

"I will,"

"He's pure and certainly doesn't need you stomping on his feelings." She crossed her arms.

Eren and I looked at each other. He beckoned me closer. "I got it, Mikasa."

"Baby, make sure to check in okay?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "I love you, Mikasa,"

She smiled and kissed my cheeks. "I love you too,"

I smiled back and walked in. Eren closed the door and immediately bent down and nuzzled my face. I giggled and grabbed his face softly. I pressed my lips to his cheek and nuzzled him back. "You smell like aftershave," I told him.

"Yeah, I shaved this morning," He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Do you like it?"

"I don't care," I smiled wider.

"Okay, gays of the today, I need to get out." Jean stood in front of the door. I jumped away from Eren and walked off.

"Don't say those types of things, my parents like to talk and if they hear it could go to his parents." I heard Eren say.

"Yeah, I know. Mikasa told me everything. That's why I said it, your parents are outside starting a fire."

I relaxed and came back. Jean looked at me. "You all set?"

I nodded. "Thank you for bringing Mikasa here, she must've been really worried and I feel bad for not texting her."

"It's okay buddy," He ruffled my head and walked out. "But do text her okay?"

I nodded and he closed the door. Eren and I looked at each other in the silence that we were left in. I smiled at him and curled my fingers with his as I walked up the stairs. "We still have pizza left,"

"Oh yeah, the whole box and a half,"

"Perfect."

* * *

 When Jean came, he dropped off my things because Mikasa wanted the house to herself with Jean. Not that I minded, I was excited. Isabel was setting up everything for me when her parents came into the room. "Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should talk," Her dad started. Eren stood by the door and I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged. "I don't think Levi, should sleep here, in your room."

"Why?"

"Cause, well, you know, you're fourteen now almost fifteen, and I think you should really take care of yourself, and you need the privacy, being a girl." Her mother continued.

I looked down. "So what does that mean for me? Should I go home?"

"Hm? Oh no, pumpkin, you can stay here. What I'm saying is that I would feel more comfortable if you slept in Eren's room."

Isabel whipped around, I snapped my head towards her and Eren's jaw dropped. Eren and I looked at each other slowly, I blushed so I looked away. Isabel nodded. "Okay,"

"Honey, help Levi get set up okay?"

Eren nodded and took my things into his room. They walked down the stairs and Isabel snickered. "Wow, look at how lucky you are," She whispered. I nodded slightly and walked out.

"You take the left side of the bed."

"It's okay, I always sleep on the left side." I crawled in since I had already changed into my pajamas. He brought the box of pepperoni pizza and gave the mushroom one to Isabel. We ate quietly and he looked at me. "Do you have anything to let me know about your sleeping process?"

"Well I have trouble falling asleep. I actually have to get up and walk around the house to get me to fall asleep."

"Your parents don't get mad?"

"No, they took me to the doctor because they freaked out when they saw little six year old me walking around the house in complete darkness wide awake. And so the doctor, after he was told the whole story, he concluded it as anxiety. So my parents let me be. But I don't think that'll happen tonight,"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm calm, relaxed, next to someone I," I looked up at him. "Really admire,"

"You are so cute,"

"Thank you."

"You seem a lot less tense now that I know a lot more about you,"

"I trust you."

He smiled at me. "I know,"

I lied down on his chest. "You mean a lot to me,"

"I know, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, intentionally that is, you seem really sensitive so I'm going to try my very best not to hurt you."

I looked up. Our faces were inches apart. His eyes were gorgeous, the most beautiful pair I have ever seen in my entire little life. "I'm jealous of my sister," I sighed.

"Why?"

"It's easier for you to be with someone like her,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for starters she's a girl and she's closer to your age and she's tall."

"You think I care for any of those things? Listen, I need to clear something up. I don't care what gender you are, okay? If I did, obviously I wouldn't be following you around trying to get you to see it's okay for you to like me. Second, there's not much of an age difference. Two years doesn't mean anything,"

"Three."

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Eren, you're eighteen."

"No I'm not, I'm seventeen,"

I left the room and went into Isabel's room. "How old is your brother?"

"He's seventeen, Levi."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not, Mikasa was just older than him but shorter. You didn't know?"

Eren was behind me. "You thought I was eighteen? Aw, cute."

"I don't like being lied to."

"Why am I gonna lie?" Isabel crossed her arms. I huffed and left. Eren followed me and closed the door. "Haha, you were wrong,"

I glared at him. He smiled and went back to bed. "Childish," I sighed.

He pouted and grabbed another slice of pizza. But then I smiled. "That's actually really cool,"

"So, to continue, I like that you're short."

"You didn't like me till this afternoon,"

Eren pursed his lips. "Stop it, I wanna see how this turns out. Okay? Let me live?"

"I'm sorry," I went under the covers after turning the lights off seeing that the nightstand lamps were turned on. Eren handed me another slice and we ate again.

"Don't worry about it, honestly, you have nothing to worry about."

"I just don't want you to think I'm overbearing."

"You're not."

"Okay, okay." I said quickly and took another bite. "I'm done eating,"

"Okay, I'll go put this in the fridge," He closed the box and went downstairs with it. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I came out, climbed in, and turned the lamp on my side off. Eren came back in with a toothbrush in his mouth and his phone. That reminded me to text Mikasa.

**10:34PM - 11/22**

_hi, i'm going to bed now ok?_

**Big Sis**

**10:34PM - 11/22**

_okay, sleep well okay? good night lil bro_

**10:34PM - 11/22**

_ohk thanks, goodnight to u_

I lied down and sighed happily. Eren came in and turned his light off as well. "Levi," He poked me.

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about me now?"

"In what way,"

He moved closer to me. "Does the two years make you feel better?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Don't you think it's funny how parents automatically think a child is straight and have them sleep in the same gender's room because they want to protect the opposite one? That's like saying okay, you can go out but no girls, at least in your case."

"Yeah, I found that pretty amusing. No, Levi can't sleep in your room Isabel, he needs to sleep in your brother's room because you're a girl." I chuckled. "But don't worry, it's not like he's gay and likes your brother. We just don't want him attacking you in your sleep, you know how teenage boys are."

Eren laughed a little. "Exactly,"

I smiled and touched his hair gently. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be here next to you. I honestly can't ask for anything more."

"Shh, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Everything happened all at once today, Eren. Don't blame me if I'm scared to lose you just as quick as I got you to look at me."

He pulled me closer and I buried my face in his shirt. "I'm stubborn too you know? So what if it happened so quickly, that's how life is."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Listen, you can stop worrying."

"My life is full of worry,"

"It doesn't have to be, at least not with me-"

"Do you pity me?"

"Levi, that's not it. I feel bad yes, anyone would. I just want to see you happy now."

I smiled at that. "You're an angel," I nuzzled his face and kissed his cheek once, then twice, then a third time. Eren chuckled. "That tickles,"

"I'm going to try and sleep now, okay?"

"Alright Levi,"

"Goodnight Eren,"

"Goodnight Levi."

Yes, this is a new fanfiction. I'll be starting this one while I find inspiration and get over my writer's block for my othe fanfiction.

I hope you guys like this one.


	2. A Second Confession

I woke up at two in the morning. Aw man, and I totally thought it was going to be okay. I slipped out of bed and walked out of the room.

The darkness reminded me that my mother’s hair is black. Very black. She loved the color so much, so she dyed it and always kept it that way. That’s what I remembered anyways. I wandered around the house, circled the kitchen, the couches, the stairs. It was really cold and I wasn’t packed any pants. I quietly stepped outside the house and sat on the porch steps. I covered my face with my hands and I realized how different my life could have been if I was just born differently. Maybe if I was born a girl it would be acceptable to like boys, or maybe if I was born straight I wouldn’t get hit all the time. They really hurt. I remember the first time I got hit because of that.

I was really nervous about it too. It was one of those moments where you’re taking a test, and you put an answer you think is correct, but then change it for another and you end up being wrong and your first choice was correct all along. Because I didn’t want to say anything and I simply wasn’t going to, but then I felt that it wasn’t really nice to keep things from your parents. Yeah, I know, dumb of me.

It went like this.

I had been waiting for my dad to come home to break the news to him. When he came home, I smiled.

“Hey,”

“Hey, Levi, how’s it going?”

“Good, I have something to discuss with you and mom.”

Since she had been hearing, she came to us. “What is it honey?”

“Well, um, this is a little hard to say, but, well, I think I’m gay.”

The change of expression that happened in their faces scared me. My mom simply walked off. My dad however, stepped forward. “Excuse me?”

“N-Nothing,”

He grabbed my shirt. “Say it again, now.”

“D-Dad, let go of me!”

“I didn’t raise you to be a faggot.” He threw me to the floor. “But don’t worry, I’ll beat that out of you if I have to.”

“Mikasa,” I whimpered and looked at her. She came down the stairs to see what was going on.

“No, you stay right there. You,” He pointed to me. “Never look at anyone else, while I’m talking to you! Do you hear me?”

I started crying. “I’m sorry!”

“Stand up now,”

I sniffed and stood up. He slapped me in the face so hard it knocked the air out of me. Mikasa walked over and pulled me away. She picked me up and walked away.

“Your sister won’t save you forever!” He called. Mikasa flipped him off and brought me upstairs. He walked up and grabbed her by the wrist and she brought a blade to his neck. “Let me go,” She said calmly. “Touch him or me again and I’ll call the police.”

He let go and shoved her off. She helped me up the stairs. I was sobbing uncontrollably and she brought me to her room.

“Mikasa, I’m sorry. P-please don’t call the police. We’ll be separated and I can’t live without you.”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.” She kissed my face. “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

I continued to cry as she got a small towelette and placed it to my cheek. I actually passed out out of how scared I was. I had a couple cuts on my hand from landing on the floor. My head hurt and my parents were fighting.

It went on like that for weeks. They stopped fighting completely when I started high school and they went back to normal, smiling at each other, kissing, hugging, making each other laugh, having sex, everything. I still got hit though, my dad would do it and my mom would be gone.

I blinked a few times and realized how cold I was. I could see my own breath but I didn’t care. I was crying too much and I couldn’t stop it.

I jumped when I the lights outside turned on and the door opened. I stumbled down the steps and scraped my knee on the last step. Eren gasped. “Shit, are you okay?”

I didn’t answer to that. “I feel like throwing up,”

“I’ll get you inside,”

“No, I’m- put me down.” And when he did, I bolted down and threw up on the grass. Eren came up to me. “Levi,” He rubbed my back soothingly. I cried and threw up again. I fell weak and Eren held me up. “Do you need to go inside now?”

I nodded. He picked me up and carried me inside. He quietly closed the door and went upstairs. “I’m sorry you have to do to this,”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

I whimpered and wiped my tears again. He put me in his bathroom, got me into the shower and told me to get undressed. He put my bag inside and closed the door. I didn’t move, only sniffed. He came back. “Do you want me to call Mikasa?”

I shook my head. “No,” I whispered and waited for him to close the door to get undressed.

The shower was warm and it calmed me down. I dried my hair and got dressed with the extra pajama shirt and shorts that Mikasa had packed me. I brushed my teeth again and splashed cold water in my face. I brushed the knots out of my hair and walked out. Eren had been waiting for me. I looked at him and quickly went up to him. “I’m so sorry for waking you up and having you carry me upstairs and-“

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s fine.”

“I’m bothersome,”

“Stop it,” He sighed and hugged me. I hugged him back and felt extremely tired. Eren quietly took care of my knee and put antibiotic cream on it since it had been washed, then a band aid. We got into bed again, but I couldn’t fall asleep after that.

* * *

The next morning was noisy, very different from my house. Isabel, Eren, and their parents were all downstairs.

“Go get Levi,” Mrs. Yeager said. I quickly got out of bed and put a pair if black jeans on. Then I put my socks and shoes on. Eren came in and raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“I just don’t think my parents will be pleased if they found out I didn’t follow routine while they weren’t here.”

“Relax, we don’t leave till later anyway.”

“But yesterday you left at the same time as me.”

“You came with Jean, that’s why.”

I looked down. He chuckled. “Go get washed up then, but come right downstairs when you’re finished okay?”

I nodded and went into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and went downstairs so I didn’t keep anyone waiting.

“Good morning,” I said to Mr. and Mrs. Yeager.

“Oh good morning, Levi. How are you feeling today?”

“A bit tired but I’m okay,” I was actually very tired. Help.

“Aw, well, eat up and maybe you’ll feel better.” She had me sit down and put a plate of fried eggs, bacon, toast, breakfast sausages and gave me a big glass of milk. I was surprised, and looked at my arms and legs. “Do I look skinny to you?”

Mrs. Yeager gasped. “Not at all, honey! You’re as healthy as you should be! Why?”

I didn’t say anything and looked at my plate. Then I looked at Isabel and Eren. “I feel very small,”

“That’s because you barely eat in the mornings, Levi.” Isabel added.

I shrugged and started with the bacon by putting them on the toast and then placing the eggs on top. I took a couple bites and finished it quickly. I drank half of the glass and then eating the sausages. After finishing, I drank the last half of the milk and finished. I wiped my mouth and sighed happily. I looked up to see Isabel and Eren staring at me. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

“You ate that so quickly- Mom, look Levi finished everything.”

“Hm?” Then she gasped. She came over and poked my stomach gently. “Did you really eat it all?”

I nodded. “Absolutely,”

“Do you want more?”

“No thanks,”

She kissed my cheek. “You’re very cute you know?”

“Thank you,”

A knock sounded at the door and Isabel chuckled. “I forgot to tell you, Farlan wanted to walk us to school today. He does it sometimes with just me, so don’t worry, it’s not because of you being here- well yeah, maybe it’s that.”

“But I’m very tired.” I whined.

“It’s okay, he can always come with us in the car,” Eren cut in. Farlan walked in. “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Yeager,”

“Farlan! How are you?” Mr. Yeager asked.

“I’m great and you?”

“Thick sweater you have on, is it cold?”

“Very.” Farlan nodded. He looked at us and smiled. He walked over to me and poked my shirt. “This is cute,”

I looked down and saw the little cartoon UFO on it. I blushed. “Mikasa packed it for me.”

He smiled and looked at the empty plate. “Come on, get dressed so we can go,”

I shook my head. “Too cold and I’m really tired. I feel like I’m going to drop to the floor.”

He looked at Eren, then back at me. Then he turned to Isabel. “Mind if I ride with you guys?”

“Nope,” She answered. Farlan looked back at me. I looked at his beanie. “Oh yes, I have mine too.”

“Do you really?” Isabel asked. “Oh my God, put it on, it’s the cutest thing ever!” She squealed. I laughed and got off the table. I handed my plates to Mrs. Yeager and went into my bag. I hoped that Mikasa packed a long sleeve for me... and she did! I pulled it out and put it on and then slipped a white t-shirt with another UFO on it afterwards. After the sweater was on, I closed up the bag, opened my book bag and pulled out my black beanie. It was really soft and had two pompoms on top at each side as little ears. I texted Mikasa a quick good morning and a picture of me with the beanie before heading downstairs. Isabel awed as soon as she saw me.

I smiled sheepishly and glanced at Eren, who was staring at me. We locked eyes for a second and I blushed.

“Okay, guys, we should hurry up and get going.” Mr. Yeager said.

* * *

When we arrived to school, I had already yawned five times. I was dying and I had to be pulled to walk forward. We were back under the stairs across from the band room. It was quiet this time, but the violin players were playing upstairs somewhere, so it was comfortable. I hugged my knees and buried my face in them. “Are you okay?” Farlan asked.

I nodded. “I’m just-“ I yawned again. “Tired,”

“Why didn’t you sleep last night?” He asked.

“Isabel decided to watch a horror movie.”

“You know he hates those.” Farlan huffed. Isabel shrugged.  
I looked at Eren. He beckoned me closer and pulled me into his lap. I leaned on his chest and closed my eyes. They hurt so much from being open nearly all night long.

I handed Farlan my phone. “If my sister texts, tell her I’m here.”

“Okay,”

“Are you going to sleep?” Isabel asked. I shook my head. “I want sugar,”

“That I can get you. Farlan come, no questions, I need your money.” She pulled him along and they both left.

Eren leaned back a little. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

“Empty,” I mumbled.

“Does that happen all the time?”

“No,”

He nuzzled the little hair exposed from the beanie. “It’s okay,”

I unzipped his sweater and put myself inside. “I’m so cold.” I whispered.

“Yeah sorry, we’re in the winter season.” He chuckled. “But I could give you my sweater for the day if you need it.”

I shook my head. “You need it too,”

“I have an extra one in my locker.”

“Actually, can I wear your baseball jacket?” I bit my lip. He smiled and nodded.

“Do you want to go get it now?” He asked. I shook my head and lied back down on his chest. “I’m too comfortable,”

“Fine, I’ll text Jean to bring is down.”

I snuggled more into his shirt and he held me tighter. A couple more people walked by, but it was comfortable, the small silence.

I’d be more at peace if I was actually allowed to do what I’m doing right now. I’m always scared that every time I touch a boy, my parents will find out and get angry.

“Hello, gays of today, special delivery.” Jean’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Oh what could it be?” Eren asked before taking his sweater. “Thanks man,”

“You got it,”

Then Eren put the jacket over me and the slight heaviness made me feel better. He nuzzled my hair again. “The bell’s gonna ring soon, let’s go.”

I nodded and opened my eyes. I held onto my sleeves as Eren helped me put on his jacket. Then he took this moment to kiss my cheek. But I moved at the same moment and our lips grazed against each other. I gasped and moved away. “Sorry,”

Eren blinked a couple times. I was blushing so hard I thought I was going to die. He looked down at his hands to play it off. “Let me walk you to class,”

Shakily, I got out after him and he stopped me. I looked up at him. “What?”

“Don’t move this time and let me kiss you.”

I froze and he kissed my cheek. I giggled and stepped away from him. He smiled at me and walked closer. I smiled widely as he nuzzled my nose with his. “Are you coming to see the practice today?”

“No, but I can if you want me to,”

“Okay.” He nodded. “Then go, I need a reason to show off.”

I giggled. “For me?”

“Of course, I need to show you my skills.”

“Alright then I’ll go.”

“Great,” He rested his arm on my shoulder as we walked.

“Finally found someone to replace Farlan?” Hannah came up to me. “It had to be a senior. You know those never work out, he’s gonna leave next year and forget about you.”

I looked down and we stopped. “Well,” I looked up. “At least I don’t whore around with the other juniors like you do. Poor Franz probably doesn’t know you’ve done it with Samuel and Mylius. Maybe I should go warn Nac and Thomas before you come after them.”

“You don’t know shit, you’re a little freshman.”

I smiled. “So are Nac and Thomas.”

“Fuck off,”

“Have I said something wrong? Just because I seem quiet all the time doesn’t mean I don’t know stuff.” I turned. “Look there’s Franz now, and nothing is stopping me from going up and telling him.”

She rolled her eyes and handed me a fifty dollar bill. “Shut the hell up.”

“Bribery strikes again, I don’t want your money, I want justice.”

“If I double it will you keep quiet?”

I shrugged. “Maybe,” She huffed and handed me another one. I smiled. “I’m sure I can keep my silence going for another day.”

Eren pulled me along. “What the hell was that?” I looked up at him, he was smiling as he walked forward. “I never knew you had that in you.”

“She just got me mad,” I rubbed the back of my neck. Tears filled in my eyes. “She’s right,” I took his arm off me. “You’re going off to college next year and I’m still going to be here.”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” He stood in front of me. “I’m not going to just go and act like nothing happened. I’m not like that.” He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “If we end up having something and school ends, I’m not going to just drop it and move on.”

My bottom lip quivered. “I’m just scared, okay? You don’t understand, but you mean a lot to me. I mean,” I looked down. “You were my first crush ever.” I sniffed. “I’ve smiled so much because of you and I would be destroyed if I lost you.”

He cupped my face and kissed me. I buzzed up everywhere; from my core to my fingertips. His lips were so soft and he smelled like cinnamon and he was so warm. I hugged his waist and rose to my toes. His bottom lip slipped into my mouth a little and I shivered. I slightly touched it with my tongue and he gently pressed my against the wall.

We heard a few whistles from people who were walking by. He pulled away shortly after that and I stumbled and my breath got caught up in my throat. If I was tired before, I definitely wasn’t now and was very much awake. I slowly turned away and smiled like an idiot.

“I’m sorry, you probably didn’t want to rush things.. I didn’t either, it’s just felt like I needed to do something to calm you down.”

“I-I.. I’m c-calm...” My heart was beating so hard I thought I was going to pass out. “But like... did you mean it or-or you just wanted to shut me up. I-I don’t care to be honest! I mean, I do, I totally do,” I giggled. Eren just leaned against the wall and smiled at me as he watched. “You took my first kiss you know, no fair, I just- you have no-no idea how I feel right n-now.” I took off the sweater and mine as well. “I can’t take this anymore, I feel w-way too hot.” I blushed as soon as I said it.

“Do you need water, Levi?” Eren walked closer next to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

“You’re not being fair.” I told him.

“When I’m up against someone else I kinda need to give it all I got.”

“Hm?”

“I’m talking about Farlan. Listen, the kid doesn’t like me, that much is obvious.”

I giggled and leaned against him. “Farlan’s a good person, Eren.”

“Okay, let’s get you something to drink before your sister finds out I made you like this.” He chuckled and led me to the cafeteria. He went to the vending machine and bought me a water bottle. He looked back at me. “Jesus, you’re as red as the lunch tables.”

“I’m okay,” I nodded.

“Here drink it and take it with you to class.”

“I thought you were going to walk with me?”

“I was, but look, we have one minute and I can’t be late to physics.”

“Okay,” I nodded and walked towards the doors.

“Oh and Levi?”

I turned to look over my shoulder. “Yeah?”

“It wasn’t to shut you up and you felt really good.”

I giggled and quickly left before I couldn’t walk anymore out of how fast my heart was beating.

* * *

“The history of Shiganshina goes thousands of years back. In that time, the cities were divided by three districts, separated by gates, and enclosed by walls. As you all should know the capital of all districts was called Stohess and still is today, though several laws have been changed since then....”

I groaned and covered my face in my hands. I couldn’t take this anymore! It’s all so boring. Isabel poked me in the cheek with her pencil. “Don’t get behind on the dictation.”

I pouted and continued writing as the teacher went on about how the history of our glorious city. Before this, I actually lived in Stohess so I know everything a five year old should have known about it.

“Levi?”

“Hm?” I looked at Isabel without moving my head from my hand.

“Why are you so distant?”

“I’m not.” I looked back at my paper. I went off and smiled at the memory of kissing Eren.

“Levi,”

“Yeah?”

“Here, I got you candy.” She put the bag of sour gum drops on my desk. I opened it and ate one. “Thank you Izzy,”

“Someone really softened you up, didn’t they?” She smiled. “Was it my brother?”

“Uh,” I finished writing the last sentence. “Sure, yeah.”

“Tell me what happened,” She poked me. I laughed and hit her gently. “Levi, come on.”

“Later, don’t get us in trouble.”

“Fine,”

“He gave you his baseball jacket. That’s pretty amazing, he doesn’t let anyone touch it.”

“What do you mean, he asked Jean to get it down from his locker.”

Isabel raised an eyebrow. “Wow,”

The bell rang for dismissal. “All right class, for homework tonight, I want you to bring a picture of you and your family so talk about your favorite memory with them. This is due next week Monday.”

“But what if you’re adopted like Levi? He’s adoptive parents are really weird and discreet, so I don’t think they take pictures,” Someone in class said.

“No, it’s okay, Levi if it’s too much-“

“No, I don’t need to be treated differently. Thanks anyway, I have pictures of me and my family. Both families actually. I have memories. I’ll bring both pictures to show you how much of a dumbass you are,”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for that.”

I stormed out of the room, tears burning into my eyes, I made my way to the Mikasa’s next class. I actually got there before her so I waited, fighting the urge to cry. I saw Mikasa and I ran to her. “Baby, what happened?”

I cried into her shoulder when she bent down on one knee. Jean rubbed my back. “What’s up, Levi?”

“Y-you have pictures of Mom right?”

“What? Yes of course, and they’re around the house as well.”

“N-No, not that one, our other mom, birth mom.”

She looked at my face and wiped it with her sleeve. “Yes baby, I do.”

“I need them.”

“I’ll make you a copy when we get home.”

“Okay,” I sniffed and buried my face into her neck. “I’m sorry, I’m emotional, I should go,”

“Well, what happened?”

“Someone said that our parents are weird because we have a homework to bring a picture of our family and talk about our favorite memory, and he said I couldn’t do it because I’m adopted.”

“Aw,” She hugged me. “Don’t let anyone tell you you can’t do anything okay? You’re better than them. But listen, you need to calm down, okay? Remember what we always do when you breakdown like this?”

I nodded and sniffed. “Yeah, I have to think of something that makes me happy.”

“Yes, and what is that? How was sleeping at Eren’s?”

“Oh, I don’t want to talk about that,”

Then Eren walked in and saw me. He quickly walked over. “Levi what happened?”

“Nothing, I’m being a kid-“

“No, no you’re not, and as a matter of fact, you are going to tell me who said that,” Mikasa huffed.

“No one important-“

“Levi.”

I looked down. “It was Nile,”

“That asshole? Um, listen, his parents are getting a divorce and he’s agitated,” Mikasa pursed her lips. “Anyway, what happened?”

“Oh I threw up.” I said bluntly. She whipped her head to look at Eren. “What did you do?”

“It wasn’t him, Mikasa, I was stressed.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“It was two in the morning,” I shifted my stance. I glanced at Eren and he looked at me every time and I blushed. Mikasa caught it and smirked slightly. “Levi, what else happened?”

“Nothing,” I mumbled. Eren scoffed slightly and walked away. I pouted a little and leaned back into Mikasa. “I gotta get to class, I’ll be late if I’m not. Are you going to watch the practice?”

She nodded. “Yeah, Jean’s taking me out tonight. You don’t mind right?”

I shook my head. “Nope, but um, use protection will you?”

She gasped. “Le-vi!” She turned red and Jean started laughing. I smiled and she stood up. She kissed my head. “Get to class,” She chuckled.

“But take my advice,”

“I’m not having sex, Levi.”

“Mikasa, you have a hickey right here,” I touched her neck. “And um,” I dropped my voice. “You’re not wearing a bra and you’re wearing a silk tank-top and it’s um.. kinda the lace one.”

Mikasa gasped. “Oh my God,” She zipped up her sweater and quickly walked away. I also took off and headed downstairs. Being smaller than everyone has their advantages when you’re in a crowded stairway packed with students going up and down. I made it to geometry seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

It was still freezing when school was over. I followed Isabel to the baseball field. We sat on the bleachers and waited for the team to arrive. We were eating the candy till I heard someone walked by. It was Eren and he looked annoyed.

“Go or he’ll fuck up practice.” Isabel nudged me. I stepped down and walked into the dugout. “Hey,” I started.

Eren looked at me and went back to his bag.

“How was your day?”

“It was good,”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He said curtly. I stepped in. “Are you sure?”

“Why didn’t you tell Mikasa I kissed you?”

I looked down. “I didn’t think you would want me to,”

“Why?”

I shrugged. “I dunno.”

Eren huffed and sat down. He beckoned me closer and I walked over. He pulled me in between his legs and my knees touched the bench. “Do you think I would be ashamed about what I did?”

I stayed silent, so he sighed. “Why don’t you think that anyone would be happy with you? Like don’t you think you have good qualities?”

I shook my head.

“Levi,” He cupped my face with both his hands. “Let me tell you something,”

I looked at him. “What?”

“You’ve been stuck in my head the moment you came into my room and told me you liked me, and when you told me you were a nuisance, I got mad, yes but you know why? Because when you left I started thinking about when I first met you and how cute you were and how you would want me to pay attention to you. I remembered how I used to play with you when Mikasa would be busy and you were so adorable and little-“

“I met you when I was twelve.”

Eren chuckled and nuzzled my nose. “But you were so cute and smaller than you are now.”

“Are you angry at me Eren?”

“Nah, I just took it too personally,” He dropped his hands. “Anyway, so like, I kinda grew obsessed with the idea of you and I just wanted to show you how amazing you are. I know you well, so it’s not like we’re complete strangers or anything.”

“If I was amazing, my dad wouldn’t hate me.”

“Hey, hey, we are not talking about him okay?”

“Oh my favorite gays of today, practice starts soon.” Jean entered with Connie. Eren furrowed his eyebrows. “Relax, Eren, Connie won’t say anything.”

I looked at Eren. “I should go, but, do you think you could take me home? Mikasa has a date,”

“I know, she told me. Don’t worry about it.”

I smiled and stepped away but Eren chuckled and pulled me closer and pressed his forehead against mine.

“Hey. Dugout. Off limits,” Jean snapped at us a couple of times. Eren grunted and nuzzled me before releasing me. “Killjoy Jean.”

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leaving. I sat next to Isabel again after getting up on the bleachers and saw Mikasa there too. I stopped and blushed. She had just seen everything that had happened in the dugout. She smiled at me. “Oh my adorable little brother.”

“I told him I liked him, two days ago and we kissed this morning.” I blurted out. Mikasa smiled widely. I stayed there staring at her, blushing, and a little embarrassed.

Coach Flagon walked onto the field and whistled for all the players to start practicing. When they started running around the field, Mikasa cleared her throat. “I have to say something to you,”

“Yes?” I looked at her.

“Listen, I want you to enjoy everything to the fullest, but I don’t want you to rush and regret it.”

“I’m not- I have to, I never know when I can’t see him anymore.. like, at any moment something could happen, besides, I want to make the most of these two weeks. I’m lucky that I even got this far with him. I don’t want to waste a second because I was hesitating.”

“Alright,” She smiled and ruffled my hair. I playfully moved away and covered my head with my beanie. I turned back and saw them running their second lap. Eren looked so cute running.

Flagon blew the whistle again and they all gathered on the home run plate and they all talked quietly. Until Connie snickered. “Those bastards never know how to play well, why we gotta play up against them?”

Armin smacked him. “Shut up, man. Just listen to Coach,”

“Then again, who doesn’t hate playing against them? Especially with Bertolt’s boyfriend playing as pitcher.” Eren chuckled.

The very tall, black haired boy blushed to his ears. “Not my fault,”

“But it’s okay, we all decided that this team’s boyfriend is Armin,” Jean said. “So we have to kick his ass, sorry.” He added to Bertolt.

“Wait, why me?”

Eren swatted at him. “Cause you’re captain,”

“Where is Farlan?” Armin gasped.

“He told everyone yesterday that he wasn’t gonna make it.” Eren responded.

“But, but, but, he’s my lucky catcher.” Armin kicked the ground childishly. “Oh whatever, Eren get behind the plate. Everyone else, bats and helmets on.”

“Seems like Eren can also replace Farlan for something else other than Levi’s love interest.” Jean smiled.

“Jealous?”

“Of course!” Jean gasped.

“You know what, I don’t want to be catcher. Jean, you take this,” Eren threw his mitt at Jean and went to get his bat. Jean threw it back and Flagon took it from both of them, he sent them to the dugout.

“I think everyone wants to have Levi’s undivided attention, he’s so cute.” Armin chuckled.

“You know he’s right there?” Connie pointed to the bleachers. Armin looked back and waved. “Hi Levi! I’m your fan! Love you!”

Flagon blew his whistle again and they all turned back to the field. Eren came out of the dugout with his black helmet on. Armin started laughing. “You look so tiny with that helmet,”

“You’ve been saying this every practice for the past two years.”

“But you’re so cute.” Armin went up to him and squished his face.

“I’m not for you.”

Armin pouted and went back to the mound. “You ready for me, Yeager?”

“When am I not?”

Armin smiled and threw the ball, and the crack of the bat hitting the ball made me smile. “Haha,” Eren taunted as he jogged to first base.

“Oh fucker.”

Then when Jean hit the ball, Eren caught it and both him and Armin went up to him. “Ha I caught the ball, you suck.” Eren started.

“Why can’t you hit it without it being caught, huh?” Armin said.

“Jesus, Kirstein, seriously, do something right for a change.” Eren added.

“Go sit in the dugout and think about your life.” Armin pointed and Jean dropped his head as he walked away. Armin smiled and smacked him right on the ass. “Love you,”

Isabel giggled. “They never get any real practice done,”

“They’re actually really good, so it’s not like they need to work on anything serious.” Mikasa nodded.

I just sat there and watched as Eren went back to his base. Then, Armin whipped around. “Wait. You caught that with your hand? Bitch, in the dugout, now.” Eren pouted and crossed his arms as he walked back.

After all the players hit the ball, they got in pairs and practiced catching. Flagon left for a bit so Armin had me stand on the field to catch for him, not that I was any good, I was actually really bad, but he had paired everyone up so he was left out.

“Can I leave now?” I asked.

“No, you’re too cute.”

“I barely know you though. I only saw you yesterday,”

“But I know you. Mikasa’s adorable younger brother. We’re friends you know, you’re sister and I. Anyone who is friends with Mikasa knows you like the back of their hand.”

I blushed and threw again. He smiled. “Ask me something,”

“Why is your hair so long?” I asked.

“I stopped cutting it when I was eleven. I’m a fabulous bitch.”

“You are straight right?”

“Who is actually straight while they’re in high school? It’s so boring to go one way.”

I went silent and stopped. I looked down. “Oh,”

“Are you gay?”

I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and hugged me. “You’re so cute, I want twenty of you.” He squeezed me and pinned me down on the grass. He smiled down at me and I swallowed and looked around.

“Armin!” Eren and Jean called and went over to us. They pulled us apart, well tried to, Armin wrapped his legs around my waist and hugged me tightly.

Jean sighed. “Get off of Levi before Flagon comes back.”

Armin only squeezed tighter and I looked at Eren. He yanked me free and I took a deep breath. Armin smiled. “You are so welcome over my house, any time.” He winked. I blushed and looked up at Eren. He gently ruffled my hair and rolled his eyes playfully. “Armin is a free spirit, don’t worry about it. You’re mine anyways.”

I blushed even more and shivered. Everyone who heard looked at us and chuckled. Eren ignored them and looked at me. “Go on back to the bleachers, practice ends in five minutes.”

I blinked at him a couple of times and he kissed my cheek. I turned away and walked back.

“I fully support you guys and I want to wed you,” Armin giggled.

“Stop it,” Eren sighed.

“Let me, let me, let me!”

“Shut up, Armin.” He chuckled.

* * *

I arrived late at my house and Mikasa still wasn’t home. I looked back and Eren turned it car off. I smiled sheepishly as he walked to the door. “What’s up?”

“The house is empty. I don’t want to be alone in the house... I’ve never been alone before in the house.” I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Never?”

“Never ever,”

Eren turned and got his backpack from his car before joining me inside. I turned the lights on and Eren sighed. “It’s been so long since I’ve been here.”

We went to my room and he chuckled. “This is so cute,” He poked my little stuffed dinosaurs on my drawers. He turned to me. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in this room.”

“Nope.”

Then all of a sudden he smiled and pinned me down on my bed. Immediately, I smashed my hand against his face. Eren groaned and laughed. “God, you’re great.” He kissed my palm before sitting up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see your reaction, and honestly, you make me proud.” He opened his arms and I smiled and let him hug me. He peppered my head with kisses. “Cutie,” He tilted my head up to face him and I smiled.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered.

I looked at him and shook my head. “You’ve taken this pretty far for one day, Eren. I’m just trying not to get hurt.”

“Hm,” He nuzzled me a couple times, slowly and gently.

“You must really not understand how much I like you. I don’t care much for kissing, Eren, I just want to be with you, literally.”

“But you did like this morning?”

“You know how embarrassing it was for everyone who walked by to see me react that way? Of course I liked it, I loved it actually.”

He smiled and kissed my head. “Me too, really, it felt really nice. I think you have me attracted to you.”

“Oh no,” I giggled. Our faces were really close to each other, he was so warm and it was so comfortable. “I’m really tired though,”  
Then I blushed. “Can you stay the night with me?”

“Okay,” He smiled against my cheek and kissed it before pulling away. We went to get dressed. I got into pajamas and Eren changed into his extra clothing he brought to change after practice. After he showered that is.  
“Hey before you fall asleep I need to tell you something.” Eren kissed the tip of my nose.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna blackmail your sister or at least poke fun at her and Jean when they get home.”

“Okay,” I smiled.


	3. Reminder

Walking back to school the following Monday without Farlan waiting for me felt weird. I walked to the stairs but he wasn’t there either. I sighed and walked to the cafeteria and saw Armin, who saw me enter, and then ran up to me and squeezed the life out of me. “You’re so cute!”

I tried to get away but I couldn’t.

“Armin let him go,” Annie sighed.

“But baby,” He whined and did so. I walked towards the line and bought a muffin. I turned around and saw Farlan walk towards the cafeteria through the glass walls. I smiled and went over to him. “Hi,”

“Hey,” He mumbled. He was wearing glasses today, which meant he had exams. He looked at me and smiled a little. “This beanie kills me,” He flicked one of the ears. “Where’s Izzy?”

Then, I saw something different about him. “Farlan,”

“Yes?”

“Do you have braces?”

He sighed and nodded. “I got them on Friday which is why I missed practice, um, but, don’t make a big deal about it, I’m tired and I’m in pain and I need to focus for my history test.”

“We can go revise over your notes in the library if you want.”

“Um, okay,” He nodded and we walked together.

“What’s wrong Farlan?”

“Nothing, I’m in pain. This is the worst, I look terrible!”

“That’s what your worried about? Farlan, you’re still as equally attractive as you were before.”

“Whatever, let’s go.”

“Don’t be mean,” I smacked his arm.

“Sorry, sorry.” He kissed my cheek and walked inside. I saw Eren, Jean, and Mikasa sitting at another table and my heart popped out of my chest, felt like it anyways. Eren and I met eyes and I got all hot and red. Farlan waved in my face a little and moved me away. “Come,” He led me to a table far away from them. He handed me his notebook and made sure my attention was on him and him only.

“Okay,” He started. “Read me the first paragraph.” He loosened his collar (because he thought it would get my attention if he dressed like a school boy) and my eyes whipped up to look at the peaks of his collarbones. I forced my eyes to look back and cleared my throat. I read over the text a couple of times but couldn’t bring myself to read it out load. Farlan chuckled and took back the notebook. “Kidding, I know everything already. I don’t need to review,”

“If you don’t ace the test we are no longer friends.”

“Don’t worry, love.” He smiled and toyed with the little hairs that stuck out of my beanie. “Guess what?”

“Hm?”

“My dad’s girlfriend is moving in,”

“Um... ew.”

“Exactly what I was thinking and you know what my dad plans to do? Take us all out so we could all bond. Which sucks ass cause I don’t want to be near her.”

I pouted a little. “But my free time is almost over.”

“I know,” He sighed and traced little circles on my thigh with his finger. “How about we all go somewhere? Like, you, me, Izzy, Mikasa, and Jean?”

I smiled and rolled my eyes. “You forgot the fact that if Izzy goes, so does Eren.”

“Shit,” He groaned. “Oh whatever, this is for you.”

“We could all go to the beach. Please?”

“Why even bother saying no? Those eyes of yours really kills my heart.”

“Sorry,”

“Don’t apologize.” He smiled and stood up. I followed him and while he went to go soften up my sister, I sat next to Eren. “Hi,” I smiled widely.

“Hey,” He put his pencil down and pulled my chair closer. I looked up at him and he nuzzled my face. I giggled silently and he kissed the tip of my nose. “How was your weekend?”

“It was quiet, I got a lot of sleep in though, but I had geometry homework.”

He chuckled. “Well, that sucks doesn’t it?”

I nodded. “Yeah but, I have a question?”

“Hm?”

“Are you free Saturday?”

“I am now, why?”

“You had plans?”

“Well, it was just a little something with Jean and Connie, but I’m sure they’ll understand. What do you have planned?”

“I want us all to go to the beach. You, me, my sister, your sister, Jean, and Farlan. Two reasons, I’m helped Farlan get out of his bonding-with-his-dad’s-girlfriend-plans and Farlan is helping me spend my last weekend in peace in a place I love to be. So, what do you say?”

“I’m totally in,”

“Okay,” I smiled, which earned me a second nuzzle. He lingered for a moment and his eyes looked into mine. He pressed his forehead against mine. “May I kiss you?” He whispered silently enough for only me to hear. I nodded slightly and he gently took my face with both hands and leaned in till our lips met. I curled my fingers around his wrist and tightened the other one at my lap. His lips were the softest thing ever. My heart clenched up and I had to stop myself from smiling because honestly this was the best thing ever in my life and I didn’t want to cut it short. He slightly tugged on my lower lip with his mouth before letting it go and placed another kiss to my lips. He pulled away and smiled at me. I simply looked at him but on the inside my systems were all trying to get themselves together again to function properly. How could I be so lucky?

I just needed to get some air before I exploded. So, I slowly stood up, completely embarrassed, and cleared my throat. I left without saying another word. When I was out I covered my face with my hands and smiled into them. I went to go sit underneath the stairs and I curled up by hugging my knees and smiling as I went on my phone so people who walked by didn’t think I was some sort of freak.

**[Eren’s POV]**

Seeing that Levi had turned into a little ball of red color, I followed him and sat next to him beneath the stairs. “That bad?” I joked. He squeaked in his throat. “Why are you like this? Your kisses are Heaven.”

I don’t think he had realized what he said till my eyes slightly widened at him and I could see that he grew totally embarrassed. “Let me just shoot myself,” He sighed.

“No, come on, don’t be like that. It’s cute.”

“I only serve to embarrass myself, that is my purpose.”

“Stop,”

He just buried his face in his knees and sighed loudly. He stayed like that for a few moments until I tugged his beanie off. He didn’t look up so I moved his hair a little and he froze when I put my lips on his ear.   
He let me trail the tip of my tongue from the top of his cartilage to his earlobe, and he shuddered when I gently bit down on it. “Stop it, I won’t be able to concentrate in class later.”

“Fine,” I said as I sat back. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. “You’re adorable,”

“Am not.”

”Whatever,” I hummed and toyed with his fingers after I pulled it free. “Wow, this is a teeny hand.”

“Yeah I know, I’m pathetically too small.”

“Levi,” I frowned. “Are you always this self deprecating?”  
He nodded and didn’t meet my eyes. I pulled him close when tears started to burn in his eyes. “Levi, you’re wonderful.” I kissed his cheek. “Even if you don’t like it, I do. Okay? I find it absolutely adorable and I hope that one day you notice it too.” I said this all against his cheek because I knew he liked it.

“I know I’m cute sometimes, that’s why Mikasa can never get mad at me, even when I deserve it for being an annoying little shit.”

“I still don’t understand why people can get mad at you,” I told him and wiped his tears with my sleeve.

“Eren?”

“Yes?”

“I really like you,” He whispered. I smiled widely and nodded. “I know,”

My heart jumped when he smiled a little. He kissed my cheek quickly but I held him close, not allowing him to shy away. I could tell he was nervous, but I felt his excitement as well.   
Then, he kissed me. God, I so enjoy his lips on mine and I don’t even care if I can’t feel it all the time, whatever I get from him is totally fine from me. My grip on him tightened and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I groaned in my throat and he tilted his head a little and pulled me closer in. Then he pulled away but I bit down on his lip and sucked on it. I pushed him towards me and continued kissing him.

Movements close by broke us apart and I grew a little irritated to see it was only Jean putting down Levi’s book bag. Levi turned and gasped. “Oops, thank you.” He smiled at Jean.

“You’re welcome, and, Isabel is looking for you two. I sent her here, okay, so tone down the gay.”

Levi giggled and shrugged. “Okay,”

And then Isabel popped up with Farlan. “Hello friend and brother.” She sat next to Levi and Farlan squeezed in. “I’ve been informed about plans. I agree as long as I get food.”

“Obviously,” Levi patted her head.

“I love you, Levi.” She smiled.

“I love you too Izzy.”

She squished his cheeks and kissed his forehead. “Now, we must discuss some issues of our trio.”

“I’m still wondering if I’ll ever get my charger back,” Levi sighed and looked at Farlan, who quickly looked into his bag and pulled out Levi’s charger. He smiled. “Thanks!” He yanked it away. “Several days late.”

“Sorry,”

“You’re lucky we are friends.”  
Farlan smiled and then he turned back to Isabel. “So what issues?”

“Farlan was being an ass to me last night because he was in pain.” Isabel started.

“First of all, bitch, you started it.”

“How come I’m never involved in these conversations? You know what, I don’t wanna be you guy’s friend anymore. You two seem to text a lot of between each other than with me.”

“That’s so not true!” Isabel gasped. “Our conversation is the biggest on my phone!”

Levi shrugged. “Whatever,”

I actually felt bad for Levi but I knew I couldn’t interfere. I simply toyed with his hair.

“Okay, fine, we shall make a group chat and never private message each other.”

“Farlan would never use it.” Levi tsked. “He only likes to private message.”

“Yeah, true, he’s a weirdo.”

“First of all, rude. Second, I’m right here. Third, I would use it if we had one.”

“Fine, but no more leaving me out or I’ll be forced to find replacements.” Levi huffed and put the beanie back on. He took out his muffin from his sweater pocket and began to eat. “Besides, I’m like the main buddy out of this trio. It won’t work without me.”

“We only made you the main buddy cause you’re cute, that’s it.”

“I’m the nicest one here!” Levi looked offended. “Oh whatever, you guys were friends first anyways.” He crossed his arms. Then he looked at me and smirked. “But I knew Eren first out of the both of you, so, he’s who I’ll be turning to if you guys single me out.”

“What-ever,” Isabel rolled her eyes. “Now, second, thing I need to address, Farlan came to the house last night, stole my carton of ice cream and left.”

“He does that to me too,” Levi giggled. “I’m not complaining.”

“You should complain.” Isabel flicked him in the knee. “Lastly,-“

“Isabel, shut up. All you do is complain about me.” Farlan huffed.

“See what I mean?” Levi said through his muffin, but covered his mouth. “I don’t say shut up to you guys, I say be quiet please. Rude, Farlan.” Levi flicked him in the forehead.

I chuckled and pulled Levi close. He looked up at me and smiled. I hugged him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Gross, PDA.” Isabel made a face.

“Izzy, one day you’re gonna find some day and-“

“LALALALALA!!” Izzy covered her ears and said that loudly.

The three of us smiled at her and she continued until Levi shook her knee. “Stop,”

“Ignorant.” Farlan sighed.

“Oh?” Isabel smirked. “Want to start talking about ignorance?”

Farlan frowned and stopped talking. Levi continued to take in his muffin at a slow pace since he was taking it apart with his thumb and index finger. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw before leaving him to eat. Even though he seemed calm, he had goosebumps on his neck.

“Levi?” Isabel started again. He looked up at her. “You’re an angel.”

“I’m far from an angel.” Levi giggled a little. Mikasa poked her head to look at us. “I’m skipping first period.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“I’m a fucking lion compared to that cat.”

“You’re also a snitch.” Mikasa blinked. She then gave a thumbs up to her little brother and he gave one back. Then she left.

And the bell rang, and we all got up. Levi stayed sitting as he finished his last few bites of muffin. I turned on my phone and took a couple of photos before he got up. He looked up at me and I had to take another one. He smiled and I took another one. “Come on,” He took my hand and threw his trash away. I stopped him and kissed the corner of his mouth. “We have to go separate directions so I’ll see you later?”

He nodded and kissed my cheek before waving at me. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him go. He was so pretty, I love that little face of his. Connie jumped in front of me. “Come on LoverBoy, let’s not piss off the teacher.” He pulled me along but my mind was still on the raven-haired boy. 

* * *

 

**[Levi’s POV]**

I smiled as I drew little hearts in my notebook since I finished my classwork. I was falling for Eren at such a pace I didn’t think was possible. It was a little alarming because I didn’t want to lose him. He was too precious to me. Isabel wasn’t in this class with me, I was alone to daydream about the gorgeous boy with emerald green eyes and honey colored skin. He was perfect, too perfect.

Then all of a sudden my notebook was ripped away from me and tossed into the trashcan. I didn’t have time to feel hurt before a paper ball was thrown at my head. I picked it up and unfolded it slowly.

My heart quickened when I saw the words: ‘you disgusting faggot’ in deep red marker. I simply threw it away and got my notebook out. This has happened before, so I didn’t really care that much but it still hurt.

I opened my notebook again and started writing the English assignment for tomorrow.

Then Nile slammed his hand on my desk. I looked up at him. “You’re a disturbance.”

“How is that divorce coming along?” I snapped back. That only got him angry but was sent to his seat. The bell rang for fourth period but I didn’t make it towards the hall doors before I got a book thrown at me and was slammed against the wall. Nile was flushed with anger and I covered my head. He gripped at my shirt and pushed me to the floor. Since there were people around, the teachers instantly found out and he was taken away. I was bleeding out of my nose and my head was swimming.

Then, Mikasa came around at the speed of light and quickly helped me up. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

My lips quivered and I couldn’t bring myself to speak. I was taken to the nurse’s office and I cried softly. Once I was in, I had calmed down and Mikasa started interrogating me.

“Baby,” She started softly. “What happened?”

“Nile got mad at me because he told me I was a disturbance and I asked about the divorce. It was my fault, I should have just ignored him.” I said as the nurse tried to stop the bleeding. Mikasa dried my tears with a tissue. Farlan and Jean was also standing by the door.

“Listen, you cannot keep letting them bully you.” Farlan sighed.

“You get bullied? Why haven’t you told me?” Mikasa snapped.

“I didn’t say anything because I deserve to be bullied.” I said when the nurse left. Mikasa went red with anger Jean had to come to try to calm her down. But she just shoved him off and stormed out of the office. I looked down at my hands and felt bad. Farlan came over and sat next to me. I rested my head on his arm.

“You don’t deserve this.”

“I do, I’m a disgrace. Today, I got a paper ball thrown to me and it said that I was a disgusting faggot. All I did was draw little hearts in my notebook and I got a book thrown at me for trying to stand up for myself. Everything I do is incorrect.”

Farlan hugged me and kissed my temple. “You need to stop telling yourself that.”

I buried my face in his shoulder and sniffed. “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be.” He pulled back. “I need to get to class, okay? If you need anything, text me.”

“We’re in school.”

“I don’t care.” He nuzzled me and left. The nurse came in and smiled at me. She pulled a chair over and sat next to me. “Your parents aren’t in town, are they?”

“‘No,” I mumbled.

“We could tell, the staff I mean.”

“How?”

“You’re so relaxed and getting all up close and personal with Eren Yeager. We see everything, Levi.”

“Oh,” I blushed.

“He likes you, you know. The teachers have meetings every week and Ms. Brzenska has reported that she has to constantly redirect Eren’s attention because he’s too busy talking about you. Have you guys kissed yet?”

I smiled and nodded.

And speak of the devil, he came rushing in. “I have a pass to come here,” He handed it to the nurse and came up to me. “Are you okay? What happened? Mikasa is so pissed!”

“I was just pushed by Nile, it’s fine.”

“It is not fine!” He shook me. “Something really bad could have happened! Don’t you understand? You were bleeding!”

“It’s okay, really, everyone is making a big deal about this.”

Eren ran his hands through his hair and huffed. I slowly got off the bed but he picked me up and lied me back down. “You need to rest,”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Levi, stay here. You were thrown to the floor, I know everything. Okay? So stop.”

I crossed my arms and looked at the ceiling. “Nile was right, I am a disturbance. If it weren’t for me, Mikasa wouldn’t be mad and you wouldn’t be here missing class.”

“I don’t care about my classes. I care about you and your wellbeing.”

I blushed and glanced at the nurse who was smiling at the two of us. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Yes,”

“When the bell rings for lunch, I need my lunch box from Farlan’s locker.”

“Why is it in his locker?”

“Freshmen don’t get lockers.” I smiled, he was totally jealous. “But anyways, Nile has a class that is before his locker, so, I’m trying not to die today.”

“Okay, I’ll get it for you.”

“Thanks,”

He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed and nuzzled him. “You’re so cute.” He smiled. “Levi?”

“Hm?”

“You’re perfect.”

I shook my head. “You must be confusing me with my sister. She’s the one who doesn’t have any problems. I’m, I’m just Levi, her short and tiny brother who gets called a faggot for drawing hearts in his notebook.”

“You were doing that?”

I nodded. “I wasn’t even talking, I was simply minding my own business too. Oh well, I suck anyways so it’s not like they were wrong.”

“Can I ask you something?” He whispered so the nurse wouldn’t hear. I nodded again. “Do you go to therapy?”

“I’m not allowed to,”

“What- why?”

“Because my dad said that I’m sick to the head and that I need to get to shit together before I get out in the real world because I’m a walking abomination.”

I saw the tears form and I felt bad. “Please don’t cry. I’m fine,”

But Eren did and he hugged me. I patted his back awkwardly. It felt weird comforting people who were upset over something I should be upset about.   
He actually stayed the whole hour and we just talked and he tried to make me feel better even though I kept telling him I was fine. He snuck in tiny kisses when the nurse wasn’t looking so I wouldn’t get embarrassed. They were sweet little ones and they tickled my lips. Then, he left to get my lunch box and I went my way to the stairs. But once I stepped out of the office, Nile was there waiting and he tripped me. Then he left with his book bag inside. I sat up and sighed. My knee was bleeding a little and I pouted. I dared to walk inside the office again. I quickly went into the nurse’s office. “Hi, I’m back.”

“Levi, what happened?”

“I fell,”

She playfully rolled her eyes and cleaned up my knee and applied some cream on it and a band-aid. While she was washing her hands, she looked at me and smiled. “You’re very cute, are you sure you’re supposed to be in high school?”

“I turn fifteen next month.”

“You have such an adorable baby face!” She squeezed my cheeks and Eren chuckled from the door. I got up and said thank you. He took my hand in his and smiled. We sat down underneath the stairs and he handed me my lunchbox. I opened it and saw that Farlan had gone through it and stole my pudding. I huffed and threw it at him when he sat down.

“I ate it already!”

I screamed and strangled him. “That! Was! MINE!” Farlan closed his eyes and lied down. I sat back down and crossed my arms. “Out of all the things that has happened today, you had to go and eat my pudding.”

“It’s not like I have a variety of things I can eat for now. My teeth are sensitive.”

“Not my fault,” I took my lunchbox and took my sandwich out. One bite and I was okay, Mikasa used honey ham. I looked at Eren, who was splitting his chicken nuggets in half. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he dropped the nugget back on tray. Farlan chuckled. “Your crush is a hopeless mush.”

“I know,” I giggled.

“Farlan sit up,” Isabel came and sat down. “Why didn’t anyone tell me Levi was pushed? I feel left out. Literally everyone knew but me.”

“I was pushed, big deal. We’re in high school not kindergarten. Perfect example of everyday homophobia, I’m used to it. Today, still gay, nothing has changed. Nothing has stopped me from liking any pretty boy that walks my path.”

Eren dropped his nugget again and covered his face with his hand. Isabel looked at him. “Eren don’t you have friends to hang out with rather than be with two freshmen and a sophomore?”

“I do, but, there’s nothing wrong with me-“

“Yes, you’re a senior. This looks weird.”

“No it doesn’t,”

“You’re taller than everyone here, and you look older. Even older than Farlan.”

“Farlan looks fine, leave him alone.” I scoffed at her and smiled at Farlan who was still lying on the ground onto top of his book bag, sipping on his juice box.

There was a nice silence as we all ate and then Eren nuzzled my cheek and wouldn’t stop till I looked at him. “Hm?”

He puckered his lips a little and my heart went all warm and fuzzy. I smiled and kissed him gently. He was literally the most adorable person ever. The middle of my school day may have gone to shit but he always manages to make me happy again, and I love that.

“Love birds,” Isabel sighed. “You must have a thing for the Ackermans.”

Eren chuckled. “I guess, but now only for one Ackerman.” He held my face with his hands and placed a little kiss to my lips. Then I pulled away. “I need to finish eating.”

“Okay,” Eren blushed a little and also went back to eating.

“I suddenly feel tempted to whoop Nile’s ass, can I whoop Nile’s ass?” Farlan sat up. Isabel nodded. “Yes I wanna whoop his ass as well,”

“No,” I said. “Nile is, a sad kid, just leave him alone.”

“Leave him alone?! Are you kidding me? Levi if he had more time he would have beat you up in the hallway just because you like boys. Don’t be nice to him! You’re always too nice and it sucks, Levi.”

“I’m just trying to not get people to hate me.”

“There’s always gonna be people who don’t like you and you are going to have to deal with it! You can’t just avoid that part of your life!”

“Actually I can-“

“No! You can’t, because people already do. And instead of fighting for yourself, you simply hide and lay low.”

“Well, that’s just me.”

“Then stop complaining about how terrible your life is!” Isabel got up and stormed out.

I looked at Farlan, who was toying with his shoelaces. “I’m gonna go make sure she apologizes later,” He slowly left.

At first it only stung what she said and I just stayed there eating quietly. It actually took awhile for it to all sink in and I burst out crying. Eren immediately hugged me and put me in his lap.

He kisses my forehead and I could only cry because my pathetic existence couldn’t do anything else. “Levi, don’t cry please.”

“I’m terrible and I hate myself.”

“Don’t say that,”

“It’s my way of venting. Don’t mind me, I suck, okay? And now I know my best friend also thinks that and that I complain too damn much and you know what, fine, I’ll never open my stupid mouth ever again because no one likes my opinions or wants to hear anything I say because I am Levi Ackerman and no one wants to care about me. No even my own adoptive parents. No one-“ My voice cracked. “I need to stop being a baby about this. I need... I need- I need to hit something.”

“I’ve got just the thing.” He smiled and took my hand. He grabbed out things and pulled me all the way to the field. He placed our bags in the dugout and he handed me a silver metal bat. “Here, hold it,” Then he led to first base after he pulled a wooden box next to it. “Destroy it,”

“What?”

“You heard me,”

“I can’t just destroy a random box,”

“Yes you can, it’s here for these types of situations. Every month, Flagon goes and gets another one. So, it’s all yours.”

“Have you ever had to use this?”

He looked at me for awhile and then he nodded. “Once, during the time I was fighting with your sister before we broke up.”

I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood I looked up at him. “Would you come back to this box if you ever fought with me?”

“I think I would need much more than just a box to smash to get over you.”

“Oh,” I blushed. “That bad?”

“You’ve no idea.”

“You like me that much?”

“You really grew on me, Levi.” He smiled and kissed my cheek. “And I will continue to feel for you for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” He nuzzled my neck and hugged me. “So, I’m gonna need you to smash this box to get your anger out before I use my own that would end up getting myself expelled.”

“O-Okay,” He took a few steps away and I looked at box that was on top of a stand next to the bleachers. I stepped away from the base and swung hard, enjoying the sounds of the wood crushing. Eren let out a shudder. I looked back at him. “What?”

“You have so much force, you should try out for the team.”

“I’m not allowed to,”

“Why?”

“My dad thinks that if I hang out with boys too much it influences my mental illness of homosexuality.”

“Fuck him, honestly.”

I smiled a little and looked back at the box. I hit it again. All of my anger suddenly got up to me. How Nile treats me, how my classmates treat me, how Isabel got upset with me, how I got Mikasa upset, how my dad hates and hits me all the time. It wasn’t fair, I deserved to be cared about as well! Why was I treated differently all the damn fucking time?! I never hurt anyone! I know life is never supposed to be fair but why does mine get to cross the line so much? FUCK!

“Levi!” Eren called and I snapped out of my ugly trance. I couldn’t form words at first so I only looked at him. He slowly approached me, gently took the bat away from me, and put it aside. I blinked a few times but I couldn’t say anything. I looked at what was left of the box and saw nothing more than a few pieces of wood, and I had also seriously dented the stand. Eren bent down so that we could be eye-level.

“I-I need to go home,” I whispered. Eren nodded slightly and quickly went to get out book bags. Then, Eren gently took my hand and led me to the gate that was all covered in old vines. He opened it and we stepped onto a sidewalk.

I was shaking and my head was hurting. I simply walked off and only heard my heart beating in my ears. I was doing a very bad thing by leaving the school but I seriously hoped a miracle would happen and that the school wouldn’t notice. I took awhile because of my slow pace but I eventually made it to my community gate. Eren and I were let in and I walked down the familiar road that lead to my house. I stopped when I saw Jean’s car parked in front. I looked up and saw Eren. Then I ran when I heard yelling from all the way where I was standing. I burst inside and heard Mikasa and Jean fighting. Eren gripped my shoulder. “I think we came at a bad time,”

“Stay here, I’m going to stop this.”

“Alright.”

I rushed up the stairs and burst into Mikasa’s bedroom, which was a total disaster, and so was Mikasa. I froze and my jaw dropped slightly.

“Um,”

“Now really isn’t the time,” Jean shifted his stance.

“Mikasa what’s going on?”

“She’s having a meltdown, and she’s mad at me for trying to stop her.” Jean whispered.

I picked up a textbook that was next to my feet. I dusted it off and handed it to her. “You dropped something.”

She swallowed and took it with a shaking hand.

“Go get in the shower and calm down.” I pushed her gently towards her bathroom. She went inside and I closed the door. I stood up the book case she had toppled onto the floor and put her books back. I looked back and Jean. “Can you help me with that side?” He got to work and picked up Mikasa’s bag and all her school stuff she probably slammed down. Eren came inside and gasped silently. I beckoned him over and had him help by making her bed again. 

* * *

 

**[Eren’s POV]**

We finished before she got out of the shower so we all hung out downstairs. Levi was playing with a bunch of connectable cubes while Jean paced at the foot of the stairs. I was simply watching Levi with my face buried in his hair. I did doze off because he was so comfortable and soft.

When Mikasa turned off the shower, Jean went upstairs. Levi stopped playing and that’s when I shifted awake. “Eren?”

“Hm?” I mumbled.

“Thank you,”

“For what?” I yawned and buried my face in his neck and closed my eyes again.

“For everything,”

“You’re welcome,” I wrapped my arms around him. He smiled at the contact when I pulled him against my back. Then I began to place little kisses on his neck again. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“You scared me today,”

“It’s okay I eventually do that to everyone. It’s another reason why Mikasa doesn’t really get mad at me. I heard her tell Jean that if she does, I would explode and cause a big scene.”

“Why would she say that?”

“It happened once before,”

“When?”

“I was eleven and Mikasa and I fought, I forgot about what but it was terrible and she ignored me the whole day and I had no one to talk to because our parents were out and I kinda lost it because she even locked me out of her room.”

“What the fuck,”

“And so, then, I stayed in the living room in complete silence and alone and I started crying like a little baby because I was scared. Then, I ran up and started slamming things into her door and when she opened it, I ran up to one of her legs and didn’t let go and I wouldn’t stop crying even when my parents got home and I ended up getting her into trouble for the mess she made me create.”

“She’s doesn’t seem like the best sister in the world.”

“No, she’s the best. She’s the best person ever, I love my sister. But now she knows that she can’t shut me out anymore.”

I didn’t say anything.

“Eren you’re biting me,”

“I know,”

“Stop please, Mikasa will see.”

“She checks your neck?”

“Believe it or not she does actually, my whole body.”

“What for?”

“Just to see if my body is recovering the way it should be after-“ He stopped and kept quiet. He had tensed up a great deal, so I didn’t push the issue.

“Your skin is irresistible.” I sighed happily. He looked up at me and smiled. He pulled me down for a kiss but that’s when Mikasa walked down the stairs. He quickly moved and got up. “How are you feeling?”

“Um, okay.”

“Really? Don’t so sure, what’s a banana plus a banana?”

“Two bana-“

“Banana squared.”

“Levi!” Mikasa scoffed and rolled her eyes. Levi laughed and laughed and hugged his sister from behind. “You’re annoying,”

“Little brothers are supposed to be annoying Mikasa, I thought it said that in the instructions.”

“Is Eren still here?”

“Yep, he’s sitting on the floor in front of the couch.”

“Okay,”

He took one of her hands and bit on her fingers, making her yank away. “Stop that,”

“I’m just checking to see if you feel better. Normally it’s me having the tantrums.”

“I’m gonna make Nile disappear.”

“Get in line,”

Jean came downstairs and kissed Mikasa’s cheek. Levi put his foot on Jean’s hip. “Hey sir, this person is not for you right now. It’s Little Brother Time.”

And Jean actually left to the living room. Levi looked up and smiled widely at his sister, who giggled and took his arms off. Then they must have realized what time it was. “You skipped school!” They both said at the same time. “How could you!”

“You had no right!” Mikasa started.

“I had more right than you! I’m unstable!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. Don’t tell Mom.”

“I don’t even speak to her! The school is gonna call her and we’re both going to get busted.”

“Wrong, I signed you out, but not myself.”

“Yay!” He clapped. “So I’m a free child, you on the other hand, are not.”

“The staff isn’t dumb, obviously if I signed you out someone had to take you home. I’m eighteen so,”

“Still a student and not my mommy.”

“I’m can still put you in time out and keep you there.”

He stuck his tongue out and walked away. He went over to me and pulled me up. “Okay, well, I’m gonna binge now, bye!”

“Wait,”

“‘No time for waiting!” He called as hs rushed me up the stairs. He heard her coming up the stairs so he went limp and I scrambled to catch him.

“Levi!” She poked his cheek. “Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi,” She poked him every time she said his name. Then she gave out an exasperated sigh and left. I carried him to his bed and Levi grabbed the remote to turn the TV on.

“Why are you trying to annoy her?”

“Annoying her restores Mikasa to her original state.”

“This has happened before?”

“Yep, all the time, not just about me. Now, wait here for the ultimate attack.” He took off one of his socks and tossed it outside of his room. It slid next to her door. Then he lied back down and cuddled next to me. Five minutes didn’t even pass by when Mikasa saw the sock and squeaked angrily in her throat. “LEVI ACKERMAN!”

“MIKASA ACKERMAN!”

She threw the sock at him and closed his door. Levi giggled and cuddled against me again. I looked down and bit his cheek. He squealed loudly and smiled. I loomed over him and kissed his neck. He giggled and kicked a little. Mikasa burst in. “Off my baby brother now and keep it in your pants.”

Levi pulled me close and kissed me.

“Eren!”

“No, he’s mine now, go back to your own boyfriend.” Levi smiled and kissed my jaw. Mikasa actually left and Levi looked up at me. “You’re really pretty, you know? You should really reconsider your options of who you choose to be using your pretty with.”

“Actually I have thought about it,” I started. His face instantly fell. I continued. “There’s this beautiful boy with gorgeous eyes and long black eyelashes. He’s on the short side, yes, but I just want to spend all my time with him. I look into his lovely eyes and I melt and I wish I could tell him how much I like him but I know he won’t believe me because he’s fairly new to the school and he’ll think that I’m just lying to him, but I would like some way to tell him that I really really like him.”

Levi looked so hurt but I knew he was trying to keep it under control.

“And,” I ran my hand through his hair. His lip quivered so I knew I had to finish. “And now I am currently sitting in his bed staring at his cute little face.”

“Idiot,” Levi pushed me off. I laughed and pulled him close.

“Love me,”

“It’s too soon to love you,”

“Love me,” I whispered into his ear. “Love meee,”  
He closed his eyes and leaned back. I kissed his cheek. “Love me, love me, love me,”

“Eren,”

“We don’t have to be exclusive.” I nuzzled his jaw. “But I want to be able to tell people that you’re mine.”

“That is being exclusive.”

“Nom,” I bit into his cheek and squeezed him. “You’re so cute. Can I take you home?”

“No!” He giggled and smacked my chest. “I’m going to get some water,”

“Why?” I followed him. “Do I make you hot?”

“Eren!”

“I can make you hotter,” I whispered into his ear. Levi bit his lip and shoved me away. “Stop,” So I let him go downstairs and come back with his water. When he came back though, I slowly took off my shirt to tease. Which was a terrible mistake because he choked on his water and started coughing. I quickly went to help him and he recovered. But when Mikasa came in, Levi pretended to faint and Mikasa stomped and scolded me before slamming the door. I shook Levi and he smiled. “You deserved that.”

“You’re so mean!” I pouted. Levi shrugged.

“Not a lot of people are really nice to me.”

I watched him walk around awkwardly after he said that. I was waiting for it to happen, because Levi doesn’t say those types of things without it happening afterwards.   
The slightest movement of his lip quivering and I knew it was happening. “Levi?” I asked silently.

He looked up at me with his teary eyes and my heart broke. I beckoned him closer and he instantly fell into my arms. I kissed his head and only wished that someday Levi would be able to see that anyone who dares to hurt him is a fucking bastard that should rot in Hell because Levi was a good person, a really good person. Levi didn’t deserve anything other than respect, and kindness, and care and a lot of people felt like he needed the exact opposite. I buried my face into his fine hair and let him weep softly into my neck.

My heart couldn’t stop clenching up at his every sob because it has gotten to the point that whenever Levi is hurt, I feel hurt as well. Maybe it was too soon, but I don’t care. Levi was what I cared about now and I have no intention of letting people mistreat him.

We didn’t need a name for what this was or whatever, because the way I saw it, Levi was who I liked and he liked me back to a very large extent, and he may see it as a joke or whatever, but Levi was a wonderful person and I meant it when I wanted him to be mine. And yes, one day I’ll achieve that and I’ll never ever let him go afterwards.


	4. The Beach

I was lying down on the sand for a couple of minutes, just reflecting over this week. I received detention for destroying Nile’s art project. Farlan beat up Nile. Mikasa and Eren painted Nile’s locker a glittery pink, and Isabel followed me around and it got awkward so I let her apologize and we were friends again.

In the end, we all got detention for the rest of the week minus Isabel.

I was nuzzled and it broke me out of my thoughts. He moved my sunglasses up a little and smiled down at me. I took Eren’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I want to poke something,”

He snickered. “You’re weird,”

“Kiss me.”

“Wait, right now?” Eren blushed and looked around. I nodded and puckered my lips. That got him to melt and he smiled before leaning in. After a few moments of bliss, I pulled away. “Eren?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not going to like anyone else right? I know it’s selfish to ask, but I-I feel possessive all of sudden. I want you to know that- when my parents come back, it’s going to be hard. And... and, well,” Tears filled into my eyes. “You haven’t been with me when it gets hard and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to deal with me afterwards but I’m asking you now to please stick with me... no matter what just don’t leave me.”

“Aww,” Eren hugged me. He kissed my cheek. “I’m not going to leave you, ever, that would be a dick move. I like you, okay? And, I’m hard to shake off. That’s why I fought for a long time with your sister when it went down, but now I’m worse and you’re special.”

“I’m not that special, I’m just Levi.”

“Fine, but it’s more than enough for me.”  
I looked down and blushed. “May I kiss you?” He asked. I nodded and he tilted my head up and pressed his lips to mine.

I was too lucky, there had to be something I did to achieve this. Question is, what?

“Levi, Levi, Levi, look.” Isabel came up to me and handed me a small red bucket. I moved and looked into it. “Finally,” I said and poked the starfish inside. I looked at Eren. “Help me find these,”

So we got up. I turned to Mikasa and Jean who were sitting a little bit further away. “I’m going to go look for starfish.”

“Okay, but be careful.”

I nodded and went over to Farlan, Isabel, and Eren. I climbed over a rock and knew Mikasa was watching me intensely. I looked over to her and she had even moved to the edge of her chair. Isabel was in the middle of all the rocks since she was the smallest. So I went in there too. The soft cool sand felt squishy underneath my feet. “Look,” I picked up a few shells and handed them to her. I sat down and sighed. “Is Mikasa coming?”

“Yep,” Isabel giggled. “You shouldn’t sit down, the wave might come and splash the tiny crabs in your face.”

“But this way I can touch the fish if they ever come by.” I put my hand in the sand. Mikasa’s head popped out next to Farlan’s. I looked at him, and beckoned him over. “Come on,”

“Isabel would have to move,”

“Fine then, you find Levi the starfish.”

“Gladly.” Farlan smiled and patted her head. He went inside and looked at me. “Look, I found this for you,” He handed me a few sand dollars. I smiled at him and handed them to Jean. “Tell Mikasa to hold these for me please.”

“Thank you,” I told Farlan. “I haven’t seen those in a while. I have a small jar, it’s empty since I used all my coins to buy candy. Now, I’m going to fill it with shells and I’m going to put it in the middle of my dresser and look at it every day and night.”

He smiled and ran his fingers in my hair. “Okay, then I’ll help you.” Then a small rock hit Farlan in the head. “Ow!” He rubbed his head and I got the rock out. I looked up at Eren, who was pointing at Jean, and then I looked at Jean, who was pointing at Eren. I huffed. “You okay, Farlan?”

He nodded and smiled at me. “Look there’s one,” He pointed behind me. I picked it up in one hand and poked it. Farlan chuckled and I poked it again. “Okay, I want to get out now,” I announced after putting it back down. I climbed up again and kissed Eren’s cheek before stepping out. I took his hand, kissed him, then shoved him into the water. Mikasa burst out laughing and so did Isabel.

But the way Eren came out of the water made him look so beautiful. My heart quickened and I’m pretty sure I looked all bug-eyed but I didn’t care. His body was glistening with water droplets and the way he moved his hair out of his eyes stopped my heart. It was all in slow motion to me. He was all I could see, he was vibrant, and so so pretty. Those eyes were gems on his face and his lips were pink. And he was standing so close to me...

Wait..

Oh God!

Eren picked me up and threw me into the water. The water was so refreshing and clear. Or maybe it was because I was heavily in love that everything was just so beautiful to me. When I resurfaced, I rubbed the water out of my eyes and Eren pulled me close. “Did I hurt you?”

“Mm? No.”

“You have an alarming amount of strength,” He told me.

“I’m not that weak. I mean, I-“

Eren shushed me and kissed my forehead. “Don’t say anything. I never said you were weak. I love you-..r ability to push me.” He blushed and quickly walked away. Everyone instantly saw this and followed Eren with our eyes. I smiled. The way he was walking away all embarrassed was so cute.

He actually left for quite some time so I spent that time swimming with Isabel and Farlan and looking for seashells. “Where did my brother go?” She asked.

“Um, I dunno. He left I guess?” I picked up a couple of calico scallops. I sat down on the shore where the waves could only hit my feet. “He didn’t tell me where he went off to, so.”

“I think Jean went to go get him.” Farlan shrugged and sat with me. “Look another sand dollar,” He handed it to me. I giggled. “Stop finding these out of nowhere,”

He smiled and handed me another one. I laughed and put them in a nearby bucket. I lied down on the warm sand and sighed. “I don’t want to ever leave!” I announced loudly. Isabel giggled from where she was in the water. As homosexual as I find myself to be, Isabel looked really nice in her white bikini with her hair down. I watched her for a couple moments before turning to Farlan. “Hey I just noticed something,”

“What?” He said.

“Izzy is really beautiful.”

“Yeah, I know, she’s just weird and refuses to hang out with other girls. We are her only friends.”

“Yeah.” I smiled and lied back down. “But I love Isabel, she’s really nice.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t love her either she just complains too much about me.”

“Eh, oh well, you’re a big kid, you’ll learn to live with it.” I closed my eyes after putting my sunglasses on again. If not, Mikasa would kill me because she thinks it’ll ruin my eyesight if I don’t since I have clear and lightly colored eyes.

I thought back to Eren, he was so cute! A plastic container of fruit was handed to me and I ate it happily. This was joy, I love everything now.

But it broke me knowing that it would end so soon. Eren sat down next to me and lied down. He turned to face me and I smiled. “Hello,”

“You’re such a gorgeous person.”

“Stop lying,” I kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re the gorgeous one here. Have you seen your eyes? They’re perfection.”

“I think I like yours better than mine. Silver eyes are a lot more rare than green eyes.” He lifted my sunglasses up. “Who has the silver eyes, your mom or dad?”

“My dad. My mom passed her dark eyes to Mikasa.” Then he grabbed his phone and looked through his photos. He showed me one where they were all together; his birth parents, his sister, and him. He looked so cute smiling. I’m guessing he was a little over four eyes old. Though he looked so much like his mother, he had his father’s eyes and the same thing with Mikasa. She looked like her dad but she had her mom’s eyes. I smiled and zoomed into Levi’s little face. His hair looked so fluffy. His eyelashes were still long. “Such a cutie.”

“My only good picture. This was the week Mikasa and I got put up for adoption.”

“You do know why they put you up right?”

I nodded and smiled. “My mom was still a teen when she had both of us. I didn’t understand it at first when she told me she was doing everything she could and it’ll be alright in the end and that she loved me more than anything else in the world, but I don’t blame her. She loves me, that’s all that matters.”

“Do you know where she is at least?”

“She lives in Stohess City.”

“Oh wow, pretty.”

“Yep,” I smiled. “I wonder if it’s nice there, I don’t remember much anymore, mostly because I’ve been staring at a different beauty-“

“Oh my God, stop it.” Eren blushed and stole my fruit container. I giggled and kissed his cheek. “Too easy,” I lied back down. Then I scooted over and sat closer to him. He watched me intently but still blushing. I cupped his face, his cheeks were hot in my hands, and took his lower lip in my mouth, sucking on it gently. He groaned softly as I slowly pulled away. He was as red as the strawberries in the container so I left him alone to get himself together, but I did notice him casually crossing his legs. I didn’t comment on it, because it was my fault. I nuzzled his cheek and gave it a small kiss.

“Can I take you out later? Just the two of us?” Eren whispered into my ear. I nodded and smiled. “Where?”

“For soft cookies and ice cream.”

I gasped slightly and felt like a child. I nodded again and kissed him. “Thank you,”

“No need to thank me, doing anything for that smile on your face is worth it.”

“Ooh, how romantic.” I giggled. He looked at me for a couple of moments and I was sort of alarmed with the amount of love I could see in his pretty green eyes. Then he pulled me in and kissed me deeply. Having his fingers run through my hair was such a nice feeling...

Then he pulled away from me and looked down awkwardly. “Sorry, I just- never mind.” He whispered before leaving again to go be with his sister. Farlan chuckled. “Wow. That boy has it bad for you, worse than me, and I didn’t even think that was possible, but he made it possible.”

“Well, what should I do?”

Farlan looked at me. “Let him love you, Levi. You two are nice together.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Surprisingly I’m actually feeling happy for you. I don’t really mind if you find someone else. But, don’t let him go. Even if he’s a little douchey on the field, Eren’s an okay person.”

“You don’t even like him.”

“And it took me a lot of effort to tell you that. But seriously Levi. You never ask for anything in life, everyone can tell that you like him and that he likes you.”

I shrugged. “He’s weird today, I don’t know. I mean, we kiss at school and stuff, you know, like, before I walk into class if he makes it to walk me, but I asked him to kiss me earlier and he suddenly got all shy and weird about it.”

“Okay, kissing at school is a lot safer than kissing out in the real public with judgmental adults around.”

“But we’re not on that kind of beach, there’s a few same-sex couples over there. Or do you think it’s me?”

“A sane person would not want to pass up the chance to kiss you. You have really kissable lips.”

“Don’t flirt with me, Mr. Church.”

“Wouldn’t dream of doing any such thing, Mr. Ackerman.”

So I had Farlan help me make a big moat around Jean and Mikasa’s set of chairs and umbrellas. We didn’t get questioned for it. But that was mostly because Mikasa was suntanning and Jean was watching her, but I think he was trying to be discreet about it. It was a good thing she was distracted because I accidentally had cut myself on a rock that was in the way of my moat process and Mikasa would have freaked out.

We had to snap Jean out of his trance and he quickly helped me clean it up before Mikasa realized I had stopped digging.

“Jean,”

“Yes Mikasa?” He said not looking back as he put a clear waterproof bandaid on my hand.

“Can you make sure my little brother gets more sunblock on his face so he doesn’t look like a cherry later?”

“He’s already pink.”

“Please scold him for me, he knew better.”

Jean mockingly scolded me. “How dare you not put sunblock on.”

“Jean,” Mikasa sighed.

“Yes beautiful?”

“Screw you.”

“I love you,”

“Whatever.”

Jean smiled and winked at me. “Go put sunblock on before Mikasa gets upset.” I nodded and had Farlan help put it on my back while I put some on my face. I smiled when I was ready. Farlan ruffled my hair. “Do chase him, he’s not a fast runner.”

“Yes he is,”

“But not faster than me.”

“If agreeing with you helps your ego, Farlan, I will.” I smiled and walked over to Eren. I leaned on his arm and kissed his bicep. He looked down at me and his eyes went all dark and adorable. “Hey,”

“Are you trying to avoid me?” I asked silently.

“No!” He gasped and cupped my face. “You are the most wonderful person in the world and no one in their right damn mind would ever even think to avoid your precious existence. God, no, I would never.”  
I blushed and I’m sure I looked like Izzy’s hair color. Eren also took awhile to realize but he also started blushing. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s up with you?” I took his hand in mine. “Why are you so jittery?”

“It’s um, well- can I tell you later?”

“Is it bad?”

“I don’t think so,”

I smiled. “Okay,” I kissed his hand and went over to Isabel. She had the red bucket filled with little fish and seaweed. “Look, a sea snail,”

I reached in and poked its shell. “I need you to help me,”

“I’m already working on it. My brother needs to get his shit together.” She said that last part loud enough for him to here. He looked up and at me and Isabel pulled me to look at her. “Nope, no looking at my brother because he does this thing with his eyes, he does it with our parents to make him get his way at seventeen years old, where he stares at you and pouts slightly and then you’ll start to see how big they can get and because Eren is Eren, you’ll think he’s cute and give in. So, pay attention to this bucket of teeny fish.”

But then Eren kissed my cheek, which made Isabel shove him back. “Stay away, my time with Levi okay?”

“Whatever,” And he walked away. Isabel giggled. “Don’t worry he’s not actually upset.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fine, go check on him because you think I’m lying.” Isabel smiled. I quickly made my way over to him and held his hand. He turned to me. “You-you’re gorgeous and I love your eyes.”

“Eren,”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere so if you feel like you need to tell me these things all of a sudden, you don’t.”

“I know, I just- well, like I just really want to let you know.”

“Don’t worry,” I chuckled. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“You’re too good for me.”

“Hardly, a twig would be better than me.”

“Levi,” He huffed. I stayed quiet and looked down. “Why do you say these things to yourself? Like don’t you get tired of saying those things to yourself?” He continued. I looked up a little and saw how irritated he was. I felt bad and it made my heart clench up. I walked away and it hurt that he didn’t stop me. I messed up so I simply continued walking on and letting the water hit my feet every time it came back. I stopped after awhile and sat down. The ocean looked beautiful all green and blue mixed together to make the perfect mixture of color. I hugged my knees and tears filled into my eyes. I buried my face into knees and sighed. A few minutes later, a hand ruffled my hair. I looked up and Jean was there looking down at me. He sat down when he saw my tears. “What’s wrong?”

“Eren made me realize that I really love to self-depreciate myself and I can’t stop it from happening. I just really hate myself,” A sob broke through. Jean ruffled my hair gently as he let me recover. “I don’t deserve him, I really don’t and,” I couldn’t say anything because I was crying too hard now.  
Jean stood me up gently and took me to the boardwalk. “Come,” He edged me forward after drying my tears with his thumbs. “We both know you can’t return crying right? Don’t wanna freak your sister out and have her yelling at Eren right? So, let’s calm you down first, okay? I’ll tell her you were crying later, but now right now. She’s already on edge with him anyway.”

“Why?” I sniffed.

“Last night they were talking and he had told her how he felt about you and she got mad at him for that.”

“Why?”

“My guess is because she feels like he’s going to hurt you. Eren has a temper, you know that right?”

I nodded and smiled. He looked hot when he was angry. Jean noticed this and shook his head. “No, bad, no fantasizing over angry Eren.”

“I’m not.” I chuckled.

“What do you even see in him? Like, okay, he’s Eren and whatever, green eyes and shit but really, he’s not that great.”

“To me yes, to me he’s everything.”

“Okay, between you and I, if you had to chose anyone besides Eren, and they had to be a senior, who would you pick?”

I thought about this for a moment. I smiled and laughed at all my options. “I guess I’d have to go with-“

“If you say Armin, I’m going to push you into the water when we get back.”

“It’s not Armin, his hugs are too tight and he gets crazy around me.”

He laughed. “Yeah, that’s true, so who?”

“I lied it was Armin.”

Jean stopped and looked at me. “Deadass, you asked for it.”

“I’ll tell Mikasa and I’m her baby brother so she’ll get mad at you.”

“I’m totally telling Armin,”

“Fine by me. My feelings aren’t exclusive to one. I still feel something for Farlan, and Armin’s not bad looking at all, he’s actually quite attractive.”

“Right I forgot, you like pretty boys.”

I giggled and Jean bought me an ice cream cone. “Eat it before we get back because Mikasa will flip her shit on me.”

“Why?”

“She told me not to spoil your appetite.”

I smiled and ate quietly as we walked back. I managed to finish it and washed my hands in the water. Eren rushed up to me and hugged me. I wasted no time in hugging him back. “I’m so sorry, Levi, I really am, I’m so sorry, God I feel terrible. Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay, Mikasa hates me right now and I feel like crying, please say something.”

“I’m okay.”

“No, please tell me the truth.”

“It hurt, okay? I can’t stand you being any type of upset with me.”

“Levi,”

“Yes?”

“You’re an angel.”

“I’m-“ I stopped before I said anything to make him upset. I simply kept quiet about it and moved away. “I’m going to get something to drink.” I turned and bumped into Mikasa.

“Where were you?”

“Walking,”

“Why were you alone?”

“I was on the way to manhood. No girlies allowed.” I poked her in the stomach and left. Farlan suddenly touched my back with a cold water bottle and he covered my mouth. I ended up slouching against him and going limp. He bit me on the jaw and I squeaked, but he held my arms. Then on the cheek and I pretended to faint. Jean gasped slightly. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t mean to, what do I do?” Farlan actually believed this!

“Well what did you do to him?”

“I put a cold water bottle on him and bit him.”

“Why the fuck!” Jean huffed. “Mikasa will kill us both! You for doing this to her brother and me for just watching.”

I opened my eyes. “Guys, calm down, I didn’t die.” Then I smiled. “Awe, you guys care about me. I feel loved.”

Farlan bit my cheek again and I giggled and squealed. “Stop that tickles.”  
He chomped his teeth and me and I moved away. “If you’re teething go bite on something else.”

“Ughh! I can’t! I need to bite down on something or I’ll die.”

“And my sensitive cheeks were the perfect thing? Rude! I may be a bit chubby in the cheeks but it still kind of hurts!”

“You’re a cutie.”

I flicked him and took the water bottle. I opened it and drank from it quickly before anyone got the idea to tilt it forward to make me spill it on myself. “I’m hungry.” I announced. Farlan shoved Jean when he reached into the cooler. They ended up play fighting so I stepped around them and pulled out a sandwich for myself and sat down away from them. Eren sat next to me and watched me eat. He kept placing little kisses to my cheeks and up to my temples and when I sideways glanced at him, I saw his eyes were closed. My heart fluttered in my chest and tried to eat calmly. Until he started nibbling on my ear and sucking on my earlobe. He’s been doing it frequently since he first did it on Monday. I tried to focus on calming down now that I rushed through my sandwich, but he just had to lick my cartilage. I shuddered loudly and burned everywhere. Eren simply turned my head and kissed me gently. I had goosebumps everywhere, God, I felt embarrassed.

“Y-You know you don’t have to do this for me to forgive you,”

His eyes flickered open. “I know, would you like me to stop?”

I burned intensely and shook my head. He tilted my head to the side and kissed my jawline. I pulled away. “That tickles,”

Eren smiled and kissed my forehead. “I have a game on Saturday.”

“I know, I’m actually allowed to go to those. Mikasa has to take me though.”

“So, I’m going to need you to return my jacket,”

“Oh oops,” I giggled. “I’ll think about it. I’m not finished using up the scent.”

“Oh? Why? You don’t wear it to school,”

“It’s one of my blankets now,”

“Are you serious?”

I nodded and he smiled so widely. “God, that’s so cute. I’ll give it back afterwards, but give it to me on Thursday.”

“Okay,”

Then Eren chuckled. “Is it seriously one of your blankets?”

I nodded. He sat there obviously enjoying this news and I poked holes into the sand. Eren pulled me in front of him and buried his face in my neck.  
I leaned back and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little and went on his phone, as if to keep him distracted. I toyed with one of his hands and saw him click his photos. “Isabel sends me pictures of you.”

I quickly took his phone and went through all his photos. I smiled because I did look rather cute in any of the photos that I appeared in. “You also took a fair share.”

“Well I’m not denying that.” He kissed my shoulder and hugged my waist. I turned off his phone and held it in my hands. “Levi?”

“Yes?”

“I find you enjoyable to be with,”

“Thank you,” I giggled. “I can say the same about you.” I got a kiss on the cheek for that.  
Eren placed several kisses to my cheek again before squeezing me. “I can’t get enough of you,”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” I whispered.

* * *

 Around five later that day, I was napping because I actually forgot that Eren wanted to go out with me after the beach. Then, someone came into my room and crawled onto my bed. I was shaken awake and when I opened my eyes, I saw Eren towering over me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to process everything, then I gasped. “I’m so sorry, I-I... um,- forgot.”

“Don’t worry,” He smiled. “It’s okay,” He lied down. “Still, I want to take you out.”

“Okay,” I nodded and closed my eyes. He whined and shook me again. “I meant right now.”

“Yes,” I nodded again. I opened one eye and saw him staring at me, eyebrows slightly furrowed. I smiled and closed it again. “I need persuasion.”

“You know I guessed you’d be like this. So, I went and bought it. Mikasa is gone with Jean, so, it’s just the two of us here.”

“Oh,” I sat up and rubbed my eyes again. “Eren?”

“Hm?”

“I have to tell you something,” I beckoned him closed. He leaned in and I kissed him. He sighed happily. “That’s it,” I giggled.

“Wow, that hit me right here,” He pointed to his heart. He smiled and and kissed me again. “Now, dessert.”

“Yay,” I clapped. He handed me a brown box with a cookies. It was filled all the way to the top. I took one and fed Eren. His eyes watched me and my heart quickened. “Didn’t you have something to tell me?”

He nodded and looked down, taking the cookie from my hands. I bit my lip, feeling nervous. “Look if you like someone else, it’s okay. I’ll be totally fine with it-“

“Levi,”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I like you anymore.”

“Oh.” My heart sunk violently and the pain was killing me. I nibbled on a cookie and tried to fight any tears that dared to come. I knew this would happen.

“And when I say this try not to freak out.” Eren continued. I was already freaking out!  
“Levi, I love you.”

“W-what?” Tears fell down my cheeks. I shook my head. “No you don’t, I can’t be loved.” I sniffed. “Don’t tell me that!”

“Levi, please,” He took my hands and held them in his. “Look at me. It’s you who I want, I love you and I can’t stop thinking about you. Please, give me a chance to show you the love that you deserve.”

I was shaking, and I didn’t want to lose him, so I just hugged him. “I’m scared,”

“I know, but don’t worry. I promise to stay by your side even through the worst of your days. I’ll never ignore you or avoid you or mistreat you in any way. You’re perfect and I want you to know that I care about you.”

“So, what now?”

“Well,” He smiled. “I’ll ask you to be my boyfriend and you’ll say yes cause you love me back.”

“B-boyfriend? Like, as in, you and me? Together? Just- me and you in a relationship?”

He nodded excitedly. My heart quickened again and I wiped my tears with my hands. “Are you sure you want me?”

“Listen here, if I didn’t want you I wouldn’t kiss you, or hug you so tightly, or follow you around at school.”

“Oh,” I blushed. I took another cookie and placed it on top of the one I already had. “But you do remember I’m not like twelve right? I’m going to be fifteen next month.”

“Yes?”

“It’s just that you call me cute all the time and I feel like it’s just you telling me I look baby-cute.”

“Well that’s partly true, but I figured you’d be more comfortable with me telling you that you’re cute rather than hot.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Uh yeah? Have you not looked in the mirror?”

“Everyday.”

“Okay, so you must have taken notice that you are.”

“Eren,”

“Yes?”

“I’m 4’10 and almost fifteen.”

“Don’t worry, Armin and I will help you grow.”

“How?”

“We’re gonna feed you till you explode,”

“Oh how flattering.” I giggled. Then I took another bite of my cookies. “Let me grow naturally, but I’ll eat more.”

“Okay,” He smiled. We sat in silence and ate. Then he left to go to the kitchen, so I turned the TV on. After awhile he came back with two large bowls of chocolate ice cream with syrup, mini marshmallows, and banana slices. I smiled, thanked him, and ate. “So what do you say?”

“Honestly, I’ve thought about it so many times but now that it’s actually happening, I’m a little nervous.”

“Well I won’t make you regret it,”

“Oh I don’t think that I’ll regret it, I’m just, you know, worried about you losing interest in me.”

“Don’t worry about the things that won’t happen,” Eren smiled.  
Farlan was right, I never do ask for anything in life, so I don’t see a reason why I can’t have this. I giggled and nodded. “Okay, fine, yes.”

“Oh wow,” Eren chuckled. “For a moment I actually thought you were going to say no, but, oh my God,”

I simply smiled and looked at him as I ate. Someone suddenly called my phone. I was confused but answered anyway. “Hello?”

“YOU LIKE ME? I FEEL SO FLATTERED!” Armin’s voice screamed. I pursed my lips. “I’M SO TELLING EREN!” He hung up and called Eren. He picked up and I could hear: LEVI LIKES ME!

Eren looked over at me. “Um, what?”

“Jean told me that Levi told him that other than you I’m the next in line senior pretty face.”

“Oh, that’s nice I guess.”

“So, be jealous.”

“Eh, I can live with Levi thinking you look pretty.”

“No, it’s itching at you.”

“Not really,”

“Yes it is!”

“Armin?”

“Yes?”

“Levi is my boyfriend now.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHEN? I NEED TO KNOW!”

“A few minutes ago I asked him and he said yes.”

“THAT’S SO FUCKING CUTE! I NEED TO GO BE WITH YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! YOU TWO ARE AT LEVI’S RIGHT? Well I’ll be there~” And he hung up.

Eren sighed but quickly smiled again. “Wow, this is really happening.”

“Yeah,” I put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. He leaned forward and pressed a tiny kiss to my lips. “Love,”

“I’m nervous,” I mumbled.

“Why?”

“I’m a wreck, so, be patient with me. I’ll say it one day.”

“Oh, no, I know that. I’m not pressuring you into anything,”

“You’ll keep reminding me how much you care about me though, right? I know it’s selfish, never mind, you don’t have to.”

“I will, don’t worry. I would have done it even if you didn’t ask.”

“You’re so romantic,” I blushed and pressed my forehead against his.

“Get used to it.”

“Oh,” I giggled nervously. I kissed him and my smile broke the kiss. “Okay,” I smiled widely.

“God, you’re adorable.”

“Can you call Armin and tell him not to come? I don’t like being squeezed and I want to spend time with only you.”

“Fine, but you’re gonna have to deal with him on Monday.”

“That’s alright with me.”

“So just us then?”

“Yes.”


	5. Abrupt

Mikasa came into my room at exactly six-ten in the morning. She was tiptoeing and I was about to ask her what was wrong before she put a finger to her lips. “Mom and Dad are here, they must have came early or something I don’t know, but we were supposed to be on our way already, remember?“

I panicked and quickly finished brushing my teeth. I already had on a dark orange long sleeve and black jeans. I pulled on Eren’s baseball jacket in case it was found and remade my bed. Mikasa opened my window and jumped down. I gasped and looked down, sighing in relief when she had landed safely. I fixed my hair and turned off all the lights. I jumped out afterwards and made my way to my sister. “I called Jean to come get us, so don’t worry.”

I was sick to my stomach so I couldn’t say anything. I wanted to cry because I was shaking with how scared I was. I grabbed onto Mikasa’s hand and tried to calm down. We got to the gate and Jean’s car was already there. I rushed to get into and felt a whole lot safer once we drove away. I nuzzled my face into the sweater, trying to seek some type of comfort, but I couldn’t. I need the real thing, I needed Eren.

Eren.

My eyes shot open. Oh my God! Eren was my boyfriend now! I giggled to myself and smiled. I turned my phone on and saw that Eren left text messages.

 **Eren  
5:50AM - 12/03**  
_Good morning, beautiful_

 **5:50AM - 12/03**  
_Hope you slept well :)_

 **5:51AM - 12/03**  
_I had to go in early because my parents had appointments to get to, so I can either wait by the stairs or wait in the cafeteria?_

 **5:51AM - 12/03**  
_It’s up to you, so let me know_

I smiled, he was so sweet.

 **Me  
6:05AM - 12/03**  
_I need u to get me at the car-loop._

Then my heart started to pound. I can’t believe my parents were back so early. This isn’t fair! I wanted to cry because I was so happy and now it’s all going to stop. I just closed my eyes and buried my face into the jacket. The car stopped and I opened my eyes and got out of the car. “Am I taking you two home?” Jean asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll call my mom and tell her.” Mikasa nodded before getting out. I quickly crossed over to the car-loop and saw Eren sitting on one of the benches waiting. I made my way towards him and hugged him. “My parents are home.”

“That’s why you’re shaking,” He hugged me tightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here with you.”

“Is Farlan here?” I asked. He blinked at me but he nodded after a few moments. “Yes, he’s with Isabel in the cafeteria.” Then, he held me by the waist. “Why?”

“I need-“ He didn’t let me move. “Eren?”

“You don’t need Farlan anymore, you have me.”

“But he’s my friend.”  
He didn’t budge. I started to smile. “Eren are you jealous of Farlan?”

“No, that’s crazy.”

I smiled widely. “You are,”

“I’m not.”

“Okay,” I playfully rolled my eyes and moved. “So you won’t mind if I go see him then?”

Eren pouted and followed me, closely behind. He stayed silent the entire time. I found Isabel and Farlan with a big bag of sour gummy worms in the cafeteria, and they were sorting them in colors. “Hey,”

“Hey,” Farlan smiled up at me.  
“Hi” Isabel said.

“I’m taking a red one.” I said.

“You know, Connie is selling these for four dollars a bag.” Isabel said.

“Yeah, but as being the little one of the group, I get what I want.” I sat down and tugged Eren down too. I nuzzled his cheek. I nudged my cheek with his nose and pouted a little. I giggled and kissed him. He took my hand and interlocked our fingers together. “Mine,” He whispered in my ear. I blushed and nodded.

Isabel clapped really loudly. “Okay, rules. I had them for Farlan and Levi, now I need to give them to you too.” Then, Eren looked at her. “First, you’re not allowed to feel him up, even if you want to hold his hand, all hands stay above the table. Also, you two can’t kiss at the table. Sorry, my friend first, I get to make the rules.”

“Oh...okay.” Eren said awkwardly and placed our hands on the table.

“Thank you big brother,”

He smiled sarcastically at her and she laughed.

“LEVI!” I heard Armin yell as he walked into the cafeteria. “WE MUST SPEAK!” When he reached the table, he pulled me from Eren, from the table, from the cafeteria, and pinned me up against the wall. I saw Jean there too so I calmed down. “What happened?”

“You’re with Eren? And you didn’t have the audacity to tell me? You bitch!”

“I don’t have your number!” I whined. “You never gave it to me.”

“Hand me your phone!” He stomped his foot. I handed it to him and he quickly tapped his info in. “Now! DETAILS! I NEED IT NOW!”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

He shook me. “Are you crazy?! You think Eren would tell me this? He tells Jean first and he didn’t even tell him! I told Jean! This is weird, you have Eren all gushy mushy. You need to tell me everything!”

“Not much happened Armin,”

“Lies!” He poked me. I looked at Jean and he sighed.  
“Armin, stop, you’re gonna hurt him. Besides, we see Eren in all our classes, so you can interrogate him then.”

“You two haven’t had sex yet right? You’re still pure and innocent?”

I blushed and nodded quickly. “Yes, of course. I’m only fourteen!”

“Do you guys make out?”

I shook my head. “No,”

“Eh? Why not?” Armin tilted his head to the side. “Everyone loves to make out, it’s fun.”

“We don’t make out.”

“Would you like to?” He smirked. I burned to my very core. I couldn’t tell him yes but I didn’t want to tell him no. I simply looked down in embarrassment. Farlan came out to my rescue. “What are you guys doing to Levi?”

“Run!” Armin squeaked and pulled Jean along. Farlan walked up to me. “You okay?” I nodded and fanned my face a little.  
“Come, let’s walk to my locker, have you calm down a bit, and we’ll head back.”  
So I followed him up the stairs to the second floor in Building 2. I don’t really go here because Farlan offers to take my things with him while I get to class. I felt bad every time but he always insisted it was no problem. It was mostly quiet, some classes had the doors open and a couple students were already inside or sitting out in the hall.

“Farlan I have to tell you something,”

“You’re dating Eren, I know.” He opened his locker. I handed him my lunch box and he put it inside. I bit my lip anxiously. Trying to figure out how he was reacting, I scanned his face, but nothing. “Guess you got lucky,”

“Yeah,” I smiled. Farlan stopped, then he started smiling too.

“God, I just cannot feel upset, that smile just blew away any negative emotions. I’m happy for you Levi.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” He ruffled my hair. “You’re still a cutie though,”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” I giggled. Then I stopped smiling. I got teary eyed and Farlan hugged me. “My parents cut their trip short and now they’re home. I’m scared Farlan, I’m terrified.” I sniffed.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry. It’s okay,” He kissed my head and rubbed my back. “Listen, you’re father is just a douche, okay? He’s retarded and needs to get his shit together.”

“I don’t want to get hit anymore.” I sobbed quietly into his sweater. “My dad is really mean and my mom doesn’t protect me from him and Mikasa isn’t allowed to do anything either.”

“Shhh,” Farlan rested his head on mine and closed his locker.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice sounded from down the hall. I turned and his eyes widened when he saw my face. “What happened? Are you okay?” He rushed up to me and Farlan let me go so Eren could take over. “Your face is all red,”

“I’ll go be with Izzy,” Farlan said. “If you want, you can come hang out with us later, Izzy’ll understand, okay?” Then he left.

Eren turned back to me, he looked torn. “Is it me? Did I do something?”

“What could you have possibly done, you’re the most perfect being ever and I don’t deserve you at all,” I started. Eren wiped my face with his sleeve and my lips quivered. “Here,” I took off his baseball jacket. “I can’t keep it anymore since they are around so, you can have it back.” I sniffed.

“Oh Levi,” He frowned. “If it comforts you, I’ll give it to you.”

I shook my head. “I can’t have it.”  
He caressed my cheek before he turned away from me. I quickly grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry,”

“No, it’s nothing, I just- can’t see you crying. It hurts my heart. Your cheek and eyes are all red and it makes me a terrible person for finding it a little cute but the fact that you’re crying is killing me.”

I tried to calm down and wiped my face. “It’s okay, I’ll stop.” I sniffed again and turned him around. He looked at me and he kissed my cheek. “You make me weak, but that’s a good thing.” He took my hand. “Come, let me take you to the senior building, it’s fun there and people will be nice to you. Us seniors are so nice.”

I giggled weakly and let him take me outside. I was already feeling better now that Eren was helping me get into a better mood. I was nervous though, because I was the shortest thing ever and now I was in front of trees. But I’ve felt smaller before.

Entering the building, it smelled like cologne, perfume, pine, and sweat. It was a weird mix and I didn’t know how to feel about it. He pulled me up the stairs. It was really warm up here, and it had a lot more people in here than in Building 2. I looked up at Eren. “Am I allowed to be here?”

“Of course! Sasha is a sophomore and she’s always here with Connie and there’s a lot of other sophomores here too.”

“But I’m just a tiny freshman.”

“But I want you here.” He simply said and sat me down in front of his locker. The floor was cold so it was hard to decide if I wanted to keep the sweater on or off and since I couldn’t come to a conclusion, I let it drop to my elbows. Immediately, Armin, Annie, Jean, and Mikasa, sat in front of us. I looked at Eren nervously.

“See? I was so fucking correct!” Armin started.

“Armin, calm down.” Annie sighed.

“Listen to your girlfriend.” Mikasa smiled.

“Oh shush, go ride your horse and leave.” He rolled his eyes. I snickered loudly, everyone around me looked at me, and I burned up so much I felt like I was going to explode and the rest of me was going to melt away. I covered my face and banged my head on the locker behind me twice before Eren put his hand underneath to stop me.  
“Your brother found it funny,”

“Annie, tell him to calm the fuck down before I yank him but the hair.” Mikasa huffed.

“Armin-“

“But baby!” Armin whined.

“Honestly, you all just came here to hang out with me since I have Levi now.” Eren raised an eyebrow. “Otherwise you and Annie would be down the hall, and Mikasa and Jean would be in the cafeteria snacking.”

“We didn’t want to fifth wheel you! We were being considerate, you ass!” Armin flicked him. He looked at me. “Tell you boyfriend he’s being rude,”

I looked at Eren and blushed when we met eyes. I looked back down at my fingers and crossed my legs. Armin giggled. “Aw, you’re too cute. You’ll get there eventually, trust me. The nerves will disappear one day.”

“Armin when did you ever summon the nerve to tell Annie what to do?” Jean pursed his lips.

While they started bickering about how Armin didn’t have the right to talk about nerves, Eren toyed with my hair with his hand. I looked up at him again and his green orbs were already watching me. He nuzzled me after wrapping an arm around my neck. Then, he kissed me. It always made the world around me stop and everything felt alright whenever he kissed me, like the troubles in the world didn’t exist and that I was free. I didn’t really like it when he pulled away from me, but that just told me that he’d give me more later. He was my angel, my everything. And as embarrassing as it may seem, he was my entire world, the one I never knew I had. He was so special.  
He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled. “Feeling better?” He whispered so that only I could hear. I nodded and hoped that I didn’t look like a cherry or anything similar.

“Thank you,” I mumbled. “You’re so wonderful, Eren.”

He giggled and covered his mouth. “I love you,” And hearing that made me smile so widely, I’m pretty sure I looked insane, but Eren’s eyes only went darker and I saw the love fill in even more. He kissed my cheek and sighed happily.

“...Okay! Okay! Whatever! Shut up already.” Mikasa suddenly said and Armin and Jean both went quiet. Armin went five seconds in his silent state before he smiled. “I like seeing you two together, it’s nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” Annie nodded.

“Thank you,” I said awkwardly and nervously. But Eren only smiled against my hair and kissed it.

“Aww! Eren’s looks so soft right now.” Armin poked Eren’s cheek.

“Nah. He’s just careful cause Levi is smaller than him.”

“Here,” Armin passed me his thermos. “Drink some,”

“What is it?”

“Caffeine.”

“Armin, no.” Mikasa warned. I took a sip slowly. It was sweet. It was coffee. I instantly gave it back. “I can’t drink coffee,”

“You totally can,”

I simply placed it next to his leg and smiled. “I don’t want to, thank you though.”

“Now we can all go out, all three couples.” Armin clasped his hands together.

“I don’t think we should,” I mumbled.

“Well why not?”

“Because you are all seniors, and I’m a freshman. You are all seventeen and eighteen and I’m turning fifteen on the twenty-fifth.”

“Pfft, no one cares about age here! We all still love you. After all, if age was a problem, Eren wouldn’t have asked you out.”

I blushed and looked at Eren. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

“Now, we must all decide when all of us are free!” Armin clapped his hands excitedly. “How about Saturday after the game? I’ll pay for everyone if you go eat butterfly shrimp.”

“You’re not paying for everyone. Us baseball men will pay for everything.” Jean said.

I looked at him and he stopped. “I say us because you are Eren’s date.”

“So? I could pay for Eren if I wanted to.”

“But the ones on the team are treating.” Eren said.  
I found myself pouting when he chuckled at me. “I’ll let you pay another time,”

I crossed my arms and he kissed my cheek. “I need my sweater,” He whispered.

“No.” I mumbled. “It’s mine now,”

Then, like magic, Coach Flagon started to walk down the hall. He stopped in front of our little circle handed Armin a clipboard. “This is the worst set up. Do we have to change too?”

Flagon nodded. “Hand in the new placements before lunch.” Then he left.

Armin nodded and tied his hair up. “Okay. Eren, you’re shorts-“

“No, please, not there.”

“Or third base,”

Eren pouted. “I wanna stay on second.”

“Fine, only cause you’re kinda cute.” Then he wrote something down. “Jean, you’re catching.” Then he cleared his throat. “CONNIE!”

A few seconds later he came by. “Yes?”

“Bring me Bertolt, Moblit, Farlan, and Ymir.”

“Ymir?”

“Yes, we need a girl on the team because of Reiner’s team or else they’ll think we’re sexist.”

“Okay,”

“Oh and Connie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m putting you on third base.”

He frowned but left anyway. Armin sighed. Then he erased what we wrote and handed me the clipboard. “I like your handwriting better. So write for me?”

I nodded and wrote Eren’s name, Jean’s name, and Armin’s. I added a little heart next to Eren’s name and I didn’t feel embarrassed about it. Connie came back with Bertolt, Moblit, Farlan, and Ymir. “Hey!”

“What happened?” She asked.

“You need to take first base.” Then he paused. “Moblit you get shortstop.”

“WHAT?” Moblit gasped.

Then Armin looked at Farlan. “I feel bad now, but, I need you in the outfields.”

Farlan gasped and crossed his arms. “No, no, nope! I’m not touching the field. Why are you switching positions?”

“Because babe, we were asked to. Besides, Reiner’s team is relatively full of shorties, however, they hit far so I need you out there.”

Farlan looked at me. “Who’s catching?”

“Jean,”

“So who’s first?”

“Ymir.”

Farlan pinched his nose bridge. “I want left field.”

“Okay,” Armin looked at me and I wrote. “We need another girl.”

“My sister could play.” Eren offered.

“Aww, I love her.” Armin smiled. “But no, we need someone who isn’t a freshman so Thomas doesn’t feel bad-ah! Sasha!”

“Yes!” Jean and Eren nodded at the same time.

“She goes right field, and Bertolt, center field.”

I wrote the names and everyone else left. Then I handed the clipboard back.  
After a while, Eren placed tiny kisses to my cheek and when I looked at him, he kissed my lips.

“You two are my favorite.” Armin squeaked. I smiled and took Eren’s hand. I kissed it and he blushed, intensely, I was actually surprised. I smiled wider because of it and rested my cheek on it. I adored him so much.

“Aww!!” Armin squealed. Annie shook him. “Calm down,”

“I love you Annie.” He puckered his lips. Annie scoffed and pushed him off. He actually looked kind of hurt but he tried not to show it. He stared at the clipboard and didn’t say a word. Annie noticed this and fiddled with her fingers awkwardly. There was enough noise in the hall to hide the fact that he rest of us were all watching them. Armin scribbled on the paper in silence and sighed. It took Annie a couple of moments for her to slowly wrap his arms around his wrist and lean on his arm. Armin looked up at Eren. “I need an emergency meeting with the team during physical education, text the team and Flagon. If it’s for the team they’ll cut through class and this means Levi can watch how I handle business.”

Eren pulled out his phone and did as he was told. I glanced at Armin who was now looking at Annie. “I’m sorry baby,” I heard her say. Armin smiled and nuzzled her before he kissed her. I looked away because I was growing a little jealous of the fact that Eren doesn’t kiss me like that. They have so much passion... oh whatever, I guess it can’t be helped, I am younger than everyone here.

* * *

 “Okay everyone SHUT UP!” Armin stomped and screamed, his bun falling out. “LISTEN! I AM THE CAPTAIN. I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE MAKING THE DECISIONS HERE! FLAGON PUT ME IN CHARGE AND IF ANYONE-“ Armin cleared his throat. “If anyone has a problem with the way I do things then I’ll make sure you are off the team permanently, okay my babies?”

Everyone stopped talking and Armin tied his hair into a ponytail. “Now, the first thing that will be put into action is the replacement of the freshman. I can’t stress it enough how sorry I am to Thomas.”

Then Thomas slumped over in his seat. Armin took several drinks off water and sat down. “On that note, Sasha will be taking his place.”

“Can I at least have an explanation as to why I’m being put on the team?” Ymir asked.

“Because we are going up against Reiner’s team and-“ Then everyone started talking over Armin and I saw his face go red. “SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! EREN, JEAN, MOBLIT, CONNIE, AND FARLAN SPLIT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECES.”

And they quickly scattered away from each other. Sasha fanned him with her hand. “Now,” He continued. “As they have two girls, we need two girls to make the team play fair. It was a request from the big guys, okay? None of the teams suggested this.”

“But you guys have played against them before.” Ymir continued.

“Yes and they lose every time. So they’ve come to the conclusion that they lose because we are an all boys team.” Armin sighed. Farlan sat next to me and poked my knee. “We need to get Armin some tea.”

“Poor Armin,”

“Yep. I’m missing out on Math you’re lucky you get to just sit here.” He smiled. I chuckled and nodded.

“I have another question about this arrangement.” Marco spoke up. “You made all these changes and gave my position away without discussing it with me. So like, did you forget I was on the team or what?”

I could hear Armin’s heart screaming. He stayed silent for a few moments. “Right, I put Sasha there.”

“Am I that terrible?” Marco rolled his eyes. Jean sat down next to him patted his leg.

“No.” Armin started slowly. “You are not terrible. No one on the team is terrible-“

“But you could still replace any of us in a flash,” Thomas argued and then it got loud again. Armin watched as everyone started to yell at him before Eren stepped up in front of him.

“If another person speaks again without being called on or raising their fucking hand you will be sent out by yours truly and not be allowed back in. Do I make myself clear?” He said in a calm voice, but with a smile that told everyone not to test him.

Armin took a few moments before speaking again. “Thomas I replaced you because you are a freshman and have the next three years to play on the team.”

Marco raised his hand. “I’m a senior and you replaced me with a sophomore.”

“It’s just this game, Marco I’m sorry, please forgive me. No I didn’t forget about you, with those freckles no one can forget about you.” Armin went over to him and kissed his cheek. Then he stood up and grabbed the clipboard. “Okay, so, I’m going to read the positions. Besides the positions Ymir and Sasha are put in, they are up for discussion.” He cleared his throat. “I’m pitcher, Jean is catcher,-“ The mumbling began again. “Ymir is first base, Eren is second-“

“Why is Eren keeping his position?” Connie asked. “Isn’t that favoritism?”

Armin dragged his tongue on his bottom lip. “He’s not the only one keeping his position. Bertolt is keeping his position.”

“Why didn’t you trade out your position?”

“Because I’m the only one who knows how to throw at each player. Now! To continue, Moblit is shortstop. Connie is Third Base. Sasha, right field. Bertolt, center field. Farlan left field.” Then he looked up. “Anyone who has something to say raise their hands. First, Moblit.”

“What was the difference of switching Connie and I?”

Armin took a marker and quickly draw the diamond with all the positions and stick people. “Listen everyone. I’ve been to several of their games so I know how they hit and the style. Since Moblit is taller than Connie, he should have no trouble in catching this hit, since the second girl hits to the left. If he does manage to miss, Farlan is behind him. The first girl is for some reason likes to hit up. Stupid.”

“Hey,” Bertolt said. Armin smiled sheepishly and made a heart with his hands for him. “Anyway, she hits up but strictly in the center,”

“I thought you said they don’t hit high.” Farlan called.

“The boys don’t hit high, which includes Reiner- guys come on we’ve played against them before. Listen, the girls are what we are talking about right now. So, center, it’s between Eren and Bertolt to catch this ball.”

“Next, after the first girl comes Reiner,” Everyone but Bertolt groaned. “Okay, okay! He’s a dangerous hitter, we know. But-“

“Why are you putting Sasha directly in the way of that hit?” Connie asked. “That’s being a douche.”

Armin then threw the clipboard at Sasha. She flinched but caught it. “That is why I’m putting her there.”

“A clipboard is not the same as a ball.” He hugged her and scowled.

“Sasha baby, please join me after school on the field.” Armin smiled. She nodded and hugged Connie back. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

“As we are leaving to their field, Marco I need you to let Ymir wear your baseball jacket, Thomas same for Sasha.” He tapped on his clipboard. “Does anyone have any other questions?”

The gym was silent so Armin slightly smiled. “Okay, everyone is dismissed.” 

* * *

As we walked together (because Jean lent his car to Moblit), hand in hand, I couldn’t find it in myself to keep quiet about it. I slowed down a little, Eren instantly matched my pace, and we fell behind from Mikasa and Jean. I looked up at Eren and knew that I was about to embarrass myself, but I needed to know.

“Eren how come we haven’t made out yet?” I asked quietly. Eren froze and blushed.

“You’ve been talking to Armin, haven’t you?”

“Well, he only asked but I said no because we haven’t and I was only wondering if we haven’t because you don’t want to with me... because Armin said that everyone loves doing it and that it was fun.”

Eren simply continued on our slow pace. I decided to keep quiet, feeling like I’ve stepped over a boundary. Then we got to the corner and Eren held me back. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I can’t. At least not right now, I don’t want you or people to start thinking I took advantage of you because you’re younger. And, well, I just might do a little more than make out with you.”

“I doubt it, I don’t think I would be enjoyable if we made out. Do you like kissing me?”

“Yes, and the fact that you haven’t done it before gets me excited, you don’t understand how much of a walking temptation you are.”

“My mom told me that temptation is a sin.”

“Exactly, and next year, I’ll be eighteen which means, you’re gonna be illegal, and you’re still gonna be my little temptation.”

“Oh,” I burned up. “Kiss me.”

“Stop,” He giggled and blushed. “You’re too cute,”

“No, I mean kiss me goodbye now because my community is right down the road.”

“Oh right,” He leaned down and kissed me. It was a lot harder than his normal kisses and he was gripping my hair. But for some reason it felt amazing.

“Levi, come on we-“ Mikasa stopped and I pulled away from him but he cupped my face and leaned in again. My heart was pounding in my chest and I pulled away again. “I’ll see you-“ He kissed my lips. “Later, okay? Text me.” He kissed me again. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

“I love you,” He whispered and stood straight up.

“You’re so gay you went red,” Jean chuckled and fanned Eren with a notebook. “Calm down, lower that blood pressure.”

Even Mikasa found it amusing, she was smiling. I walked up to her and she waved at Jean and Eren. Then we walked to the gate. Halfway down the road to our house, Mikasa spoke. “You really do like him. I mean, you said that you did, but wow.”

“I’m super nervous. What if he gets tired of me?”

“He won’t, trust me. You doubt yourself too much but you’re very fun to be around with.”

“If I was, I’d have more friends, but I only have two.”

“And they both love you.” Mikasa smiled at me and unlocked the house. Mom’s car was parked in the driveway, so she was home. “We’re home!” She announced.

“Mikasa! How was school?”

“Good! I have a field trip form I would like you to sign.”

“Okay, let me see,” She took a break from cooking. After Mikasa handed her the form, she went upstairs, so I took this opportunity to quickly make my way upstairs. Halfway, that is, before. “Levi,”

I slowly turned and walked back down. Nervously, I looked into the kitchen. She was looking at me, and I couldn’t figure out what she was thinking. “H-Hi Mom,” I looked down.

“Hey,” She was smiling and that was scaring me! She beckoned me over so I carefully walked over. I tried not to cry out of fear. “Don’t worry honey, you’re father isn’t here right now, so calm down please. Can I tell you a secret? I don’t hate you or dislike you, okay? He’ll just get angry if I don’t take his side.”

And that did for me, I started crying and Mikasa flew down the stairs. My mother pulled me in and hugged me. I felt Mikasa’s tension fill the room and my mother kissed my wet cheek. “Why don’t you go put your book bag away and get any homework done?”

I nodded, grabbed ahold of my sister’s fingers and walked upstairs. Mikasa wiped my face and hugged me. I’ve never felt more confused. I quickly took out my biology notebook and started copying the dictation from Isabel’s notebook since I was off daydreaming. Then I fell asleep on Mikasa’s lap. I woke up when she started playing with my hair. Jean was in my bedroom with her.

“You can’t really be serious,” Jean sighed.

“I’m being deadass here,”

“Is this even allowed?”

“I’m eighteen Jean!”

Then Mom called us down for dinner. Mikasa twirles my hair with her finger. “Levi, let’s go eat.” I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them. Then I followed her out. I washed my hands and quickly sat down, my dad walked in at that moment. My mom served and we actually all ate quietly for the first twenty minutes and I started feeling anxious. He didn’t even acknowledge Jean. He got up from the table, got a beer from the fridge, and then he went into the home office.

“Did you finish all your work?” My mom asked. I nodded and looked at Mikasa, who was glancing at Jean.  
Jean excused himself from the table and went upstairs. I quickly took my phone and saw that Eren was already texting it.

 **Eren  
6:34PM - 12/03**  
_Leviiii :(_

 **6:34PM - 12/03**  
_Answer plss :(_

 **6:34PM - 12/03**  
_I love you!_

 **Me  
6:37PM - 12/03**  
_Eren i’m eating dinner. Please give me a few minutes_

 **Eren  
6:37PM - 12/03**  
_okay baby_

My heart fluttered and I put my phone away. I finished eating and excused myself from the table. When I got upstairs, I found Jean on the phone on Mikasa’s bed. I called Eren and he chuckled. “Hi,”

“Hey,”

“I called and you didn’t answer,”

“Sorry,”

“It’s okay. So! Flagon is holding an emergency practice tonight at seven, so I might not be able to chat during that time, because I don’t know how long it’ll be.”

“Oh, okay, no, that’s fine.”

“You’re voice is so cute over the phone.”

“I know, I sound like a five year old.”

“Oh come on! You know I didn’t mean it like that!”

I giggled. “I know,” I looked over to my jar of shells and smiled at it. “Where’s Isabel?”

“Out her aunt. Apparently she decided she needed to reconnect with her? I don’t know.”

“Oh rude, and I wasn’t invited.” I pouted. “Maybe I should start going out without her,”

“Yes, with me instead.”

“Of course.” I smiled. Eren was so nice.

“Do I make you nervous?” He suddenly asked.

“Uh, yeah. It isn’t fair actually, sometimes I want you to feel the same way around me.”

“Um?! Do you not think Farlan tries to intimidate me? Besides, the guy isn’t bad looking, and I know you like him. Besides, he’s not as old as I am, so, you know.”

“Whatever,” I chuckled.

“No! Not whatever! My relationship is at stake here and it just started!”

“You worry too much,”

“I’m going to become the most annoying boyfriend, you just wait.”

Then my phone started buzzing again. “Oh wait, I’m getting another call, let me put you on hold.” Then I answered. “Hey Izzy,”

“HEY IZZY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU WERE DATING MY BROTHER!”

“It wasn’t obvious?”

“YES! IT TOTALLY WAS! YOU TWO WERE MAKING HEART EYES AT EACH OTHER AND SHARING CUTE LITTLE KISSES AND SHOWING OFF WAY MORE PDA THAN YOU USUALLY DO, SO YES IT WAS OBVIOUS.”

“So?”

“I’M GONNA SQUEEZE YOUR TINY BEING WHEN I SEE YOU!”

“Love you!”

She hung up and I reconnected to Eren. “Your sister yelled at me.”

“Haha, Farlan must have said something to her,”

“Yeah,”

“I’m gonna go get ready for practice, okay? I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, bye,”

“I love you!” And he hung up. I smiled and started blushing. I was so happy! I turned to Jean, who stepped out of Mikasa’s bathroom with his baseball uniform. “Don’t you have to get going to practice?”

“I do but I’m waiting for Mikasa to hand me my keys. She took them from me so now I have to wait.” He walked out of his room. “Babe I need my keys,”

Mikasa shook her head and continued eating. “No.”

“If I’m late Flagon will have my ass.”  
She smiled and shrugged. Jean sighed and sat on the couch, covering his face with his baseball cap. Mikasa stood up from the table and took his hat. “Mikasa!”

“Shh, you’re being loud.” Mikasa sighed. Jean checked his watch and gave an exasperated sigh. “May I take your daughter to my practice? She won’t give me my keys.”

“Sure, but please bring her back afterwards, you two have school tomorrow.”

“Okay, thank you so much.” He swung her own his shoulder. “And if anything, we don’t have anything mayor tomorrow in class, no homework, so it’s fine.”

And he left with her. It took me a few seconds to realize I was completely alone in the house with just my parents. I started to sweat and became really nervous. I rubbed my eyes with my palms from where I stood at the top of the stairs and went down to wash the dishes. I was shaking with fear as I turned the water on. My dad came out and sat down with my mother. I dared not to turn around and scrubbed away. Accidentally, I got so focused into my work, that I missed it when my name was called, and ended up getting whacked on the side of the head for it. I dropped the plate on the floor out of shock. My father rolled his eyes, shoved me out of the way, and finished what I was doing. “Clean it up and get out of my sight.”

“Yes sir,” I whimpered and pulled the small piece of broken plate out of my hand. I gathered all of the pieces and threw them away. I quickly went to my room. I started crying because my hands were hurting as there were small cuts over them.

After a long while, my father came into my room, and I instantly shot up. “Were you crying? Stop that, you’re a boy.”

I nodded and wiped my face.

“I didn’t hear an answer.”

“Yes I was crying,” I said.

“Next time, when I talk to you, you answer. I don’t care what the reason is, you always will answer to me.” Then he paused. “You were probably thinking about your little faggot friends, at least you have something in common with them; you are all scum.”

My lip quivered and I looked down.

“Fredrick, enough, please.” My mom said as she stood by the door.

“And who are you to tell me what to do? You’re nothing but a woman living in my house, so shut the hell up.” He turned to me. “See? She’s defending you.” He grabbed my shirt and slammed me to the floor. Then he yanked me up and slapped me. “Get out of my fucking house! I don’t want to see your face ever again.”

I shakily stood up and wobbled downstairs. I heard my parents fighting upstairs as I quickly left. The cold air bit at my cheeks, despite the pulsing blood from where I was hit. I walked off and out of the community and I sniffed a few times before I decided that if Eren was at school, I should probably go there to see if he would let me stay with him. But I couldn’t bring myself to show my face to anyone so I sat by the entrance to the school and hugged my knees. I cried and cried so what seemed like forever. When I stopped crying, I felt completely weak, dehydrated, and was in so much pain. I checked the time as realized that it was getting pretty late, it was nine. I got up, and walked to the parking lot. I found Eren’s car and sat right in front of it. It was freezing outside but I couldn’t care less, I felt sick.

The first voice I heard was Farlan, who instantly saw me and ran over to me. “What are you doing here- what happened to your face! Your lip is all red! God you look terrible, who did this to you?”

I started crying and I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back gently. Then I felt seriously sick, so I pulled away, ran to the grass, and threw up. I felt faint and lightheaded. “Here, drink some,” He handed me a water bottle. I took a few sips before I threw up again. “Do you want me to get your sister?”

I shook my head and cried again. Then Eren came. Out of all the people I didn’t want to see me like this! “Hello Farl- Levi?! What’s wrong?”  
Farlan held him back with an arm. “Stop, he’s not feeling well.”

“But what happened to his face?”

“Eren, stop, now is not a good time.”

“Shut the hell up, he’s my boyfriend.”

“And I’m telling you that it’s a bad time, okay? So you shut the hell up.”  
That got Eren to calm down and slowly sit down. But then, Mikasa saw me. I accidentally made eye contact with her and she flew to me. “LEVI!”

“S-Stop yelling.” I whimpered.

“What happened?!”

Hot tears filled my eyes. “I was kicked out of the house.”

Mikasa frowned. “Oh my little baby,” Then she yanked Eren away. I looked up at Farlan. He kissed my temple and he wiped my face with a cloth he had in his sports bag. “It’s gonna be okay,”

Eren reappeared. “Farlan, Mikasa asked me to take him over to mine.”

“Okay,” Then he looked at me. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Don’t worry, everything will turn out alright.” He hugged me lightly before letting Eren step in. He picked me up and carried me to his car. I refused to get in, I didn’t want to have anyone help my pathetic existence. “No!”

“Levi, come on,”

“No! I’m a worthless piece of shit!” I dropped to the ground and weeped. “I’m not more than a little scum. I’m trash, and a waste of time, and a worthless excuse for your boyfriend. You deserve so much better, not something like me,”

Eren stopped and I curled up on the ground. I was shaking and crying. That’s when Eren broke down, and left to Mikasa. She came quickly. “Hey, hey, baby, don’t worry. Just calm down, relax, and I’ll come by to Eren’s and drop off some of your things so you’ll feel comfortable, okay, but first you need to get into the car. Okay?” She pulled me up gently. She kissed my forehead and hugged me. “Let Eren help you okay? He really loves you, please give him the chance.”

I nodded and Mikasa helped me into the car. She told Eren something, hugged him, and he got into the car. He ruffled my hair and turned the car on. My phone was buzzing.

 **The Holy TooFar Lan XD  
9:14PM - 12/03**  
_Listen, try to relax and eat something ok? Drink up and take in a lot of fluids, please. I hope you feel better_

 **Big Sis  
9:15PM - 12/03**  
_Baby bro please get lots of rest and don’t come to school tomorrow. I love you and only want the best for you. I’ll have any assignments for you if they’re any, tomorrow so please don’t worry. I love you baby bro_

I looked at Eren, his cheeks were still wet but he wasn’t crying anymore. I felt really bad and when we got to his house, I was glad Izzy wasn’t there yet. “Head upstair, okay baby? I’ll be up in a bit.”

I nodded and did so. Eren went into his parents bedroom. I waited for Mikasa to get here with my things and she did it in world record. Ten minutes after I had sat down on the bed, she came with my things. She squeezed me and kissed my head. “Love you so much.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Our parents are actually scared of me, so don’t worry, I’ll get every minute of sleep I want without having to worry about them doing anything to me. Just promise me you’ll eat and drink things okay?” I nodded and she kissed my forehead before leaving again.

I went back to Eren’s room and opened the backpack. It was two pairs of my comfiest pajamas, clothes, another pair of shoes, socks, underwear, a towel, my charger and headphones, and my toiletries. She also brought my school book bag. I dug deep inside and pulled out a fuzzy blanket, Eren’s baseball jacket, and my jar of seashells. My jaw dropped a little. I put it on one of Eren’s nightstands and got undressed when I got into the bathroom. I put my clothes in a small pile in the corner and brushed my teeth with the extra toothbrush Mikasa gave me just cause she knew I wouldn’t like to use the same one if I used to clean my mouth that had bile in it.

Honestly my sister is the best on the planet.

Then I got into the shower after I felt that my face was clean enough. I stood there for a some time, hating myself and how my life had become. I’m such a bother...

Then I heard Eren’s door close and the bathroom door open. “Levi?”

“Y-Yes?”

He didn’t say anything to me and after a few moments he also stepped into the shower. I was too tired to be embarrassed and honestly it made my heart pound that he was standing here with me, after all he was literally standing in front of me naked, completely unbothered. “I told my parents what happened and they are going to keep the secrecy. My mother is making you something light to eat, and my dad will check you later okay?”

I nodded and couldn’t do anything else but stare at his eyes. He took his shampoo and poured it on my head. His fingers worked their way into my hair and I closed my eyes out of how comfortable I was. His lips touched mine as he kissed me softly and ever so gently pushed me against the wall. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He made me feel better and I know it’ll continue as my life continues to go to shit.

His lips were so soft and I was going so warm and I loved it. He pulled away gently and sighed happily.

Then he also put the shampoo in his hair and I let my eyes trail down. His body was beautiful, not a single imperfection, he was flawless. I took my finger and ran is down slowly from his collarbone to his hip and looked up at him. “You’re so handsome, Eren.”  
He blushed and I smiled slightly. “I feel a little self cautious now,” I chuckled awkwardly. I washed my body with the loofa and rinsed off. I stepped out and dried myself off with a towel. I got dressed into my forest green sweatpants and a light brown t-shirt. It had a pocket on it which had a little tea cup embroidered on it. I found it adorable so I had Mikasa buy it for me. I brushed my hair when it was dry enough and sat on his bed, looking at my seashell jar. Eren came out after a couple minutes and cuddled me when he was dressed. He brought out a big fluffy blanket and added mine on top. I took out a sand dollar and looked at it. He had his face buried in my hair and I could tell he was tired but he placed little kisses on my head every now and then which let me know he was awake. I put my jar back, which woke him up completely. He whined a little and beckoned me back to where I was and so I did.

“I must be honest with you, Levi.” Eren started sleepily. “The idea of being with you was created a little after I started going out with your sister.” He paused to yawn. “With Armin as a friend, he knew about you being Mikasa’s little brother and he’s Armin is the way he is, he asked me if I thought you were cute and stuff.” He nuzzled my ear. “Then he asked if I would ever go out with you too and I only said no because you were twelve turning thirteen and I was fifteen at the time.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t have said yes even if you had asked, I would be so much more nervous.”

He chuckled softly. “But I always thought you were attractive, so don’t think that you should be self-cautious around me or anyone.”

“Why would you ignore Mikasa before you guys started dating?”

He took some time to answer that. “Well, to be honest I’m not sure. I was an asshole when I was younger but Mikasa made me mature a great deal.”

“Be honest, have you ever found me annoying?”

“No.”

“Have you ever found it weird that I would look at you all the time whenever you came over?”

“I actually showed off a little more because you were looking, I knew you were watching me so I provided you with the service.”

“Oh,” I blushed. “Thanks,”

“I hope you know that you’re mine now and you’re not ever going to get away from me.”

“I don’t want to. You know how long I’ve wanted you? Three years, I’m not letting go now!”

He sat up and laughed. “God, I love you, you’re amazing.” He kissed me. He lingered and kissed me again. Our fingers found each other and curled together. A small knock sounded on the door and it was Mrs. Yeager. “Hey,” She smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit better after the shower,”

“That’s good, that’s really good.” She handed me a bowl. “I made you applesauce and added banana slices in it, and here is some Ginger Ale and a bottle of water. Feel better okay? And after you’re done, my husband would want to stitch that up. She pointed to my hand. Eren snatched my hand and inspected it. “How did this happen?”

“Oh, I dropped a plate by accident and I um, cut myself, you know, uh, picking up the pieces.”

Eren looked at me like he clearly didn’t believe me but let me eat. Mrs. Yeager left and closed the door. “Baby what really happened?”

I put a big spoonful of applesauce in my mouth and looked away. It was really tasty and I felt happy inside that someone took the time to make this for me, for my health.

“Levi,” He mumbled worriedly against my cheek.

“MyDadshovedmetothefloorandIgotcutokay?” I said quickly and put another spoonful in my mouth. Eren looked at me as if he was processing what I had told him. Then he placed kisses to my cheek and the little, tiny hairs on it tickled. He hugged me and held my hand. “Can I feed you?” He asked.

“I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself,”

“I know but I want to do it for you. Please?”

Then it struck me. “Holy! Your mom saw us kiss! She knows! I’m so dead!”

Eren smiled. “Relax, I told them I like you but that they can’t go around telling people that I like you specifically. And they said that it was no one’s business anyway if I liked you or not and my dad warned me to treat you with utmost respect and care and my mom said I better be the best boyfriend in the world with you. Now, let me feed you please?”

I nodded and he happily turned me to face him. I opened up and he squealed happily as he fed me gently. My nose scrunched up a little with amusement and that got me kissed. I felt extremely jealous all of a sudden and refused to eat. I didn’t do anything to deserve homophobic parents who treat me like shit, not like they think wrong, I mean I am shit but you know, I don’t want to constantly be reminded. It’s a painful difference between him and I. And I hated it.

“Levi?” Eren tipped his head to the side.

“I’m jealous of you,” I muttered. “I too want parents who love me, or maybe they wanted Mikasa instead and simply took me in because Mikasa refused to leave if I didn’t go with her.”

“Oh,” Eren teared up. “You don’t need them, there’s a lot more people who love you.” The tears fell down his cheek and I felt guilty again for making him cry a second time. So I opened my mouth a little because I knee he was finding it cute, and he quickly picked up the spoon and fed me. I took the spoon and bowl from him gently, set it aside, and kissed him after I cupped his face. “Thank you for loving me Eren, it means everything in the world to me that you pay attention to me.”

He blushed and smiled. “Of course, baby.”

I kissed him again and finished eating. I started on the Ginger Ale as I went down to Mr. Yeager’s study. “Hello Levi and son who is following closely behind him. He’s not gonna get lost you know.” He chuckled. “Now, stand there while I examen Levi. You are not to move from there, okay?”

“Okay,” He sighed.

Then, Mr. Yeager got to work and looked at my face, neck and pulled up my shirt. I felt embarrassed for my bruises that were healing slowly. I felt ugly and damaged. I felt ashamed.

“Stay,” He suddenly said. I looked up at him, but he wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at Eren. Then he looked at me. “If I look at your legs will I find anything different?”

I shook my head, embarrassed and sad. “It’s not as bad as above the waistline.”

“Oh okay,” Then he sat me down on a chair. I heard Eren pacing around and mumbling to himself. Then his father sighed. “Get over here before you stress out.”  
Immediately Eren buried his face in my hair and kissed my head. He wrapped his arms loosely around my neck and smiled against my hair. I looked up at Eren and those green loving orbs looked down at me. I got lost in them and I didn’t notice I was being stitched up. I also got a couple bandages, they were in cool colors, blue, orange, and red. I got my hand bandaged and I felt better. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, now you need to get rest,” He looked at Eren. “Rest, okay? Let him rest.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Eren kissed my cheek and pulled me up.

“Eren I mean it,”

“Yes! I know, I’m putting him to bed now.” He took my good hand and led me upstairs. He lied me down, kissed my forehead and cheek, and turned the lights off. “I’ll be back in a few, okay?” He took my now empty can of Ginger Ale and put the water next to me. I nodded in the darkness and he left. I didn’t exactly fall asleep until he came back. I snuggled into him and he kissed my lips. “I won’t leave your side, Levi. I promise you, I’m sticking with you through this and if I have to do it forever I’ll gladly stand by you every single step of the way.”

“Thank you Eren, that means so much to me, thank you.” I pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

God, I love you too.


	6. I'm Falling To Pieces (Very Quickly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update, I tried to put in a lot in this chapter but at the same time not too much... Hope you guys like it.

Today was the first practice with the girls since the switch and Eren and Mikasa expected me to stay home. I was dead yes, however, I felt bad about staying in the house with Eren’s mom fussing over me. I got sick throughout the night with a fever and a headache over the stress.  
So, I snuck out of the house and walked to the school and actually made it in time for practice.  
The whole team plus the extra players were there. I saw Eren and went over to him. He gasped. “Hey,”

“Hi,”

“I thought I asked you to stay resting?” He kissed my cheek and put on his batting gloves.

“I didn’t want to stay home anymore, I wanted to see,”

Then Farlan walked into the dugout. “Oh hey!”

“Hey,” I smiled.

“Are you feeling any better?”

I nodded. “Yeah, thanks,”

“Come closer,” He beckoned. I did and he poked my forehead through the chain fence. “Go home, you have a fever.”

“But-“ Then I looked at Eren. “Eren asked me to stay,”

Farlan looked at him and scowled. “He’s sick, you ass.”

Eren shrugged and went over to me. “Let’s get you to the bleachers.” He swung me over his shoulder.

“Eren?”

“Hm?”

“I want a kiss.”

“You’re so cute,” He chuckled and kissed me on my lips after sitting me down. “Stay put, okay?” He pressed one last big kiss to my lips before leaving back to the field, and I was smiling like an idiot.

Flagon blew the whistle and everyone stood in the middle. “Okay, first off, what we are going to do is get some serious training into our new players, Ymir and Sasha, you’re gonna go ahead and get ready to bat.”

Ymir and Sasha looked at each other before heading into the dugout. Farlan, Eren, Jean, and Armin, I’m gonna need you four to beat them into shape, don’t let Connie interfere and, don’t let Ymir’s girlfriend intimidate you.”

“Ymir is gay?” Farlan asked innocently.

Everyone looked at him and slapped him on the head (except Flagon). “No she’s obviously straighter than Levi and Eren.”

“But Levi is gay,”

“Slap him again,” Armin gave an exasperated sigh and Eren and Jean were going to but Flagon pulled Farlan to his chest. “No slapping the innocent.”

“Since when did Ymir have a girlfriend?” Farlan asked.

“Since sophomore year,”

“I wasn’t around during that time!” Farlan crossed his arms.

“Yeah, but everyone knows.”

“I obviously did not!”

“She’s in our French class! She sits in front of Ymir and Ymir plays with her hair like a little kid!”

“I thought they were best friends!”

“Slap him!” Armin said again. Eren and Jean slapped Farlan on the arms. “Anyway, I don’t get intimidated by her, the only one that intimidates me is my Annie.”

“Why?” Farlan asked.

“Cause she’s the only one that’s more beautiful than I am.”

“Alright get the girls ready,” Flagon whistled. “Everyone else, follow me!”

They went their separate ways and back to the dugout. Marco had lent Ymir his equipment since they were the almost the same size for everything except the helmet, which needed to be adjusted since it was too big. Ymir walked out and gripped onto her bat. “Okay! My baby girls, I need to explain everything to you, so basically since I don’t wanna go through all the rules, hit the ball hard enough and make it fly into the field, don’t get touched, and run as if you were a delinquent and the police are after you.”

“Armin?” Sasha started. “We aren’t clueless here.”

“But Flagon told me to explain everything, now, get into position; bend your knees slightly and also your elbows. Ymir you bat first,”

Then Krista, a short, curly, blonde haired girl walked over to the bleachers. Mikasa huffed and sat on the top of them. “I hate her.”

“Why? She’s nice to me,” I got up and sat next to Mikasa.

“A lot of people are nice to you.”

I didn’t say anything to that and Krista, sat down on the bottom seat. Mikasa scoffed slightly. “She has a LockMe Louis Vuitton backpack. This is high school not the runway.”

“She can hear you,” I mumbled.

“No she has earphones on. Anyway, her watch was thousands of dollars and all her clothes are designer.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No ew, I was born in Stohess, I know what looking good is.”

I giggled. “She has a black BMW Convertible,”

“Don’t even remind me!” Mikasa rolled her eyes. Then she paid attention to the field. “My boyfriend is really hot.”

“Jean’s okay,” I shrugged.

“Actually look at him and maybe you’ll know what I mean,”

“I do but he’s not my type.”

“Oh but Eren is?”

“Eren’s an angel!” I gushed and covered my face as I blushed. “I love everything about him.”

“Say something nice about Jean,”

I sighed and looked at Jean. I shrugged. “Mikkie, he has nice...”

“Oh whatever, if it was Farlan or Eren you’d say something just like that.”

“Fine, Jean’s ass looks exceptional in those pants. Like damn, are those pants too tight or what?”

She whipped her head to look at me. “Oh my God,” Then she laughed. “Tell me what you see when you look at Farlan.”

“No,”

“Please? What you look at his ass too?”  
I stayed silent, till she gasped. “You look at his bulge don’t you?”

“The fact that you are looking right now baffles me.”

“Do you think it’s big? Haven’t you ever wondered?”

“It is, I’ve seen it. Well kind of, through his boxers.”

“You’ve seen him in just his boxers? How’s his ass?”

“That’s it, I’m telling Jean.” I shook my head. She whined and shook me “Farlan is like my baby,”

“His ass is fine.” I shrugged.

“Oh whatever, you’re too blinded by Eren Yeager. You’re still a virgin, right?”

Annie came and sat next to us. “Virgins? Mikasa isn’t a virgin. She rides her boyfriend into the sunset every single night.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mikasa scoffed and didn’t look away from the field.

“So, what are we looking at?”

“Our boyfriends,” Mikasa smiled.  
Annie chuckled and sighed happily. “Your boys literally don’t compare to mine,”

“Um, don’t even-“

“No, I’m not asking you, I’m asking your gay brother,” Annie cut her off with a smirk. “You think Armin’s attractive?”

“Well, yes? But-“

“Ha!” Annie stuck her tongue out at Mikasa.

“But!” I chimed in. “So is every other boy on this team. There was a time, you know, before I was with Eren and I’ve still been coming here. This is my place to stare at boys. Just, I don’t look at Jean because that’s Mikasa’s job.”

“Oh whatever, I don’t need anyone else to like my boyfriend because he’s mine and only mine.”

“Possessive,” Annie giggled.

“You’re hot too, Annie.” Mikasa patted her on the shoulder.

“Oh thank you,” Then she bent forward. “Hey Hollywood, why don’t you stop being a stranger and join us?”

“She can’t sit with us, we’re not in her social class.” Mikasa shrugged.

Krista looked back and rolled her eyes. “Honestly Mikasa, I don’t know why you have problems with me.” She looked at me and smiled. “Hi Levi!”

“Hi,”

“No seriously, stop being anti-social, just because we like dick does not mean we can’t be friends.”

Krista gasped. “That is so not even an issue!”

“Then come here and sit! I’m the only blonde and these two black haired people intimidate me for being Ackermans.”

Krista sighed and got up. She sat down with us and Annie smiled at her. “But I need to get something straight,”

“You’re not,” Mikasa started.

“Anyway,” Krista huffed. “My name isn’t Hollywood,”

“But it’s fun calling you _Hollywood_ , it makes me feel normal,”

“Whatever,” She shrugged.

“So why are you so tense? You’re like Mikasa in her seventh grade year.”

“Shut the hell up,” Mikasa hissed.

“Ymir! You need to hit the ball!” Armin gave an exasperated sigh.

“Hey cut her some slack,” Eren but it. “First day,”

“She needs to be perfect by the end of next week!” Then Armin looked at me. “Come here,”

I slowly got up and went over to the field. He placed his helmet on my head and Eren awed at me because it was too big on me. “Give Ymir a pep talk.”

I looked at her and smiled. “If I can do this, you have no excuse.”

Ymir smiled at me and nodded. I got ready and Armin blew me a kiss. Then he pitched the ball, and I closed my eyes and swung. I didn’t hear anything after that. I quickly opened my eyes to walk off the field but then I saw the ball in the air. I turned around and gasped. “MIKASA!” I jumped. “I HIT IT! I HIT THE BALL! DID YOU SEE! YOU SAW ME RIGHT?!” I screamed excitedly as I ran all the bases and slid onto home plate. “YES! I’M AMAZING!”

Mikasa laughed and clapped for me. Armin burst out laughing after I threw myself on the sand. Eren picked me up and kissed me. Then he put me down and smiled at me. I hugged him tightly and smiled widely.

Then I saw Carla from the corner of my eye. I smiled sheepishly and slowly went over to her. She pulled me into a tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell me you left? I was worried and I thought something happened to you.”

“I’m sorry; I needed to get out of the house. I thought if I asked, you’d say no.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “I’m sorry- buy you see, I hit the ball! I’m so proud of me!” I jumped and clapped. She laughed and kissed my head. “Alright, well, I’ll head home now, but, you feel really warm.”

“I’m fine; I’ll be home when practice is over.”

“Okay Levi, but you are to get right back into bed after a nice shower, okay? You got dirt all over you.”

“I slid into the home plate, no biggie, I’ll try not to get anything dirty when I enter the house.”

“You’re the sweetest thing ever,” She kissed my cheek. “Okay, I’m off!” She waved before leaving. I turned and Eren was standing behind me. I raised my arms up and he picked me up so I could wrap my arms around his neck and kiss me.

“I love you.”

Then, all of a sudden, I saw my dad’s car in the parking lot. “Put me down,”

“Huh?”

“Put me down!” I teared up. He raised an eyebrow and I ran away. I caught up to Carla’s car and jumped in front of it, causing her to brake suddenly.

“Levi!” She scolded. “What in the world?!”

I got in and fumbled with the seat belt. “My dad is there. I- Can you take me to Farlan’s?”

She didn’t say anything at first but then nodded. “You call me whenever you’re ready to come home, okay?” She asked firmly.

“I’m so sorry for jumping in front of the car, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, I love your son and I’m friends with you daughter.”

“Are you sure you want to stay with Farlan’s parents?”

I didn’t hear her question because I was too focused on the fact that I angered her. I buried my face in my hands and whimpered. Without giving it much thought, I opened the door and got out. I scraped my knee in the process, but I was too scared and worried to care. I began crying, crying and crying because I messed up real bad and did something so STUPID as to jump in front of her car and know she’s going to think something is wrong with me, and it’s true! I’m so stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

A car pulled up in front of me and it was Carla again. She was on the phone and I refused to get up because I was crying too much. I lost track of time but sooner or later Grisha came and picked me off the ground. “It’s okay buddy, I got you.”  
I sniffed and buried my face in his shoulder and wept. He got in the backseat and pulled me on his lap. I continued to cry as I tugged at the buttons of his shirt.

I managed to calm down before we got to the house and Grisha carried me to his office. I dozed off in his lap and slept till Eren came home. He rushed into the office. “Dad where’s Levi? I can’t find him anywhere and his da- Oh thank God.” He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the Lord, because his dad was there waiting for Mikasa, at least I thought that’s what he was doing but then he left and I thought he took Levi and I got hit with the ball on my thigh for worrying.” He came over and kissed my cheek, and I opened my eyes slowly.

“Did you get hurt?”

“Well um, no not really. Flagon iced it so it feels a ton better but I’m not allowed to go to practice for two days.”

“Come here,” And after Eren walked over, Grisha pulled up Eren’s pants and sighed. “Why didn’t you call Levi instead?”

“I did, but, he left his phone on the bleachers so,” He placed it on the desk. “I didn’t get an answer.”

“He kind of broke down on your mother anyway, I wouldn’t have let him answer if he had it.”

“Can I take him up?”

Grisha nodded and Eren took me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He kissed my temple and sighed. I closed my eyes and drowned in his warm scent.

He lied me down on his bed and kissed my forehead. “You wanna shower?”

I simply nodded and took off my shirt. I pulled my bag over and took out a red t-shirt, boxers, and some black shorts. Isabel walked in and plopped down next to me. “Farlan said you ran out during practice. You okay?”

“I saw my dad’s car and freaked out.”

“Oh ew, that man.” She scrunched up her face. She cupped my face with her hands and kissed the tip of my nose. “Okay, well, I’m going to make pudding. Want any?”

“Did you forget who you were talking to?”

“Right,” She giggled. “I’ll be back then.”

When she was gone, I went into the bathroom.

“Do you mind if I go in with you?” Eren asked. I shook my head and he closed his bedroom door. I finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was freezing cold and I stood in it while it heated up. Eren stood in front of me and smiled gently at me. “You’re so beautiful.”

“That’s it. I’m telling your dad that you need an eye exam.”

“And I’ll take that eye exam, and my vision will come out 20/20 and then you have no reason to deny me.”

“Fine,”

“Is it too hot?” He asked as he checked the water. I shook my head and smiled at him. “Sorry for shouting at you,” I told him. “I was just scared.”

“It’s okay, baby.”

I fell asleep for awhile after my shower till Isabel came back with a bowl of chocolate pudding just for me. Eren had dozed off next to me and I ate in silence.

“Rude boyfriend...” Eren mumbled. “You didn’t offer me any...”

“I’m sorry boyfriend, would you like some?”

“You’re my little angel.” He yawned and turned around. He snored a little and I kissed his cheek. I continued eating and I got a call from Farlan. “Hello?”

“Wanna go out?”

“I’m taken,” I smiled.

“Duh, I meant literally.”

“Where?” I asked.

“I dunno, I’m bored. Let’s do something, like bother Izzy.”

“I’m always up for bothering Izzy.”

“Okay, go into the chat and bug her.”

I hung up and went into our group chat.

 **Me**  
**6:34pm - 12/06**  
_yo issiebail_

 **IzzyBel**  
**6:35pm - 12/06**  
_You wanna fight?_

 **The Holy TooFar Lan XD**  
 **6:35pm - 12/06**  
_I always wanna fite_

 **Me**  
**6:35pm - 12/06**  
_Same_

 **IzzyBel**  
**6:36pm - 12/06**  
_Square tf up_

 **Me**  
**6:37pm - 12/06**  
_You are bullying me_

Eren grabbed my phone and tossed it onto the bedroom and took my bowl, put it aside, and cuddled me. “Pay attention to me and stop texting my sister.”

“You were sleeping.”

“I was sleeping but then you never snuggled in with me.”

“So what do you do when I’m not here?”

“Hug a pillow.”

“Wow, I’m okay, I have your jacket.”

“I need that back.”

My phone kept buzzing and Isabel walked in. “Oh knew it.”

“Sorry,” I looked at her as she loomed over me. She poked me in the cheek. “Dinner is going to be made soon.”

“You spoiled my appetite.” I said.

“I lied, I meant dessert.”

I shrugged and snuggled closer to Eren.

“You two are yuck, rudes.” Isabel sighed and left and closed the door. Eren kissed me and I smiled. “I thought you were tired.”

“Yeah but now I wanna kiss you.”

“Sleep,” I bit his cheek gently and buried my face in his neck. I closed my eyes and started to relax till Mikasa’s ringtone sounded. I sat up and grabbed my phone. “Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“It’s been a while, and you’re just now asking?”

“Um, I’ve been fighting with Dad, so,”

“I’m with Eren,”

She gave a sigh of relief. “He’s looking for you. I think you should leave Eren’s house. He just might go to check if you’re there.”

I looked at Eren, who was dozing off. I kissed his cheek. “I could go to Farlan’s? He doesn’t really know about him so,”

“I’ll have Jean take you. Go tell Mr. and Mrs. Yeager,”

“Okay,” I hung up and moved out of the bed. “Eren?”  
No response. I shook him. “Eren?”

Nothing. I sighed and packed my things up quickly before trying again. “Eren,” I kissed him and nudged his face. “Please wake up.”

He groaned and turned away. “Five more minutes.”

“I need to leave.”

He shot up. “No,”

“My dad is looking for me, Eren. He’s gonna take me back to the house and beat me if he finds me. I need to move.”

“But he told you to leave,”

“You don’t know how he is. I’m going to Farlan’s, okay?”

“No.” He grabbed my wrist. “I can protect you, you don’t need Farlan.”  
I looked down at his hand and was surprised at how tight he was holding me. I looked up and slightly yanked away. His grip on me got tighter and pulled me forward. “You don’t need to leave.”

I pulled free and rubbed my wrist. Eren’s eyes widened and gasped. “Shit, I’m so sorry,” He started crying and my heart broke. “Just please have faith in me, please. Don’t leave me.”

“Are you really worried that I would move on from you? I’ve liked you since I was twelve. You are everything I could ever ask for. I’m not going to leave you,”

“No, I know that, I’m just, I fear that if I left you to be with Farlan, you’ll realize he’s better for you and leave me.”  
I stayed silent. My heart sunk at his little frown. He was scared that I would do exactly what Mikasa did to him.  
“Like, I really love you and I don’t want to lose you,” He mumbled. “Please,” He gently grabbed my hands. “Don’t ever leave me, I love you, I really do and if I’m doing anything wrong please tell me and I’ll fix it, just please don’t leave.”

I smiled and his lips quivered. He let go of my hands and looked completely defeated.

“Eren, I’m not my sister. I’m not gonna do what she did to you.”

“But you wanna leave,” He muttered.

“I’m not leaving because I want to get away from you. I’m leaving because I have to. But if it hurts you so much to the point where you think I’m going to actually leave you, I’ll stay.” I cupped his face. “You’re more important,” I smiled. “I won’t leave you,”

He looked like he didn’t believe me. I kept on smiling but his expression didn’t change. He looked at my bag and then to me. He shrugged and hugged me. “I love you, I can promise you I care more and love you more than Farlan. You’re everything to me, I promise you. You’re so sweet and beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you but I don’t want to share you. You’re so precious and lovely and I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Eren. You think I would want that?”

He didn’t answer and instead he got up from the bed and left. I stayed there for a long time and eventually got out to find him. I passed Grisha’s office and saw him in there, with his mother. Mikasa was inside as well. No one noticed.

My heart sunk and I entered.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to my little brother. He’s my responsibility and I definitely won’t have him getting hurt here. I can’t come here a lot because it’s apparent not everyone under this roof likes me. Fine, but when it concerns my little brother, I could care less.”

“You think we wouldn’t protect him if someone was out to hurt him? We are aware of the situation regardless of the fact that Levi doesn’t tell us anything. We are parents, Mikasa, we know when something is up with a child.” Carla crossed her arms.

“And we wouldn’t let him in anyways.” Grisha added.

“You just have a problem with him staying here because I am here,” Eren continued. “You hate the fact that Levi is with me because you only think that I will only hurt your brother. Sorry, I actually like your brother and he isn’t like you.”

“I don’t trust you at all,”

“I don’t need you trust me, Mikasa. I only care about what Levi thinks of me. I already know you hate me, okay? And for what, getting mad at you because you cheated on me? Really? That’s why you’re upset with me?”

“I didn’t cheat on you, stop bringing that up. We’re talking about Levi, not us.”

“Levi loves me, and it just irritates you that he didn’t choose someone else. You are just waiting for the day that I make a mistake and have Levi running away from me. I know how you are, when I’m with him in school, you’re just glaring at me as if I had a knife to stab him in the back with. I hate that about you and it pisses me off.” Eren went red and so did Mikasa and I decided to step in and stop this.

“Stop fighting, both of you. Mikasa, I’m not leaving, okay? Eren is right, I shouldn’t go with Farlan. I feel better here.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re in front of him and you don’t want to hurt his precious little feelings.”

“You bitch-“ Eren started but I looked up at him and he sighed. I looked back at Mikasa. “Mikasa I feel safer here. And that’s genuinely speaking. I love being here.”

Mikasa went silent and flushed red with anger. She stormed out and I saw Eren sticking her tongue out at her. He held me close and kissed my head. I buried my face into his shirt and began to stress out. I couldn’t do this. I ran after her and hugged her. “Please don’t be mad, I’m sorry.” I began to tear up.

Mikasa’s face instantly softened and held me. “No, it’s okay, I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m just frustrated, I haven’t been sleeping.”

“Can you do something for me? Please?” I looked up at her. She nodded and ruffled my hair. “Please try to be friends with Eren, I hate that you two can’t stand each other. You two are really important to me and I would like it if you got along with each other.”

“You’re asking for a lot.” Eren called for the hall.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “I’ll try, but you do know that idiot is like, totally annoying.”

“That idiot is my boyfriend, so be nice.” I stomped.

“Sorry.” She smiled. I gave her a grumpy expression and she peppered my face with kisses. “You’re the cutest little brother anyone could ask for!”

“Oh whatever, why did I even think you’d take me seriously.” I moved away from her and left back into Eren’s room. I sat down on Eren’s bed and crossed my arms. Mikasa followed me and sighed. “It’s not fair, you’re too cute.”

“Stop calling me cute! I’m not a baby anymore! I’m freaking fourteen.”

“I know that Levi, we’re siblings. I’m just saying, your face-“

“Just go away, I know I look like a twelve year old.” I pulled a blanket over my face. “Puberty is going to come around me for when I’m like thirty-five.”

“But don’t be sad. Fine, I’ll try to be friends with Eren, okay? I’ll try if you forgive me treating you like a baby.... that I see you as because you’re younger than me... and... Mom told me to watch over you and keep you protected and safe.”

“Mom is a liar and didn’t defend me at all the night I got kicked out.”

“Not her, Levi.”

I stopped and teared up. I didn’t move at all and I wanted to be left alone. I curled up underneath the blanket and closed my eyes. “I hate my life.”

“No, come on, baby, don’t say that.”

“I hate everything and I want to go back to Stohess.”

“Levi, calm down.”

“I’m so fucking tired of everything.” I got up and stormed out of the house. I ran all the way to the community park and hid there. I wanted to be left alone forever and be forgotten about. Everyone would be better off without me in their lives.

* * *

  **[Four Hours Later] **

I woke up in one of those plastic tunnels they have in the playground where I had hid myself in and sat up. It was freezing and it wasn’t until I heard Farlan’s and Jean’s voice that I knew I had messed up, terribly, once again. I lied back down and sighed.

“We don’t go back until we find him.”

“I know that but Levi is his own person, if he wants to be alone, Mikasa should respect that.”

“Levi left at around seven, it’s not fucking seven anymore. It’s eleven in the night.” Jean snapped.

“Are you upset with Levi? You don’t know how he is-“

“No I’m not upset with him.” Jean sighed. “I’m worried about him. He could get sick being out wherever he is. I just hope he’s close and not with his dad.”

“Yeah,”

“Come on, let’s check the playground.”

But I started shivering terrible and that gave my position away. As if my body wanted to be found. Farlan found me first and gave a huge sigh of relief. “Oh thank God you’re okay.” He climbed in with me and wrapped his jacket around me. “You’re so cold.” He kissed my forehead and buried his face in my hair. “What were you thinking running off like that?” He asked softly. “Everyone is worried sick about you.”

“Farlan?” Jean called.

“I’m in this tube thingy,” He called back.

Jean appeared and also gave a sigh of relief. “Mikasa is so worried. Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling okay.”

“He’s an ice cube.” Farlan added. “Super cold,” He kissed my head and sighed. “Come over, and I’ll warm you up and then I’ll return you to Eren’s?”

I looked at Jean and he nodded. “It’s best you go somewhere where you won’t be crowded by people. I’ll tell everyone it was my idea, okay? I’ll come get you to take you back to Eren’s. Okay?

I nodded and crawled out. Jean took me into his arms and carried me to the car. He drove me to Farlan’s, where I was fed macaroni and cheese, and had a blanket wrapped around me. I fell asleep again and woke up in Eren’s bedroom. The lights were all off and it was quiet. I turned over and saw Eren staring at me. The moonlight showed through the curtains, exposing his face. My heart jumped.

“How are you feeling?” He sniffed.

I almost didn’t answer. I felt terrible. “Do you want to break up with me?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Eren caressed my cheek. “Just because you run when you think you no one is left for you? No, I’m staying to show you how much I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“You’re perfect to me.” Eren kissed me lightly. “So again, how are you feeling?”

“Heavy… and tired. I broke down and just, couldn’t function anymore. Thank you for being the light that shines the brightest in my life.”

“You’re so wonderful,” He sniffed again. I felt tears on his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” I told him. “I’m sorry for making you cry.”

“It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it. I’ll understand whenever you have a day like this, I won’t ever get upset with you. Please understand that I’m with you every single step of the way whether they be small or big, I’m always going to be there for you. Trust me, I love you so much, Levi Ackerman. Believe me,"

The week didn’t get any better. I got sicker than I already was and I couldn’t get out of bed. I felt terrible because Eren’s mom was so worried about me. It was the only type of motherly attention I’ve gotten since I was twelve. It felt nice but I also felt like I didn’t deserve it. I keep fucking everything up. I don’t deserve anyone or anything. And so, one night, while Eren was in practice (after his leg was better), I walked to the house beforehand since I wasn’t feeling well. The only reason I went was because I really wanted to see Eren play since he did look bored in the house because he wasn’t able to play. So then, Eren had warned me to be careful.

 _I wasn’t careful._  
I took my time getting home seeing no need to rush when I passed my community, and I noticed that I had gone too far because I simply forgot that I was staying with Eren. I didn’t see my dad thankfully, I saw someone else, Nile.

 _He wasn’t alone._  
So I decided to turn around but they caught up to me, his friends and him. They circled around me and I felt small and scared.

“Where’s your faggot ass boyfriend?” Nile started. “Or is it boyfriends? You seem to have more than one. Always following your pathetic ass around like your some sort of treasure,” He poked my hard in the chest. “Speak, you retard.”

“I’m just trying to get home,” I fiddled with my fingers.

“Well, too bad. Obviously, you’re parents haven’t told you that being gay is the worst thing you could be in life.”

“You know, it also says in the Bible that divorce is a sin. What are your parents doing exactly?”

He slapped me hard across the face. “You know nothing about what you’re talking about. So shut your dirty mouth.”

“My bad, I thought that you had something else to say other than pointing out the fact that I was gay and what? You can’t beat it out of me,” I smiled. “My parents have been trying to, so don’t worry.”

“You idiot. They should have never adopted you. You’re nothing but a piece of shit.” He pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. “Grab him now,” He told his friends and they each pinned an arm of mine to my back after standing me up. “You’re going to apologize for bringing my parents up or you’re gonna regret it.”

“But I didn’t lie. If you can’t handle the truth, too bad.”

Nile punched me in the stomach. “Eren doesn’t really like you, he just pretends because he feels sorry for you. I mean who wouldn’t? Mikasa is pretty popular among everyone and you, well you’re just her weirdo brother who’s fourteen and four feet tall with two friends. And they probably don’t want to leave you alone because without them you’d have no one.”

I shrugged and he punched me in the face. I was used to this type of pain for it didn’t really hurt. My dad hits harder so it’s not like I couldn’t take it. But in that moment, everything started hurting. I tried not to start crying, seeing that I was at a disadvantage due to size and outnumbered. He roughly grabbed my face with his hand and shoved me to the ground. My back slammed into the little rocks on the road and they pierced sharply into my skin. “You’re the mistake God wish he could take back every day. Pathetic.” He kicked dirt in my face and left with his friends. After awhile, I started to cry because I didn’t know why I was treated this way. Why was I the only horrible one? He’s right, I’m a piece of trash. I’m pathetic. I’m just terrible.

I felt numb and I was in so much pain, I was tired, and considered staying there on the side of the road and hopefully a car would come and end me. Because honestly, dying right now seemed like such a good option. But I knew that I couldn’t. Mikasa would get sad, and Eren, and Farlan, and Izzy, and oh, just everyone will hate me if I stop living. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. The screen had a little crack in it, but it was fine. I called Jean, hoping Mikasa didn’t have his phone.

“Hello?” His voice actually sounded. I was almost hopeless.

“H-Hi,” I started. “Is practice over?”

“In a couple minutes, yeah. Why? What’s wrong? Do you need Mikasa?”

“No! Don’t tell her I called you, please. I just, I need you to come get me.”

There was some shuffling on his end and I heard him mumbling to Flagon about how he needed to leave right away. “Where are you?”

“I’m- you know where Mikasa and I live?”

“Please don’t tell me you are with your parents.”

“I’m not, but um, I-“ I start crying. “Just please come get me!”

“Okay, okay, don’t worry and don’t cry. I’m on my way. You’re in front of the community?”

“Yes,” I sobbed. “And don’t tell Eren, or Farlan, just don’t let anyone worry,”

“Okay, don’t worry Levi. I’m on my way.” And he hung up. He came in five minutes. I felt bad, he must have been speeding. He almost missed me and drove past but he stopped abruptly and came back. He got out of the car and rushed over to me. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

I didn’t say anything at first. I simply hugged him, I was grateful that he dropped everything to come to me. “Nile,”

“Nile? That little prick did this to you?”

“I mean he had friends who held me so I wouldn’t move. It’s fine, my dad hits harder so I’m used to it.”

The silence that followed afterwards was killing me so I moved back but Jean held me tighter. “It’s okay,” He rubbed my back. “Thank you for trusting me enough to call,”

“No, thank you for interrupting your practice to come to me. I feel bad.”

“Don’t feel bad,” He shook his head.

“Are you trying to score points?” I asked, trying to lighten to mood.

“Is it a crime to also see you as a little brother? I’ve been trying to accomplish that ever since Mikasa and I got together. You ignored me so I thought you didn’t like me.”

I gasped. “Wait, what? Oh my God! I feel terrible! I never noticed! I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay.” He smiled.

“How long have you been together?”

Jean raised an eyebrow. “You and Mikasa don’t talk about that?”

I shrugged. “I don’t talk about relationships with her because you know, mine includes Eren and she gets pretty upset when I ask about him.”

“Almost two years,”

“I’m sorry for not noticing.”

He smiled and ruffled my hair. Then he swung me over his shoulder. “I’m taking you home before Eren gets there so you’re there before he arrives. Or else, he’ll freak the fuck out.”

I chuckled. “The much is true,”

“You know he doesn’t shut up about you?” He started when we were both buckled into our seats. “He’s all like, ‘ _Okay guys, I have to tell you once again that my boyfriend is the best thing in this world_ ’ and we’d be all like ‘ _Yes Eren, you said that yesterday, and the day before, and every day since you two have been going out_ ’ and then he gets all offended. ‘ _Well I’m sorry sirs and two miss’ but I have the right of speech and with that right I’ll continue to tell just how important he is to me so suck it._ ’ Then he pouts for a few moments before he starts talking again. Armin loves to get him talking about you, he always runs out of breath when he does and well, Eren, he likes to blush.”

“I don’t know an Eren who blushed as often as you are leading me to believe.”

“Oh, believe me; he blushes whenever we ask about you.” Jean looked at me through the rearview mirror. “He probably doesn’t blush around you because he likes to act all cool and macho. He’s an idiot sometimes and too proud, but he’s such a softie for you. He loves you.”

“Funny, Nile told me he didn’t, that he was only with me because he felt sorry for me.”

“Let me tell you a secret. But don’t tell Mikasa or anyone that I told you because it was a little something we told each other and we were never allowed to tell anyone else. But,” He lowered his tone, as if someone was listening and he only wanted me to hear. “Eren started developing a crush on you a little after he started going out with Mikasa. I mean he loved Mikasa at the time, but, he always said that there was just something about you that always caught his attention and honesty he seems happier with you than when we was with Mikasa.”

I blushed so hard and I smiled. “Really?”

“Yes, I swear on everyone’s life, it’s not a lie.”

I smiled, pleased with this information. “So Nike was just being an ass.”

Jean paused for a moment. “Levi I think you let yourself get bullied too much. I recommend you find a way to to start protecting yourself.”

“I don’t know how to fight and my parents would have to pay for those classes. I don’t want to bother anyone else with that type of thing. Besides, it doesn’t really matter,”

Jean looked at me again but said nothing as he pulled into Eren’s community. He stopped in front of the house and sighed. “Listen, I’ll teach you and Armin too. Mikasa as well, we just want to see you grow up okay.”

“I’m growing quite slowly.” I chuckled but he didn’t smile. “Levi, please.”

“I’ll think about it,” I smiled sheepishly. I held up my hand. “Have you seen this fist? Feel, super tiny.” I opened his palm and put my hand in his. Then I got out of the car. “I know you and Mikasa often talk about making my permanent home with you, but tell her not to worry about it. She doesn’t have to go through that kind of trouble for me.” I patted his shoulder and left. “Oh and, thank you again.” I waved and went into the house. Carla was already there waiting for me at the door. She gasped and nearly fainted when she saw me. “Levi!” She turned red. “Who did this to you!?”

“It was someone from school, but um, help me cover these before Eren arrives please?”

Carla, infuriated went to get Grisha. “Grisha look what happened to Levi,”

“Did you fracture anything?” He asked. “Come let me examine you,”

“I’m fine,”

“Fine? _Fine_?!” Carla crossed her arms. “What do you mean fine? You look like you were run over! Fine,” She scoffed. Grisha looked at her. “Why don’t you go to the bedroom and try to relax, okay sweetheart?”

Carla reluctantly left and slammed the door closed. “She means well, she’s just being a mother,” He explained. I nodded and went into the office. Grisha removed my shirt and looked at me. “These are new,” He gently traced my scratches with his fingers. “Can you see?”

“Oh I see very well, yes.”

“Good, can you think clearly?”  
I nodded. “Spell Ackerman for me please,”

“A-C-K-E-R-M-A-N,”

“Spell Yeager,”

“Y-E-A-G-E-R,”

“What’s the name of your sister, your birth mother and father?”

“Mikasa, Kuchel, Mark.”

“What’s my son’s name?”

“Eren, and you have a daughter named Isabel.”

“What grade are you in?”

“I’m a freshman in high school, so ninth. Eren’s in twelfth and so is Mikasa. Isabel is in the same grade as me, and my best friend Farlan Church is a sophomore, which is tenth grade. I’m fourteen, Isabel is fourteen, Farlan is sixteen, Eren is seventeen and my sister Mikasa is eighteen. I turn fifteen in December an Isabel’s birthday is next week. I’m serious Grisha, my brain is okay.”

“Okay,” He sighed and started cleaning up my face with a little towelette. “Eren is going to be so upset.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I had Carla put make up on me to hide this right? You wouldn’t judge me?”

“Of course not,” Grisha said. “But, you should tell Isabel and Eren. They worry about you.”

“I know, it’s just I feel bad because there’s always going to be something wrong with my life.” I mumbled. “I don’t want to bore them.”

Grisha just looked at me as he cared to my face and the rest of the scratches I managed to get. Then, he sent to get Carla, who fed me a big slice of chocolate cake and some warm milk. She watched me eat, and she had so much love in her eyes. Every time I looked up at her, she smiled.

“What’s wrong?” I asked by mistake.

“You’re such a beautiful boy. I love you,”

“Oh,” I felt so awkward that I teared up and blushed out of embarrassment. I haven’t heard that in so long from my own mother that I forgot what it felt like. Mikasa says it all the time and calls me her baby, yeah, but she’s my sister. Carla, well, Carla never showed me anything other than love and affection in the time I’ve spent here. It actually scared me how much she cared about me and I’m not even her son. I knew that if I allowed her to, she’d shower me in kisses and hugs and just everything I haven’t had in so long. She smiled at me and twirled a lock of my hair. I let her play with my hair and she was just so happy. “Levi, you know if you ever need anything, you could ask right?”

“All of people want me to trust them, it’s fine. I do, I’m just a bit rough around the edges. Like, everyone is a balloon and I’m a pin. I destroy... you know... people because I burden them with my issues...”

She kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter while she told me that she could never be burdened with someone as wonderful as me. Then, I went to take a nice shower and turned the lights off in the bedroom.

It felt so nice to go to sleep after everything that happened, and I’ve never felt so relaxed.

Eren actually arrived home a couple hours later because he went out to eat with the team and Flagon. So he probably guessed that I was sleeping and came in without turning the lights on.

He got out of the shower and a few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom. “You awake?” He whispered.

“Yeah,”

“I have boyfriend needs.” He crawled over to me and even in the complete darkness, I could make him out a little. “Come here,”

“I’m a virgin,”

He chuckled and nuzzled me. “I’m not asking for sex.” I swallowed when I felt his tongue over my lower lip. “But I want something else,”

“Oh,” I gasped and gripped onto the sheets.

“And in the darkness, no one will be able to see you, not even me. So kiss me like your life depended on it.”

I giggled nervously and felt his hands on my thighs. I swallowed and felt heat pool at the bottom of my stomach. He pulled me into his lap and I bit my lip. “You’re gonna make out with me?”

“I thought you wanted to,”

I nodded. “I do,”

Eren leaned in and kissed me. He ran his fingers through my hair and deepened the kiss. I’ve always wanted this and now I have it. I’m just drowning in his affection, his love, his attention....

Why can’t I get enough of this? I feel so selfish sometimes but I love it that he loves me. He pulled me into his lap, pulling away from me to breathe and leaned forward to kiss me again. He raised his hands up my shirt and moaned in his throat.

“Did I do something wrong?” I pulled away.

“Believe me, you’re doing simply amazing,” He pulled me in again and tugged on my lower lip with his teeth. “Who taught you how to kiss?” He nuzzled me.

“I mean you were the first person who kissed me so everything I do, I got from you.”

“Hm.. well we haven’t done this so you must tell me,” He chuckled and kissed me lightly a couple times.

“I have a lot of time to think about these things, you know.” I admitted embarrassingly. “Two years...”

“Oh?” He kissed me again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. My head touched the wall and Eren pulled away. “I’d lie you down but I don’t want to alarm you,”

“It’s fine,” I whispered. “We’re not doing anything we aren’t supposed to.” I giggled and pulled him down after lying down on his pillow. His scent washed over me and it was nothing but bliss for me, I was addicted to it, to him.

“But what time is it?” I asked. Eren quickly flipped his phone over and checked it. “It’s twelve, wow, I was gone for four hours. I’m sorry baby,”

“It’s okay, I got to sleep and it did me good.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sad,”

“Why?”

“Cause you stopped kissing me to have a conversation. We were kissing first-“ He interrupted me with another kiss. I his hands go up my body and find their way to my own hands and interlocked his fingers with mine. He gently pushed his tongue in my mouth and it felt so good that it caused me to moan a little, and I tried shying away but he followed me, as if he was trying to tell me it was okay. “You’re beautiful,” He whispered against my lips.

“Are you sure you’re not trying to achieve something else?”

“The night I make love to you will be the most romantic night of our lives. I’m sure I’m not going trying to do anything now.”

I blushed. “How was I so lucky to have someone like you in my life?”

“Oh I look at you every day and I ask myself the same thing,” He smiled against my cheek and kissed my jaw. He trailed kisses down to my collarbone before going back up to my lips and kissing them deeply.

And it we went along like that for the rest of the night, just simply loving each other.

* * *

 I tried going to school on Monday. Eren was holding my hand and not letting go and he was so uneasy and when I tried freeing my hand his eyes darted to my face and didn’t let me go. Armin and Jean were walking with their arms intertwined with each others. “Mikasa and I switched lovers for the day.”

“Why?” Eren asked.

“Because we aren’t selfish.”

Eren held me closer as Armin walked towards us. “I am so, stay away.”

“It’s okay, I have my own man now.” He stuck his tongue out at us. Then he looked at me and winked. I blushed a little and Eren huffed.

“You should totally consider it.” Armin giggled.

“No thanks, I don’t like Jean or you that way.”

“We’ve kissed before though.”

“Yeah but not Jean and I don’t ever want to.”

“Why, cause I’m a better kisser than you?” Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Oh please! Like hell you are.”

“Guys, guys, no fighting.” Armin tugged on Jean’s jacket sleeve. “Come on,” Jean kissed Armin on the cheek and Armin gushed like a little girl. It was funny.

I looked up at Eren, who was already looking at me. I smiled for him and he chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good... you wouldn’t trade lovers for a day right?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Well, cause, there are people more attractive than I am.”

“But baby, no one adds up to you.”

“You’re a little sweetheart, aren’t you?”

“For you I do try to be.” He nuzzled me and kissed my lips. “You know, sometimes you make me want to do nothing but kiss you.”

“Oh,”

“Are you tired?”

“Why? Because instead of sleeping this weekend away, we stayed up till 2am Friday, Saturday and Sunday, simply because you wanted to make out with me instead? No not in the least.”

“Why are you the best thing that has ever happened to me?” He tipped his head to the side.

“I’m not.” I walked away and into the cafeteria, it was relatively quiet and empty. Eren skipped-jumped next to me. “You are,”

“Nope.” I went and bought my daily chocolate chip muffin. He wrapped his arms around me and nibbled on my cheek. “I’m in luff with you.” He said against my skin. “You luff me too?”

“Mhm,”

“My mom told me that I should be careful with you.”

“Why?”

“She’s convinced that I’ll have no self-control and talk you into having sex with me... so she told my dad and my dad had to give me ‘the talk’ again.”

I was so shocked that I bumped into the trash bin, but it rolled away so I fell on the floor. “Amazing,” I mumbled. “Does she not know that I’m the violent opposite of sex material?”

“No, everyone has better eyes than you. You’re sexy, Levi.” He pulled me up.

“Wow,” I gasped slightly. “You’re so in over your head.”

“No, I’m just happy to call you mine.”

“Shut up.” I huffed and sat down at an empty table. Eren sat across from me, crossed his arms on the table, and rested his head on them as he watched me with those dreamy eyes of his and a wide smile. I picked a piece off my muffin and looked at him. He only continued to smile as I ate and I rolled my eyes.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“You’re lying.”

“It’s not a big deal.” I distracted myself from the pain I was in with more muffin. Eren scooted over to sit next to me. “Tell me the truth.”

“You’ll be pissed if I told you.”

“Are you having an affair?”

“What the heck? No!” I snapped angrily and turned away from him.

“Then I won’t be mad.”

“That was the stupidest question you could have ever asked me.”

“You are angry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Tell me what happened, now.”  
I looked up at him and my lips quivered. I leaned forward and hugged him before sobbing lightly into his shirt. He took a plastic fork and fed me another piece of my muffin. He kissed my head and sighed. “I’m sorry, that was a little intense. I just love you, okay?”

“Friday night, I went walking on my own and well, I got cornered by Nile and his friends..”

Eren turned red with anger and scanned my face. He gently rubbed at my eyes and inhaled. “You have makeup on, don’t you?”

My eyes watered again before I nodded.

“We are going to tell the office,” Eren stood up but I stayed where I was. “Let’s go.”

“Stop it, you’re scaring me.”

He froze and swallowed. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” He cupped my face with his hands. “I never meant to do that. God, I feel terrible. Please forgive me, baby. I don’t ever want to make you feel that way.”

I looked at him and kissed him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I don’t want to lose you so I’ll forgive you, it’s okay.”

He smiled slightly and kissed me back. “I really do love you Levi, and it hurts that you never want to tell me things.”

“You shouldn’t have to worry,”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“No,”

“Not even your sister?”

“No,”

“Who gave you makeup?”

“Your mother.”

He looked at me again and sighed. “I feel terrible, I never notice.”  
I leaned into him and peppered his lips with little kisses. He eventually started smiling and returned the little kisses back to me. I held his face in my hands and smiled. “You’re perfect.”

“Maybe my mother is right.”

“Why?”

“I’m thinking about doing you.”

“Control.”

“I know, I know.” He nuzzled me and ran his hands up my thighs. His tongue gently pushed through my lips and I let him pass through. His grip became a little stronger as my tongue swirled around his lightly. He groaned when I scooted closer to him and he cupped my ass. I pulled away. “We should stop.”

“Why?”

“You’re gonna get... hard...” I whispered. He took my hand and placed it in between his legs and I gasped when I felt his hard-on through his jeans. “W-Wow... isn’t this going to bother you though?” I dared to press on it a little and blushed when he tipped my chin up.

He smiled and shrugged. “I can handle it unless you wanna-“

“No,” I blushed and shook my head. “But we could make out again till two.”

“You kill me!” He laughed. “Isabel found out about that, I forgot to tell you.”

“She was giving me a weird look this morning, were we making noise?” I asked.

“You moaned a couple of times,”

“So did you.”

We looked at each other for awhile. “Maybe the sheets kept ruffling?”

I smiled. “The bed did creak a couple times.”

“Shit, my mom is going to think we did it.”

“But we didn’t. I’m a good child,” I pressed my hands together. “I have a halo on my head.”

“No you don’t.” Isabel sat down. “Are you having sex?”

“I swear on Mikasa’s life I have not had sex in my life.” I put a hand over my heart. “I’m a freaking virgin.”

“So what the hell were you two doing?”

“Not sex.” Eren cut in. “Frankly Izzy, it’s none of your business.”

Isabel looked at us and sighed. “Whatever. Anyway, Levi, my aunt wanted me to give you this.” She pulled out a box and smiled. “She won’t be able to visit next month so she wanted to give you this.”

“Wow, tell her I love her.” I giggled as I opened the box and gasped. It was filled with a lot of goodies. A snow globe, several mini boxes of assorted chocolates, five pairs of ankle socks (one was black with snowmen on it, one pair was blue with reindeer on it, one pair was light pink with polar bears, then white with Christmas trees, and light green with presents on it), a white fluffy beanie with two big pompoms on each side, a couple of bracelets, and at the bottom was a very soft white sweater with bunny ears on the hoodie. “She’s literally the best human on the Earth, I’m giving her custody rights over me, and she can adopt me.”

She laughed. “Wow, but then, we’d be related and Eren would be your cousin, results in incest.”

“Um... well, I’ll take her love, affection, and attention any time of the day. If I didn’t like your brother so much I’d go hop on a train and live with her.” I held the sweater in my hands. “I’m gonna go change into this.” I stood up and went into the bathroom after putting the box into my backpack.

Eren followed me and crossed his arms. “Show me what they did to you.”

I looked at him and for the first time since I’ve been with him, I’ve felt embarrassed about my body. I shook my head. “I’m ugly.”

“I think you’re beautiful.”

“I really need you in my life so I rather not ruin it.”

“Nothing will ruin it, let me see.”

I could never win.... I sighed and took my sweatshirt and the shirt underneath off and he gasped. He made a slight whimper as well and turned me around. “They really did-“ He swallowed. “How is it that you aren’t in pain?”

“Oh I’m in pain alright, just, when you do something for a long time you become perfect at that.”

“Which is?”

“Hiding the fact that I’m always in pain.”

That left a deafening silence between us. I put on my shirt again and pulled the bunny sweater over my head. I left the bathroom and sighed. I went back to get my muffin and left, ignoring Isabel’s questioning stare. I hurried over to where Farlan was standing, in front of the library reading a paper on the window, and clutched onto his sleeve. He looked down at me. “Hey, you alright? You haven’t texted me since forever.”

“I’m okay.”

He ruffled my hair and smiled. “This sweater is _soo_ cute! Who gave it to you?”

“Isabel’s aunt.”

“It’s adorable, really, I’m dying Levi.” He awed and nuzzled me.

“Yeah, that’s not okay, buddy, sorry.” Eren came and pushed Farlan back. “Don’t touch what’s not yours thanks.” He took my hand and led me away to the stairs in front of the band room. He sat down and pulled me along. “Levi I’d have sex with you. Like lots of sex with you if you ever let me.”

“Um,” I blushed.

“I would watch you walk around shirtless and your bruises and scars wouldn’t faze me or minimize my love for you,”

I continued to look at him.

“I find you enchantingly beautiful and attractive, you have no idea how hard my heart pounds when I see you. I fell in love with the way you are, not the way your body looks like, and I know that you hate the way it looks but I don’t, okay? I love you so much. The only thing you have to do is let me love you.” He grabbed both of my hands and kissed my palms. “You’re amazing in every aspect. You’re angelic in my eyes, absolute perfection and I don’t care what anyone else thinks, you’re gorgeous, Levi. I’ll never stop trying to let you know that.”  
My eyes watered and he kissed my cheeks. “You make me forget how it used to be without you in my life.” I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I was embarrassed, completely embarrassed. He tilted my head up and kissed me. I let my eyes close and felt myself be pulled in closer. He buried his face in my neck and held me in his arms. His hands trailed up my back and looked at me lovingly. “Whatever you hate about yourself, I’ll only continue to love just as much and a lot more.”

I smiled slightly and kissed him. “You’re too good for me.”

“And you’re a gem, a handsome and pure beauty that I will always be glad for having you in my life because damn, Levi, you’re one of a kind. I go up to Armin and I’m like ‘Dude, my boyfriend is the friggin best out this world so be jealous’ and I would be happier saying that out loud for the rest of the day.”

I was blushing. I was blushing so hard my head felt so light. “I LOVE YOU!” I said loudly and kissed him again. I kissed his lips over and over and over and over again and I just lost count of how many times I did it but Eren never moved away, he just kept a small smile so I could keep kissing his sweet and soft lips. I stopped after ten billion kisses. “I’ll love you forever and ever and ever. You’re the most beautiful,” A kiss. “Gorgeous,” A kiss. “Lovely,” A kiss. “Wonderful,” A kiss, then three more. “Person in the entire world and you tolerate me so much,” A kiss. “Thank you for your patience,” A kiss. “Your love,” A kiss. “Tolerance, again,” A kiss. “Happiness,” A kiss. Five more kisses and Eren finally laughed and hugged me.

“Why are you the best person ever?” He asked. “God, I’ll never ever break up with you. I’ll never stop loving you, oh my God. I love you.” He hugged me tighter. “Come, we’re skipping.” He pulled me behind the music room and we left the campus through a gate in the fence everyone forgot existed. We ran together hand in hand, and I was so happy. I smiled widely at him when he saw me, he kissed me deeply. “I’ve never been so in love,” He looked at me and kept his face lip distances away from me. “You’re so perfect, AHH! I NEED MORE ADJECTIVES LEVI!” He shook me lightly. “That is what I’m going to be doing, searching up synonyms for the word beautiful and perfect, oh wait. I got it!” He clapped. “You! You are beautiful and perfect.”

“That was so cheesy!” I gently smacked his arm.

“Oh, how I love you,” He sang a little. “You’re amazing, and you’re mine, and I now I love you a little more than I used to... five seconds ago.” He jumped around me while he held my hands and it made me laugh and I was filled with so much happiness. I smiled widely and picked me up and carried me to his house and when we got there, Eren announced: “I’ve never done anything bad in my life so today I’m taking a break and giving Levi a day off so I can appreciate his existence in my life.” He gently lied me down on his couch and kissed me deeply. Carla chuckled when I kicked my legs a little. “Eren, let him breathe!”

He pulled away and I gasped for breath as quietly and as discrete as I could. I smiled and cupped his face with my hands. “You’re perfect.”

“That’s my line, Levi.” He kissed me again and I giggled in my throat. “You’re just so beautiful and amazing. God really took his time when he made you, because you literally take my breath away.”

I blushed and I’m pretty sure I looked like the reddest tomato out there. “I love you.” I told him.

“I love you more.”

“Nope, impossible. I’ve loved you for more time.”

He nipped at my lip. “Not really.” He spread my legs open and crawled in between them. I giggled and sat up. “We should stop,” I whispered. Eren just looked at me and smiled. He tugged on my lower lip and I squealed. “Eren!”

“No!” He whined jokingly. He leaned in and I melted into the soft kiss, slow yet so full of love. He pulled away, letting my lip go with a small ‘pop’. He stood up and took my book bag and set it down on the floor next to the couch and cuddled me against him after bringing a blanket downstairs. “My lovely,” He kissed me. I looked up at him, smiling. He nuzzled the hell out of me and it was so gentle and warm and my nose was feeling numb from all the contact but I loved it. I couldn’t get enough of it and when he stopped, I always poked at him to continue and we’d end up kissing for awhile. We almost didn’t eat lunch because of that, and Isabel and Farlan were texting me like crazy but I couldn’t find it in my to respond and after a while they stopped texting me. So either they gave up or they realized Eren wasn’t there either. So they put two and two together.

While we ate lunch, I had to be lectured about how irresponsible it was for me to just leave campus to go ‘suck face with my boyfriend’ by Mikasa. I was embarrassed the whole time but couldn’t bring myself to regret it. She told me was going to stop by and scold me some more because I should have at least told someone I was going to be gone instead of leaving quietly and giving her a heart attack.

Right after she hung up I texted Jean.

 **Me**  
**12:34PM - 12/10**  
_Jeann, help a lil guy out and save me from scolding_

 **Mikasa’s Johnny**  
 **12:34PM - 12/10**  
_You deserve it though XD_

 **Me**  
**12:35PM - 12/10**  
_:o and I thought we had something here. It’s OK I see how it is_

 **Mikasa’s Johnny**  
 **12:36PM - 12/10**  
_Fine, fine, I’ll figure something out._

 **Me**  
**12:36PM - 12/10**  
_Yay! :3_

And I got saved from it because Jean took her out to eat after school. When Isabel got home, I told her what happened between Nile and I and she immediately told Farlan, who got pissed off at me for not telling him the day it happened and at Nile for being ‘a bitch ass punk’. Now Farlan’s not speaking to me because he feels that I don’t trust him and because I told Isabel first. Isabel was also a little upset because I waited so long to tell her and right, I was sitting on Eren’s bed bored out of my mind because neither of them were really speaking to me and Eren was doing homework (Armin brought it to him) on his desk so I didn’t want to disturb him.

It really sucks having two friends. It sucks that I’m not allowed to go out on my own anymore because it’s obvious I can’t take care of myself. I had already finished what I needed to do and I was trying to occupy myself with the things Eren had in his book bag. I came across a notebook that said THE TEXTBOOK in big block letters. I opened it and saw a bunch of conversations.

 _E: ok ok so when did flagon say practice was at_  
_J: tf was that sentence speak correctly sir_  
 _A: he said the practice was at 6_  
 _E: :3 take me to practice please_  
 _A: as if, i want car sex so no_  
 _J: that’s disgusting_  
 _A: u r too young to know what u want fool_  
 _J: rude_  
 _E: :3 do it bc you love me_  
 _A: i dont love u_  
 _E: in my heart armin_  
 _J: ok ok i’ll take u_  
 _E: ew no_  
 _J: too bad ure a subject to kidnap_  
 _A: bruh yes lets kidnap eren_  
 _E: noooo!_  
 _A: yes yes >:) lets goo kidnap eren with ice cream and cookies, oh and doritos_  
 _J: i’ll get the getaway car and we trap him. no more eren yeager!_  
E: :(

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t read that, that’s embarrassing.” He smiled and shook his head. “I was in the tenth grade.”

“Armin was having sex in the tenth grade?”

“Armin started having sex when he was thirteen, so of course.”

“Oh,” I turned the pages and saw more writing. I came across the JUNIOR YEAR section and stopped.

_E: guys guys love me_   
_A: stfu trying to stare at my gf_   
_J: what is it eren_   
_E: thank u :3 for paying attention :3 ;3 i feel sooo loved :3_   
_J: aw ure welcome_   
_E: buy me a pizza_   
_J: shore thang what kind_   
_E: em... pepperoni!_   
_J: soo basic_   
_E: i know :3_   
_J: ok ok so like pepperoni, do i get cheese sticks as well_   
_E: marry me you horse_   
_J: nuu_   
_A: wait y’all talking about pizza and not including me_   
_E: sorry u were staring at your gf_   
_A: i wasn't lying hoe! she’s beautiful and your just jealous bc youre single and want attention_   
_J: exactly hook up with someone and stop being so bleh_   
_E: okok suggestions?_   
_A: >:) hehe levi_   
_E: levi ackerman?_   
_A: no hoe, levi jackson. Ofc levi ackerman the only levi on this planet_   
_E: but we don't even talk, what if he doesn’t even like me bc of what happened between his sister?_   
_A: omg no he’s totally cute like have u seen his lips? I wanna kiss them. don’t you?_   
_E: i mean it’s not a lie, he is pretty adorable_   
_A: i think he’s hot_   
_E: well yeah, wait, isn’t he like a fetus tho?_   
_A: he’s two years younger than you wdym_   
_E: he is? i keep forgetting :( so he must be like 13_   
_A: i think so_   
_E: so basically what you’re telling me is to hook up with a 13yo?_   
_A: I will help u hook u with up with :v go get him!_

"Where are you up to?"

"Junior year," I said without looking up. “Oh god, don’t read that I was so embarrassing.” He quickly turned away and blushed. I giggled and kissed his cheek. “I think it’s cute.”

“Of course you do,” He smiled. “How’s the lip healing?”

“It’s fine, I’m okay, really, everyone worries too much.”

“Can I kiss you?” He asked as he pulled me into his lap and had me face him.  
“Have you finished your homework?” He shook his head. “Then no,” I bopped his nose with my finger and smiled. Eren pouted and kept me on his laugh. He grumpily squished his face against my neck as he finished writing. Then he blew against my skin and I giggled. “That tickles,”

“I know,” He smiled. “Now kiss me.”

“No,”

“Why?”

“Because I’m just a Levi,”

“But I love Levi’s,”

“The jeans are too expensive.”

“Levi!” He shook me, laughing.

“Kiss me,”

“Nope. I’m just sad because my two friends are kind of annoyed with me.”

“I could be your friend,”

“Oh good, but I have a problem.”

“What?”

“You’re already my boyfriend, so you can’t also be my friend seeing as the best friend position is already taken. He’s not talking to me,” I pouted. “Maybe I should have opened my mouth sooner.” I buried my face in his shoulder. I tried not to cry because I feel like such a baby; I cry too easily and too much.  
“Don’t worry about that,” He kissed my head and hugged me.

Isabel burst into the room. “What do you mean? Why do you cry to him every time?”

“I’m not even crying! Just go away, you bitch.”

“FINALLY!” Isabel ran over and shook me. “I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!” She took a pillow and hit me with it. “Now, go to school to Nile and give him a damn piece of your fucking mind!” She pulled me away from Eren.

“Isabel! Watch your tongue, young lady!” Carla yelled from downstairs.

“Sorry!” She called back and continued pulling me into her room. She took her pillow and smacked me with it. Eren rushed in. “Hey, hey, stop.”

“He’s not gonna break!”

“Uh, yeah he just might! You’re kinda really aggressive and Mikasa’ll hate you.”

“Mikasa won’t hate me, she loves me and we text every day so,” She smacked me again with the pillow and I stayed on the floor. “Take this, hit me with it.”

“No,” I gasped. I sat up and gently nudged her away. “Isabel please,”

“No, fight back little man, you cannot let,” Smack. “People take advantage of you!” Smack.

I huffed and took the pillow and shoved it forward. “I don’t wanna,”

“Guys, stop.” Eren ran his fingers through his hair. But Isabel didn’t stop and she smiled. “Never, come on Levi!” She walked forward and poked me till I got irritated, snapped, and slammed the pillow down on the head. Eren squeaked and ran over. “Izzy!” She shot up. “Wow! You have a lot of strength. But you hit like a two year old.” I furrowed my eyebrows and Eren came and covered my eyes with his hands. “How about we don’t get Levi angry?”

“Why? What happens when he gets angry? You turn into Hulk and smash everything?”

“Actually yes, so please, let’s not get my boyfriend angry okay?”

“That’s gay, Eren.” “Shut up, Iz.” Eren playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. He pulled me up and carried me out, kissing my face to try and cheer me up... he ended up giggling and awing at how cute my pouty face was and kissed it and it wasn’t even enough to make it go away despite how nice it felt. “I _wuv_ you,” He giggled and kissed my pout for the hundredth time.

Carla came into the room and smiled at us. “Boys, dinner is ready.”

“Mom, Levi is pouting.” Eren looked up. “How do I make him stop?”

“Oh baby, Levi will forgive you one day.”

Eren gasped. “It wasn’t me! It was Izzy! She smacked Levi with a pillow! Hard, mom! She made him curse!”

Carla gasped. “ISABEL MAGNOLIA YEAGER!”

“What happened?” She ran in with the pillow in her hands and Grisha ran in as well. “Sweetheart what happened?”  
“Did I do something wrong? I forgot I had that middle name oh my, I’m shook!” She squeaked.

“You hit Levi?”

“Uh yeah? Look! He’s in one piece!” She looked at me. “You snitched on me?”

“I didn’t even say anything!” I crossed my arms. “You know what, it doesn’t even matter, I’ll just stay here and be blamed for everything that goes to fucking shit in my life, so thank you. I’ll stay in this room and pretend I don’t exist.”  
Eren’s, Grisha’s, and Carla’s jaw dropped and Isabel burst out laughing. “I love you! God, you’re the greatest.”

I rolled my eyes and she squealed and blushed and giggled. She grabbed my face and kissed my cheek. “You’re the bestest.”

“And I’m also very gay so please refrain from kissing me because I don’t like it.”

“The Stohess is finally coming out of you!”

“That’s not a good thing Izzy,” I huffed and rubbed my forehead.

“I feel bad, you said dinner was ready and I’m keeping you from it.”

“No, it’s totally fine.” Carla smiled and took my hand. “Let’s go eat and that’ll help you calm down, I hope.” I nodded and let her take me downstairs. I leaned against her and sighed. “I’m so sorry for being so rude, please don’t be upset with me.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” She smiled and kissed my head. “Go wash your hands and sit down okay?” Then the doorbell rang. I was so scared that I slammed into the door and I started bleeding from my nose. “Grisha!” Carla called worriedly as she decided to go to me or answer the door. “Honey!”

“I’m coming don’t worry,” Grisha ran down the stairs, opened the door, said a quick hi and ran over to us. “Christ, what happened? I’m surprised you haven’t fainted over the blood loss.”

Farlan walked in with his dad and his girlfriend Maria. They had been invited to eat because Isabel said that Farlan and Eren dislike each other too much, so they needed to get used to the fact that they live on the same planet. “I’ve came!”

“Speak correctly,” Eren scolded.

“THY HAS COMETH!” He shouted and skipped over to me. “Holy- what happened to you?”

“Don’t look at me,” I curled away from him but he wrapped his arms around me and helped Grisha stop the blood.

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed you know.”

“I just bumped into the door, don’t worry.”

“You should be more careful,” He sighed and toyed with my hair.

Grisha kept looking at him and casually pulled me forward. “Farlan you can go sit down, dinner is being served.”

“Alright Mr. Yeager,” He smiled obliviously and left.

Grisha looked at me. “You got something with him?”

“I love your son, he’s everything to me. No one can ever replace him in my heart,” I said and I started smiling and stayed like that for a long time.

Grisha chuckled. “I’m glad you are the one he chose.” Then he lowered his voice. “When Mikasa broke up with him, he was quite shattered. I have faith in you.”

I nodded and swallowed. “Oh yes, I’ll be trying very hard to keep him happy.”

“Oh believe me, you don’t have to do anything. One time he came home and spent the entire time he was here talking about how cute you look when you smile and how happy it makes him feel just seeing you.”

I blushed. “Well, I’m really trying to keep him happy.”

“I don’t think he wants you to try so much. Eren likes being in control of things.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what does he say?”

“Well he does like to repeat that you are his own personal supply of sunshine and that he’s grateful to have been given the chance to properly win your heart over. He really loves you,” I blushed even more and smiled widely.

Sometimes, I just was just too damn lucky...


	7. The Gears Are Slowly Turning Again

Tomorrow was Isabel’s birthday, and I was wrapping the presents I got her with some money I had put away for this day. When we met, she told me that Christmas was my day, so that if I was ever to get her anything, they’d be Christmas presents too. I got her a snow globe, that was similar to mine (She kept telling me mine was so cute so I got her one). A set of scented lip glosses, various hair bows, a brown kitten plush, and a mint green pullover sweater with little black and white coffee cups on it. I also got her a bouquet of Magnolias, because they’re pretty, like her. Eren walked in on me and smiled. “Oh? I’m jealous.”

“I’ve gotten you something ever since I met you. It was the same thing every year.” I fiddled with my fingers. “You probably threw them out because it was for every occasion. First day of school, your birthday, Valentine’s Day, St. Patricks’s Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving....” I felt a little embarrassed. “Christmas, New Year,”

He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “What was it?”

“It was a really big rose made out of card stock...” I blushed. “I taped Hershey Kisses to each petal,” I covered my face in embarrassment. He went into his closet and pulled out a brown box. “So you gave me all of these?” He opened them and I saw all the roses I made him. I grew hot with ultimate embarrassment and turned away, nodding. He smiled. “How’d you get them into my locker if you were in middle school when we first met?”

I blushed terribly and smiled nervously. “I snuck in?”

“Are you lying?” He chuckled. I shook my head and he gasped. “You really snuck into the school every time just to give me these?”

I nodded. “I’d always be late to school on those days, but, worth it. Mikasa would never catch me,”

“How’d you get my locker open?”

“I got Mikasa to tell me your locker password. It was very easy because she told me my curiosity was adorable.”

He smiled and gave me a big kiss. I wasn’t even ready for it and he just brought me forward and pressed his lips to mine. “Keep making them for me please! It is the most romantic thing anyone has done for me ever, literally ever since I got the first one I was so happy and I was always trying to figure out who it was from. Aww! You’re so cute and lovely! Thank you so much.” He giggled and kissed me again.

“But now you know they’re from me,” I mumbled. “I’m embarrassed now,”

“Why? This is the cutest thing in the world. I felt so happy receiving these! My mom and dad would also be happy for me, you know- MOM!” He ran out of the room. I chased after him. “Eren! No!”

He burst into his parents’ room. “Mom these were given to me by Levi. He confessed and just tell him he’s so cute and that it’s a lovely thing to continue doing for his boyfriend!”

Carla took the box and looked at all the flowers. “Oh I remember this one specifically.” She picked out a light pink one. “This was the Valentine’s Day of your sophomore year. You were super tiny,” She giggled and kissed Eren’s cheek. “I remember this one because it came with caramel Hersheys and you didn’t eat dinner because you ate the candy instead.”

Eren blushed. “Okay, that was completely off the point. Tell him he should continue making them! He’s all embarrassed now.”

Carla looked at me and chuckled. “Baby, you’re making Levi go all red.”

“I never prepared for the day you found out they were made by me. I honestly thought you would hate them.” I picked at the skin around my nails and Carla gently tapped my hands to get me to stop.

“What! Why would you think I would hate them? Cause they weren’t real? I don’t care!”

“Well, thank you for that, but you deserve real ones. I could only make them out of paper for you because I can’t give lives ones to you.” I furrowed my eyebrows a little and sighed.   
Eren stood there smiling for so long till I almost didn’t notice that he was tearing up. I tried going on my tip toes to wipe his tears away bit only the tips of my fingers could reach so it was only half effective. “I’m sorry, I’ll get you real ones, don’t cry please.”

He just hugged me tightly and made us fall onto the bed. Carla chuckled again and pushed Eren’s hair back gently. “Baby, don’t cry.”

“But he’s so wonderful!” He sobbed and buried his face in my hair. “He’s the best thing anyone could ever ask for!”

Grisha walked in and sighed. “Oh thank the Lord, I thought something bad had happened. Why’s he crying?”

“He’s in love, dear.”

“Eren? Crying? I must see this,” Isabel came with her phone. She was sent away immediately and she scoffed. “I’m a member of this family too you know,”

“We know that baby, but, you shouldn’t embarrass your brother.”

“I don’t need to do that. Eren does that all on his own,” Isabel laughed. “Literally, Eren is a mess at this relationship. One would think it’s Levi all nervous but it’s really Eren.”

“Isabel, please.” Grisha sighed.

“You know what, fine. It doesn’t matter. Eren’s just a baby in a relationship, bleh,” Isabel rolled her eyes and left. Grisha took a deep breath and went after her to calm her down.

Eren gently kissed my head and pulled back. “So you’ll make more of them for me?”

“I’ll get you real flowers, don’t worry.” I smiled. “And they’ll be prettier because they’re the real thing instead of card stock.”

“No,” He sniffed. “I want the paper ones. They’re more special because you made them for me.”

“Wouldn’t you like something better?”

“Nope.” He smiled. “Cause you’re cute, and I love you and your artistic abilities that granted you the power to make me flowers.”

I blushed and shrugged. He wiped his face and buried his face in my neck again. I smiled and hugged him back. “We need to go to bed, we have school tomorrow and I need to finish wrapping Isabel’s presents.”

He nodded and lifted me off the bed. “Okay, good night Mom, make sure tomorrow you have your argument as to why he should continue making these flowers for me.”

She laughed and I realized then her and Eren have the same laugh. I smiled even more, it was nice.

* * *

I woke up earlier than everyone, to wake up Izzy. Farlan was also walking around. I almost screamed but managed to keep quiet. “You!”

“Shh!” He smiled and put a finger to his lips. We both entered her room and found her sleeping soundly. “What did you get her?”

“Stuff, and you?”

“Oh, the same,” He chuckled and held up a box. Then he placed everything down carefully on her nightstand and shook her hard afterwards. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISSIEBELLS MAGNOLIAS!” He stopped and she fell back. “Ass!” She rubbed her forehead and punched him lightly. “Ew, fifteen,”

“Yep! Now I’m officially the baby again.” I giggled. “Here for you,” I handed her the bouquet of white magnolias, they were already in a vase with water. She smiled. “Thank you, they’re super pretty.”

Farlan took his box and handed it to her. “Here you go.” She took it and shook it. Farlan squeaked. “Don’t shake it!”

“Why? What’s in here?”

“Open it!”

She opened it and pulled out a fishbowl and a baggie that had four goldfish inside. She gasped. “You fucker! You remembered!”

“Oh how nice! I remembered that you wanted them but I get called a fucker, I love you too, you bitch.” He laughed. She rolled her eyes and pulled out the rest of the set that included neon pebbles, plastic little plants, and fish food. I handed her my box and she smiled sheepishly. She opened it and giggled. “My hints weren’t subtle?” She pulled out the snow globe.

“You were trying to be subtle? Ha! Might as well have said: ‘Levi please buy me one or give me yours’ cause you wouldn’t shut up about this!”

She took out the rest of the things. “Okay I’m definitely wearing these today and for the rest of my life.” She held up the lipglosses and bows. “This? This is the cutest sweater ever! Levi, you know me so well!”

“I’m glad you like it,” I smiled nervously.

She got up on her knees and pulled us into a big hug. “I love you both,”

“We love you too.” We said and she got up to get ready for the day. “Isabel, I’m going to make us all something to eat so, what do you want?”

“To not get food poisoning.”

“You’re such a hoe,” He shook his head and left. Isabel looked at me and smiled. “He would have made a fun boyfriend.”

I smirked. “I’m sure of that, but I love your brother more.”

She scrunched up her nose. “You know I have to live with the fact that you probably have seen his dick and touched it? That your eyes have seen him naked and you liked it?”

“It’s not my fault I’m attracted to your brother!”

“Hm! Well, just know that I know you like what’s in his pants and I accept it. It’s okay,”

I blushed. “Isabel!”

“Stop being so loud and face the facts. You’re my best friend but you fool around with my brother.”

“I’m a virgin,”

“I don’t believe you.” She giggled and poked me. I looked at her for awhile and she stopped. “Are you kidding me?”

“No! I’m telling the truth! I have not touched him in that way, I promise you.”

“Oh? So you’ve touched him, how naughty.”

“Not like that!”

“Okay so how? He looks at you like you have God’s touch or something. He probably thinks about having sex with you.”

“He does, he told me.”

“I love my brother, he’s so bold. You should give it to him.”

“No,” I smiled. “It’s too early into our relationship.”

“What the hell.” She shook her head and crossed her arms. “That’s your excuse? We’re teenagers! Live your life.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Yay,” She clapped her hands and got out of bed. Then she stopped. “Oh ew, I just helped my brother get possible sex. God, I’m the best.”

I playfully rolled my eyes and left to go back upstairs. Eren was still sleeping so I decided to get dressed. My phone started ringing. Mikasa.

“Hi,”

“Hey, how are you?”

“What did you do?” I asked.

“Oh! Nothing! Um,”

“Mikasa what happened,”

“I need Grisha.”

“Are you pregnant? What did we talk about? Have sex safely!”

“I’m not pregnant! My wrist is sprained.”

“Oh, okay. I’m going to tell him you were having rough sex and Jean probably sprained it.”

“It was an accident.”

“Too bad.” I shrugged and hung up. I went downstairs to find him in his office, filling out some paperwork. “Good morning,” I started. He looked up at me and smiled. “Good morning,”

“I need a favor,” I took out a twenty dollar bill and slid it casually into his hand. “My sister sprained her wrist doing the dirty and discretion would be preferred when you go check her.”

He chuckled. “You don’t need to pay me for my silence.”

“It’s also so she doesn’t have pay for the check up.”

“You’re so nice,” He said. Then he took out his wallet. “Here, I’ll let you pay half but she needs to pay the other.” He handed me a ten and took my twenty. I nodded and smiled. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, now, where is she?”

“She’s with Jean Kirstein.”

“Okay, thank you.” He stood up and grabbed his bag before leaving. Carla was in the kitchen with Farlan. “I’m heading out, dear.”

“No, did you forget what today was?”

“No, I did not forget today was my daughter’s birthday.” He pursed his lips and went into Isabel room. “I’m proving it.” Then Isabel started giggling loudly and was carried out of her room. Grisha had picked her up and was kissing her cheek. “My baby girl! Fifteen already,”

Isabel was already dressed in black ripped jeans and the sweater I gave her. She tied her hair up in two buns and stuck two green hair bows in front of them. “We’re going out to eat to anything of your choice, you adorable little thing.” He kissed her cheek again and handed her three one-hundred bills slowly, I think he was hiding it from Carla. He turned to Farlan and I. “You two are invited to dinner,”

“Thanks!” Farlan said and I nodded. Grisha ruffled my hair and left. Then he came back. “Where’s Eren?”

“He’s still sleeping,” I said.

“Wake him, please. Look at the time.”

I nodded and went to go get him. He was hugging the pillow I had slept on and he snored a little. I giggled and kissed his cheek. “You need to get up Eren.”

“No, I want Levi,” He mumbled. “Levi helps me sleep,”

“Levi said to get you though,”

“Shh,” And he went silent after that. I sighed and kissed his cheek over and over again till he moved again. “I’m so tired,”

“You shouldn’t be, you slept the whole night.”

“My boyfriend is the cutest thing when he sleeps. I watch him,” He smiled. I shook him. “Eren! Get up!”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I’ve been awoken by an angel.” He announced. “Oh, my boyfriend’s an angel,” He kissed my head and lied back down. I smacked his arm. “Get up!”

He rolled away and shook his head. “I don’t wanna,”

I huffed. I opened his door and closed it, then opened it, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it till he physically got out of bed and stopped me. “Please no more.”

“Good morning,”

“Good morning,” He smiled and kissed my head again. “Pick something for me to wear while I wash up please.”  
I smiled widely and went through his closet. I pulled out some khaki pants, a white polo, and a black pullover sweater. When he came out, he changed and I fixed the collar of his polo so that it would go over the sweater. He looked very cute this way, especially with his messy hair. “I love you,” He said suddenly.

“I love you too.”

“But I love you more,”

“No,” I nuzzled him and kissed him after. I reached into my pocket and handed him a little yellow panda eraser. “Look, I found this in my backpack. Keep it,”

“Aw,” He gushed. He put it on his nightstand and took my hand. “Why are you the best lover in the world?”

“Okay enough exaggeration. I’m not that great, you’re just really happy.”

He stopped. “I’m not exaggerating,” Then he started looking all sad and he picked up his book bag and left the room. I slapped myself in the face and scolded myself. Why the fuck do you keep doing this to yourself? I sat down and slammed my fists on my thighs hard enough to make my eyes water from the pain. I left bruises on my thighs so I had to change into jeans to hide them. I grumpily walked down the stairs after pulling my beanie with ears over my head and sat down at the table. Eren and I didn’t say anything to each other, we simply ate in silence while Carla, Farlan, and Isabel talked. On the way to school, we were still silent. I couldn’t even bring myself to look at him. The only one who seemed to notice our silence was Farlan because when we were dropped off, he took my hand and said, “Come, let’s go quickly to get your muffin before it gets too crowded.” And we were off while Isabel left with Sasha and some other girls. “Dude look,” He handed me two. “Take mine, you look sad.”

“I’m just tired,” I lied and shrugged as I paid. “Stairs?”

“Stairs.” He nodded and we walked back outside. “I’m going to try and convince Isabel to decide to go to sushi.”

I smiled. “Why?”

“Cause I need sushi,”

“You need sushi?”

“Yes, I need sushi or else I un-Farlan up and die.”

“You’re telling me you eat sushi every day then?”

Without changing his serious facial expression, he opened his lunchbox and exposed a plastic container stuffed with sushi rolls. I gasped and laughed. “You’re insane!”

“Hey, Maria asked me what she could do to make me happy and I said I wanted sushi. So she’s been buying me sushi whenever she can.”

“And you didn’t like her.”

“Yeah well, now we are at peace. She’s actually really nice and now I feel bad. I just don’t tell my mother that, she’ll get jealous.”  
I nodded and sat down, leaning up against the wall and opened the first muffin. I started missing Eren terribly and now I regret everything. “Okay, as much as I don’t care because I still like you but, where’s Eren?”

I shrugged and ate in silence.

“You look dead inside.”

“I am dead inside.”

“Are you okay?”

“I wish I was okay,” Then, he moved closer to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. “It’s stupid anyways, I’m just not used to getting so much affection that I tend to reject it when I receive it.”

“This shirt is cute,” He poked me. I was wearing a gray shirt with a black outline of a rocket on it. I shrugged. “You say that for everything I wear.”

“I’m not lying though, you’re so cute. I’d kiss you if you were single.”

“Wow, thanks for that I guess.”

“Or maybe you could let me kiss you right now and we don’t tell Eren.”

I looked up at him. “I’m not gonna let you do that, I still love him and I would tell Eren.”

“Yeah, I know, it sucks.”

I sighed. “Don’t say that.”

“You know what, as your best friend, I have to tell you that now with Eren, your sadness level triples.”

“What do you mean?”

“Whenever you used to get sad, you were just emo and didn’t really talk to anyone. Now, you worry about Eren’s feelings and how they might be affected if you ever get upset so you get even more upset and go all dark inside.”

“I just love him a lot, and I care about what he thinks of me, how he looks at me. You don’t understand, I accepted you for how you are and you didn’t change at all. I can’t be all weak and little in front of Eren, that’s pathetic, even if it is the truth.” I chewed on another piece. “Can we not talk about this? Please?”

“Fine, Isabel said that she was going to pin your plush kitten to her wall because it looks nice there.”

I giggled. “That’s dumb,”

“I know but it’s Izzy, and it’s her birthday so let her do what she wants. Where is she anyway?”

“She’s still with the other girls. This is good, don’t talk about it or she’ll appear. It’s nice that she’s expanding her circle of friends.”

“Uh, Levi, we’re not a circle. We’re a triangle, that’s how small we are.”

“Well, yeah but, no.”

“You’re a hypocrite.”

My heart sunk a little. “Thanks,”

“Like, you tell Isabel to make friends but you stay with the two you have.”

“Well I have Krista.”

“Krista? Oh no, she’s so stiff.”

“I like it,”

“It’s the Stohess in you.”

“I don’t want other friends,” I mumbled. “I’m fine with you two. Besides, Armin is starting to talk to me more, and Jean, and Annie, so I’m okay.”

“Fine,” He hugged me. “Did you have homework?”

“No, I finished everything for this week last week.”

“Ooh, efficiency. I like it.”

I chuckled a little and continued eating. Then, all of a sudden Eren stopped in front of the stairs and bent down to look at us. “Keep your hands off my boyfriend,”

“Why don’t you come over here and fucking make me?”

Eren reached over and yanked his hands away from me. “Don’t touch him,”

“You asshole.”

“Stop it, please. Don’t hurt him.” I sat up on my knees and tugged Farlan’s hand away from Eren’s grip. I looked at Farlan. “Go,” I said to him. Farlan tsked and left us to be alone. Eren moved to where Farlan was sitting and looked at me. “What.”

“I didn’t ask you to sit here, you sat here all on your own.” I shrugged. Then I felt bad for what I just said and pouted a little. “I’m sorry for that, you can stay.”

Eren didn’t say anything and just sat with me in silence, again. He handed me my muffin and I continued eating. When I finished it, I put the second muffin away for later and that was when Eren took my face in his hands and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I squeaked and melted into his touch. One hand ran up my thigh and the other one pulled the beanie off and ran through my hair. He moved away to pull me into his lap and continued kissing me. I grew all hot and nervous. I slowly pulled away from him and he looked at me, still clearly upset. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. “If you’re going to say something like ‘You don’t have to kiss me to keep me happy simply because I got you upset because I’m not worth it’ or anything similar, don’t you even dare.”

I slowly closed my mouth, alarmed at how accurate he was. I just leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. He nuzzled my head and sighed. “Levi,”

“Yes?” I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. If he was going to break up with me, I rather not see it happen.

“Tell me you love me, please.”

I shot back to look at him. “What? Have you not been listening to anything I’ve been saying since I’ve been with you? I’m crazy in love with you! Why is it so hard to see that? What do I need to do in order to show you how much I love you and how much it kills me when I get you upset. I love you so much. Oh, whatever, it’s no use.”  
His expression didn’t change so I gave up and went back to snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

“I love you too, but I feel like something is happening to us. And before you say anything, no, I’m not leaving you. Ever. I want to fix whatever is wrong because I want to stay with you.”

“I’m just not having the best of days. I miss being at home, only because over there, I had my room you know, my little space. Even though I hate it there, it’s still where I live, and I feel like I’ve been a bother at your house simply because I’m an extra mouth to feed and because your parents stress over my physical and mental condition. It’s not fair to you and Isabel, you are their children, they should be focused on you, not me, the kid with a terrible story.”

He took my hand and interlocked our fingers together. “I don’t care Levi, I’m seventeen, I don’t need to be looked after, you do. Isabel, she’s as independent as they come. Nothing has changed for us since you’ve been there. The only thing that happens besides you getting looked after is that my mom gets to see to it that another child is taken care of properly.”

I smiled slightly. “Then she should have another baby,”

“Oh believe me, my parents are trying.” He made a face. “Whenever my dad has free time that’s what they’re doing.”

I snickered. “Oh my,”

“Yeah, exactly.” He scrunched up his nose. “Is there anything at your house that you want? I could go get it for you.”

“No, because it would be another thing I have to bring back when it’s time to return.”

“You really think you’re going back?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been kicked out of the house.”

“What?” He gasped. I stayed silent and he looked at me in disbelief. “How old were you when you first got kicked out?”

“Oh, like thirteen.”

“Why?”

I shrugged. “I forgot.”

“And how long did you stay out of the house?”

“Three days.”

Eren swallowed. “It’s been more than three days.”

“Yeah but-“

“It’s already been a week.”

“I know, and I feel bad. You should consider letting me go somewhere else.”

“No.”

“Fine,”

“I’ll shower you in kisses and tell you it’s okay and that I love having you around.”

“Eren, I’m really sorry for this morning. I feel terrible and it’s killing me, just please forgive me and I’ll never say anything like that again. Don’t be mad at me.”

“You actually hurt my feelings this morning, like I felt like you don’t like how I love you, that you didn’t want it. I felt overbearing,”

My heart cracked in two. “No, no, no. Don’t think that ever, please,” I cupped his face in my hands. “Why would anyone ever not want you to love them? You’re amazing.” I smiled. “The day we started going out it took me a few times to remind myself of the reality that you and I were together. I’m literally the luckiest boy in the entire world, ever, you don’t understand how nice it feels to finally be with your crush after two years of waiting! And not even waiting for anything specifically, I don’t even know what I was waiting for because I definitely never expected you. I mean, I always imagined how it would be like but I never really you know, imagined it as a reality. Your sister and Farlan would joke about it from time to time and call me a hopeless romantic, literally because I had no faith in a relationship with you ever and I would stare at you a lot and smile at you whenever you glanced at me... but I guess you were the one wish in life I got to get, and with that I’m happy. Even if we were to break up like next week or something, at least I got a taste of a relationship with you, and I love it. I really do,”

Eren’s jaw had dropped a little and all the bitterness from before was gone. He looked soft, and relaxed. I smiled wider and he finally broke; he laughed. “God, you make it impossible to stay upset with.” He kissed me lightly and hugged me. “Your birthday is coming up soon-“

“Nope, today is Izzy’s day. We focus on her only.”

“You got her magnolias.”

“I’ll get you roses, don’t worry.”

“Do not get me roses.”

“I get them for you because your my boyfriend and I love you.”

He closed his mouth and blushed. “Levi!”

“What? I wasn’t lying.” I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. He huffed and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Weren’t you wearing shorts?”

I swallowed and nodded nervously. “Yeah?”

“So what happened? I like looking at your legs.”

“Oh, um, I got cold.”

“Now, I’m going to pretend to believe you for five seconds and then you’re gonna tell me the truth.” He waited five long seconds. “Okay, tell me what really happened.”

I bit my lip. “I have bruises,”

“Ho-“

“I did them, I got mad at myself and I took it out on my body.”

Eren’s eyes got watery. “Please don’t tell me you did that this morning,”  
When I didn’t answer, he took a deep breath. “Okay, okay,” He gently rubbed my thighs and kissed my lips gently over and over again. I nuzzled him from time to time and giggled whenever his lips touched my face because I moved too much. “I love you,” I whispered. “I love you so much,”

“Stop being so cute.”  
I stuck my tongue out and he took it into his mouth. I blushed and he pulled me into him. “Why is it that you get so incredibly hard but no one can tell unless they’re looking?”

“Why are you looking for it?”

“Because I want to know that I’m not the only horny one here.” Then he paused. “Can I take you in the locker room?”

“No,”

“Let me just get you off.”

I blushed and he smiled so innocently, that I only said yes and I didn’t have time to say no afterwards because he took my hand and pulled me all the way to the team’s locker room. I swallowed when he locked the door behind us after making sure it was empty. “E-Eren,”

“Hm?” He said as he lifted me onto the sink. “What is it?”

“I, well, I’m I- dunno what to do here.”

“Don’t worry, all you have to do is focus on kissing me because you’ll be moaning the whole time.”

I grew so hot that I actually stared sweating. “Eren,”

“But if you’re uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

“I’m just nervous, is anyone in here?”

“Nope!” He smiled and toyed with the button of my jeans. He pulled the zipper down and looked at me. “Aw, you’re so hot when you blush like that.”

“Like what?”

“You’re blushing but you have lust in your eyes.”

“Definitely not because you have your hand on my crotch. Should we even be doing this? We could get caught.”

“This locker room is used for this literally all the time, but don’t worry, it gets thoroughly cleaned. After all, it belongs to the team,” He slipped his hand underneath the waistband of my boxers and I gasped. “Oh my-“

He chuckled in his throat. He started kissing my neck and started stroking me slowly. I squirmed a lot and Eren had to hold me down with his free hand. I was so embarrassed because I probably sounded like a squeaky toy, and every noise I made made Eren rub his thumb over the head of my dick. I shivered and tried to rub my hips against his hand. He went faster and I gasped loudly. He laughed and kissed me. “You like that don’t you?”

And I couldn’t bring myself to say anything, every single word I knew left me. I didn’t know how to speak. My legs were tightly wrapped around his waist and he lied me down when he went faster. “Eren!”

“Are you close?”

I nodded, I mean it was all I was capable of doing. Then, he took me in his mouth. I covered my face and screamed into my hands. All it took was a couple licks to the head for me to start coming in his mouth, and he swallowed everything. It felt amazing and I started thinking: why didn’t I experience this before? Shit, this was so good. Oh my God...

It did take awhile for me to come back out of my high, cause honestly I thought I was in heaven. He sat me up and I leaned against him, mumbling about how amazing he was and that I would never leave him. He laughed but I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my pants back up and put me down. I whined when he tried taking me off of him so that he could wipe the counter down, but eventually I had to let him go and I waited impatiently for him to do so. I got all pouty and I shut the lights off.

“Levi, stop it, turn them on.”

But I walked over to where he was and pulled him down and kissed him. His hands ran up my shirt and pulled it off. He felt for the counter and sat me back up on it again and kissed my neck, tongue pressing onto my skin, sucking gently. “I think I just turned you into a new person,”

“You got me needy for something I don’t even need.”

“Yet you love it,” His lips ghosted over mine. I smiled against them. Then, someone tried opening the door. Eren quickly pull me into a stall and closed the door. I clutched my shirt and fumbled to put it on. I felt to make sure it wasn’t on backwards and held my breath when the door opened.

The lights turned on and someone cleared their throat. “Okay, whoever is in here, reveal yourselves now and you won’t get written up.” Flagon said. I can die of embarrassment now!

Eren pinched his nose bridge and opened the stall door slowly. Flagon scoffed. “You two? Already? Wow.”

I turned red and hid behind Eren. “I’m not getting in trouble right?”

“Nope, I value the lives of my players along with their significant other. Just don’t let it happen again.” He said.

“Thank you, Coach,” Eren smiled sheepishly. “It won’t happen ever again,”

“Yeager,”

“Sir?” He stopped.

“Fix your pants before you go out.”

I looked down and giggled. “Oops,”

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He scolded and zipped up his pants before leading me outside. I checked once more to make sure nothing gave away what we just did. “You didn’t come,”

“I couldn’t, I’m wearing khakis.” Eren sighed. “Why did you have me khakis?!”

“I didn’t expect this to happen! You’re the one who wanted to do this.”

“And you were the sexiest thing ever.” He smirked and rubbed my hip bones with his thumbs. He licked my lower lip the same time Flagon walked out. “Dude, go away with that. What have I always said? Field off limits. Dugout off limits. This whole area is off limits.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” He lead me away quickly and we returned to the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at me. “How did it feel?”

I looked up at him and blushed again for the ten thousandth time. “Amazing.”

“Good, because you sure sounded like it.”

“God, don’t remind me. That was embarrassing.”

“It was sexy as hell. You’re skin is super soft, you know, and I got to see a completely new side of you, which is also hot so I’m forever blessed. God, can I kiss you forever? You’re such a-“

I covered his mouth when I saw Mikasa’s legs pass by. She bent down and handed me a fifty dollar bill. “Thank you, baby brother.”

“Next time I won’t be so nice. Just be careful.”

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. “You are adorable,” Then she turned to Eren and made a face. “Ew, hello you.”

“Bleh, hey,” He responded.

“Taking care of my brother?”

“Oh yes, believe me, Levi is very well taken care of.”

Mikasa instantly caught on and gasped. “You took his virginity?! How fucking dare you, he’s only fourteen!”

“He’s literally turning fifteen in two weeks, and no, Levi hasn’t given me the go-ahead to take that from him, at least not yet.”

“God! What is wrong with you!” Mikasa turned red. I decided to step in since she looked like she was about to cut his head off.

“Um, Mikasa? I haven’t had sex yet, believe me. I swear on Eren’s life and yours that that is still true.”

“Oh so you two are fooling around? Naughty.”

“I’ve yet to sprain my wrist though. You did.”

Eren burst out laughing. “DUDE! You sprained your wrist during sex? What kind of position were you even in, I wonder? OH MY GOD!”

“So don’t judge me.” I added.

“Fine, whatever.” Mikasa huffed. “Just don’t go having sex every second of your life.”

“I won’t.” I promised. She kissed my cheek again before leaving. Then Eren looked at me and raised his eyebrows a couple times. “Do you like my hand or my mouth better?” He whispered after she was gone. I blushed and squirmed at the memory of the feeling of when he licked the head of my dick, slowly. Licking the pre-cum away and stroking it with his tongue. I swallowed and looked at his lips. Those were simply too irresistible. “Your mouth.”

“Oh? Really?” He leaned forward. I leaned in as well and we met in a kiss. “You were really cute when you decided to act like a brat.”

“Stop that, I didn’t mean to I just-“ I blushed and decided to simply fuck it and tell him exactly how I felt. “You have no idea what you do to me, so obviously I’m gonna not want you to stop touching me, and you did.”

“I could always not stop though,” He smirked and ran his hands up my thighs, slowly and firmly, and raised his hand up my chest, underneath my shirt. I shivered and pulled my beanie over my eyes. He chuckled and kissed me. “You get so shy,” He removed his hands to hold me in his arms.

“Shy because you are amazing and I’m the lucky boy.”

“Yeah, well, you deserve anything and everything you want.”

“And if I wanted to do nothing but spend my time kissing you?”

He pulled my beanie up to uncover my eyes and smiled. “Than I’ll give you all the time in world to do so.”

I smiled and giggled. “I love you Eren, so much”

“I love you so much as well,” He kissed my lips and nuzzled my neck and sighed happily against my skin.

* * *

During lunch, Farlan and I had ordered a pizza (with green peppers, mushrooms, and pepperoni) to be delivered for Isabel. So him and I waited in the front office. “Dude, should we have boughten her something to drink?”

“Yes, I got that covered.” I nodded. “I got her a bottle of Sprite.”

“I don’t understand how she can even stand the taste of something so ew.”

I looked at him. “What even is that adjective?”

“Levi, it tastes so boring.”

“How can a drink taste boring? What’s wrong with you?” I shook my head with amusement. The delivery guy came and Farlan and I paid together and took the pizza to the bottom of the stairs. Farlan went to go get Isabel while I set up the area. When Isabel came, I hugged her, handed her her Sprite and she gasped. “You guys! You’re amazing!” She giggled and sat down. She kissed us both on the cheek and started to eat. “I love you both, really. Eat right now, I can’t finish this all on my own and we still have to eat dinner.”

“We love you too, Izzy.” I smiled and grabbed a slice. I opened my strawberry milk box and sighed happily.

“The delivery guy was cute.” Farlan said.

“He was okay.” I shrugged.

“Oh shut up, Eren’s boyfriend.”

I held up a peace sign and smiled. “Yep, I’m Eren’s boyfriend and what?”

“I will forever hold a grudge against him, sorry.” Farlan shrugged. “Freaking green eyes.”

“Oh yes because his eyes are what I fell in love with.”

“Levi fell in love with his dick.” Isabel shrugged. I gasped and smacked her. “Don’t speak ever again.”

“Fine, fine, Eren simply looked at Levi and Levi was forever changed and blessed.”

“Stop!” I giggled and shoved her.

“Do you even remember the first day you saw him?”

I nodded. “Yes, Mikasa had him over one time because they were partners for a project in Biology. I was twelve.”

“See?” Farlan poked me. “Being twelve meant nothing.”

“Oh don’t bother Levi, he loves my brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Farlan rolled his eyes and took another slice of pizza. Eren and Mikasa came around and gasped. “You hoes, you didn’t tell me!” She said.

“Here,” Isabel offered her a slice. Mikasa smiled. “Aw! Thank you!” She kissed Isabel on the cheek. “Happy birthday, by the way.” She squeezed her face. “So cute,”

“Thank you,” Isabel smiled. “Where’s Jean? I was going to save him a slice.”

“Jean left early,” She crossed her arms. “So I’m stuck with this weirdo.” Mikasa pointed to Eren. He looked mock-offended and put a hand on his chest. “Also because Armin and Annie are nowhere to be found, and Eren, well, he was the only one around to keep me company.”

“The weirdo is keeping her company. You need more friends.” He told her.

Mikasa looked at him. “You literally hang out with the same people I do.”

“Yeah but I’m close with my team members so it wouldn’t be weird if I started hanging out with them. You, well you hate everyone who isn’t in your circle. I only got saved cause Armin never let you hate me,” He poked her.

“Whatever,” She smacked his hand away. “Move children, we’re sitting here.”

The three of us looked at each other before moving back to make space. Eren squeezed in next to me and kissed me. “Hey,”

“Hi,” I giggled.

“Here starts the entertainment. Literally they’re so bleh,” Isabel started. “I’m serious. They just get lost in each other and forget we’re all here.”

I shook my head while smiling. “You’re wrong.”

“Sure,”

Then Eren nuzzled my cheek and placed a kiss there. “How’s your day been?”

“Good, I found quarters in Farlan’s locker, and took them because he ate my pudding cup that one time.”

“I remember,” He smiled and nuzzled me again. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He smiled and kissed me back. “I love you,” He mumbled against my cheek. I tilted my head and nuzzled him back. He looked at me, his beautiful eyes held so much love for me that filled me with warmth. “I love you more.” I told him.

“See?” Isabel said. Mikasa smiled at me. “As long as my brother is happy, I don’t care. Let him be.”

Eren smiled and took my hand in his and kissed it. “Have you decided dinner yet Iz?”

“I’m thinking,”

Farlan took out his wallet and handed her money. “Sushi,” He whispered. She smiled and rolled her eyes. “Fine, we’ll go out for sushi.”

“YES!” Farlan threw his arms up and shook me, toppling Eren and I over to the side and Farlan running away in delight. Mikasa burst out laughing as Farlan only went further away. Eren looked at me and smiled and pecked at my lower lip. I giggled and kissed him back. He shifted his position to loom over me and crossed his arms to put them underneath my head. “I love you, you’re amazing and I want to have you in my life forever.” He told me.

“Yeah, don’t worry. The feeling is mutual.” I smiled and he chuckled and kissed me afterwards.

“This is everyday.” Isabel explained. “Every single day since they got together. So in love. It’s cute.”

“Yeah,” Mikasa smiled. I glanced at her and she winked at me. “Eren, what did you get on yesterday’s quiz?”

Eren smirked and looked at her. “A higher grade than you did, why?”

“Cause you’re an asshole that’s why?”

“Your boyfriend is an asshole.” He said back. “Maybe if you stopped having so much sex and started studying more instead, you would be getting better grades. But no, you even sprained your wrist having sex so shut up.” It took Eren two seconds after that to burst out laughing and bury his face in my neck. He kicked a little and Mikasa smacked him on the leg. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Baby, she’s hitting me.”

“Don’t be mean to my sister.”

He gasped. “She cursed at me!”

“You were making fun of her,” I looked at him while toying with his hair. “Don’t make fun of my sister. She loves me.”

“I love you,”

“And I love you too.” I kissed his cheek. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I blushed and giggled. “No,”

“Why?” He nuzzled closer to my ear. “We have a lot of time,”

“No,” I whispered. “Today is about your sister.”

Eren groaned loudly and only continued being loud as he sat up, reached for his sister, who was eating, and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a face and wiped his kiss away. “Ew, I have no idea where that mouth has been.”

“Don’t worry about that and life is well.”

“Nasty,” Isabel pretended to faint after taking a bite of her slice.

In her defense, she had a point. I mean, he did suck me off this morning. I blushed and quickly dismissed the memory before anyone noticed.

Connie came around with Farlan in his arms. “Dude, he broke on me.”

“What?” Mikasa looked up. Farlan had his eyes squeezed shut and was hugging his lunch box. I tugged the lunch box free and he opened his eyes. “Connie hold him and don’t let him go.” Then I turned to Eren. “I’m going to run away now, do not go after me.”

“No!” Farlan struggled away. I smiled at Farlan and got up and ran away from the stairs. I went all the way over to the library, which had a computer lab behind it. I opened the door to enter, and slid inside. It was dark, so I used my phone as a flashlight to guide my way. I sat down in a far corner and opened the lunch box. Farlan hadn’t eaten yet and we had twenty minutes left of lunch. I shook my head and opened the container and took one. Farlan kept calling me and calling me so I had to silence my phone. I was halfway done with all the sushi rolls when he burst into the room. I couldn’t believe he actually found me. He turned on the lights and stomped over to me. I froze and looked up at him but then he froze and started to smile. “No, I just can’t. You look too cute with your cheeks puffed up, honestly, fuck you.” He threw his book bag next to me and sat down. He took the lunch box and ate his half and I continued to chew. “I can never get mad at you and that’s a problem. Don’t worry, I’ll get you back for that.”

I smiled and looked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, and you’re not gonna do anything back because you can’t. What I’m going to do is much bigger.”

I giggled. “I doubt it,”

Farlan raised an eyebrow. “Okay, well, then we shall fucking see.”

“It’s good sushi,” I nodded and patted my belly. His face softened and sighed. “Shut up,” He blushed.

We hung out there for the remainder of lunch and when the bell rang, I went to go find Eren and Isabel. They were still waiting underneath the stairs. I extended my hand out for Eren to take it and he walked to class together after saying bye to the girls. “So where were you?” He started.

“Computer lab,”

“Eating his sushi?”

“Mhm,”

“Okay.”

Then I looked up and saw how irritated he looked. I stood in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay.”

“Please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m fine, Levi.”  
I shrugged and pretended not to care anymore, having a light skip in my step as we walked to class. I think my silence is what set him off because then he asked: “Were you two really just eating?”

“Yep!” I said. “I’m not a cheater,”

He rubbed his forehead. “Never said you we-“

“So please don’t get mad at me because you think I am. Oh whatever, you’re never going to believe me anyways, you’re always going to think I want Farlan, and I don’t.” I let go of his hand and continued walking to class. I was furious. This isn’t fair, I don’t think that way about him. God.

I walked into class, English. Since it was an Honors class I managed to get into, the teacher put me in front since I’m the only freshman. It was embarrassing. Krista was in this class, so that was good.

“Look, it’s our little man,” Someone said from the back of the class. It was something I had to hear everyday, but I knew they weren’t trying to be mean. I was reaching for my notebook from the bin by the door when Moblit stood next to me. “Hey,”

“Oh, hello.”

“Are you coming to the game this Saturday?”

“I am, why?”

“I need your shirt size.”

“Why?”

“So we can give you the jersey.”

I blushed. “There’s no need for that,”

“Yeah there is, you’re Eren’s boyfriend. He’d be so excited. If you’re unsure, you could come with me after school.”

“Okay,”

“Alright,”

He smiled. “Eren really likes you, you know? He doesn’t shut up about you. It’s annoying, but it’s funny.” Then he leaned in closer. “He’s a lot happier with you than when he was with Mikasa,”

I smiled back. “So I’m being told.”

“It’s true!”

I laughed, shaking my head a little, and went to go sit down. Krista walked in. “The traffic on the way here kills me.”

“That’s cause you’re short.” Marco said as he walked in after her. Then he saw me. “I mean, it’s just cause you suck, Levi is also short and he managed to make it here before you.”

“That’s cause he has Eren to create the path for him.”

“Actually I came here without Eren.” I said. Krista smiled at me. “You’re so cute.”

“You should come here with Ymir.”

“I can’t, she has History. And that’s in the seniors building. Which is retarded.”

“How is it retarded?” Marco asked.

“Because I don’t have classes with her this year! That’s why it’s retarded!” She stomped and sat down. Marco and Moblit crossed their arms and shook their heads at her. “You’re being a child. You don’t see Levi upset. And Levi’s been in love with Eren since forever.”

I blushed and covered my head in my beanie and wished to disappear forever. Marco laughed. “Oh come on! It was totally obvious.”

I teared up with embarrassment. “I didn’t want the whole world to know.”

“The whole world already did know... well, we knew since you were in eighth grade. Cause like you were always around since we are now connected to them since they get prep classes, and yeah. Mikasa loved having you around so whenever she was around, so were you and so was Eren and everyone knew. We all rooted for you. At least I did, and Moblit, Krista, Ymir, Connie, even Flagon said that he wished to see you with Eren.”

“Really?”

“Uh yes? Literally you would look at him like he was the prettiest star in the sky.”

“My sister said the same thing,” I smiled slightly.

“Even she noticed.” Marco smiled. “You’re secret was never safe. We told Eren and he was all, ‘Guys stop, leave him alone.’ But now he’s all over you and it doesn’t look like he’s gonna stop being with you anytime soon.”

“Eren is so annoying. But since he’s adorable, we accept it.” Krista nodded.

I smiled and then became sad. I had to apologize for how I spoke to him earlier, I feel so bad. So bad that I couldn’t pay much attention during class. I wrote everything down yes, and did all my work and I know when to turn in my next essay, but I felt disconnected from everything. I felt terrible. Last period was science. We watched videos about space the entire hour, so I had time to myself to think about what to say to Eren. I had his jacket today, so I buried my face in it and tried to cope with my terribleness. Honestly, I can’t even with myself.

When the bell rang, I walked over to the car loop to wait for him. He appeared with Connie and Bertolt, who were trying to show him something on a tablet. Then Eren took it and tapped on the screen. “DUDE! Tell your boyfriend his head out of his ass cause we are so gonna beat it this weekend. Fucking asshole,” He laughed and pressed the tablet to Connie’s chest. “He fucking asked for it, we have girls too, who the fuck does he think he is?”

“He’s very competitive.”

“Yeah, whatever, it doesn’t matter, I’m taking this to Flagon. I’ll have you penalized for this.”

“You’re not even the captain.”

“You think Armin isn’t going to find out you told him our positions? We might as well kick you off the team.” Eren huffed. Then he laughed at Bertolt’s worried face. “Oh, you’re such a cutie. Don’t worry, dude. My God, you’re gonna kill yourself there. Calm down, nothing is gonna happen.” He smiled and walked over to me. “I need this back,” He told me and tugged it slightly.

“I’m sorry for being so rude,”

“Shh...” He said and pressed a kissed to my lips. “It’s okay,”

“What happened?”

“Hm? Oh nothing, but um, we should probably get home.”

“Why?”

“Flagon and the team, we all had a beer cause you know, it’s secret tradition,” He smiled. “I’m tipsy, don’t worry, but we should walk home. My mom is coming to get us, but we need to be gone beforehand.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

“Farlan was drinking?”

“Pfft, he’s too young to drink. We can’t give him beer, that’s crazy.”

“You’re alcohol tolerance is really low.” I smiled.

He turned to me. “Dude, you’re hot and rude so shush.”

“I’m hot and rude? You don’t know me.”

“I do know you, you’re my boyfriend and you’re name is Levi Ackerman.”

“Are you sure it was one beer?”

“Mm, I had two, but only cause like, I couldn’t find you anywhere so I finished Marco’s. My mom knows this happens every year she’s justs- doesn’t like it but I promised her I’d be responsible. Do you believe me?”

“Maybe, I mean you are making little sense, but I love you. I really do.”

“I know. You’really cutie.”

“You can’t really talk when you’re drunk, can you?”

“I’m not drunk, Levi. I’m fully aware of what is going on.”

“Fine, fine.” I smiled and interlocked our fingers together. He smiled widely and swung our hands back and forth. He hummed and hummed all the way to the house. I pulled him close before he opened the door and kissed him deeply. He picked me up and continued kissing me as he opened the door. Thankfully no one was home yet, cause this would have been embarrassing to see. He took me to his room, and lied me down after placing my backpack down. He leaned forward again and kissed me more. He was so warm, and soft. His tongue flicked gently against my own and he sucked on my lower lip slowly. I toyed with his hair and he smiled at my touch. He pushed me up to lie down on his pillows and he smiled at me. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,”

He chuckled and kissed me again before sitting up. “I need to drink a lot of water though, so, I’ll kiss you later.”

I simply pulled him in again and kissed him. I nibbled on his lip, it was so soft and plump, it was hard not to. I could suck on it all day if he allowed me to. But Eren pulled away. “Nope, I need water.” He hurried to the kitchen. He filled a big bottle of water and took it back to his room. “My mom should be home soon.”

Then Grisha walked in. “Indecency.”

Eren screamed and closed the door out of how scared he got. I burst out laughing and Grisha opened the door again. “First of all, rude. Second, drink that up now before you’re mother comes home. Honestly, I should sue him for giving you alcohol. You’re lucky I care that you care for your own coach. He’s also lucky no one snitched on him.”

“Flagon is like a second father to me.”

“Drink now,”

Eren sighed and drank half of the bottle before throwing it down. “HA!”  
I made a face at him and so did Grisha. He came over and whacked him on the side of the head. “Don’t be obnoxious,”

Eren pouted and drank more after sitting on the floor. Grisha turned to me. “Make sure he does not get up till he finishes that.”   
I nodded and he left. I watched Eren chug the water down and kissed his cheek every now and then. My phone rang.

“Hello?”

“There’s something wrong with your sister. She was laughing but now she’s crying then she laughs and starts crying afterwards.” Jean’s voice sounded.

“Well what happened?”

“I tripped, I didn’t even fall! I stumbled against the table and moved the entire thing and now she’s dying over here.”

“Well, I would spray her with water. But I’m her brother, so she can’t do anything to me.”

“Fine, let me see.” I heard shuffling and then the sink turned on. “I dumped a spray bottle and I’m filling it with tap water.” Then I heard him walking and then a few seconds later Mikasa screamed. “JEAN! FUCK YOU! HOLY SHIT.”

“I love you,” He said to her.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. GOD! I’M TELLING YOUR MOTHER!”

“Please don’t, she adores you.”

“EXACTLY MY POINT, FUCK.”

“Your brother is hearing this dirty language.”

She gasped. “Hang up then!”

“No, he needs to know the true you.”

“JEAN!”

“You see how aggressive she is?”

“I know! Good luck,”

“I’ve been with her almost a year, one would think you get used to this kind of behavior.”

I giggled. “My sister is a bit much. Why did you leave early? Did you get hurt too after the incident this morning?”

“Levi!”

I giggled and felt like an immature child. “You didn’t break your dick did you?”

“LEVI!”

I chuckled to myself. “Did you?”

“No,”

“So what happened to you? I must know, I was the one who got Grisha. No no, I don’t wanna know what happened to you, I’ll let you keep that part to yourself. But you have to tell me how this all happened.”

He groaned and sighed. “Can I give it to you vaguely?”

“Fine,”

“We were having sex on my bathroom counter.”

I burst into giggles again and Eren took my phone. “Oi, whoever you are, stop making my boyfriend giggle, okay? Bye.” He hung up and I continued giggling. He poked me. “Stop,”

“Mikasa and Jean were having sex on the bathroom counter this morning, that’s how she got hurt.”

Eren burst out laughing. “How bold. We should try that,” He pulled me by the waist and sat me on his bathroom counter. “This is perfect,”

I blushed. “No, we will not. I’m not going to get hurt like her. I’m supposed to learn from her mistakes. And...” I grew insanely hot in the face. “I don’t think I want to have crazy sex like that. It’s best to keep it traditional.”

“If by that you mean you mean hours of nothing but me making sweet love to you on my bed than I would be more than happy to do that, you know, when the time comes.”

“Okay,” I smiled. He nuzzled me and kissed me softly. “Let’s go fill this up again,” I took his hand and his water bottle as I led him downstairs. Grisha was there in the kitchen making a sandwich. “Must you hold his hand? Oh dear, he might get lost, right?”

I blushed and slowly let go. “Sorry,”

“I was just joking,” He chuckled. Eren leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. “So Isabel picked sushi,”

“How much was she paid?”

“Don’t remember, but it was Farlan’s idea.”

“I could go for some sushi,” I patted my belly, remembering the sushi I stole from Farlan’s lunch. Eren smiled at me. I handed him his bottle and he continued to drink. I stared up into his beautiful eyes and thought to myself about how I became so lucky as to have him in my life.

Some time later, Isabel, Carla, and Farlan all came home and we immediately left afterwards to go to the restaurant. When we got there, I was squished into a booth seat between Isabel and Farlan. “Little ones have to be in the middle for safekeeping.” Isabel told me. My jaw dropped a little and I sighed. “This is bullying.”

Isabel kissed my cheek and sipped her lemonade. I looked at Eren, who winked at me. I sighed and nibbled on my salad, I knew it was a joke so I tried not to let it get to me so much. It didn’t help much that the seats were really high so I had not sit on my knees. Yes, I’m that small. Puberty? Growth spurt? Where did you go? Have you skipped me?

Farlan helped Grisha, Carla, and Isabel decide on what to order seeing that Eren didn’t really care what was chosen and neither did I. Eren pressed on my fingers gently, since he was in front of me, and tried to cheer me up. I only smiled when he kissed my hands though, it tickled. He played with me till our boat came. Farlan helped me pick out my pieces and I could only look at the pile of rolls he was giving me. I quickly picked up the chopsticks so I could make space for him, as he continued to place rolls on my plate... and everyone else had the same amount as well. When he finally stopped putting sushi on my plate, I was met with a mountain of food. I chewed slowly and looked up at him. “Chipmunk cheeks.” He giggled and poked me.

“Dude, are you planning to drive Levi into a food coma?” Isabel asked. Farlan nodded and patted my head. I looked at Isabel and she smiled at me, I looked back at Farlan, who was also smiling at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

“You’re just so cute.” Isabel told me. “You are the cutest friend I have. Are you enjoying yourself?”

I nodded. “And you?”

“I’m happy as long as I’m with you two,”

“Awe,” I smiled. “This is why you are my best friend.”

“Did Farlan tell you I was going to pin my cat toy to my wall?”

I chuckled and nodded. “Yes,”

“Yeah well, it’s gonna go next to my bedside lamp.” She explained. “Peering down on my goldfish.”

“Don’t forget to feed them,”

“I can’t forget, the bowl is next to where I charge my phone, so when I get my phone every morning, I’ll feed them. I’m naming them all after you by the way, Levi One, Two, Three, and Four.”

“Perfect!” I laughed.

“You look like a goldfish when you have food in your mouth anyways.”

I scoffed. “So much for being nice,

“I love youu!” She nuzzled my cheek. “I cannot wait till we get old enough to go out on our own. We’re gonna go everywhere.”

“You can?”

“I mean without my brother tagging along.” She smiled. “It’s annoying. Now, I get my learners permit.”

“Oh no, I’ve dreaded this day.” Farlan and I said at the same time, both of us looking mortified. She gasped and smacked us both with the top of her chopsticks. “Rude!”

“You definitely won’t be allowed to drive my car,” Grisha coughed slightly. “I’m scared.”

“I don’t think anyone would get in the car if Izzy was behind the wheel. You’re too unpredictable and dangerous.”

“You’re a hoe,”

Farlan stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes at him. I continued eating in silence and looked at Eren, who was taking the crab out of one of the rolls, and ended up breaking the whole thing apart. I slowly reached over and snatched the roll while humming the Jaws theme. He looked so surprised that he just sat there staring at me with his jaw open a little. I quickly ate it and went back to my own rolls. I blew him a kiss and he turned pink, furrowing his eyebrows. Farlan tried to snatch my nigiri, but I slapped him and told him no.

“But tuna,”

“But no.” I shook my head.

“Please?”

“No.” And so I picked it up and ate it slowly. He crossed his arms and pouted. So because I’m a good friend, I gave him half, and he was so happy with that. I managed to finish everything on my plate and even got a food baby. I laughed about it, I was just so happy.

Then, Isabel’s birthday dessert came and we sang her happy birthday and she was so happy, we all were happy. It was a giant hot fudge sundae with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a cherry. “Haha, food coma here I come.”

“No.” Grisha warned. “Do not,”

Isabel sat up and dug in. Personally I was stuffed and couldn’t even look at food. Farlan and I played thumb war while she was busy, but he purposely pressed on my finger too hard so I could move slower and lose. Isabel didn’t finish eating because she wanted to join us, so Farlan and I were forced to finish it since she won (we let her) and didn’t want anymore. I pretended to faint after I finished the last scoop and she gasped sarcastically. “Oh no! He fell into the food coma!”

“Oh... Izzy.. I see the light,” Farlan groaned and fell on top of me, and I was on Izzy so we both squished her down on the booth seat.

“Boys be careful,” Carla chuckled. I slowly put all my weight on Isabel and went limp. Isabel squeaked and tried to wriggle free but couldn’t so she gave up and closed her eyes.

Carla leaned over and took a photo of us and laughed. “You three are so childish.”

Farlan shot up but slammed into the table. “Owie,” He groaned and rubbed his head. “And no, not us three, them two. I’m sixteen, I’m too old for childish.”

“He’s also too old to have freshmen as friends, yet here he is with us.” I added, sitting up.

“I’m only here for the sushi, so hush up.” He shushed me and patted my head.

“See? Rude.” Isabel pointed. “There’s something wrong with him. It’s been decided- we are disowning you.”

Farlan shrugged. “I have other friends.”

“Okay bye,” She waved and shoved him out of the booth. Farlan toppled onto the floor and Eren was pulled in his spot. “Now then, we are a duo plus my brother.”

I nodded in agreement and smiled at Eren. He kissed my cheek and hugged me. “Did you eat well?”  
I nodded again and hugged him back. “Yes,”

“Okay, now, I shall stay up till two and watch movies with Levi. So what that means is, if you two had plans to do the sexual tonight, cancel it cause it’s my birthday.”

Eren blushed and looked at his parents. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head and looked at them too. “We’re not like that, I swear.” I mumbled.

“No, we know,” Carla nodded and glared at Isabel.

“All you had to do was ask,” I looked at Isabel.

“Yeah but embarrassing my brother is kind of my job. So! You in?”

“Totally.”

“And me?” Farlan asked.

“No, ew, you’re a Farlan.”

“But I bought you goldfish.”

“Fine, ask Maria.” Then she looked at her parents. “It’s okay if he stays the night right?”

“We would need parents’ permission.” Grisha nodded. Farlan smiled widely and took out his phone after excusing himself outside. I saw Eren pout a little and toy with the untouched silverware. I let him pout the entire way home and followed him into the bedroom after I told Isabel that I would meet her in a few minutes. While he was in the bathroom washing up for bed, I sat at the edge of the mattress waiting since I had already washed up and changed into my pajamas. Then, when he came out, I beckoned him closer and kissed him deeply. He melted into the kiss and lied me down underneath him, gently swirling his tongue in my mouth. Eren moaned a little in his throat, and played with my hair. “You’re gorgeous,”

I blushed and smiled at him. “And so are you. I love you, okay? Please don’t let anyone or anything convince you otherwise.” I kissed him again. I hugged his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. “There’s no other person in this world better than you. You are the highest score, the best prize, the most special gift in the whole universe.” I placed a small kiss to his cheek. “You’re everything I could ever want.”

Eren hugged me tightly. “You say all the good things, now I can’t think of my own.”

“It’s okay, I know you love me.” I nodded and smiled, feeling so happy.

“Alright, go, be with my sister before she comes in and drags you out.” He chuckled after a long while. I smiled sheepishly, gave him one last kiss goodnight and walked across the hall to Isabel’s room. Farlan was sitting in the middle of the bed, surrounded by cookies. I closed the door behind me and sighed. “I already brushed my teeth,”

“These are for Izzy, I don’t want to eat.”

“She’s still snackish? Ew, I can’t even think about food.”

“She’s Izzy, so.” He shrugged and patted the space next to him to sit. “Come,”

I climbed into the covers and scooted close to him. “This room is very cold,”

“I can always keep you nice and warm,”

“Haha, don’t get too close.”

Farlan laughed and Izzy got out of the bathroom. “Okay, now! Time for old movies.”

“Yes,” I agreed. “Sounds like a plan,”

“Because Levi can’t handle any horror and I’m not a fan of comedies.”

“Remember The Titans.” Farlan suggested. Isabel pointed at him and nodded. “You have good taste,” She tossed the remote at him. “Find it and play it,”

“I don’t understand, you play baseball.”

“Yeah? I mean there’s also 42.”

“We watch that afterwards.” Izzy smacked his thigh a couple of times. “Play the movie.”

* * *

Some time after one in the morning I fell asleep on Farlan’s chest since he refused to let me lie down anywhere else and I woke up to Grisha’s knocking on the door. “Guys, time to get up.” I opened my eyes and yawned. “Warm,”

I felt Farlan’s hand in my hair and ruffle it lightly. “I could make you warmer.”

I shook my head. “Not after you left me without a pillow,”

“Did you sleep comfortably?”  
I nodded. “So don’t complain,”

I sat up and got out of bed and went into Eren’s room. He was still sleeping so I crawled underneath the covers and squeezed into his arms. Eren kissed my head and held me close. But Grisha came in a few minutes later and chuckled. “Levi I meant get up and get ready, not get up and go to a different bed.”

I groaned and buried myself deeper into Eren’s chest. Then my phone started to ring. I pouted and answered it. “Hello?”

“Hi!” Moblit’s voice came. I was confused so I checked the caller ID, new number.

“Um, Moblit?”

“Yeah! Krista gave me your number. Now, I’m assuming you are home so I need to have your shirt size since you didn’t come with me after school yesterday to get you fit for a jersey.”

“I’m a small, I don’t know. The smallest size you have?”

“Okay, that works too,” He chuckled. “Thank you! I’ll see you at school then.” And he hung up. I lied back down and sighed. “It’s Friday.”

“Yes it is, babe. My game is tomorrow.”

“Yeah,”

Eren shot up. “Holy fuck my game is tomorrow- MOM!” He ran out of the room. I took this opportunity to wash up and take one of his other hoodies. I stood in his closet, brushing my teeth while staring at my choices. Then, I rinsed and pulled out a red hoodie. If I wasn’t wearing any pants, it would look like I wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Eren walked in with his bag and quickly started brushing his teeth. But, he slowly walked back out with his toothbrush in his mouth. He eyed me down and his heart seemed to pop out of his chest. I walked away and a few minutes later he plucked me off the floor. “Is this mine?”

“Uh, no.” I started. “I took it from this tall guy, I think he likes me.”

“Oh?” He pressed me up against the wall. “And do I know this guy?”

“Mm, maybe, he’s really pretty to look at so if you like looking at beautiful people, you’ve seen him.”

“Wait, pause, I need my jacket back.”

“I put it on your bed.”

Eren quickly went to get it and Jean burst into the house. “Dude the game is tomorrow- sorry Mr. and Mrs. Yeager,- EREN! The GAME!” Jean freaked and walked into his room.

“I KNOW! I’M FREAKING OUT HERE!”

“Are Ymir and Sasha ready?”

“They better fucking be!” Eren laughed nervously. Carla scolded Eren for his language and dodged a swat to the head. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She’s still at home.”

Then Armin walked in. “MY BABY BOYS! THE GAME IS TOMORROW!” He squeaked. He waved to Grisha and Carla and shook both Jean and Eren. “Do you feel the girls are ready?”

“I think they are.” Jean nodded. “If we don’t have faith in them, no one will and we’ll lose.”

Armin groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “I hope I placed them correctly.”

“You never make those types of mistakes.” Jean sighed. “Where’s Annie?”

Then Armin went silent altogether and toyed with his hair. “About that,”

“Did you guys break up?” Eren asked. “Dude! No! Go back to her!”

“We didn’t break up..” Armin mumbled. “It’s something else..”

“What happened?”

Armin scratched his head and sighed. “It’s a little complicated.”

“Where were you two yesterday?”

“Oh, um, busy you know. Taking care of things.”

“Armin what the Hell happened?”

“She’s pregnant.” Armin muttered and fiddled with his fingers. “I got her pregnant and now her parents aren’t my biggest fans. I mean, they want her to keep the baby and everything and they aren’t mad at the fact that I got her pregnant because they think I’m a nice boy and they know I treasure Annie like she’s pure gold, it’s just, we didn’t really tell them when we first found out...”

There was a silence in the kitchen.

“Wait,”

“You’re gonna be a father?” Then Eren ran to his parents’ room and came back with a new box of diapers. “My mom is also expecting, here take this.”

“Eren! That’s not how I wanted people to find out!” Carla sighed.

“You’re having a baby?” Isabel asked. Grisha walked out and got her pouty face. She didn’t say anything else the whole morning.

“I don’t need diapers.” Armin insisted. “I just, I want my Annie.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s getting ready still so I told her I was going to swing by your place and yeah.”

“This is epic!” Eren jumped. “I get to be an uncle now! How many months is she?”

“Two... and that’s why her parents are upset with me. They think I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret, but I had to defend my Annie..”

“She didn’t want her parents to know?”

Armin shook his head and ended up making a side braid. “No, and she wanted the nursery at my parents’ house, but no, that was also another problem that they put. They think it’s my fault that she decided that. But we never had sex in her house because she never wanted to. It was always at mine. I let Annie choose everything and now I’m in trouble.”

“You started the school year knowing she was pregnant?”

“Well not exactly, I found out the first week of school. Annie was the one who told me she was two months in.”

“So she found out in October?” Eren asked.

Armin shook and chewed on his lower lip. “She’s almost three though so kind of Septemberish.”

Jean put his hand on his shoulder. “Do you want this baby?”  
Armin nodded earnestly and there was a knock on the front door. Grisha opened it and came in Mikasa and Annie. “Good morning Mr. Yeager,” Mikasa chirped and Annie waved.

“Babe,” Armin walked over to Annie. “What are you doing here?”

“Mikasa came by and told my parents that she was going to take me instead. She said she called you.”

“Mikasa did not call me.” Armin tsked and held Annie close to him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good.” She smiled and kissed him lightly.

“We have to start heading out.” Mikasa announced. Isabel immediately walked out the door, and Grisha followed her after grabbing the keys. I looked at Eren, who beckoned me over. “Iz can take my ride. Who wants to take me and my love to school?”

“I’ll take you.” Mikasa raised her hand. “But there’s something I need to pick up first, so,” She looked at me and I knew that meant returning to the house. I nodded slowly and walked out with her. I quickly got into the front seat and pressed all the buttons in the front before Mikasa got inside. Eren hopped into the backseat. “Poor Jean, all alone in his car,” He said when we pulled out of the driveway. Jean, who was in the car next to us, fake pouted and rubbed his eyes. “Oh boohoo me, I’m crying alone.”

“Well this is what happens when you don’t wait for me.” Mikasa shrugged. Jean gasped. “I waited! I just didn’t like being alone in the kitchen with your dad!”

Mikasa smiled. “That man isn’t my father. He’s a legal guardian,”

“Still don’t like being alone with him.”

“Okay well if you want to follow me, I’m going to the house so,”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stay behind you then.”

It took ten minutes to get back to the house. “Are they home?”

“No, baby, they went to work already.”

I quickly ran out of the car and into the house. I went up into my room and saw that my sheets were all folded and cleaned on my bed. I crept inside and dug into my drawer for my box of card stock and art supplies. Then I went into the kitchen and looked for my secret stash of Chewy Chips Ahoy!, Double Stuff Oreos, and family pack of crunchy Cheetos. I put this all carefully in my book bag. Mikasa walked into the kitchen and saw me. She laughed. “What are you doing?”

“These are going to waste here, no one eats them!”

“I’m not a fan of chewy cookies and I felt bad eating Oreos without you. I also prefer the puffy Cheetos instead.”

“I’ll finish them all this weekend, gain three pounds, and be ready for hibernation.” I gave her a thumbs up. She laughed and opened the fridge. “You didn’t eat breakfast.”

“No but that’s okay. I’m not hungry.”

Mikasa wasn’t having it and took out the milk and a banana. “Sit, you’re getting a milkshake.”

I huffed sarcastically and sat down at the table. Eren sent me silly selfies.

**Eren  
7:34AM - 12/13**   
_baby i miss you_

**Me  
7:34AM - 12/13**   
_I literally just left_

**Eren  
7:35AM - 12/13**   
_yeah but, too long XC_

**Me  
7:35AM - 12/13**   
_hahahaha, mikasa is making me something to drink since I didn’t eat_

**Eren  
7:36AM - 12/13**   
_OH SHIT, WE DIDN’T EAT!_

**Me  
7:36AM - 12/13**   
_lol_

Then Eren walked in. “Dude, we didn’t eat.” He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and washed it to eat it.

“No, I know. But you aren’t super small and young.”

“Hey!” I gasped and crossed my arms. “It’s not my fault!”

“No it is, because mom and dad are both tall people.”

“Well then it’s settled then. God hates me-“

“Oh my God!” Mikaa screamed. “Shush!”

I simply placed my head on the table and sighed loudly. Mikasa came over to quickly kiss my cheek. “Besides, you can tell we didn’t come from the people who watch us now cause, really, who names their children Mikasa and Levi?”

“Dad has a regular name though.”

“Dad got together with a woman named Kuchel, really, no wonder your name is Levi and mine is Mikasa.”

“Mik-asah. Mee-kah-suh. Mikkk-“

“Levi!” She laughed and handed me my milkshake. “Shut up and drink this!”

I took it and drank it in silence as Mikasa and Eren pushed each other around in the kitchen. “Shit! You almost broke a nail! You ass!”

“You started it!” Eren whined. “I need my hands okay? I got a game tomorrow! I’m sure Jean won’t mind if you stroke him with short nails you know!”

“Shut the fuck up,”

“It’s true.” Eren crossed his arms and smiled. “Super true.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh but, you see, I don’t wanna.”

Jean walked in and they both went silent. He raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on? We have to go to school!”

“I’m not letting my baby brother go to school with nothing in his stomach.”

Jean raised his hands up. “Calm, calm.” Then he picked me up and my book bag and took me outside. “Okay bye! Not gonna be late to school!”

“Jean!” Mikasa yelped and went after him, getting into her car and nearly driving away without Eren. I simply continued drinking as he sped away.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked once we were on the main road. “Are you still a virgin?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,”

“Can I ask you a question?” I looked at him. He nodded and I smiled a little. “Have you ever had sex with a boy?”

Jean gasped and nearly missed a turn. “Levi,”

“It’s a simple yes or no-“

“Well yes, but-“

“Okay,” I smiled and went back to drinking. “Wait, was it with Marco or-“

“Marco, we had a thing back in sophomore year before I got together with your sister.”

“Why’d you end it?”

“We both decided not to be with each other anymore, just because you know. We’re still really close friends so.”

“Can you explain to me why you and Armin switched lovers? What even was that?”

“It was the girls’ idea. We did it because they wanted to know how it would be like to be with the same gender.”

“Did Armin kiss you?”

Jean chuckled. “More times than he would like to admit, he can be a little hormone sometimes.”

“Did you like it?”

“I guess, I mean, he’s not a bad kisser.”

“Do you know if Mikasa and Annie kissed?”

“Pfft, they kiss even when we’re around.”

I laughed at that. “Well, I guess they are very happy people,”

“They are. It’s nice that they’re close, she’s still mine though so it doesn’t really matter.”

I nodded and kept quiet the rest of the ride. I got out of the car when he parked and made my way to Eren. He smiled, kissed my head, took my hand, and we walked into the school together. “You’re really lovely.” He told me.

“Oh, thanks. So are you,” I blushed.

“I’m super excited for the game.”

“Me too,” I kissed his hand. “And I’ll be watching you.”

“And I’ll play my very best because of that.” He kissed my lips and smiled. “You’re perfect.” He kissed me again, slowly. Just feeling my lips with his own, pressed together. He slowly tilted his head to the side and deepened our kiss slightly, holding the back of my neck as gently ad he could with one hand while the other caressed my cheek. “I love you.” He whispered against my lips. Then he just hugged me for what seemed like several long (but warm and comfortable) eternities.

I loved how my life was turning out to be, even if I knew, somewhere deep in the back of my head, that this wasn’t going to last.


	8. He’s My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before tbe beginning of the true plot starts XD!

Eren woke me up by shaking me excitedly as he got dressed into his uniform. “Come on baby! We can’t be late!” He shook me again before kissing my cheek and running down the hall to get Izzy up as well. I groaned and got up. I lazily pulled on the jersey Moblit came to give me yesterday and some gray jeans. Then I pulled out Eren’s red hoodie and pulled it over my head because I was too lazy to unzip. I yawned as I walked into the bathroom and sleepily brushed my teeth. Eren was bouncing off the walls, being all kinds of loud. I lied back down after I was done and sighed into the pillow, but Eren came in and picked me off the bed. “We gotta go! We gotta go!” He announced loudly as he brought me to the kitchen. I yawned and leaned against the fridge. I looked at Eren and smiled at how cute he looked in his uniform. White shirt and pants with an evergreen long sleeve underneath. It also had stripes in the same color. On the back it said  **YEAGER 3**  and on the front it said the name of the team ‘THE SCOUTS’. Mikasa always used to say that she found the name super tacky, but I thought it was very cute considering how they all were happy to play and played to win every game. 

Grisha came and slapped his cap down, shutting him up. “Please stop making so much noise Eren, it’s too early.”

Eren slowly lifted the cap up and jumped around his father, shaking his body, and taking his hands with his own. “Game’s today! Game’s today! Game’s today! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOO-“

“EREN!” Carla called from the room.  

Eren smiled sheepishly and turned to his dad again. “Cook for me!”  

“No, I’m cooking for the family who is quiet.” He looked at me. “Levi what would you like to eat?”

“Can we have pancakes?” 

“Sure.” He nodded and went to reach for the mix. Eren grabbed my hands and danced with me in the middle of the kitchen. “Game today! Game today! Game today! Yes!” He dipped me and kissed me deeply. I looked at Grisha, who gave us both an unimpressed face. “Just wow.” 

Eren giggled in his throat and stood us up. He turned his cap to the back of his head and ran to his mom. “Is he always like this?” 

“Oh yes,” Grisha nodded. “Always, always. Every single time. I’m expecting some team members to come dancing in at any mom-“ 

Armin burst into the house and skipped to Carla’s room. Grisha shook his head in amusement and then Jean came in, closing the door. I helped Grisha with the food and we made extra for the boys. Then Connie came in. “Good morning!” He announced as he waved and walked to the backyard.  

Carla sighed and walked into the kitchen. “Hello men.” 

“Hi,” Grisha and I said to her. She kissed us both on the cheek and wrapped her arms around Grisha. “Our son is very loud.”  

“I know dear, but we love him.” 

Isabel waddled in and squeezed between her mom and dad. Carla smiled and kissed Isabel’s head. “My babygirl.” Then she kissed her cheeks till Isabel moved away. “Okay, okay, enough.” 

So Carla attacked me with kisses instead. “My two young kids. Grisha, they’re so young.” She whined and hugged me. She kept pressing kisses to my forehead and I buzzed everywhere with happiness. It felt so nice to be cared about like this... 

Eren, Armin, Jean, and Connie all ran into the living room. “Dad, Connie said he didn’t want to play with me anymore.”  

“Eren, you four have been playing together since middle school.”  

“Yeah but my feelings!” Eren squeaked and shook Connie. Carla playfully rolled her eyes and continued kissing my face. Eren came around and kissed my face too. “Muah, muah, muah, muah,” He gently pushed Carla away and kissed my lips. “So cute,” Kiss. “So cute,” Kiss. “So cute.” Kiss. “So cute,” Kiss. “So cute.” Kiss. Kiss. Kiss, then a hug. My heart was fluttering helplessly.

Carla laughed. “Eren leave him alone! Give Levi space to breathe!”

But that only caused him to squeeze me tightly and repeatedly kiss me till Grisha had to physically pull us away. I had a blush on my face that would most likely last forever and Eren tried to pull me close but Grisha blocked the way. “Go sit down at the table.”

Eren sighed and did as he was told but then ran around the kitchen island and grabbed me. I gasped and he kissed me again. “Mmmmauhh!” 

I dramatically fainted and he gasped sarcastically. “Oh no! He died!” He kissed me again. “True loves kiss.” He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and the blood in my face began to boil. “You’re so lovely.” 

“Eren Yeager, do as you were told.”

He gave an exasperated sigh and stood me up. “NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM LOVING YOU!” He said loudly and walked to the dining table. I glanced at Grisha, who was shaking his head in disappointment but I could see amusement in his eyes. “I’m sorry that my son is very overbearing and annoying.” 

“It’s okay.” I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and looked over to the rest of the boys who were wiggling their eyebrows at me. I fanned my face and Armin laughed. “Dude, you’re a cutie!” 

“Whatever.” I mumbled. He walked up to me and smiled. “Can you tie my hair up?” 

“Don’t you bat first?” 

“Nope! It’s not a home game, so we bat second.”

I nodded and sat him down and made little braids and twisted them into a bun low enough so he could put his cap on. “I’m going to look super hot while pitching now.” 

“Oh yes, super sexy.” Jean winked at him.  

“You two are so weird.” Connie smiled. 

“You are just too painfully straight to understand.” Armin told him. 

“I love Sasha. I plan to marry her.” 

“Ooh! I wanna be the godfather of your first born.” Armin clasped his hands together.

“Maybe.” Connje shrugged. “I’ll think about it.” 

“You know, I love me some serious piece of ass.”

“Armin, you have a girlfriend, who’s pregnant. Stop thinking about tapping other pieces of ass.” 

Armin groaned. “But the booty-“

“Annie has one, so shut up.” 

“I know.” Armin smiled smugly. Then he cleared his throat. “But we are respectable young gentlemen and we do not talk about butts at the table.” 

Grisha and I served everyone at the table and and then ourselves. It wasn’t only pancakes, but also a fried egg for each, bacon, and some toast. The four boys chatted about the game and how they were going to play, and finished eating quickly. Eren was made a milkshake while the boys went into their cars. While his parents and his sister were finishing up getting ready, Eren pulled me onto the couch and kissed me, shoving his tongue in my mouth gently and running his fingers in my hair. My thoughts scrambled all over as I sat on his lap, Eren lied me down underneath him, pinning my hips down. He groaned in his throat and deepened the kiss. I grew hot everywhere, literally everywhere. I could only gather the confidence to wrap my arms around his neck, and Eren lifted my hips up in response. He sucked on my lower lip slowly, taking everything in before letting it go with a wet pop. I looked up at him and blushed even more. He leaned forward to kiss me again, tongue dragging along my lower lip before entering my mouth again. I mewled into the kiss, wanting more, I pulled him closer in. He started grinding on me, and I felt myself grow weak in the heart. Then, he sat us up all in one motion. He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled. “God you make me want to do so many things to you,” He whispered. I bit my lip and blushed so hard and so fast I thought I was going to die.

“So why don’t you?”

“Cause we’re in my living room, not in the bedroom.” He kissed my earlobe and sucked gently on my skin. “You’re beautiful,” He nuzzled my throat before kissing my jaw and moving my hips against his. I squeaked in my throat at the sensation. “Eren,” My voice trembled.

“I want you,” He whispered again in my ear and I shivered. I leaned forward and kissed him again, his lips on mine just struck my heart so nicely, I never wanted to stop feeling this.

“Okay, and we’re rolli-“ Grisha came and stopped when he saw us. Eren and I yanked away from each other immediately and he quickly walked out of the house, ears red. I teared up from embarrassment and refused to look at him. He’s going to hate me now. I rubbed the back of my neck and swallowed and couple of times, trying to calm down. Grisha came over to me and placed his hand on my head. “It’s better that he gets it out of his system before the game.” 

I looked up at him and he winked at me. I blushed even more. “I wasn’t- we weren’t- Grisha, we were only kissing.”

“I used to be a teenage boy too.” 

My life is over. “But-“

“You can’t convince me otherwise.” He simply said and walked out. I burned my last brain cell away and stood up. “Also, next time, don’t do it on the couch.” 

“We were only kiss-“

“Sure,” Grisha nodded and opened the door for Carla and Isabel. They all walked out and I saw Eren bent over his car, burying his face in his arms. Grisha stopped me. “And not in my car.” He nudged me towards Eren. My jaw dropped, was Grisha really trying to set me up with his own son? “Eren, we’re going now.” 

Eren nodded and got in the car, and I slowly got into the passenger seat. Isabel looked at me from the mirror and gave me a thumbs up. I blinked a couple times, they were all unbelievable. 

But once we started headed out to the community, Eren placed his hand on my leg. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I did,” I tried controlling my voice, I didn’t want to squeak. “And you?” 

“Very.” He smiled and raised his hand. I got goosebumps on my skin and looked at him. He groaned. “You’re so hot, Levi.”

I blushed and looked out my window. He gave my thigh a small squeeze. “Do you wanna continue?”

I nodded, not being able to say anything. He pulled over and kissed me hard. I moaned in my throat and grabbed his face gently. I loved him so much, I wanted to be his forever.

He pulled away from me and swallowed. “Levi?”

“Hm?”

“Get in the back seat please.” I blushed and slowly took my seatbelt off and did so. He climbed in after me and pinned me down. He quickly kissed me once and towered over me. 

“Pleasedon’ttakemeinthiscar.” I blurted out all so fast I didn’t think he understood, but then he smirked at me and I covered my face with my arms. 

“I have something else in mind.” He nuzzled my cheek. “Only if you allow me to that is.”

“What?”

“I want to make you come,” I gasped slightly and my heart dropped. I couldn’t form words! “Do I have permission?”

I could only nod at that. He smiled and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. “We’re gonna be late,” I mumbled. 

“Mm- not really. We would actually arrive early if we go now.” He pulled his pants down and I could see his bulge. I swallowed hard. “Can I take these off?” Eren asked as he palmed my erection through the fabric of my boxers. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded slightly. “You don’t feel like I’m rushing you, right?” He asked. 

“No,”

“So you’re okay with this?”

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t tell you yes.”

And with that Eren finished undressing me and then he pulled off clothes off as well. He was so beautiful... 

I was really glad that his windows were tinted, because it would be really embarrassing if someone caught us... we were literally naked in his car! (I’m the luckiest boy in the world!) Then, Eren pressed himself against me and my breath caught in my throat. “Don’t worry,” He chuckled. “I’m not going in you.”

“It’s not that,”

“Then?”

“You’re really hard Eren..” I hid my face in my hands. He chuckled again and kissed me. His hips moved against mine and I froze for two seconds. “Do that again,”

Eren smirked against my lips and started grinding against me at a very nice pace. (It was between fast and slow, I couldn’t wrap my head around it I just know that it felt so freaking good) The tip of his cock kept teasing my entrance with every thrust.

I bit my lip and felt fire blossom into my cheeks. I could die happy now, I got Eren to do this to me. All life goals complete!

“God,” He moaned. My breath hitched up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed me. I pushed him off gently, and before he had time to ask me why, (he even looked a little hurt) I climbed into his lap and latched onto his mouth. He groaned at our new position, his hands snaked down from my back to my hips. I moved my hips against his and his movements faltered. I pulled back. “What happened?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to have sex now?” Was his only response.

I giggled. “I’m sure,”

“Cause you’re making it impossible. God, I just, fuck-“

“You’re leaking,” I smiled. Eren gave me a hard look. “That’s entirely your fault.” And so I smiled sheepishly.

He nipped at my lower lip and grabbed a bottle of lube from underneath the seat. I gasped. “Why do you have that in here? Who else are you doing in this car, huh?” I asked playfully. 

Eren smiled. “Just you, love.” He kissed my lips lightly. “And I have this in here because two nights ago, I had a dream that we had the best car sex ever.”

I blushed and bopped him in the head with my fist. “I see your intentions”.

“I’m not even sorry, it was your fault I went to bed all horny.”

“How?”

“Because you fell asleep before I did and your shirt was up your stomach and you looked so pretty and then I saw how the shorts you wear to bed outline your hips... You know your hips are amazing? Like damn, and don’t even get me started on your ass.”

“Oh just shush,” I rolled my eyes and huffed in embarrassment.

“Are you still in the mood?” He chuckled.

I nodded and kissed him. Then, Eren took us in his hand. I blushed and mewled a little. His strokes were fast and hard and I wanted to drown in the euphoria. “Ha... mmm! Eren!” 

“Come for me baby,”

I shook my head. “I don’t want this to end.” I kissed him deeply, our tongues fighting for dominance, but he won when his thumb ran over the tip of my dick and I melted... and moaned. His other hand tangled itself in my hair at the back of my head. My hips started moving on their own and moved against his hand. He lied me down again and grinded against me in time with his strokes, I was losing my damn mind here!

“E-Eren!” I stuttered as I came suddenly in his hand. I bit my lip again, but so hard that it bled a little. It was worth it though, because I felt so freaking amazing. Eren came shortly after me and he looked simply God-like when he furrowed his eyebrows and his jaw opened slightly. 

This really was my boyfriend. 

Eren sat back to catch his breath, but as he did, he reached over below the driver’s seat and pulled out some wipes and cleaned us up. “I love you,” He told me.

“I love you too.” Then I sighed. “We’re all sweaty, people will know.”

“Yeah but who cares?” He kissed me. I smiled into it and nuzzled his nose. “God, that felt amazing.” He said. I nodded and giggled. 

When we were clean, we got dressed and we were back on the road. (I mean, after Eren wiped the seats down too) I tried fixing my hair a little in the mirror but I looked like a complete mess so I put the hoodie over my head and sighed. “You made a mess of my hair and it’s too fluffy to go down.” 

Eren turned and kissed me on the lip once before he kissed my cheek. “We have to go,” He chuckled and continued driving. It took us twenty minutes to get to the field, but Eren’s family had arrived before us. They all gave is knowing looks with amusement and I wanted to melt into the Earth. “Alright, I have to go join my team, but I’ll talk to you later.” Eren wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me one last time before heading to his team’s dugout. I watched him leave before joining Isabel on the bleachers. 

“He has it bad, but like bad bad bad. He was never like that with Mikasa, or with anyone. Dude, you changed my brother. He’s a new man. Whenever he brought Mikasa along, he’d only kiss her cheek, but with you, nope! Kisses you smack on the lips in front of everyone with no shame.”

“He was embarrassed to kiss Mikasa?” 

“I think so, he certainly never did it with people watching.”

I made a face. “Eren’s not straight.”

“Exactly my theory. Dad, do you think Eren is gay?”

“What?” 

“Gay, do you think Eren was secretly gay and Mikasa was just to try something different, like to confirm.”

“He actually liked Mikasa.”

“Romantically, he likes everyone. But sexuality wise.” 

“Sweetheart why are you asking?” Carla asked.

“Because Eren is so different with Levi! He’s in love! His eyes are all big and huge and wide and sparkly. He smiles because of Levi, laughs because of Levi. He’s happy because of Levi,” 

“Let him be.” Carla smiled. 

“No! I need answers! Eren is gay!” She hopped off the bleachers. “EREN! YO EREN!” 

Eren looked up at her and Isabel beckoned him over. He shook his head and she stomped. So he came over quickly. “What is it Iz?”

“Are you gay?” 

“What?” 

“Are you gay?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Okay,” Isabel simply said, without explaining, and went back to the bleachers. “He’s gay.”

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. “I’m gay, Eren simply likes both.”

“No, he likes you. Just you. You’re a boy.” 

“Izzy, being gay means only being a boy who likes boys, or a man who likes men since forever.”

“Whatever, I still think he’s gay. Like, if you were to break up, Eren would never go with another girl again.” 

I smiled at that. “But I don’t want Eren to break up with me.” 

“Oh shush, he’s not going to but because you have your hooks into his heart so deep that Eren will never ever ever ever think about another boy again. He has it really bad.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little Farlan in the distance Naruto-run (he’s convinced it helps him move faster) out of a car and towards his team. Isabel and I started laughing. “Aw, he’s so cute.” Isabel shook his head.  

“Childish.” Carla noted. “That was childish.” 

“Mom, he’s still a child, and the only kid in his house.” 

“Aw! That’s so sad!” Carla held her hands together and then over her heart. Grisha held her close as she went off about how Farlan must be so lonely and that he should get a little brother so he’s not the only child around. She even teared up and started crying a little and Grisha had to calm her down before the game started.  

Ymir was late and Armin made sure she knew that when she arrived. “YOU THINK THIS IS JUST SOMETHING YOU CAN BE LATE TO? HOE GEAR UP NOW WE NEED TO PRACTICE!” He screamed and shook her. Krista quickly sat next to me. “What did I miss?” 

“Nothing. I’m running for President.”  

“You have my vote.” 

“Thanks.” I smiled. “So, why were you late?” I whispered. She winked at me and said nothing else. I chuckled and shook my head. “Indecency, but I get it.” 

“Hey, I love spending time with my girlfriend.” 

“Yeah but, she’s late now!”  

Krista put a bubble in her mouth and shrugged. “Oh well! I’m sorry that I love being with her.”

Then I finally saw my sister get out of her car. I smiled and waited for her to come sit with me. “My baby brother,” She kissed my cheek and sat down. “Surrounded by women,” Then she waved to Carla and Grisha. “Did you eat Levi?”

I nodded and leaned against her. “Yep.” 

“Good.” She kissed my head. Annie arrived a few minutes later, almost when the game started. Reiner and Bertolt had to get separated because they kept getting distracted with each other. I saw them kiss a couple times, it was nice because they both looked so shy about it. It was innocent. 

“Mikasa, I’m cold. The air still goes through the sweater.”

She pulled me close and held my hands. “Trust me it gets very hot around here.” She pulled back the hoodie to put a baseball cap on my head. “Wear this, you’re very pale. Protect that skin.” Then she took out a bottle of sunscreen and gently applied it to my face. “Don’t get sunburn.”

“Yeah, thanks Mom.” I moved away from her. “Now I’m whiter than I was before. I’m a ghost, boo.”  

She laughed. “You’re adorable.” 

“Sure.” I nodded.

Eren made a beeline towards where I was and pouted slightly. He left the field and pulled me aside. “I know this is gonna sound really stupid but I’m kind of insecure about these things,” He said in a low voice, almost a whisper, but in a rush. “But I’m not just a pretty face to you right? Like, you really honestly have deep feelings for me?”

I smiled and he kept frowning. “What happened?”

“The boys are claiming to be joking around but they keep saying that you’re only with me cause you think I’m hot.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a kiss. I went on my tiptoes and held him close for a couple of seconds before pulling away. “I have always felt something for you since the moment I saw you. Sure my feelings didn’t grow into something big till I was thirteen but I always did kinda like you.” 

“Yeah, I know, sorry, I just, you know, -I’m skeptical because well, you know..” He fiddled with his fingers and looked at Mikasa. I instantly caught on and kissed his lips lightly.  

“Eren Yeager, I will never ever make you feel like you aren’t good enough. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much.”

Then Jean came up. “Listen, gays of today, we need to get practicing.” 

Then Eren punched Jean in the face. “Can you stop saying that? Like please, just shut the fuck up?!” 

Mikasa rushed over. “The fuck is your problem? You wanna fucking go?”

“This isn’t your issue actually, so get the fuck out.”

Jean rubbed his cheek. I felt terrible. “Jean, I’m really sorry-“

“Don’t apologize to him.” Eren scoffed.  

“Why did you even punch me?”

“Levi already has enough discrimination problems at home to the point where he doesn’t even live there right now so can you please be considerate and not shout it to the world that Levi is gay?”

“Who the fuck is going to give two shits if he’s gay? Half the team isn’t straight and Bertolt is literally the boyfriend of the captain of our rival team, so can you calm your tits?”

My lip quivered. “I’m really sorry for causing this inconvenience, I didn’t mean to do anything.”

“No, no baby don’t cry.” Eren sighed and glared at Jean before hugging me. 

“See? Look what you did!” Mikasa hissed.

“Shut up,” Eren rolled his eyes. “You seem to not understand that I too wish to protect him. You may not see it that way, but it’s true. I just simply protect him outside the house.” 

“Oh whatever, you’re just a hothead.” Mikasa rolled her eyes back at him and left, taking my hand gently in hers and leading me away. I didn’t want to ruin the day with my shit so I let go of her hand and told her I needed some time alone. I silently walked a little ways off the field and sat on the grass. I plucked out the little dead grass and sighed. I lied down on it, thinking about even though Mikasa said it would heat up, it was still pretty cold. I stared up into the blue sky and sighed again. I closed myself and thanked the silence that came with being alone. 

Sometimes I found myself loving the time I get to spend completely alone. I have no one to bother with my presence or anyone to piss off. It was nice not having anyone to upset. 

“Levi!” I felt something poke my cheek. Then I realized my eyes were closed, so I opened them and found Isabel sitting next to me. “Oh good, you didn’t die.”

“Why would I have died?”

“Cause,” She shrugged. “You’ve been gone for like thirty minutes.” I shot up, and she laughed. “Armin is still pitching though, relax.”

I let out a sigh of relief and got up. She did as well and took out little pieces of grass from my hair. “You thirsty?”

“Not really.”

She handed me a bottle of water anyway and I drank it. They were on the last player of the team. I saw Armin pitch and the first strike was called. I saw Eren standing on second base, him in his baseball cap. It did things to my heart... he was so cute!

Then the crack of the bat sounded in the air and everyone came to life. I noticed another player on third, and Armin, Eren, and Ymir were all more concentrated on making sure he never made it to home plate. Sasha had the ball in her hands. She threw it at Eren, who caught it, and threw it at Armin. I bit at my nails as I watched him throw the ball to Jean, who caught it milliseconds before Udo made it to the home plate. 

“OUT!”

And with that out, the teams switched. Grisha tapped my hands down and shook his head. I squished my hands between my knees and watched the team change into their batting gear. Armin squealed. “Eren! You’re adorable!”

“Shut up, Armin.”

“I’m a fan of you in a batting helmet!”

“Stop!” He laughed. I got up and walked over to the dugout. Eren was sitting on the bench inside putting his gloves on. I reached out with one of my fingers and poked him in the shoulder. He looked at me and smiled widely. “Hi baby,”

“Hi,” I blushed a little. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, and you?”

“I’m ready to go hit that ball out of the park. Flagon told me I get to do it this time.” He turned to the team. “So you all better not let yourselves get touched, cause I’m last.”

“Don’t worry, no one will get caught, that’s why we practiced.” Armin smiled. Eren turned back to me. “We start playing again in a few,” He groaned a little and looked at the field that was being filled with the other team. He slightly opened the side gate and kissed me after tilting his helmet up. The boys made lots of kissing noises. Eren pulled me closer, one arm was wrapped around my waist and with his other hand, he ran his fingers in my hair. Then, he gently pushed his tongue passed my lips and into my mouth, and I focused solely on not moaning, especially when he swirled his tongue around mine and rolled it over after I reacted. 

I made the mistake on going on my tiptoes and suck on his tongue, because he growled in his throat and cupped my ass.

Armin and Connie whistled at us while the rest started OOH!ing and that caught the coach’s attention.

“Eren! Let him go, we need to focus on the game. This is not focusing on the game.” Flagon came and stood behind him. But Eren didn’t pull away right away, instead he sucked on my lower lip, slowly, taking several years off my life, and let it go. He placed a few smaller kisses to it before he straightened up and turned to Flagon, who pursed his lips and gently bopped him in the head with his fist. “Go sit down,”

Eren looked back at me. “Bye baby,” He winked and Flagon closed the gate again. I blushed. “I’m sorry,” I whispered. 

“Don’t apologize,” Flagon chuckled. “No one’s in trouble.”

Eren looked back at me and smiled. “After this, I wanna take you out,”

“AWWW! SO CUTE!” Armin and Jean commented loudly. 

Eren playfully rolled his eyes at them and I nodded. “Okay, where?”

“Hmm, surprise.” His smile got wider. I giggled and everyone awed again. I blushed furiously and they laughed, but not in a making-fun-of-me way. “Alright baby, you need to go back to the bleachers.”

I looked up at him for a few more seconds before slowly walking away. I smiled a little and that made the last awe from the team before they started focusing on playing again. 

“OH MY GOD! REINER BABY! HI!” Armin shouted as he walked to the batting plate. I giggled and Mikasa shook her head in disappointment. “He always does that,” Armin quickly walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek before running back.

“Annie, why can’t you control him?” Mikasa asked jokingly.

Annie laughed. “That’s the way he is! I don’t want him to change because I find that adorable. He’s already mine anyways, I don’t need to worry.”

The whistle blew and everyone started. I almost missed it, but Armin swung his bat and the ball went flying all the way to the back of the field, nearly hitting Zofia in the shoulder with the ball. Without waiting another second, he tossed his bat to the side and started running. 

“Why can someone look that sexy while running?” Annie asked.

“You’re pregnant, that’s the hormones speaking.” Mikasa looked up at her. 

“Well screw you,” She sipped on her smoothie that she had brought. The rival team was fast, but not fast enough to catch Armin before he made it to home plate. They would have, if he didn’t slide into it. They missed him just a couple of centimeters. Our side cheered for him, and I was completely stressed out by the events. Mikasa noticed and laughed. “Dude, it’s okay.”

“Yeah but, this is nerve-wrecking.” I explained. 

Armin got up and dusted himself off. He looked at the catcher, Gabi, and squeezed her cheek. She shoved him away playfully and he went back to dugout. Moblit was up next. Armin hugged him by the waist. “Get us a win!” He kissed Moblit’s cheek. 

“Armin!” He scolded playfully and pursed his lips. Reiner got ready to pitch and Moblit got into position. Then, he threw the ball and Moblit swung powerfully and in that swing, tossed his bat to the side as the ball went into the air and he took off.

“YES!” Armin shouted and shook the fencing of the dugout. Mikasa face palmed herself and Annie laughed. Moblit made it to second base. 

It was Sasha’s turn to bat. Marco was helping her adjust the helmet before letting her go off. “WOOO!!” Armin jumped. 

“How much sugar did you give him this morning, Annie?” Mikasa asked. 

Annie scoffed. “Oh come on, Mikasa.”

“Simple question, honey.”

“So sorry, sweetheart.” 

“Girls, please.” Carla sighed. 

A crack in the air got all our attention and we saw the ball soar. Sasha’s jaw dropped and simply stared at it for a couple of seconds before her legs started rushing over to first base. We all clapped and cheered for her. Armin’s voice was so going to be gone tomorrow morning. 

Bertolt’s turn! Falco and Gabi whistled at him as he walked up, him blushing brightly in embarrassment. I smiled because the gesture was innocent, and it made me feel like I wasn’t the only one who would have blushed if I were in the same position. 

When he hit the ball, he nearly took off Pieck’s head, he did take her cap off though. It was a little funny, and he made it to first and Sasha barely made it to second. 

Farlan slowly made his way over to the plate. His parents were clapping excitedly for him (well Maria was doing most of the clapping, it’s kind of adorable how much she adores Farlan) and he got into position. Isabel grabbed my hand suddenly when he hit the ball dangerously close to first base and nearly got Moblit out but he slid into the plate before he could get touched. 

You know, Farlan looks smaller with his helmet on too.

Krista came to life when Ymir started walking out. “My baby,” She gasped and stood up. I chuckled a bit. “YOU CAN DO THIS, BABE!” 

Ymir was already dark-skinned, and she probably would have beaten Bertolt in a blushing contest. The first ball was thrown. “STRIKE ONE!”

Ymir glanced at Armin who was giving her a thumbs up from where he was in the dugout and the second ball came. Ymir hit the third ball into the right field and Sasha made it home, Moblit to third and Farlan second. 

“Look at your hottie,” Annie said to Mikasa as Jean walked out. Mikasa smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. 

It made me happy to know that my sister was with someone who cared so much about her. Jean will always be on my good side because I know I can count on him to keep my sister happy. 

I covered my eyes when he swung because it went right at Reiner’s face. Mikasa gasped and everyone went silent because Reiner managed to catch the ball split seconds before it could make any kind of contact with his face. He did get a little burn on his cheek from the mitt, but I don’t think he noticed. I looked at Armin who was red in the face because Jean got out.

Exciting was the correct word to describe this game. Inning after inning, one team would score, then the other. Time flew by as if nothing, my nails suffered terribly, but it’s fine, they’ll grow back. 

Now we were on the seventh and last inning, two outs already and we Eren was up to bat. I was standing in front of the fence and I watched him walk up to the home plate. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He looked over at me and my heart stopped as he started to smirk and he finished me off with a wink. I blushed in my spot and he looked back to Reiner. Everything went silent and super slow for all the time it took Reiner to pitch and for Eren to step into his swing and the ball disappeared high into the sky. He didn’t dare move from his spot until a few moments later when the little white ball rocketed over the fence and out of the park. He blew a kiss to Reiner as he ran to first base, snapped his fingers at Falco and Porco when he passed to second, finger gunned Pieck passing third, and hip-bumped Gabi when he touched home plate. 

Grisha and Carla both laughed and clapped for their son while Isabel looked unimpressed but still clapped.

“GAME!” The whistle blew and Armin ran out to hug Eren. Armin picked him off the ground and carried him bridal style before Flagon told them to cut it out. It took them awhile to get situated afterwards, but they all got into line and high-fived Reiner’s team. Eren hip-bumped Gabi again and she bumped him back. “Good game,” He chuckled. “It’s always a pleasure playing against you.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” She told him before leaving with her team. Armin screamed again and ran up to Eren, picking him up and running with him. Flagon had to catch them both because they were going to fall.

Then the coach of Reiner’s team, Zeke, made an appearance on the field and Eren ran up to him and jumped on his back. “I WON!” He shook him a little and the cap that Zeke was wearing fell off. Grisha and Carla laughed again, but then Grisha got up and joined them. 

“Oh Grisha, your son here is still as energetic as ever. I’ll never understand where he gets it from, though it could be your wife.”

Eren clung to him like a little monkey and smiled. “I’m like my mother more than my dad.” 

“He has more of the Carla genes.” Zeke chuckled. “It’s always a pleasure to have my nephew around, what’s new?”

“That’s my boyfriend.” Eren said immediately and pointed to me. I blushed and Zeke looked at me. “Oh I’ve seen him before, he hangs out with Iz.”

“Yeah, they’re friends, but he’s all mine.”

“Oh? And how long have you two been together?”

“Mm.. since the first of December exactly.” Eren got down and kissed me. “Did you see that home run?” 

I could only nod as he stole all my words away and he kissed me again, wrapped his arms around my neck and my hands clenched up slightly over and over again. I felt the eyes of the three adults watching on us, but I didn’t care. We kissed for so long, and they didn’t leave. 

“Well he seems fairly happy,” Zeke commented silently. 

“Oh he is, he doesn’t shut up about it actually,” Carla answered. “Eren can really go on all day about how much he adores him.”

Eren pulled away and kissed my nose. “I love you,” 

Tears burned in my eyes for some reason, and I couldn’t say anything. My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

“Is he always like that?”

“Oh yeah, Levi’s always a little ball of emotions when it comes to him. That’s part of the reason why I like them together.”

Eren nuzzled my face and my eyes fluttered close at the touch.

“EREN! LEVI! LET’S GO!” Armin called. We pulled apart from each other slowly and we smiled. 

“May I?” Eren asked his parents. They nodded, Eren took my hand, and then we made our way over to the car.

“Guys, we’re actually heading off to the city to eat, us six, and then you are all free. But since Mikasa and Jean are like the only legal ones here, we need permission, so ask your parents first cause bleh and rules.” Armin explained. Eren nodded and kissed my cheek. “I’ll be back,”

And so I left with my sister and Jean and we drove to Armin’s house so the boys could wash up before heading out again. Farlan stopped me before I could make it to Jean’s car. “Hey, where are you off to?”

“The city,”

“You free tomorrow? So Iz, you, and me could all go out just us three.”

“Yeah, sure,” I smiled. “You looked nice out there, by the way,” I winked before I continued off. Farlan had smiled back at me before turning away. When I got to Armin’s house, we still had to wait for Eren, who showed up twenty minutes AFTER everyone had showered. I was sitting on the edge of the bedroom, completely spaced out because I got lost in watching Eren dry himself; I had been tracing the curves in his back with my eyes, going from his shoulder blades to the bottom of his ankles. Then, he looked at me from over his shoulder. “See anything you like?”

My breath quivered and kept silent.

He finished getting dressed, pulling his boxers and jeans on before walking out. Armin walked in and pursed his lips at us. “Okay but why didn’t you guys take the opportunity to get sexual?”

“I’m definitely not going to be having sex with him where Mikasa can hear. I bet you she has the audacity to try to stop us if we did.”

“Fine, now, hurry up, I’m hungry.”

* * *

We actually met up with Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, and Ymir at the restaurant we were going to. I was a Brazilian grill house, and it was amazing. I did feel extremely uncomfortable because no one was as young as I was, I was the only fourteen year old out of all of us. I didn’t speak much, too shy to say anything, so I ate silently while everyone talked. It really sucks being young...

Someone remind me again, why does Eren even like me? I mean, doesn’t he get embarrassed that every one of his friends has someone who is the same age as them and then there’s him, with me who is the size of a twelve year old and with a baby face. 

I sighed silently and poked at my steak with my fork, this was embarrassing. So I excused myself to the bathroom and camped out there for a few minutes before someone came to get me. Jean crossed his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Making the air comfortable,”

“What?”

“It’s just better that I’m not there, I’m the only freshman and I can’t relate to anyone.” I picked at my sleeves. “I probably wasn’t even noticed,”

“No we did, we all noticed you were gone. We actually all attacking Eren because you looked absolutely miserable, and then left. We all knew that you really didn’t have to go, so Armin sent me to come get you.”

“Oh,” I teared up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

“You aren’t,” He hugged me. “You do not need to do this to yourself. We all like having you around.”

“You don’t have to lie,”

“If you’re wondering why no one has said much to you it’s because you look scared as heck to be with all of us.”

“I just don’t want to do anything to embarrass Eren,”

“Trust me, nothing you do will ever embarrass that boy, he’s a child.” Then he smiled. “Come on then,”

So we walked back out to the table. I continued eating quietly, Eren’s eyes were glued to my face. I slowly looked over to him and he kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly and got another kiss. I tugged on his sleeve and he handed me his baseball jacket (I had left the red one at Armin’s). 

“Okay, but, you do know that that was not how it went. You can’t tell shit, you weren’t even there.” Mikasa started.

“Levi was there,” Armin commented. I burned in my spot, I hadn’t been paying attention.

“W-What?”

“When Jean got detention for the first time.”

I giggled at the memory and everyone seemed to soften up. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Re-tell the story,” Armin pressed on.

“He was with Marco,” I started slowly and Armin smiled, nodding. “And I was walking to my classroom-“

“Wait, why were you there if you were in middle school when this happened?” Mikasa asked. I pressed my lips together and glanced at Eren, who knew immediately what I was doing and he smiled widely. “He was in the senior building doing something important.” 

I rubbed the back of my neck when she raised her eyebrow at me. “What?”

“Wait, wait, doing something important? Or someone?” Armin smirked at us. 

“I didn’t do anyone, I was thirteen at the time.”

Armin shrugged. “I lost my virginity at thirteen.”

“Levi is not like you, he has class.” Jean rolled his eyes. 

“First of all, rude. Second, don’t take to me about class, you and Marco during the freshman year? You were like the devil, Marco was simply the angel who took your shit.”

“Marco takes everyone’s shit.” Bertolt added. Mikasa looked up for a moment. “No, wait, what were you doing in the seniors’ building?”

“Mikasa, Levi doesn’t have to tell you.” Krista said.

“Um, literally no one was talking to you.”

“You think I give two shits?”

“Ladies, ladies, not at the table.” Armin gave an exasperated sigh. Eren kissed my forehead and nuzzled my nose. “You’re adorable.”

“Kiss me,” I whispered against his lips. Eren pulled away and fanned himself in the face. “Not here, love.” He giggled nervously.

“Dude, you popped a fuse.” Armin and Jean laughed and fanned Eren with their hands as well. “Eren! You’re crimson!” 

“This is awesome, now we know who really controls this relationship.” Reiner chuckled. I simply looked at Eren and leaned forward to kiss him, but he turned so red that he clutched onto his fork and stabbed his steak and he laughed nervously. I glanced at Jean and he winked at me. “You okay?” I asked innocently. Eren looked at me and ran his tongue over his lower lip. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “You’re gorgeous,”

Eren swallowed and looked down at his hands. 

“Aww! You two are so cute.” Annie laughed. I took Eren’s hand in mine and kissed it. I winked at him and he caressed my cheek. “I love you,”

“I love you more,” I told him. 

“Quality entertainment, don’t ever break up please.” Armin put his hands over his heart and smiled at us. 

I fed Eren a piece of his food and he smiled as he chewed.  I’ll never get over this feeling of being with him. I’m just so happy and he fills my heart with so much warmth and he makes me forget all the shit I’ve gone through and makes me believe that it’ll always be like this, forever. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to my life. 

After we all finished eating, an hour later, we all took a walk around the city. It was super pretty, all the golden streetlights and building lights on, it was a little chilly, but Eren walked with his arm wrapped around my neck. He placed little kisses to my hair and smiled. “I love you,” He’d tell me every now and then. I’d giggle and nuzzle his cheek whenever he was close enough.

Eventually we all went our separate ways. Eren and I were going to take a taxi back so no one had to take us anywhere. But then, I realized how amazing it felt to just be with him in public, for everyone to see that him and I were together and happy. “I don’t wanna go back yet,” I told him as he tried flagging down a taxi.

Eren stopped and looked at me. “No?”

I shook my head and smiled as he picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled in my throat. “I love being with you.” I told him. 

“You’re too cute, but the feeling is mutual.” Then he put me down. “Aren’t you tired though?”

I shook my head. “Not in the least, you make me feel so energetic.”

“Levi, really, you kill me when you say those things.”

“I’m not lying though. I’ll never get tired of being with you, spending time with you, even if we are doing nothing but walking through this city.”

Eren opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud roll of thunder. He squealed as he jumped out of fright and it started raining as I laughed at him. He pouted and crossed his arms, watching me die as I continued to laugh at him. “Oh man, that was too good!”

“Ha, ha, very funny. Now we need to go back.”

“But I don’t wanna,” I whined and stomped. “I wanna spend time with just you, without your parents or sister or anyone else around.”

Eren smiled widely. “God, I love you.” He grabbed my hand and we ran through the rain, searching for somewhere to stay till the rain stopped. Eren quickly pulled me into a brightly lit hotel, it looked too expensive for us to be walking inside all wet, but I didn’t even care at that point.

Eren walked forward to the receptionist and I looked around. It was intimidating how elegant everything looked. I was handed a towel. “Thank you,” I smiled and dried my hair. I was also handed a glass of water. I shook it off, well tried to. “I don’t have cash with me, sorry.”

“It’s free,” The man said. I took it and drank it all before placing it gently on the tray. “Thank you, again.” Then he smiled and left.

Eren turned back to me and smiled. “I got us a room,”

“What? Why? You didn’t have to do that.” I suddenly felt terrible for telling Eren I didn’t wanna go back yet, I made him spend more money on me.

“Oh I think I did,” He started and grabbed my hand. 

“Won’t your parents get mad? How much was the room?”

“Levi, shush, don’t think about the money-“

“I’ll pay you back, I promise.” I fretted and fiddled with my fingers as we entered the elevator. He pushed the button for the eleventh floor and it slowly took us up.

“I don’t want your money,”

“I feel terrible,” I told him. “I’m sorry, we should have gone back, I was being selfish.”

“Do you wanna not feel terrible?”

I nodded. “Obviously,”

But instead of pressing the button to take us down again, he cupped my face with both his hands and kissed me, hard, curling his fingers into my hair and tugging gently on some locks to tilt my head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. He pressed me against the wall and wriggled his tongue past my lips, demanding access into my mouth, and when I gave it to him he sucked on mine, pulling an embarrassingly loud moan out of me. Eren moved back a little to look at me, then he went back to kissing me. I had to go on my tiptoes, since he was pulling me up, and my knees were falling weak, I was feeling hot everywhere, and my mind was going blank. I couldn’t grasp onto anything but this. 

We were making out in an elevator! 

My hands also found themselves in his hair, it was super soft and he groaned when I touched him.

The sudden gentle ding had us pull away from each other. He handed me the card key and we entered the hall. I looked at the card and saw the number ‘118’ so I tried looking for the room, however, just as I did, Eren grabbed me by the waist and pressed himself against me. I gasped slightly and looked up at him. He tilted my head up just a little more before kissing me. I tried walking forward but Eren turned me around and literally tried undressing me right out in the hallway. I pulled away from him. “You’re insane,”

“Only for you,” He said against my lips. I smiled and pulled him closer and we stumbled closer to our room, I fiddled with the card key, and slid it through the scanner. Once we heard the little click, Eren picked me up and closed the door behind us when we entered. He took my lip into his mouth and sucked on it. “These lips of yours are intoxicating, Levi.” He carried me to the bedroom and he lied me down on the bed and deepened the kiss. I moaned lightly in my throat and ran my fingers through his hair again. We continued for a small eternity before we both pulled away from each other, breathless and smiling.

“What did your dad say when he brought you home? You did take awhile getting here.”

“He gave me these.” He sat back and took out a packet of condoms. I sat up and blushed. “He did?”

“Yeah he was all, ‘Since your mother isn’t in the room, I’m going to give it to you straight; Eren.’ Then he opened his drawer and chucked these at me. ‘If for some reason, you and Levi are no longer together after tonight, I’m putting you on house arrest forever. Treat that boy with respect and don’t force him into anything he isn’t comfortable with cause he’s the only one who finds your annoyingness adorable’ and so I smiled, said thank you and told him not to worry.”

I took my socks and shoes off and sat on my knees. “He said all that to you?”

“Yeah, then I was like, ‘Hey, Mom finds my annoyingness cute too’ and then he turned around and said, literally with a straight ass face ‘She’s your mother and you are her first born, she’s supposed to and has no other choice.’ I was a little hurt.” 

I laughed at that and hugged him. “Aww,”

“I promise to do right by you.” He nuzzled his way to my neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Eren,” I kissed his lips once and sat back, taking off my shirt. I heard him shiver and he kissed me immediately once my shirt was tossed away. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I want forever with you,” I told him. 

“I _need_ forever with you,”

I smiled wider and kissed him. “And forever you shall have,”

He giggled and lied me down. “May I?” He tugged at my jeans. I nodded and he excitedly pulled them off. I ran my tongue over my lower lip. “Eren?”

“Yeah?”

I sat up again. “I um... I might be terrible at this... cause I’m not experienced.”

“I’m not experienced either,”

“What?”

“You’re my first boyfriend, like ever and I’ve never had sex before. The sexual one is Armin, and well Jean too but I never did anything sexual with anyone.”

My jaw dropped a little. “But I’m not your first boy crush?”

“No I had my first boy crush when I was nine, and my first girl crush at eleven. But the only people I’ve been with are you and Mikasa.”

I chuckled. “Collecting Ackermans.”

He laughed. “But I found that I love this relationship a lot more.” He kissed me and leaned me back into the pillows. “We’re gonna do this together, okay? Just let me know if you don’t like anything I do.”

I nodded and he kissed my lips once more before he made a little trail of kisses from my neck to the waistband of my boxers. He mouthed my erection through the fabric and my knees bucked in, and I accidentally hit him in the ear. “Oh my God, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” He chuckled and rubbed his ear a little. Then, he wrapped his arms around my thighs and kissed my stomach. With his teeth, his pulled my boxers off. “God, you’re exotic,” He told me. 

“You literally just pulled off my boxers with your teeth, and I’m the exotic one?”

He smiled and then kissed my left thigh. I felt my heart go into my throat when he started sucking and gently biting on my skin. “Be careful of m-my-“

“Don’t worry, baby, I see them. I’m not going to hurt you.” He only pressed feather like kisses on my bruises and was so gentle and careful with me. But then, his hot, wet tongue trailed up the length of my shaft and my brain stopped working. “Eren...”

He looked at me but didn’t remove his tongue. Instead, he started from the bottom again and went up to the head. I covered my mouth and squealed as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the head again and lapped at the precum that was dripping out. Eren grabbed my wrist and pinned it down. “I want to hear you. I like your voice.”

I slowly pulled my hand away and gripped at the pillow underneath my head when he gave another slow lick to the head. I felt heat pool into my stomach when he grabbed the base and stroked me as he sucked, practically abusing the head with his tongue. I felt my eyes roll back. “Shit!” 

Eren had the audacity to pull away. “Did I do something wrong?”

“God no! Keep going,” I motioned his head back to where it was and melted into the pillows when he took me back in his mouth. “Mm... ahhh,” I jerked my hips up. “God! Yes!”

He moaned in his throat and I felt every single vibration. Heat flooded into my stomach and I came hard and I couldn’t contain how loud I actually was, and I blushed so intensely as I stared at the ceiling, catching my breath. Eren licked away everything, but then continued running his tongue over the head. His green eyes were so dark and filled with so much lust, my heart stopped a few times because of it. I whined loudly from the feeling and after a few long moments, Eren moved away. He kissed my stomach and then moved up to my chest. He was so gentle and careful and he had a small smile on his lips. “I really love you,” He looked down at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nuzzled my cheek and placed several kisses to my neck before going back down my collarbone and then stopped at my chest again. My brain stopped working when his tongue moved along my skin, meeting my nipple, and then he sucked on it, gently, as he rolled the other one with his fingers. 

My breath hitched up and I bit my lip. But then, I squealed when I felt something tease my entrance. Eren pulled away and I accidentally scolded him and huffed.

After a long and awkward pause, Eren spoke. “I’m screwing up, aren’t I?”

I groaned and covered my face. “Okay, Eren, I love you, but please stop treating me as if I’ll break at any sudden touch, please. If it hurts, I’ll tell you. But don’t stop just cause you have a gut feeling about hurting me.”

Eren blushed and I rolled my eyes. I got into his lap and kissed him. He nipped at my lip and grabbed my waist. He lied me down and kissed me deeply before pulling away. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his bag and covered his fingers with it. I swallowed hard and my mind went blank. Then, he towered over me, putting one hand above my head and the with the other, he pushed one finger inside me, slowly. I bit my lip and grabbed his arm. I looked up at him and the look he was giving me, all hot and bothered by every reaction I made, sent heat rushing to one specific part of my body.

My jaw fell slightly open when he added a second finger, thrusting them, and he kept going faster and faster till he slowed to add a third... and continued at the pace before- “FUCK! There! There! Eren!” I moaned loudly and my hips dug down on his fingers as he pulled away again. My chest went up and down with every pant, and I even started to sweat a little. I watched as Eren sat back on his heels and ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth, his eyes never leaving mine, and then he rolled it on. I blushed so badly, I was sure I looked like a tomato.

“Tell me you love me,” I whispered. 

“I love you,” He whispered back. “So much that my heart sinks because it’s too heavy with all my love for you, but then, the feeling of being yours makes it flutter back to where it was.”

He grabbed the lube again and covered his cock with it. “Oh God,” I mumbled. “You’re beautiful.”

He smiled at me and brought the tip of my entrance. “I’m gonna go in, tell me if it hurts, okay?” 

I nodded and swallowed. Then, he started to push into me and my heart stopped all over again. Eren never rushed, he kept looking at me for any signs that I wanted to stop, and it made my heart pound every time because it showed how much he cared about how I was feeling, and I loved that. After awhile, he sighed happily and brought both hands up and placed them on either side of my head. “I’m all in, baby.”

I bit my lip and took a few moments. “Move,” My voice wavered a little again and he smiled. He first began slowly, and it felt so weird, and a little uncomfortable, and I started to feel bad because I didn’t want this to suck at all and I didn’t want Eren to realize that having sex with me was a terrible thing, but then, it started feeling really.... really... really good.

“Shit,” I muttered and ran my hands up his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Moans kept slipping out of me, and I couldn’t keep them in. Eren also kept groaning and moaning deeply in his throat. “You’re so tight,” He whispered in my ear and sucked gently on my earlobe. I craned my neck and kissed him. I dug my heels into the small of his back and whined... that got him to move faster and my eyes started tearing up. My eyes rolled back again and my hips moved down on his again and I began to meet him at every thrust.

“Mmm... fuck.” Eren groaned and gripped at the pillow I was lying on. I felt my nails claw at his back and I kept moaning and I didn’t have time to feel embarrassed at all because just when I felt like crawling back into my dark corner, Eren started hitting something that made sparks soar up through my veins and to my heart. 

“There! Harder! God, Eren, please!”

And in no time at all, I screamed out his name countlessly as my second orgasm passed, rippling through me, making my feel absolutely boneless and limp. Eren’s eyebrows furrowed and bit his lip as he rode out his own, going a little harder than he already was and I mewled at the touch. 

And when we were both done, he dropped down next to me and we both panted harshly. He rolled off the condom and cleaned us up before pulling me close and under the covers. We made out a little, just happy in our afterglow. 

“That was amazing,” He said. I nodded and giggled. “Thank you for making my first time something to definitely remember.” I told him and he blushed such a dark color I thought he was going to pass out. But then he kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. I snuggled against him and ran my hand down his chest, slowly, taking my time to admire his skin. He tilted my head up and kissed me. “Thank you for being everything I’ll ever need in life,” I whispered. “I love you, Eren.”

He teared up a little. “God, you’re perfect. I love you too, Levi.”

I giggled. “Don’t get so sentimental.”

“It’s just, you make my heart go crazy and insane. I’m in love with you,” He took my hand and placed it over his heart. “You feel that? Every single beat, it’s all for you. It’s always going to beat for you.”

I chuckled. “In ten years, if we aren’t together, you better say that to your next lover, cause that’s really nice.”

“I don’t want anyone else. I don’t think I’ll ever want to part with you.”

I smiled and kissed him. “Good cause I don’t think I’ll know what to do if you ever left me. It’s pathetic, I know, but I’ve never crushed on anyone so hard. But I guess I didn’t give myself much time to like other people. I realized I was gay when I was twelve.”

“Yeah, but unlike you, I did realize I had a liking to boys when I was much younger, so I had plenty of time, about eight years of it, so I can most definitely say that I have never felt this about anyone else.” He kissed my nose. “We’ll be together forever, right?”

“As long as you still want me, I’ll be with you, because I’ll never stop loving you. Even if we do break up at some point and if we manage to find someone else, I’ll always have a place for you in my heart, you’re too special to me.”

“And then you expect me not to cry,” He chuckled and pressed a light kiss to my lips. “Wanna go again?”

I thought about it for a moment, then I blushed. “Absolutely,”

Eren smirked and towered over me, leaning in to capture my lips with his own, kissing me deeply as we simply made love for the rest of the night.


	9. Reality Checked In

His gorgeous emerald colored eyes... his beautifully tan skin... his soft chocolate brown hair... that amazingly perfect smile...  

My eyes teared up for the billionth time as I sat on the cold bathroom floor. I was locked in here, because I wasn’t allowed to be in my bedroom and we don’t have a basement so they can’t lock me in there.  

You see, two days after Eren and I made love for the first time in our lives, my parents came to get me. It was as if they knew what I had done, because I was severely punished for something that I did, and they never told me why, or explained, but they were extremely upset and pissed off at me.

But now I can’t even wrap my head around what day it was, or what time it was. My dad had smashed my phone the second I got home, and he hit me all the way to the bathroom in my bedroom. I had dark bruises all over my body. I was dizzy and nauseous and couldn’t keep anything they gave me down and I was hit if I didn’t eat.  

My dad lost his job so he was always home. My mom would leave me alone with him because she had other things to do. Mikasa had tried countless of times to help me but since she’s eighteen, she was kicked out and so she was no longer allowed to be here. I was completely alone. 

The door opened and I quickly stood up. He grabbed me and pulled me out. I whimpered as he was holding onto my hair. “Please stop,” I whispered. But he only shoved me into my dresser and I knew he was drunk. He only did these things when he was drunk, being too dizzy to hit me. I slumped against it, and crumpled to the floor. 

“Get up you piece of shit.”

I sniffed and did so, shaking in fear of what he might to do me today. I couldn’t even swallow and I felt myself choking up, and I actually was, because he was pinning me down on my bed, and I was freaking out and trying to get away, but I was too thin to do anything so I grew weak and I grew even dizzier and I thought I was going to die, and when I slipped into unconsciousness I thought I was done, but I woke up hours afterwards on the floor. I was so tired, and my head was killing me. 

My mom came into my room and gasped when she saw me. “You could have killed him,”

“Better off,”

“You could get arrested! Do you not know that?!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me woman, take it if you love that thing so much. Then leave.”

“Just stop hitting him so hard, you’re gonna break him.”

“I don’t care, it’s filthy.”

“Stop,”

“Get out,” He pushed her back and closed the door. My head was on fire and I began to cry again. I was in so much pain and I didn’t ever think it would stop. He came back some time later to sock me in the face, I screamed out of shock and pain and I felt blood coming out of my nose. He kept smacking me around the room, telling me how I should be ashamed for being created the way that I was, that he was going to beat all the wrong out of me, even if it killed me in the process. He told me that I was nothing but a weak and little nuisance in his life and that if he could give me back he would. He blamed me for the way Mikasa hated him and our mother. I was blamed for her leaving me behind in this house, even though I knew it wasn’t like that. I was blamed for him losing his job, everything. He kept telling me over and over and over and over again how I was a worthless piece of shit that needed to die so I wouldn’t reproduce and make more mistakes on this Earth.  

Which is funny because I’m gay so technically I can’t reproduce but he always manages to make no sense when he’s drunk.  

Blood was still coming out of my nose when my mother came in and tried to get my dad to stop. 

Are they even our parents anymore? Does this count? I don’t even know.

But she was shoved off again and sent away, and she listened! Then I got kicked really hard into the bedroom door and I heard a loud crack. I fainted over the pain that got immensely too much for me but I felt like I threw up before because when I woke up I was in the backseat of a car. It was such a rush and for a long time everything went in slow motion and I couldn’t grasp onto anything. I kept slipping into darkness and waking up in a different place. I couldn’t smell anything or hear anything or feel anything. I could only feel the want to throw up all the time, and I think I did several times. I was numb, and the only thing I could do was sit in eerie silence. My eyelids were heavy, so I kept my eyes closed all the time.  

I never found out how much time had passed. But I know one day, my sister came to see me, wherever that was, or maybe I imagined her, I don’t know, but I know that I barely recognized her when I saw her, even less the people standing next to her. So I turned away from them, and hoped they’d all go away. 

I do remember sleeping a lot in the place I was being kept. I didn’t dream for so long that I thought that I was when I heard. “Good morning Levi, how are you feeling this morning?”

I sat up slowly. I looked around carefully and realized I was in the hospital. I lifted the blankets up a bit and saw that I had a cast on my left leg, it had been broken, though I couldn’t remember by what at the time. A lady dressed in pink scrubs came to check my vitals. “Do you know where you are, honey?”

I nodded and continued looking around. 

“Do you know why?” 

I shook my head.  

She sat down on the edge of the bed and took my hand in hers. “You are here because you were dying, Levi.”

I was so shocked to here that that my voice came back. “What!” 

She smiled gently at me. “But you’re gonna be okay now, sweetheart. Those people aren’t going to ever touch you or get near you ever again.”

“My parents?” 

“They aren’t your parents anymore.”

That took awhile to sink in. “S-So, I’m- I’m an orphan again?” 

She only gave me a sad smile and nodded. I didn’t react at first, because I couldn’t really understand what was going on. “My sister came to see me,”

“She always comes to see you at the same time. She should be here in a few minutes.”

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. “I’ve ruined everything.” 

“No you haven’t, Levi. None of this was your fault.”

Mikasa burst into the room and I smiled at her. She rushed up to me and hugged me. “My baby,” She kissed my cheek several times and buried her nose in my neck. 

“How long have I been here?”

She sat back and cupped my face, kissing my forehead before answering. “Three weeks,”

“Oh, and what’s today?”

“The fifth of January.”

“Oh... so I missed my birthday?”

She teared up and nodded. 

“It’s okay Mikasa, I’ll have more, don’t cry.”

“They’re putting you back into the system.” She sniffed. I let my hands drop at that. “Oh,” 

“But I have a solution,” She said. “If you give her permission, Jean’s mom could foster you so you don’t have to go to any orphanage and you could continue going to the same school.”

“I don’t wanna burden her, I’ll feel bad. I’d be an extra mouth to feed, and that’s not fair to her.” 

“She offered, Levi.”

I bit my lip and nodded, so I wouldn’t make Mikasa unhappy. But that process took awhile and I lost myself again in my own head and forgot about the time or the day and I even forgot to eat so I had to be monitored for everything, even when I showered, I had to be watched because I would take forever in the shower.

It felt so nice being rid of all the dried blood and I felt so clean and soft and good. I’d take three showers a day because I would get flashbacks and I’d freak and I’d want to be rid of anything that reminded me of what he used to do to me. 

Then finally, one day, Eren came to see me. It took me forever to wrap my head around who he was. I remember staring at him in awe because he was so beautiful and I didn’t want to ask him who he was because I didn’t want him to cry or get upset. “Hi,” I said slowly. He smiled and kissed me, and he kissed me for such a long time. He held me in his arms and told me that he missed me so much I could only smile and feel bad because I didn’t even know who he was. 

“You’re gonna be transferred to my dad’s hospital.” Eren kissed my head. “Jean’s mother wants you there too, so don’t worry.” He kissed my head again. “I miss seeing you at school,”

“How long have I been out of school?”

“Don’t worry, it’s only been two days since class has been back in session.”

Well at least that was good. I let him continue to kiss me everywhere on my face and hug me and it felt so nice and I smiled whenever it tickled and he would also smile at me and we’d kiss a lot till he had to leave and go home.

My memory seem to rush back to me the moment he was gone, and they took me to the ambulance to have me transferred. When I saw Grisha, I couldn’t stop asking for Eren. I kept telling him over and over again that I wanted him and I wanted to see him and I was sure that I sounded crazy but I couldn’t shake it out of myself. I needed to see him. And my wish was granted and he came to my room and smiled. “Miss me already?”

I groaned and opened my arms out to him. He rushed into them and I kissed him. “I’ve missed you so much,”

“You get to go to school tomorrow.”

“So why was I transferred here?”

“Because you have to return here afterwards, but yeah, you get to go.”

“Why hasn’t Farlan come to see me?” I asked. Eren raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? He comes to see you everyday with your sister and Jean. Everyone has come to see you, Armin, Annie, even Krista.” 

I looked down in shame. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, only you make Farlan cry every time because you don’t say anything to him... but he still comes. He couldn’t today because he had to get his braces tightened, and also Izzy comes to see you but she knows you’re memory isn’t that great so she tries not to overwhelm you.” He reached underneath the bed and pulled out my backpack. “Here these are your clothes for tomorrow, and here.” He pulled out his baseball jacket. “Mikasa got it back for you, and she also bought you this,” He handed me a brand new phone. My jaw dropped slightly at that and turned it on. “She already put the numbers you had and managed to restore some pictures you lost but not everything.”

I smiled. “This is perfect. Can you stay with me?”

He nodded. “Of course, baby. Anything for you,” He kissed my cheek and went to go call his mother. I lied back down and waited for my dinner to arrive, and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy. 

* * *

 I couldn’t have felt more humiliated walking into school that I did when I returned. I wore a big hoodie and what I could of my face and I avoided everyone by going straight to class. Eren followed closely behind me and opened the door for me. He sat next to me when I got to my desk and smiled. “You look adorable.”

“I look like roadkill,” I mumbled.

“Don’t say that,” 

“Okay well if you thought I was attractive before, I definitely am not anymore.”

“Stop,” He shook my lightly. “You are adorable and beautiful and I love you all the same.” He kissed me. “You’re everything to me.”

I smiled and looked at him. “You know when they told me I was dying,” His smile immediately disappeared. “Imagine that? I was too pathetic to keep going, I was just gonna stop. He kept hitting me and hitting me and I was sure that I was gonna give in all those times and no, I never did till I did...” I shrugged. “I never really wanted to live anyways, I don’t know who took me to the hospital, but they didn’t do me the favor.” I rested my head on my desk. “It’s a mess all over, I mean look at me.” I pulled my hoodie off and he teared up. “I’m all bruised and I have scratches everywhere and I just suck as a human being.” I pulled it back up. “No wonder every one hates me, I’m pathetic.”

“No you aren’t,”

I looked at him for a moment. “You would never understand, Eren. There’s a difference between you and I, you’re perfect, and you aren’t gonna ever get fostered in your life, you’ve never gotten beaten, no one is ever going to tell you how worthless you are, or how much of a mistake you are. I was, he told me so, I am. I know that know, I know how much trouble I was for them, okay? You will never be a shame to your parents. I wasn’t good enough for the ones who took me in.” I stood up and Eren grabbed my hand. “No one is ever going to lock you in a bathroom and make you sit on the cold and hard floor,” Tears burned into my eyes and Eren tried to get me to sit down but I kept pushing his hands away and I was sobbing. “Just leave me alone already!” 

“Levi calm down, please baby.”

“No! You don’t understand! You will never understand!” But then I tripped over the trashcan and fell to the floor, my crutches landed on my legs and I whimpered in pain. Eren tried to help me up but I smacked him out of fear and moved away. Eren rubbed his hand for awhile before crawling underneath the desk to get to me. “Levi, it’s okay, I’m here for you.”

“You shouldn’t be. Just get away from me! Please! Go away, Eren. I don’t want to see you.” I curled up into a ball and cried into my knees. But still, he pulled me out and gently sat me on my chair. He kissed my head and told me that he was going to be back, and when he did, he came with his dad.

But the worst part of it, is that I spaced out while he was talking to me, so I ended up thinking back to the time I spent in that house and when he reached his arm out of me, I pictured that man going to hit me and I screamed and punched Grisha right in the face. Then after that I freaked out completely before I fainted. I woke up in a completely different room. Not the hospital room, but I was underneath the warmest coves and blankets and it smelled like homemade cookies.

Jean came into the room and smiled at me. “Hi,”

“Hey,” I waved. 

“Grisha’ll forgive you, don’t worry about it. He’s not even mad or upset with you. He’s just worried about you. You’re in my house by the way, and my mom made you food to eat. She’ll bring it when she’s done, and Grisha will stop by to give you your medicine, well the ones you were taking at the hospital,” He came and sat down next to me. “Also Eren wanted me to tell you he loves you, and that he’s not allowed to see you for a few days.”

“Figured that would happen,” I laughed weakly. “I lashed out,”

“But we all know it wasn’t your fault.”

I shrugged and sat up. “Where’s my sister?”

“Everyone is at school, I convinced her to stay because I knew you’d feel guilty had she left to be here with you. I on the other hand promised to see that you get better, so, I get to stay and bug you.”

“Aw man, that’s annoying.” I playfully poked him and he chuckled. “I never asked for a big brother.”

“Too bad, you got one.” He squeezed my cheeks. “Now, I’ll go check on the food, need anything?”

I shook my head. “I’m fine for now.” I lied back down and snuggled into the covers. It’s been so long since I’ve felt something this soft. They were orange and yellow and it made me happy. My phone buzzed next to me, I lazily grabbed it and saw that Farlan was texting me.

 

**The Holy TooFar Lan XD  
12:14PM - 01/10  
** _Yoo, U want some get well soon sushi?_

I smiled and answered.

**Me  
12:15PM - 01/10  
** _Of course_

**The Holy TooFar Lan XD  
12:15PM - 01/10  
** _K be there in like 2sec_

Then he jumped through the window and I gasped. “Hi!” And then Isabel followed afterwards. “Hey,” 

“You guys left?”

“We only came for lunch but we must go back before we are noticed.” Farlan explained. “I’ve broughten you some sushi.”

“Broughten?”

“Yes my good sir,” He nodded and handed me the container. I smiled and opened it. “I’ll have a few pieces, Jean’s mom is making me food.” 

“Her cooking is amazing,” Isabel nodded. “I love it,”

Then Jean walked in with a bowl and soup and stopped. “Shit guys, go back to school.”

“No,” Farlan stuck his tongue out at him and looked back at me. Jean shook his head in disappointment and handed me the bowl. It was chicken soup with rice and it smelled amazing. I took a spoonful and smiled. It was so good. My stomach felt so happy to finally receive something heaven sent, and this soup was. I ate three bowls of it and Farlan’s sushi.  

“Okay, so,” Farlan handed me my backpack. “You get these notebooks, catch up, learn, study, don’t fall behind, we’ll come back after school okay?”

I nodded and they both kissed my cheek before hopping out the window. I smiled and sighed happily. Jean came back and handed me a plate of cookies. “Are you trying to fatten me up?”

“Yea,” He nodded and I laughed. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m gonna burst. My heart hurts, and I wanna see Eren, and I fucking ruined everything.”

“Don’t go on cursing like that you’ll get us both into trouble with your sister.”

I smiled mischievously. “Fuck it,”

“Stop!” He laughed. 

“Fuck!” 

“Levi!” He covered my mouth gently and I giggled. 

“Seriously though, no cursing, please. You’ll take years off her life.”

I blew into his hand and he pursed his lips at me. “You act five,”

“I’m fifteen.”

“No, that’s all lie.” Then he handed me a box. “Eren told me to give this to you whenever you remembered about your birthday.”

“He’s always prepared,” I took it and opened it. It was a silver charm bracelet. I gasped slightly at it, it was just so pretty! It was five charms: a small mic, a little airplane, a hummingbird, a heart, and a paper crane. 

“Your sister bought the mic, Iz the airplane, Farlan the hummingbird, Eren obviously got the heart for you and I got the crane.”

“It’s so nice,” I gushed. “Put it on me please.” I gave it to him and stuck out my wrist. I squealed when he did so and I smiled at it. “I love him too,” 

Jean chuckled. “You two are crazy in love for each other you know? It scares me sometimes. You two just are literally head over heels for each other.” 

“Can you blame me? He’s perfect.” 

“You even have the same look in your eye.”

I sighed and lied back down. “He’s everything to me.”

“Yeah, Eren has done the same thing. No one is lying when they tell you that he literally just sits there or lies there talking about how much he loves you.” 

I looked at him and then back to the ceiling. “I’m in love.”

Jean chuckled. “Yeah, he says that too.”

“But I think I’m really really really in love.”

“I know.” He smiled. “I’ve known Eren since the kid was in diapers, believe me, and Armin too, we know how he is. What he feels for you is something special.” 

I said nothing to that and continued to smile. I definitely don’t deserve someone as wonderful as Eren Yeager, yet, I still got him.

* * *

 “You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit and anything that makes you think otherwise is invalid.”

“Look at how pathetic you are, you’re weak, and miserable looking. Almost make me feel bad for doing this to you, but you fucking deserve it,”

“No one really cares about you, not even your sister, you are just a huge burden on her, being little and young.”

“You’re a mistake,”

_Worthless..._

_Mistake..._

_Pathetic..._

_I’m worthless..._

_I’m the mistake..._

_I’m so pathetic..._

I remember getting hit with his belt so many times and he’d punch me and shove me down and kick me and smack me and pull on my hair and no matter how loud I screamed, he didn’t let off.  

_Worthless..._

_Pathetic..._

_A fucking burden..._

And when he was finished with me he’d angrily shove me into the bathroom and lock me inside, where I was to clean myself up and be ready for the next round of beatings.

_Worthless..._

_No one really cares about me..._

“You should just die, honestly. It’ll make everyone’s lives a whole lot better.”

I shot awake and screamed in fear. I was drenched in sweat and I looked around the room. It was so dark, and I was freaking out and I couldn’t move because my leg was broken and I kept screaming and screaming till Jean and his mother ran into the room and tried to calm me down. I was crying hysterically and I tried to get away from both of them and it wasn’t till my sister came that I calmed down and buried my face in her shirt and sobbed intensely into it. She kissed my head and rubbed my back as she tried to calm me down and it took me hours but I eventually fell asleep in her arms. 

I slept for a total of ten minutes (according to Mikasa) before I woke up again and started begging to see Eren. They didn’t let me at first but I was breaking down on them so they had to bring him over to see if it would calm me down a bit. He rushed up to me and hugged me, and I whimpered into his neck and held him tightly. “Don’t leave me,”

“I won’t, baby.” He said and dropped his bag onto the floor and taking his shoes off, getting into the covers with me and cuddling me. He kissed my cheek gently and toyed with my hair till I fell asleep. He was there when I woke up again around noon, also sleeping. I felt safe in his arms and I held him close and closed my eyes again. He stayed the whole day with me, and all we did was be in each other’s company, and I was in his arms, and we’d kiss and nuzzle each other, and we’d watch TV and eat whatever Jean’s mother served us. 

“You’re beautiful,” He whispered into my ear. I smiled slightly at that and he kissed my cheek. “My beautiful boyfriend, you’re all mine, and I love you.” He tilted my head towards him and kissed my lips. “You are so lovely.”

 “My dad-”

“He’s not your dad,”

“Well he told me I’m worthless, and he said no one really loves me, or cares about me.”

“He’s such an asshole, I hate him.” Eren rolled his eyes. “You’re not worthless and I love you so much my heart wants to explode sometimes, and I do care about you, a lot.” He kissed my head. “He’s a bully, don’t listen to him.” He wrapped his arms around me. “You’re so amazing Levi, I love you.” He gave me a big kiss and smiled. “I’ll never want anyone else.”

“You say that now, but when you get married I’m sure you’ll remember this day and you’re gonna be all, oh, how embarrassing.”

 He chuckled. “Don’t say things like that, I like to believe you and I will last for a long time.”

“Okay,” 

* * *

**[Eren’s POV]**

The following morning, Levi wasn’t with me. My heart started to ache and I tried to calm down. I went to go for my phone, but Jean was already calling. Instant red flag.

“Do you know where Levi is?” We both asked at the same time. Jean groaned and gave an exasperated sigh. “You don’t know either? Fuck,” Jean groaned again. “He hasn’t answered the phone, so I asked my mom to go check on you guys, but she said that it was only you in the room... so I figured he was simply in the bathroom, or with Farlan. But I called Farlan, he doesn’t know either. I called Armin, no. Annie, no. Isabel, no. Krista, no. I called Connie, Sasha, Moblit, Ymir, Marco, Bertolt. I even went to the extreme and called Reiner! No one knows where he is!”

I sat up and quickly got dressed. “Give me two seconds,” I raced to brush my teeth and I ran to leave the house as soon as I was done. “Have you called Mikasa?” 

“I was totally hoping I could find him before I went to the big guns, she’s gonna murder my ass, holy shit, Eren, help!”

“Okay, okay, where are you?” 

“I’m at the playground in their community.”

“You don’t think he went back to the house?”

“No one is there, I broke in just to make sure, but that house was emptied out and back on the market.” 

“Hm, lovely.” I said sarcastically. “Did you call my dad?”

“Ha! So not gonna bring the adults into this and make it all a legal issue. Levi is probably just out to clear his head, you know, like last time.”

“How many hours have you known that he was gone?”

Jean paused. “Since eight in the morning,”

“Fuck you, Jean.” It was nearly noon.

“I didn’t wanna freak you out! He’s a little kid with crutches for God’s sake! He couldn’t have gotten far!” 

I rolled my eyes and flagged a taxi down. “I’ll meet you in a few minutes.” I hung up and got in, greeting the driver before telling him where I needed to be. I called Levi, just to see if he would answer. 

“You have reached the line of me, Levi Ackerman! If I missed your call then the world must be ending cause I’m always on this! That or Iz took my phone, but yeah, leave a message!” Beep. 

I kept calling and calling and calling. Nothing. Then Mikasa called me and my blood ran cold. “H-Hi!”

“Eren! Thank God, Jean is not taking my calls and I needed him to pick me up from the store.”

“Oh, uh, I dunno where he is.”

“You’re full of shit. Where is Jean?”

“Ah,” The taxi stopped and I paid, walking out. “With a hooker,”

“Eren, seriously, now is not the time. Tell me!” 

 I quickly walked over to Jean. ‘Mikasa’ I mouthed and he made an X with his hands. “I dunno!”

“You always say you ‘dunno’ when you’re lying!”

 I laughed nervously and hung up. “She’s exhausting!”

“Used to be yours.” 

“Yeah, and we broke up for a reason. Why are we talking about this! We need to find Levi before she finds us and kills us both; we got an Ackerman on our ass now.”

Jean blinked a few times. “Yes,” And we circled the park three times, checking every single God forsaken tree, and bush, and the playground, and any sign that could tell us where he went like a footprint, or just anything... and nothing. I nearly started crying a billion times. 

We went to school, and jumped the fence just to see check if he was around, underneath the stairs, or in the library, in a band room. We even went inside the buildings, and no. 

We found Farlan and Isabel walking out from the baseball field. “Anything?” 

I shook my head. 

“We checked your community, and the park, his community and that park, my community and that park, obviously we covered the school just now. Armin and Annie are at the mall looking with Moblit and Krista, em...” Farlan’s hands were shaking but he was so much better at keeping it together than me. “Ymir is with Connie and Sasha, they are checking the train stations, seeing if anyone saw him leave, they also sent Sasha to casually check the hospital... um,” Farlan rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed. “We should tell Mikasa.” 

“No, we’d all get killed for letting him out of our sight.” Isabel sighed. “He’s literally on crutches,” 

“That’s what I said!” Jean covered his face. “He’s super tiny and he went missing! With a broken leg!”

“Okay,” Farlan started slowly. “I know it’s stupid, but let’s check the grocery store,”

“If he’s there I’ma kill him.” Isabel started leading the way.

“She’s been saying that,” Farlan mumbled to us. Then it hit me. “Oh shit, Jean and I can’t go to the store because Mikasa is there.”

 Farlan’s jaw dropped. “Oh fuck, I can’t lie to her. She intimidates me and babies me! She’s also like super pretty so I’ll blush and she’ll see through me, Isabel goes alone.”

“You suck,” Isabel said. “Fine, I’ll go, send me to go buy something.”

“Go buy waffles,” I nudged her away. She gave me a thumbs up and went walking off. Jean and I looked at Farlan. “Weak for the Ackerman.”

“Hey, you dated both.”

“Dated one, and currently still dating another.” I corrected. “Anyways, did we check the local library.”

Farlan turned pink. “Haha, he’s not gonna be there,” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Farlan turned even darker. “Em... well, he’s kinda not allowed in the library,” He scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. 

Jean and I looked at each other. Jean placed a hand on Farlan’s shoulder. “Sir, please explain.”

“Explain what?”

 “Why isn’t he allowed at the library?”

Farlan looked at Jean and he looked like a little kid who got caught doing something bad. “He’s on a ban?”

“Why, Farlan.” 

Farlan looked down and fiddled with his fingers. “Because, he, um, did something that didn’t amuse the librarians?”

“What did he do?”

Farlan blushed and cleared his throat. I took a step closer and that seemed to do it for him. “When he was thirteen, like a week before his fourteenth birthday, his parents kicked him out of the house so he had me accompany him to the library and Levi decided to release his anger there, and so he,” I couldn’t believe this kid could actually blush darker, but he did! “Did some stuff, and then, he knocked the books out of a student’s hand and he nearly got into a fight with him, because he kept doing it again and again and he shoved every book off any table he saw and tipped over the book carts and when security came to get him, he ran and jumped off of the tables and kicked off any book that was in his way... but they did catch him and he got arrested, we both did, him for being a public disturbance, disrupting the peace, and vandalism, and me for being a bystander. And boy did Levi get in trouble when his parents had to show up that night to pick him up from jail.” He swallowed. “He got hit so badly that he had to miss a week of school. He still had the scars actually, one runs down his shoulder blade and goes down to his hip, another goes from his calf to his ankle, and the last one goes from his pelvis to his thigh.”

“Wait, why do you know the placements of his scars?” Jean asked.

Farlan fanned his face and let out a breath. “Definitely not the point, just, bottom line, he’s not at the library.” He quickly turned and covered his face before walking away. Jean pursed his lips at him, being he smirked. “You and Levi-“

“No,” Farlan pushed his face away. 

“You two have gotten sexual haven’t you,”

My eyebrows furrowed at that, but Jean winked at me. 

“No!” 

“Lies,” Jean sighed. “What, you used to make out or something?”

“No, he’d never let me.”

“Why?”

Farlan looked completely miserable. “Cause he saw the future and wanted to wait for Eren to take his first kiss.” 

I smiled at that. “Really?”

“That boy is crazy for you, he even had it planned, that if he never told you how he felt about you, he’s stage a rigged spin the bottle game and get you to kiss him.”

“Levi is so not the innocent little boy I thought he was.” Jean sounded betrayed. “He’s so devious.”

“I love it,” 

 “That’s cause you are just as crazy for his ass than he is about you. You two how insane for each other.”

I shrugged and smiled. Isabel came rushing back to us with a plastic bag. “Run!” She squeaked and ran passed us. “RUN, FOOLS! MIKASA IS BEHIND ME!”

The three of us could not have ran faster at any point in our lives. 

“JEAN FUCKING KIRSTEIN!”

“Nope!” Jean ran even faster and disappeared off a corner. I would have followed him, but he needed to hide. It was a life or death decision. Farlan was falling behind, so I grabbed the kid by the hand and my sister and pulled them forward, whistling another taxi down, shoving them in, and telling them both to go back to the house.

Now that it was just Mikasa and I, it was a lot easier to run. And I eventually lost her when I decided to run into the neighborhood’s sports field. I burst into the bathrooms and hid in one of the stalls.

 I silenced my phone and prayed that Mikasa wouldn’t find me. Eventually, I stayed in hiding for two hours straight before I stepped out, and when I did I was immediately tackled to the floor. “IDIOT!”

I pretended to be dead and she only shook me. “EREN!”

“Shh, I’m dead Mikasa, have respect.” And then I lied back down to continue playing dead. She went to smack me but I grabbed her wrist and pinned her down. “How about we keep our hands to ourselves?” 

She fought me but was unsuccessful. “Let me up!”

“No,” I squished her down and she struggled against me.

“Eren!”

 “Nope,” 

 “Please stop,” She sighed and finally gave up. I stayed where I was and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Get off me or I will fucking tell Levi, and he’ll believe me if I tell him you had other intentions, because he still loves me more.”

“You wouldn’t dare,”

“I would actually, I’d prefer he be with Farlan.”

So I huffed and got off of her. “Why are you even here, aren’t you supposed to be with Levi?”

“Yes, but he was sleeping so, I went out to go send my sister to buy things.”

“So why did you lie about knowing where Jean was?” 

I put a bubble in my mouth. I reached my lying limit: one. “He didn’t want you to know where he was,”

Mikasa looked hurt by that so I decided to stand up. “Um, I gotta go though, so um, yeah.” I quickly left her before I made a bigger mess. When I got home, Farlan, Jean, and Isabel were all stuffing their mouths with waffles that had butter and syrup on them.

“What the fuck,” 

“We are stress eating,” My sister explained. “Everyone just checked in, no one found him and now we have to tell Mikasa.”

“I’ll tell her,” I sighed. I called her and she answered. “What the fuck do you want?” 

“I’ll give you an explanation.”

 “To what?”

“To everything that had happened this morning. Are you sitting or standing?”

“Well I’m sitting now... why? What’s wrong?”

“Mikasa, are you near anything breakable?”

 “No..” 

“Where are you?”

“The bleachers of the field you left me in,”

“Okay,” I cleared my throat. “Mikasa,”

“Yes? Wait, is Jean breaking up with me?”

“Not in the slightest,”

“Okay...” 

“Levi is missing,”

“Come again?”

“Levi, your brother, my boyfriend, is gone.”

She took another pause. “What?”

“No one knows where he is,”

“You’re fucking with me right?”

“Mikasa even if it wasn’t true, I’d never play around like this with you.”

“Well...” Her voice trembled a bit. “What do you mean he’s gone?”

“I mean he’s been missing since this morning and no one wanted to tell you because they were afraid of what you might to do them for letting Levi go off on his own.. it’s why Jean was hiding from you, why I lied, and why Isabel and the rest of us ran from you. We already practically checked our side of town, we had Armin, Annie, Connie, Moblit, Krista, Sasha, Bertolt, Ymir, and Marco all look for him too, and no, nothing.” 

Mikasa hung up on me and I didn’t hear from her hour afterwards or the rest of the weekend. Nothing from Levi either. For three fucking days, Levi and Mikasa fell off the map. On Monday, she came to school in tears and clung to Jean like a sticker. Levi didn’t show up to school and my heart started to ache and it hurt so much. 

The week stretched out so long, I didn’t sleep for shit, and when my parents asked if I was okay, I lied and said I was all good, but now, my heart was breaking more and more with every passing minute. I began to think the worst, that maybe he was dead somewhere and no one would find him. 

But then, the following week, Levi walked into the cafeteria like nothing happened. Of course, he still had his crutches on, and I only knew it was him because of his red Jansport backpack. That and also he had my baseball jacket on top of a black hoodie. I ran up to him and hugged him, lifting him off the floor and kissing his cheek. However when I pulled his hoodie down, a flood of color hit my eyes. I blinked a few times and saw that he had dyed his hair and curled it a bit at the ends. It was all a bunch of pastel pinks, blues, and purples, and he looked absolutely adorable and so lovely. I kissed his lips and Levi relaxed dramatically into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for so long, that my legs grew numb, but it was worth it. I slowly pulled away from his plush lips and smiled gently at him as I cupped his face. “I’ve missed you.” I nuzzled his cold little nose and hugged him. “Where were you?” I knew it was wise to tone down my anxiety, so I wouldn’t scare him off.

 “How about we sit down first?” He said. I nodded and we sat down at an empty table. “I was with your aunt,”

“Come again,”

 “Your aunt.”

I got mad for a split second. “Why wouldn’t you answer your phone then?!”

He simply blinked at me. “Cause I left my charger at Jean’s, I took whatever money I had on me and got a train ticket to see her... I needed to disconnect, like get away, from everything... didn’t work though,” He pulled up his sleeves and showed me a few thin red scars on his wrists. “It takes the burn in my head away, but um, they’re super small, so,” He pulled them back down but I grabbed his hands and looked at them again. I teared up at his little scars and kissed them. “Levi,”

 “So when she found me doing this, she took me out to get this done.” He twirled a little curl. “Tell me, I’m super cute aren’t I?”

“You are,” I smiled. He puckered his lips and I kissed them and giggled. “You’re beautiful,”

“LEVI!” Mikasa screamed and ran to him. She crushed him in a hug and bawled like a baby. “WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! I FUCKING CALLED AND LOOKED FOR YOUR ASS! I LITERALLY FUCKING CIRCLED THE ENTIRE GODDAMN CITY LEVI ACKERMAN! GOD IF I WERE YOUR MOTHER I WOULD GROUND THE FUCK OUT OF YOU- YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! YOU ARE ON HOUSE ARREST UNTIL YOU TURN FUCKING THIRTY-FIVE! YOU HEAR ME? THIRTY-FUCKING-FIVE.” 

Levi nodded, but Mikasa simply hugged him again and gave his face kisses and mumbled apologies and how she was lying about grounding him. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” She kissed his cheek again and held him in her arms. Levi looked at me and I smiled gently at him. My heart was so warm now that he was here again. Then Farlan and Isabel walked in and freaked out when they saw him. They tugged on his arms and shook him and Farlan got all upset too and told Levi off and even called him an idiot for thinking it was okay to just pick up and leave. They didn’t leave him alone the entire morning and during lunch, they let him eat with me just the two of us alone. I guess everyone knew how much I needed it.

“I have a couple of questions,” I started after five minutes of silence. 

“Hm?” 

“You and Farlan... what kind of relationship did you to have before you and I?”

Levi turned pink, in the same way Farlan had. “Um, what brought this up?”

“He told me why you were banned from the library.”

Levi giggled nervously and grew red. “Um... well, we uh...” He even teared up. “We- well... I-“

“Levi was I really your first kiss?”

He nodded. “I swear on Mikasa’s life,”

“And when you had sex with me.. that was your first time right?”

He nodded again and teared up again. “I swear I’m not lying, you really were my first kiss and my first time. Those were things that I wanted to experience with someone special... and you are.” He started crying and my heart cracked in two. I pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around my neck. “I promise you,”

“It’s okay, I believe you.” Then I sighed. “So he was like, what, your first hickey?” 

Levi blushed harder and nodded. I smiled because he looked so cute in tears and with an intense blush on his face. “We met when I was in eighth grade... so um, yeah,  I was new to everything... I wasn’t ready to start my sex life but Farlan really liked me and I liked him so we did things together...”

I chuckled. “Like what,” 

“I don’t ask you about your past relationships.”

 He had a point, and I could also tell I was upsetting him, so I just kissed his cheek and smiled against his skin. “I’ve missed you so much, baby. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Levi smiled at me and said nothing. I nuzzled his nose and he kissed me. It tickled, and when I giggled, he did it again and again till he practically had me pinned down. But he stopped there, and got off me. I didn’t say anything because I saw the look on his face: he was drowning in worry and he looked anxious. 

“You okay, baby?” It was so stupid to ask.

He looked at me and smiled gently but said nothing else.


	10. Breaking Down

**[Eren’s POV]**

 Whenever Levi woke up screaming, my heart would always shatter into pieces. He’d bawl like a baby and I’d try my best to calm him down but he would always push me away and curl up as much as he could with a broken leg and sobbed into his pillow. Jean’s mother was a heavy sleeper, and Levi always managed to wake her up. He clung to her as she rubbed his back and placed gentle kisses onto his head.

He went like that for five nights before he decided he could no longer do that to her. He didn’t listen to me when I told him no, that he needed to stop packing his things because she wanted to do it, she wanted to help him, she wanted to see that he was okay. Levi only looked at me before tugging his suitcase along while trying to walk. I sighed and gave up, helping him. “And where will you go?”

Levi swallowed and looked around for a moment, the snow fell slowly and gently down onto his head. Then he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. “I’ll run away,”

“Okay, never say that again.” I quickly looked away from his face. “Why don’t you move back in with me?"

“Your mom is pregnant, you all have enough on your plates.”

“But she’s always asking about you, it’ll probably even be better if you did stay,” He looked up at me with disbelief. “In fact, I’m taking you home now,”

“I don’t want to Eren,” He sounded tired. 

“I could pay for you to stay at a hotel then,”

“It’s too expensive.”

“Levi, stop.”  

“No, I just- no hotel, no.”

“Why?”

“Cause...” Then Levi turned red. “We had sex at a hotel, I don’t want to ruin the image with my depression.”

“Are we not going to have sex in other places too though?”

“Yeah but, it was the first time... that’s special.” 

“Fine, no hotel,” Then I kissed his cheek. “I love you,”

“You’d kiss me properly if you did,”

“I was thinking about doing so, but I didn’t want you to think that I only kissed you because you brought up our first time.”

“It’s been our only time,” He slowly looked up at me. “I mean, I know when we did it... we did it more than once but...” Then he sighed. “You’re too worried to touch me.” When I didn’t say anything, he frowned. “Didn’t it ever occur to you that that would make me feel a little better?”

I smiled. “Fine, Levi, I’ll ignore the fact that you have a broken leg and give you another reason to have trouble walking,”

And Levi blushed intensely at that and turned to me. I gently set the suitcase down and leaned in to kiss him. But Mikasa walked out at that moment. “Where are you going?”

“We’re eloping,” Levi hid behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Um, no one in Shiganshina of all places is going to marry two minors”

Levi stayed silent but didn’t let me go. Mikasa waited for me to say something. “No, he’s right, we’re running away to get married.”

She crossed her arms. “With Levi’s stuff?”

“It’ll soon be mine as well.”

“Eren, no, he stays here.” Mikasa sighed and gently pulled Levi away from me. “You obviously can’t be trusted to make decisions.” 

Then Levi went limp in her arms and they stumbled to the floor. “Levi!”

I smiled because I knew he was joking, he winked at me when she wasn’t looking. Mikasa shook him gently. "The only way to wake me up is to let me leave with my boyfriend,” He whispered. Mikasa pursed her lips.

“I’ll let you leave but you are to come back, okay? You already have Jean forcing me to stay in his bedroom while you freak out in the middle of the night. You are not going to leave me,”

“Ugh! Fine,” He groaned. I quickly put his suitcase inside and went back out. Mikasa helped Levi up. “Wear protection, Levi.”

“Uh, never say that to me again.” Levi blushed and looked at me. I smirked at him. “Oh we will, don’t worry.”

“Eren!”

“What, it’s true!”

Levi rolled his eyes and I chuckled. “Come here, my love.” I picked him up and carried him bridal style. He was being grumpy, so I stuck my nose in his neck and he squeaked, giggling because he was ticklish. “No,”

“Yes,” 

“Go you two,”

And so I sat Levi inside my car and got in. I leaned over and kissed his soft lips before starting the engine. Then, he smiled. It was his first real smile in days. “I adore you, Eren.” 

I blushed at that and tried to control the car. Only when I drove out of the community, did I turn to him. “I adore you even more, my baby.” Levi continued to smile and he held my hand close to his heart. “Pull over,” 

“Car sex is not something you should have with a broken leg, Levi.”

“Oh? You know this how?”

“My dad’s a doctor, Levi.” I chuckled. “Plus, I rather have sex on a bed,” 

“I’m actually hungry,”

“Fine, then, lunch date.” Then I stopped.

“What?” Levi looked around.

“We’ve never been on a date,”

The smile on Levi’s face didn’t go away. “Maybe not a proper one, but I’ve counted the time you came with ice cream and cookies to my house as one, and when we went to go eat dinner with our friends.”

“Two and we’ve been together since December,”

“It doesn’t matter, Eren, I only care about being with you.”

“God, you are too good for my heart.” I smiled and continued to drive. It was silent the rest of the way to the restaurant. 

“Fuck,” Levi said when I parked. It startled me and I accidentally slammed on the horn, then he jumped as well.

“Why did you say that?”

“Cause we literally left my crutches with Mikasa.”

“That’s my fault,” Thankfully I had parked in front of the restaurant. “Want to go back for them or are you going to let me help you?”

“Help me inside please,” He smiled sheepishly. I giggled and nodded. “Sure thing my love,”

And so I helped him by letting him walk slowly, he could put a lot more weight on his leg than I thought. But eventually we walked inside, and sat down at a table.

“Welcome to Titan Bite, can I get your order?”

Levi giggled and covered his mouth. The waitress noticed this and looked at him. “What?”

“Titan Bite,” He said.

She smiled at him. “Yeah, pretty weird, but I didn’t make it up. Are you gonna order though?” Then she looked at me, then back at him. “Are you two together?”

Levi slowly moved his hands away from his face and grew nervous. I was gonna say no but then he looked at me like he wanted to tell her, but I knew he was afraid to. I simply looked at him and slightly nodded. Then she awed loudly and Levi looked like he was going to burst. “We’re LGBT friendly, it’s okay. Don’t worry,” She pointed to a sign near the door that had a ‘We don’t discriminate’ notice and it had several bullet points; ethnicity, religious beliefs, race, sexuality, political standards, and so forth. But Levi buried his face into his arms and said nothing else.

The waitress bit her lip nervously. “Hey, it’s okay, really, I’m sorry I asked.”

Then Levi looked up again, he had tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’ll take um..” He wiped his eyes. “The quarter pound cheeseburger combo,” He pointed to the specials sign. She nodded and wrote that down. “To drink?”

Levi shrugged and his lips quivered again. “I’ll take that as well... how about lemonade, love?” I reached for his hand and rubbed his thumb gently with mine.

Levi nodded and I looked back at the waitress, and she scribbled it down. “I’ll be right back with your orders.” When she left, I slid into the booth seat Levi was in and pulled him close. He sniffed and buried his face in my chest. “Baby, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I’ll always watch over you,”

Levi looked up at me and frowned even more. I kissed his cheek and wiped his face. “You’re everything to me, beautiful. You’re absolutely amazing, and I’ll always love you. You don’t need to be afraid anymore.”

* * *

Levi was trying to catch up on some school work, but he was literally falling asleep and I had to wake him up before he fell smack into his book. He was so adorable though. I leaned forward to kiss him but my mom cleared her throat. “Let him be, Eren.”

Levi slowly closed his eyes and my mom smiled so widely at him, I knew she found him adorable. Even my dad smiled at him. My sister got stolen by my aunt, who was avoiding us because she didn’t want to be confronted with the fact that she took Levi in for a week without letting anyone know. But then a thump onto the table sounded and Levi shot up. “I’m awake!” He announced loudly as he rubbed his head, but he must have hit it harder than we thought because he started to tear up and he looked at us. My mom instantly got up and tried to soothe him, help him calm down by placing kisses onto his head and tried rubbing out the pain. “You’re okay, Levi,” She kissed his cheek and smiled.

Levi continued writing quietly and I knew he was feeling awkward, because when he finished, he excused himself and went to go hide in my room. My dad turned to me. “Please tell me he did not hit his head while you two were-“

“Dad, no.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I! Why do you guys think that I’m going to simply lose it when I have sex with him and go all animalistic? It’s not fair, I deserve a little faith, you guys are my parents for crying out loud.”

“Sorry,” My mom said first. “We just, well I don’t want this to end up like it did with Mikasa.”

“Are you kidding me?” I chuckled. “Mikasa left _me_ , I did not leave her. She was the one who decided ‘Hm, oh look another boy, let’s move on now’ and went up and left.”

“Did you ever find out why she left?”

“Yeah,” I grumbled. “She thinks I’m crazy and reckless. But I have never changed so, probably Levi thinks that about me as well, at least sometimes.”

“No I don’t,” Levi said as he came back. “I’m not my sister, Eren. Sure I adore her with all my heart and I listen to every single thing that she has to say but I don’t think like her.” He sat next to me. “Don’t ever think that I’m influenced by my sister,” He cupped my face and kissed me. “I love you more than anything else in the world,”

I was so touched that I couldn’t say anything, and I tried to but words never came out of my mouth. “Besides,” Levi smiled widely. “Between you and I, I totally thought at some point in your relationship with my sister that you were better off with me anyways.” He kissed my cheek again before leaving back to my room. I blinked a couple times and turned pink. I looked back at my parents who were already looking at me. 

“Keep that boy at all costs,” My mom smiled. My dad nodded. “Levi does wonders to your mood, Eren.” 

“Now you aren’t always pinching your eyebrows together,” She poked me in the forehead and I smiled at her. “You two are wonderful for each other, my love. You’re beautiful together.”

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. “I know,” I managed to say. “Can I be excused?”

They nodded and I got up to put my plate in the sink. Then I went to my room and hugged Levi so tightly I was surprised he didn’t complain of pain. I buried my face in his hair and closed my eyes. “I couldn’t bare to lose you,” I whispered.

Levi’s breath hitched up and his arms wrapped around me tightly too. “No matter what happens, Eren, I love you so much. I’ll always love you.”

I wish I had asked why he worded it like that, maybe then I would have known.

* * *

A week later, Levi was able to walk around without his crutches, and he was actually healing pretty fast. When we went to school, he didn’t want to hold my hand and I would have felt hurt if it wasn’t because of the cutest reason on Earth. I watched as Levi purposely waddled and kept his hands at his sides and just continued waddling forward, not caring how the other students looked at him. “I’m a penguin,” He said as he looked up at me. “I’m no longer, Levi Ackerman.” He smiled and turned to go underneath the stairs. He tumbled onto the floor and lied down. I chuckled. “Be careful, Levi,” 

“I’m careful,” He said as he rolled but then he squeaked as he put too much force onto his foot and closed his eyes. “Too much pain.” 

I pursed my lips at him and sat him up. “Calm down,”

“I can’t! I feel free.”

I smiled and kissed him. “I’m glad, baby.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” I said before kissing him again. 

“Bleh,” Farlan said loudly as he came and sat down with my sister. Levi pulled away from me, then he gasped. “Farlan, I’m sorry the three of us never hung out.”

Farlan looked at him and seemed to instantly know what he meant. “No one could have controlled what happened. How about today after school?”

He nodded and smiled. “Okay,”

I grew jealous, but I tried not to show it. It wouldn’t be fair to Levi, he had his friends that he needed to hang out with. I knew I couldn’t occupy his attention all the time. In fact, I didn’t really see him the rest of the day because apparently he skipped with Farlan and left campus, and Isabel didn’t go simply because she didn’t want detention. It really did irritate me how much I knew Levi adored him, no matter if we were together or not, I knew Levi still felt something for him and it bothered me because I know Farlan’s good looking and I know Farlan has his good qualities. Isabel also thinks so too, and while we were waiting for them, she had the audacity to tell me that they belong together. I shoved her arm and got mad. “Shut up,”

She smiled and shrugged. “Farlan doesn’t have this anger you have. It’s unhealthy... it’s reckless behavior. Farlan? Nah, Farlan’s a literal angel, who worships the ground Levi walks on and admires everything about him.”

“What the fuck do you think I do then?”

“You let Levi limit the things you do, Farlan doesn’t listen to Levi, despite what others believe.”

“Right,” I huffed.

“Farlan embarrasses the living shit out of Levi, well, used to because Levi’s with you, but before you, Farlan would literally throw flowers at Levi...” Isabel snickered. “He even brought a Mariachi band for him, Eren. You really got nothing on Farlan.”

“What the hell is your problem? I’m your brother.”

Isabel simply looked up at me and her nose scrunched up a little in anger. Then, Levi and Farlan quickly came through the fence gate. 

“Izzy, look what we got you,” Levi went up to her and handed her a big bag of gummy bears. Isabel smiled at him and hugged him. Then she flipped Farlan off behind Levi’s back and he stuck his tongue out at her and gave her a mean face. I was stunned... because something was obviously going on with the three of them, and I had no idea what it was. 

“Eren,” Levi wriggled free and walked up to me. Isabel shoved Farlan and whispered to him and they had their own silent fight while Levi looked at me. 

“Yes baby?” I tried to smile. 

He turned over the bag he was holding and pulled it off to expose a bright red bouquet of roses. “I told you I’d get them for you one day,” He winked and smiled widely. I teared up and covered my mouth. “Oh Levi, you didn’t have to,” 

“I know, but I did anyway, because I love you.” 

I felt my heart quicken its pace and I grew hot in the face. Levi only continued to smile, and he pulled me down and kissed me, while placing the roses in my hands. I opened my eyes just to check on my sister, who she was still fighting with Farlan, but they were a lot farther away.

So I simply put all my attention on Levi. “I love you too,” I nuzzled him and kissed his lips. “Where’d you go?”

“Oh! We went to the mall for lunch... which, with Farlan around you could guess what it was,” Levi giggled. “Also we went out for milkshakes, and my God, I must take you to go have one! They were simply amazing.”

Jealousy bit at me again, but I tried not to show it again. “You went to go have milkshakes with him?”

“Yeah?” Levi looked at my face for a few moments, before he turned back quickly. “OH I KNEW IT! YOU FUCKERS!” Levi burst out and screamed. Farlan and Isabel stopped and looked over. 

“See look what you did!” Farlan huffed and made his way over to us. “I fucking told you to wait, didn’t I?” 

“I didn’t hear you guys! I fucking saw you both fighting through Eren’s eyes. You guys are literally the worst. I can’t tell shit to you guys because you always fight about it in the end!” 

“No, Levi, that’s not-“ Isabel tried to speak but Levi turned away and angrily walked away. Well, he took a few steps before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him. “I gotta show up for my detention slip,” He huffed. I nodded even though he didn’t see and followed him to his last period, where the teacher was already waiting for him with the slip. Levi angrily signed it but then the teacher stopped him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m getting detention,” 

“You’ve never acted like this before though,” She said. Then she looked down at the paper and ripped it. “If something is wrong Levi, you should talk about it.”

“I’ll be here on Wednesday after school,” He said before leaving the classroom. Isabel and Farlan were waiting for him but Levi dodged them. “Oh fuck this cast I can’t MOVE!” He unhooked the cast off, sat on the floor, took out and put a sock and his other shoe on, then stood up shakily. He then folded the cast and put it away in his bag. “I don’t want to see you guys for the rest of the day.” He stormed off but when he turned the corner, he quickly returned. “Shit, my sister, let’s go.” He grabbed both of them and ran off with them. And just when I was about to feel heartbroken for being left behind, Levi came and pulled me along. “Come on,” He squeaked. “Why do you stay behind?” He kissed my cheek and smiled, even though it quickly disappeared from his face when he turned back to continued rushing down the hall. He slid down the railing when we made it to the stairs. 

“Why are we running from her?” I asked. 

“She caught Farlan and I sneaking out and Isabel tried to distract her while we were escaping.” Levi explained, but bumped smack in Jean. He turned to me, and smiled. “I love you so much,” He kissed me for a few moments before he ran (yes, RAN) off campus with Isabel and Farlan. I blinked a few times and then looked at Jean. “Hi?”

“That boy is in some serious trouble with his sister.”

“So I’m trying to understand,” I mumbled. I looked down at the roses, and smiled at them. Jean chuckled. “You look like a love-struck teen,”

“I am a love-struck teen,”

Jean playfully rolled his eyes. “You’re insane,”

“I know.” I smiled.

The next time I had heard from either of the three was around nine in the evening, when Mikasa had to go pick Levi up... at the police station. She was waiting with me and Jean at my house, and when we got there, she yelled at him before she allowed the officer to set him free. 

“Why would you even think it’s okay for you to go and do such a stupid thing?” 

“You wouldn’t understand,”

“No! Of course not! Because I know you aren’t like this! You need to calm it the fuck down, Levi Ackerman!”

Then something in him seemed to snap, but waited for the cell door to open before he attacked. “YOU AREN’T MY FUCKING MOTHER MIKASA! DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO!” He shoved past her and ran off. Mikasa looked tired and defeated, then she turned to me. “He’ll be heading to your place... I hope that’s okay,”

I nodded and made it back home. Sure enough, he was there, on the porch, hugging his knees but not crying. He looked up at me when I stood in front of him, I extended my arms out to him, and he took them and let me carry him inside. My parents were still arguing with Isabel in my dad’s office, so I took Levi to my room and closed the door. “You got some serious explaining to do,” 

Levi nodded and sat down on my bed. “I set my dad’s car on fire.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I set. His car. On fire.”

“But why?”

Levi grew red and I swallowed. “CAUSE I WANT THE PIECE OF SHIT TO FUCKING BURN THAT’S WHY! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING SO STUPID?”

I teared up, hurt by his words. My dad burst into the room. Levi looked at him, and crossed his arms. “I know, I’m a bad influence to your precious daughter, I’ll gladly take myself out of her life and make it all easier for every individual who has come to know me.” 

He sighed and pulled out his phone. Levi looked down at the floor and waited... for twenty minutes till Nanaba, my dad’s assistant came and took Levi with her. 

“What- wher- No,” I tried to stop them but I was held back. “Why?”

“It’s just for the week,” He explained. “I have orders.”

“From who?”

“That I don’t need to tell you. I’m only going to tell you that I’m having him admitted.”

“Why would you do such a thing! Levi isn’t crazy!” 

He fucking chuckled. “Go the bed Eren,” 

I didn’t go to bed though, I lied wide awake. I was so confused and hurt and mad and sad and just I wanted answers! I HAD SO MANY QUESTIONS! I ended up staying awake the whole night and my mom came in early that morning. “Your dad is taking you to see him.”

I grumpily got ready, ate, and got into the car with my dad.

“That leg isn’t fully healed, and he wasn’t wearing his cast.”

“He ran quite well without it.”

He looked at me and said nothing else. When we pulled up to the hospital, I took off, not waiting for him to park. I made my way in through the emergency room, dodged anyone who tried to stop me, and made it to the elevators near the lobby. I took it to the seventh floor, the psych floor, where Nanaba was waiting for me. 

“I want to see him.” I said. She nodded and led the way down the hall. We stopped at door marked with the numbers 223. I looked at her and she fiddled with her card for a moment. “He’s been on nothing but medication for the past few hours, try not to be so loud.” 

“Great, so he’s high?”

“No,” She slid her card and the door beeped. She opened the door and let me in. She closed it behind me and I saw the small lump on the bed. All the lights were turned off, so I quietly made my way over to the side of the bed he was facing. “Levi, hey, Levi. I’m here.” I shook him gently. 

Levi groaned. “Five more minutes, please.”

“I don’t think you’re going to school,”

“Nope,” He sighed and opened his eyes. “Your dad took me out for the rest of the week.” Then he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he grabbed my hands. “I’m so sorry for how I acted yesterday, sorry for being so angry, sorry for yelling at you. Please don’t break up with me, I love you.”

“You are out of your mind if you think I’m leaving you.”

Levi smiled slightly. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” I kissed his forehead. “But you need to answer some things for you.”

“Yes, anything.”

“Why are Farlan and my sister fighting?”

Levi stayed silent but then the bracelet he was wearing started beeping like crazy and a nurse came in. “Levi honey, you okay?” 

Levi nodded. “Yeah, sorry, I couldn’t get Eren to calm down.”

“Oh! Okay, if anything though, call us okay?”

He gave her a thumbs up and she closed the door. I sighed. “Okay, skip. Do you love Farlan?”

Levi didn’t meet my eyes for s few moments. Then he looked up at me. “Yes,” But then he sniffed. “But I love you so much more, please believe me, I promise you, you’re everything I want, Eren.”

His bracelet went off again and Nanaba came in. “Eren!”

“What?”

“Keep it controlled! Don’t freak him out.”

I rubbed the back of my neck. I leaned in and kissed Levi, gently holding his face in my hands. I could feel how much Levi calmed down, I could feel the stress lifting off of him, and he melted into my kiss. He kept pulling me closer and closer till I was practically all pressed against him, and Levi didn’t let me go till Dad walked in. “You’re my entire world, Eren.” He whispered to me before turning to face my dad. He checked Levi’s vitals before sitting next to him. “How are you?”

“I’m on a bunch of relaxers,” Levi giggled. My dad smiled and watched his giggles turn into laughter. I smiled too, and kissed his cheek. “Okay, so when is my next dosage of drugs?”

“We asked you not to call them that,”

“But I wanted Eren to hear,” He smirked. 

My dad sighed. “Listen, you can’t be so aggressive... emotionally.”

Levi put a bubble in his mouth. “Yeah, I know.” He turned to me. “I love you,”

I smiled. “I love you too,”

Then Levi turned back. “When do I get more drugs?”

“Stop calling them drugs,”

Levi smiled and then looked back at me. “I love you,”

I looked at my dad. “Did you mess him up?”

“It’s a side effect, Eren. Both of you need to calm down.” He lied Levi down and he smiled up at him. “Can Eren stay with me?” 

“That’s why he’s here kiddo,” He looked at me. “I already called the school, so,”

“Thanks,” 

Levi looked up at me and smiled. “You’re beautiful,”

“So are you, my love.” I nuzzled and nuzzled his face like crazy and he giggled and kept my face close to his, placing kisses to my lips.

“I love you,” He said to me. 

“I love _you_.” He then looked at my dad and opened his mouth but he beat him to it. “Levi, when you finish with the bag you have, we will give you your next one.”

He giggled and looked at me. “I love you,”

“He wasn’t like this a few moments ago,”

“I figured he’d be a whole lot calmer with just you around. The side effects only show up with his anxiety levels are sky-rocketing. Which obviously,” He sighed. “They are,”

“This isn’t going to mess him up right?”

“We won’t completely know till he’s released.” 

Levi gently kicked off the blanket he had and lifted his little feet in the air. “Look, I have the official psych socks.”

I smiled, cause he looked so little and he was adorable. “Levi,”

“I love you,” He giggled again. “When do I get more drugs,” He blurted out to my dad. 

“When you are finished with the ones you have.”

“Kay,” Levi said and put his legs down. 

“Where did you get these medications?” I asked. 

“It’s new. Levi said he wanted to be part of something extraordinary, so he asked if there was anyone who had anything besides what we’d normally sedate someone with. Luckily, there are always scientists in Stohess who like to try new things.” My dad ruffled Levi’s hair. “He’s been okay for the last couple hours.”

“Hi Eren,” Levi looked at me. I smiled and kissed him. “Hey baby,” Levi stayed quiet for a moment, but he was staring hard at me. I looked at my dad first and he shrugged, so I looked back at Levi. “W-What is it?”

“I want sex.” He said loudly. I blushed and my Dad played off his laughter with coughing. In my vulnerable state, Levi pulled me close. “Hot, dirty, ravenous sex.” He whispered into my ear. My temperature only kept going up and up and Levi nipped at my earlobe. “Gimme,” 

“What?” I tried to fan my face with my shirt. 

“Your dick, Eren, I need it.”

I stood up and kissed his forehead. “Dad! Do something,” 

“Is he putting himself or you in any harm? No, let him be.”

I looked back to Levi who was giving me the sweetest smile none to man. I melted and nuzzled him. He giggled and we kissed for a few moments before a nurse came in. That’s when Levi started to freak out and he pushed me away from him and stood up on his bed. He stood behind my dad and fucking chucked the pen he had in his pocket at her. “No!” He said. 

“Hey, hey, Levi, it’s okay. Calm down,” My dad grabbed his hands gently and sat him back down.

“I want Nanaba,” He whimpered. “I don’t want her touching me,”

“Alright, okay, just relax for me okay? I will go get Nanaba.”

Levi then looked over to me and crawled into my lap. “I still want sex.”

“I’m sure you do,”

Levi looked at me, his bright eyes smiling at me. “Or you could suck me off, I don’t care.”

“Yeah?” I chuckled and kissed his cheek. His body was cold, and I wrapped my arms around his waist to hold him close. Levi smiled and looked at me. I nipped at his earlobe and he squealed happily. “I love you, Levi.” 

“I love you too, Eren.”

* * *

“Eren! Wake up!” My dad shook me. I rubbed my eyes and panicked. “What?”

“Where the Hell is Levi?" I sat up and looked at the empty bed. My eyes widened. “This is your hospital, and you managed to let him escape.” My dad looked destroyed and nervous, and I couldn’t understand why then, and so I had just sat there looking at him. “Dad?” He pinched his nose bridge and left the room. I followed him and swallowed. “Dad,”

“Just-“ He stopped. “Just go find him before the police do, Eren.”

I nodded and ran to the elevators. I called his cell and to my surprise, he picked up. Or at least I thought. “Levi, where are you?” But he hung up after I had finished. I traced his phone down and it led me to Farlan’s. I sighed and walked onto the porch. I called his phone again, but then, I heard it ringing nearby. I looked for it and found it on the porch swing. I quickly knocked on the door and Maria answered. “Eren? What happened?”

“Where’s Levi?” 

She gave me a confused look. “He’s not here...” She looked behind her. “ _Amor, venga._ ” Then, I saw Farlan standing next to her. “ _Está preguntando por Levi_ ,” Farlan looked at me and then back at her. Maria crossed her arms. “ _No le vas a mentir_ ,” Farlan nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He walked out and closed the door behind her. He looked up at me and beckoned me to follow him, and I did.

Snow started to fall down slowly. “Where is he?”

Farlan swallowed. “Just follow me,”

And so I did, and we walked for ten minutes in silence till we reached what seemed to be an abandoned house in the neighborhood. “He’s in there,”

“Why?" Farlan didn’t say anything to me but when we heard my sister inside, he gasped and rushed inside. When we got inside, it was dark and it smelled like metal and smoke. The floor crunched with every step, as if there was glass on it. I tried not to think about it, in the event that it was glass. “Iz,” Farlan called.

Isabel ran towards us. “Farlan, please stop him. He won’t listen to me, please, please just do something.” 

Farlan sighed and walked with her, but I felt Farlan’s fingers on my sleeve to pull me along as well. We walked down a small hallway and into a room that was lit by several white little candles. Levi was sitting in the corner of the room, hugging his knees. He looked over to us and teared up. Farlan walked over to him. “Give it to me,” He said firmly and held out his hand. “Now.”

Levi’s lips quivered but opened his small bloody hands and dropped something into Farlan’s palm. Then Farlan dropped to his knees and hugged Levi tightly. He started whispering something to Levi and Isabel looked at me. 

“What was it,” I mumbled only for her to hear. 

“A blade,” She looked over to the boys. I felt my heart in my throat and teared up. I walked over to them and was able to hear the last bit. 

“...Not today, Levi, okay?” Farlan tipped Levi’s head up. “Promise me,” and when Levi nodded, Farlan moved away. I looked down at Levi and he looked up at me. He didn’t say anything to me, and I felt guilt burst inside me. Levi was bleeding through his jeans and his shirt was all dirty. 

“Maria knew you he was here doing this to himself?” I asked.

“No, but she knew he was here alone.” Farlan answered.

I sat down in front of Levi and inspected him. “They aren’t deep,” Levi said nothing to me. I looked at his face. “I’m going to take you back now, so, are you all done here?”

Levi’s nose flared and nodded. I picked him off the floor and he sniffed. “Iz, blow out these candles please.” And she did and I walked out of the house with Levi in my arms. Levi still never said anything to me about anything, and when I arrived back at the hospital building, there were many police cars out in front. My dad was talking to numerous officers, and when he saw me, he looked so relieved. I had covered Levi with a jacket, so no one would see at him. “He’s bleeding,” I mumbled to him. He nodded and led me to the elevators. “Get him to Nanaba,”

“Dad, what’s going on? Why are so-“

“Just do as I say.” 

Levi whimpered and I looked at him. “What’s wrong?” 

He pointed behind me and I looked over my shoulder and saw Mikasa fighting with one if the police officers. Jean was also there trying to get his word through to them but it didn’t look like they were winning anything.

* * *

 

**[Levi’s POV]**

 My world stopped at the sight of her. My throat burned so much and I wanted to scream and cry, so I had Eren put me down and I ran in her direction. It felt like I had been thousands of feet away from her, and everything went so slow: when she looked at me, when her expression changed, when I realized it wasn’t just her there... and I cried as I ran into her arms and she couldn’t have held me anymore tighter than she did. I wrapped my legs around her waist and burned inside. She was talking to me, and I couldn’t focus on her words. Or anything other than the fact that she was here. 

“Mommy,”

“Oh Levi,” 

I felt myself grow dizzy and light-headed. “Mommy,”

“Levi, look at me. It’s not-“

“Mommy,” 

“Levi, it’s me, Mi-“

“Mom...” And I let myself sink into the darkness. According to Eren, I had been rushed to a trauma room so they could clean my cuts and suture the ones I had done to my thighs. I woke up, all clean and bandaged and with warm blankets. I had a lump in my throat, and Mikasa, Farlan, Isabel, Eren, and even Jean had all been sitting by me. Farlan and Iz were on the couch sleeping. Mikasa and Eren were at my bedside, and Jean was on the opposite side on a chair. I stuck out my hand and touched Eren’s hair. He jumped slightly and woke up. He didn’t rush up, probably because he didn’t want me to get scared. “Hey,” He started gently.

“I think I saw my Mom.”

“You were hallucinating, baby. It was Mikasa who you kept calling Mommy,”

I felt embarrassed, but I was more sad than anything. “Eren,”

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to stick around anymore,” I told him. He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

“But I want to, I love you too much.” He kissed me again.

And for the first time, hearing that didn’t change my mood, so I turned away from him and sighed. I felt the tension rise in the room and covered my head with the blankets. He didn’t leave, but he didn’t say anything after that. Tears burned into my eyes and I pressed the nurses button on my control. Thankfully Nanaba was the one who came in, and seemed to know exactly what I wanted. “Guys, time to get out,” She started gently. “You can come back later,”

“But,” Mikasa said.

“Please honey, he wants to be left alone. I’ll call you when he wants visitors.”

I felt her hand on my head and she placed a kiss to my hair. “I love you, Levi.”

Soon, they were all gone and I was left in the eerie silence, and that was all I wanted to be drowned in. 


End file.
